Laços de Amor
by Lika Malfoy
Summary: Gina tivera que criar sua filha sozinha, já que, para ela, o pai da criança havia morrido. Para sua surpresa, estava enganada e ele vivo. Não o aceitaria de volta, mesmo que ainda o amasse mais que a si mesma.
1. Lembranças e Descobertas

**Laços de Amor**

Capítulo 1

Lembranças e Descobertas

O céu estava escuro. Pouquíssimas estrelas o iluminavam. Somente a Lua brilhava com todo o seu esplendor naquela madrugada. Sim, era madrugada. Mais uma madrugada que Gina permanecia acordada, apenas observando o céu que lhe trazia muitas lembranças. Algumas boas, outras ruins. Fora numa noite como aquela que se entregara ao único homem que amou. Não entendia como fora suficientemente estúpida para acreditar que teria algo sério com ele, faltando tão pouco tempo para a guerra começar. Tinha consciência de que lado ele seguiria. Como pudera se deixar levar por um sonserino? Principalmente ele sendo quem era. Por mais que tivesse sido por amor, fora um grande erro. As conseqüências foram gravíssimas e quase fora expulsa de casa. Sua família não sabia o que era pior: se a gravidez ou o rapaz com o qual ela se envolvera. Para sua total surpresa, Rony intercedeu por ela. Somente ele a defendera. Por isso o agradeceria sempre. Desde aquele dia ele nunca mais a abandonara. No entanto, apesar de todos os poréns, havia uma conseqüência maravilhosa pela qual repetiria aquele erro. Desviou o olhar da Lua para a cama. Lá estava a melhor das conseqüências, que dormia tranqüilamente. Diana sempre fora e seria seu maior apoio. Não entendia como uma criança de apenas cinco anos pudesse fazer-lhe tanto bem só com sua presença. Um sentimento que somente uma mãe poderia entender. Fechou a janela novamente e voltou para a cama. Ao se deitar, encarou a filha que dormia como um anjo. Parecia tanto com o pai. Os olhos, os cabelos, a pele, e até mesmo alguns traços de sua personalidade. E mesmo assim ainda era seu anjo. Apesar da situação em que viera, Diana era amada por todos. Os irmãos de Gina faziam tudo por ela. Os avós, a mesma coisa. Até mesmo Harry, que se decepcionara muito com a gravidez da moça, tratava a pequena criança como sua própria filha. _"Antes fosse sua filha, Harry."_ ela pensou e suspirou triste. Viu o relógio, era muito tarde; precisava dormir. Aconchegou-se no travesseiro e abraçou a menina.

A ruiva acordou com o som da campainha. Levantou-se assustada. Diana ainda dormia. Vestiu um robe e correu até a sala do pequeno apartamento enquanto o barulho insistente a irritava. Abriu a porta e se deparou-com Harry, Rony e Hermione. Os três com imensos sorrisos animadores, mesmo que ainda fosse muito cedo.

- Vocês não dormem? – Gina disse com os olhos meio fechados, dando-lhes as costas. Deitou-se no sofá ao dar um longo bocejo.

- Viemos tomar café da manhã com você. – Hermione disse ao fechar a porta e colocar um pote sobre a mesa. – Trouxe um bolo que fiz ontem, tive que escondê-lo para que Rony não comesse tudo.

- Ela é exagerada! A verdade é que ela quer comer tudo. Mas eu entendo, afinal, agora ela está comendo por dois. – Rony disse alisando a enorme barriga de Hermione com um ar orgulhoso e maravilhado por poder ser pai pela segunda vez.

Gina riu. Sempre soube que o irmão e a amiga ficariam juntos, eram um casal divertido e muito feliz. Harry, sempre com seu jeito terno, sentou-se ao seu lado e segurou sua mão.

- E você? Como está? – Ele indagou preocupado. Percebeu logo que ela não dormira direito.

- Bem... – respondeu sem ânimo. Harry continuou a encará-la em silêncio. Hermione e Rony se entreolharam com um risinho disfarçado e foram para a cozinha no intuito de deixá-los a sós. Mesmo depois de anos não desistiam da idéia de que Gina e Harry ficariam juntos. Sabiam que Harry era apaixonado pela mulher há muito tempo e ele parecia ser o único que poderia tirá-la da solidão em que vivia.

Gina começou a ficar sem graça com a situação e se levantou do sofá, desvencilhando-se das mãos dele. Deu um pequeno sorriso e foi até a cozinha. Lá, encarou o irmão e a cunhada seriamente, reprovando-os pela atitude. Gostava de Harry, mas nunca poderia ficar com ele. Ainda tinha apenas uma pessoa em seu coração.

Depois de comerem, Gina se arrumou e foi acordar a filha. Subiu na cama muito devagar, sem fazer barulho algum e beijou a testa da menina, como fazia todas as manhãs. Aos poucos Diana foi abrindo os olhos. Ao ver a mãe, um imenso sorriso nasceu em seus lábios e a abraçou.

- Bom dia, querida! – Gina disse ao se deixar cair na cama enquanto a filha a abraçava.

- Vamos ver a vovó e o vovô hoje? – A criança perguntou com a voz doce e calma. Ao ver a mãe concordar com a cabeça, deu um salto da cama e correu até o guarda-roupas. Pegou um vestido azul e o apoiou sobre o próprio corpo, tapando o pijama rosa de bolinhas que vestia. – Posso ir com este? Vovó diz que combina com meus olhos.

Gina disse que sim e se levantou da cama. Pegou uns sapatos brancos e meias para ajudar a filha a se vestir. Quando estava pronta, Gina pegou sua bolsa e saíram do quarto. Diana foi saltitando até a sala e, ao ver o tio que a chamava de braços abertos, correu e pulou em seu colo.

- Como vai a princesinha do tio Rony? – O ruivo perguntou, enquanto dava estalados beijos na bochecha da menina, que respondeu apenas com um sorriso. – Vamos logo que o Josh está te esperando para brincar.

Ao chegarem na Toca, Gina respirou fundo. Aquele ar tão familiar lhe fazia falta. O cheiro das árvores, o aroma da comida da mãe. Lembrou-se do sonho de infância de se casar com Harry e morar naquela casa. Riu. As coisas aconteceram de forma bem diversa do que sua imaginação infantil previra. Hermione e Rony, com Diana no colo, entraram na frente. Gina e Harry estavam mais para trás. O moreno percebeu o ar melancólico dela. Segurou sua mão e lançou-lhe um sorriso encorajador.

- Sente falta daqui? – Ele perguntou enquanto caminhavam lentamente pelo jardim em direção à porta principal.

- Muita. – respondeu sem olhá-lo.

Ao entrarem na casa, viram que Diana já corria com Josh em direção ao quintal dos fundos, para brincarem. O menino era ruivo como Rony, mas os olhos eram idênticos aos de Hermione.

Passaram o resto da tarde na sala, conversando e tomando chá, até que Gina resolveu sentar-se na varanda a sós, para pensar e respirar um pouco aquele ar campestre que lhe fazia tão bem. Após algum tempo ali sentada, fitando as árvores que balançavam com o vento, Arthur apareceu repentinamente. O homem, não disfarçando a idade que avançava, sentou-se ao lado da filha, que apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro como uma menina. Ficaram assim durante alguns minutos, observando Diana e Josh, que agora brincavam no jardim.

- Ela pergunta pelo pai? – Arthur indagou ainda mirando a menininha loira, que parecia se divertir muito com o primo mais novo e algumas folhas caídas na grama.

- Às vezes. – Levantou a cabeça para olhar melhor a filha. Depois apoiou a nuca nas costas do banco. – E eu nunca sei o que dizer. Sempre acabo chorando e digo que quando ela crescer vai entender. Quando ela estiver com maturidade suficiente vou explicar tudo.

- Você sabe como eu fiquei quando descobri o que havia acontecido. – Entrelaçou seus dedos com os da filha, segurando sua mão com carinho. – Fiquei com tanta raiva. Não de você, mas dele. A única coisa que eu queria era matar aquele rapaz. Ainda estávamos em guerra. Fiquei atordoado de tal maneira que por algumas vezes eu não acreditava que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Até que, em uma das batalhas, quando estava com os Aurores, o encontrei e fiquei frente-a-frente com ele.

Gina levantou a cabeça pasmada e encarou ao pai, que balançou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo, percebendo que ela parecia não acreditar.

- Lembro-me como se fosse ontem. Por alguns minutos parecia que só estávamos nós dois lá entre toda aquela balbúrdia. Ele apontou a varinha pra mim e eu pensei que ele fosse me matar ali mesmo. Estávamos numa guerra. Era aquilo que ele deveria fazer. Mas não. Ele me encarou e abaixou a varinha, junto com a cabeça. Parecia estar com vergonha. Tentou me matar, mas não conseguiu. – Arthur calou-se e deu um longo suspiro. Aquelas lembranças pareciam cansá-lo e até emocioná-lo. Gina o mirava atônita. – E eu ia contar a ele que você estava grávida. Mas não pude. No momento em que eu ia dizer, um dos próprios Comensais o atingiu. Deviam ter visto que ele hesitou em me matar. Então eu corri para longe. Fora a última vez que o vira.

Gina não pode conter as lágrimas ao imaginar a cena, e Arthur a abraçou, tentando reconfortá-la, mas jamais poderia entender o que ela sentia.

- O senhor nunca havia contado para mim isso. – disse secando inutilmente o rosto molhado ao se soltar dos braços do pai.

- Ninguém sabe disso. Não contei para ninguém. É nosso segredo.

Ele sorriu e ela sorriu em resposta.

- Foi a primeira vez em que o vi com um olhar respeitoso. Depois que voltei, não pude mais culpar você de ter dado uma chance a ele, sendo ele quem era. Ele não fez nada comigo por você, pode ter certeza. Ele realmente te amou muito.

- Como pode ter certeza pai? – perguntou cada vez chorando mais com as palavras que escutava.

- Gina, ele sabia naquele momento que se ele não me matasse, o matariam. E mesmo assim não me fez nada. Lógico que foi por você. E, além do mais, quando tudo acabou, eu e alguns outros homens fomos recolher os corpos e eu encontrei o dele.

Gina abafou um grito. Sabia que ele estava morto, mas nunca soubera como. E só a imagem do homem que amava morto, no meio de outros corpos, era aterrorizante demais para que pudesse suportar firmemente. Arthur decidiu não falar mais nada ao ver a reação da filha, mas ela insistiu que continuasse.

- Está bem. Eu fui verificar suas roupas, para ver se tinha algo em seus bolsos, e encontrei uma foto sua. Naquele momento, tive a certeza que tinha muito naquele rapaz que ninguém conhecia, a não ser você.

- Havia muito nele que ninguém conhecia... – gemeu tentando controlar os soluços de choro.

Nunca poderia imaginar que aquelas coisas haviam acontecido. Jamais desconfiaria. Então, de uma certeza forma, ele havia morrido por ela, pelo seu pai. Não podia acreditar. Sentiu uma brisa gelada bater em sua face. Passou as costas da mão pelo rosto secando as lágrimas.

- Desculpe-me se só contei agora. Eu quero que, quando você falar pra Diana sobre o pai dela, diga as melhores coisas.

- Eu sei. Ele foi maravilhoso e ela vai saber disso.

Gina sentiu que não poderia ficar mais ali. Pediu para que a filha entrasse e se arrumasse que logo iriam embora. Harry insistiu para acompanhá-la, percebendo que seu estado não era dos melhores, mas a ruiva não aceitou. Não era a hora mais conveniente de Harry mostrar sua afeição. Precisava ficar sozinha.

Já estava deitada em sua cama e Diana dormia. Como na noite passada, não conseguia dormir. Lógico, com tantas coisas na cabeça, tantas descobertas que aquele dia trouxera, coisas que jamais poderia imaginar. Olhou de relance para o baú e se lembrou do colar. Num salto, levantou-se da cama e foi até ele. Abriu o baú de madeira com todo o cuidado para que não fizesse barulho e tirou de dentro uma pequena caixa verde com detalhes prateados. Voltou para a cama com a pequena caixinha em mãos, que logo abriu. Tirou de dentro um colar de prata. Nele havia pendurado, como pingente, um cristal azul belíssimo em formato de gota. Lembrou-se perfeitamente da noite que o ganhou. Foi no baile de inverno de seu sexto ano. Jamais poderia se esquecer, pois foi uma das noites mais felizes de sua vida. Aproximou o colar do próprio peito e, com os olhos fechados, respirou fundo tentando conter a vontade de chorar. Não conseguia. A saudade daquele rapaz era imensa. Só desejava que ele estivesse vivo e ao seu lado, ajudando a cuidar da filha. Secou a lágrima que caiu sobre a caixa. Tinha que ser forte, mas nem sempre era possível. As feridas do passado ainda doíam em seu coração. Ao perceber que a filha se mexia, guardou rapidamente o colar na caixa e a colocou embaixo da cama, deitando-se em seguida. Fechou os olhos e fingiu que dormia, quando sentiu uma pequena mão correr sua face.

- Mamãe, está chorando? – Diana perguntou passando as mãos sobre os cabelos compridos da mãe.

- Não meu amor...

- Tá sim! – Interrompeu-a, não dando chance para que a mãe mentisse. Podia ser pequena, mas conhecia muito bem a mãe e podia sentir quando ela não estava bem. – O que aconteceu? Tá lembrando do papai?

Gina a encarou estática. Como a filha podia saber se ela nunca falara nada? Colocou as mãos no rosto. Não queria que Diana a visse chorar, mas controlar as lágrimas era algo que Gina não sabia fazer. Abraçou a filha, a única que podia consolá-la sem uma única palavra.

- Me desculpe querida... Eu não queria...

- Mamãe, – começou encarando a mãe nos olhos e com uma das mãos em sua cabeça – Não fica triste. Eu vou cuidar de você.

Ao escutar aquelas palavras tão doces, Gina caiu num pranto ainda maior. Não mais de tristeza, mas de emoção por saber que sua filha estaria sempre ali ao seu lado, como um anjo, que a protegeria de todos os problemas. Aconchegou a menina em seu colo e a ninou até que dormisse, coisa que não demorou muito a acontecer. Colocou-a com a cabeça sobre o travesseiro e a cobriu. Dando-lhe um beijo na testa, levantou-se da cama para fechar a janela. Fitou a Lua novamente e sentiu a brisa entrar forte pela janela aberta. Arrepiou-se por completou e abraçou a si mesma. Não podia se conformar com aquela situação, muito tempo havia se passado. Por que pensar nele ainda? Ele estava morto e aquela idéia tinha que entrar em sua cabeça. Mas ainda o amava. Apesar de tudo, ainda o amava.

- Por que eu tive que conhecer você, Malfoy? Por que eu tive que me apaixonar por você?

Dizendo aquelas palavras, fechou as janelas e voltou para a cama.

Diana tomava café rapidamente naquela manhã. Estava atrasada. Tomava o último gole de suco quando Gina saiu do quarto com algo na mão. Foi até a filha.

- Querida, tenho algo pra te dar. – disse com um sorriso.

Diana a encarou com os olhos brilhando de alegria. Um presente sempre era bem recebido. Fechou os olhos bem apertados. Gina, rindo, segurou os cabelos da menina e pôs algo em seu pescoço. O colar de cristal. A menina abriu os olhos e correu até o espelho. Encarou a jóia maravilhada. Nunca tinha visto algo tão brilhante e reluzente como aquela delicada pedra.

- É prá mim? – perguntou ainda fitando o espelho.

- Sim. Eu ganhei de seu pai quando éramos jovens. Agora fica com você. – A menina sorriu e a abraçou a mãe em agradecimento. – Agora vamos que seu tio não tem muita paciência.

As duas riram e saíram porta afora. Rony levava a menina e o filho para o colégio, e no caminho deixava Gina em seu trabalho. Era como uma tradição de todas as manhãs, desde que passaram a morar no mesmo bairro.

Gina passou correndo pela entrada da empresa onde trabalhava. Estava alguns minutos atrasada. Deu bom dia para alguns na sua frente e correu para o banheiro. Trocou de roupa e prendeu os cabelos. Correu para a mesa da recepção. Agradeceu mentalmente por seu chefe não ter chegado ainda. Deu uma ajeitada no cabelo pelo reflexo do vidro da entrada. Como recepcionista, sua aparência tinha que estar impecável. Arrumava algumas papeladas quando viu Mary e Dany se aproximarem. Mary era secretária de Jimitry Miller, o vice-presidente e Dany era o motorista da empresa. Mary, Gina e Dany sempre saíam juntos depois do trabalho. Conheciam-se há bastante tempo e mais do que colegas de trabalho, eram amigos.

-Gininha, temos babados prá contar! –Mary, nada discreta, foi para trás do balcão ficar ao lado a amiga. Dany também se aproximou, do outro lado, e tirou o quepe da cabeça. Esticou o pescoço para ouvir melhor. Gina apenas riu, eram umas figuras. – Adivinha quem chega hoje?

- Eu não tenho idéia. – Gina mal se esforçou para pensar.

- O manda chuva! – Dany falou cumprimentando uma pessoa que entrava com um sorriso. – O dono de todas as DMG's Company.

- O senhor Miller estava viajando? – A ruiva perguntou, distraidamente, não entendendo.

- Não!! – Mary, a mulher de cabelos escuros e olhos negros apressou-se a falar com a feição de quem escutava uma estupidez. – Todos sabem que ele não manda de fato. Ele só é o homem de confiança do dono, que ninguém conhece, a não ser o próprio Miller.

- Ele só obedece. As ordens todas vêm do tal homem que chega hoje. – Dany completou.

- Nossa... – Gina ficou um pouco desconfiada, mas fazia sentido. Pareceu um pouco chateada por ser tão desinformada e desligada sobre certos assuntos. Sorte ter dois amigos tão "informados", para não dizer fofoqueiros. – Esse homem tem muito dinheiro, então.

- Muito é pouco, ele deve ser milionário! – Dany disse tentando se imaginar no lugar do homem.

Gina parou pensativa. Sua curiosidade aguçou-se. Quem seria aquele tal homem? Imaginou um homem velho, pelo menos maduro, muito altivo, pois sua condição o colocava assim. Queria muito saber quem seria esse tal homem misterioso. Seu verdadeiro chefe.

Os três conversavam sobre o que fariam depois do trabalho, quando Miller chegou. O superior olhou reprovando-os por estarem de bate-papo. Ameaçou ir até lá quando seu celular tocou. Tirou rapidamente do bolso e o atendeu. Parecia nervoso.

- Sim senhor... Às cinco da tarde... ok... sim senhor...

Ele apenas concordava. Parecia ficar muito nervoso ao falar com seu chefe. Desligou o aparelho e o guardou novamente. Passou a mão pela careca secando o suor. Naquele tempo quente, um terno não era a roupa mais agradável. Caminhou até a bancada da recepção. Gina e os amigos se entreolharam receosos. Iam se dispersar, mas não houve tempo. Miller os encarou com o olhar sério como sempre, tentando parecer o grande chefe.

- Dany, venha até minha sala. Tenho que lhe dar algumas instruções para essa tarde.

- Sim senhor.

O rapaz alto olhou para as amigas como se perguntasse o que o chefe queria. Deu meia volta e foi atrás dele até a sala ao fundo do primeiro corredor.

Gina ficou ansiosa. Não sabia ao certo por que, mas queria muito saber quem era o tal homem, dono da empresa onde trabalhava, que ela mal sabia que existia. Voltou ao trabalho, assim como Mary, mas não pode sequer um minuto tirar as lembranças do fim de semana da cabeça.

N/A: Oláa... olha eu de novoo... na minha fic D/G! \o/ O primeiro capítulo tá pequeno mesmo, mas os outros espero estarem maiores... tenho uns três capítulos prontos que faltam revisar... Bem, espero que gostem dessa fic e pra naum perder o costume... REVIEWS! BjOk'S da LiKaMaLFoy


	2. Apenas Semelhanças?

**Laços de Amor**

Capítulo 2

Apenas Semelhanças?

Olhou para a pequena janela ao seu lado, distraidamente. As nuvens sumiram por completo. Podia ver perfeitamente a cidade, suas ruas e avenidas. Não acreditou que estava justamente naquele lugar. Por ele jamais ficaria ali, jamais voltaria àquele país. No entanto, estava lá. Não tinha opção. _"Malditos negócios!"_ pensou. Perdido em seus pensamentos não percebeu que o avião já havia pousado. Só se deu conta quando viu a movimentação das outras pessoas apressadas, que pegavam suas coisas. Sua irritação aumentou com o barulho desordenado. _"Só poderiam ser trouxas mesmo!"_ queixava-se com raiva. Levantou-se da confortável poltrona da primeira classe e caminhou lentamente até o local de desembarque. Após pegar suas malas, observou em volta. Viu-se cercado de pessoas desconhecidas, do jeito que gostava. A única coisa que não queria era ser reconhecido depois de tantos anos. Só queria cumprir suas obrigações e voltar para sua vida secreta e solitária, contudo, no mais profundo de seu interior, desejava procurar naquele país sua antiga vida.

Em meio àquela multidão, com tantos tipos de pessoas estava um homem com uniforme de motorista olhando atentamente em volta à procura de alguém. O homem ostentava uma placa com um nome. Ele era o motorista que viera buscá-lo, não havia dúvidas. Seu nome não era nem um pouco comum. Aproximando-se, se apresentou. O motorista, muito simpático, o cumprimentou e pegou suas malas. Foram até a limousine exclusiva. Não esperou que o rapaz de uniforme abrisse a porta, ele mesmo o fez. Entrou rapidamente e, jogando-se no banco, recostou a cabeça para trás ansiando por descanso. Parecia exausto da viagem, e realmente estava.

- Para a empresa, senhor? – O motorista indagou ao se sentar no banco, fechar a porta e dar a partida no carro.

- Qual seu nome? – indagou ao levantar ligeiramente a cabeça e fitar em volta. Procurava algo.

- Dany, senhor.

- Pois bem, Dany, não vamos para a empresa hoje. Leve-me a algum hotel próximo à empresa.

- Às ordens, senhor.

Ainda procurava algo em volta e quando avistou um pequeno frigobar sorriu. _"Agora sim."_ afirmou a si mesmo, e ao abrir encontrou justamente o que procurava. Seu champanhe preferido e uma taça. _"Parabéns Miller"_ disse ao encher razoavelmente a taça e deliciar-se com um gole de seu espumante preferido.

Via a cidade passar rapidamente pelo vidro da janela fechado. As ruas, as calçadas, as lojas, as pessoas. Apesar de ser um bairro trouxa, ainda era a boa e velha Inglaterra. O ar era muito diferente dos Estados Unidos, onde morava. Pensou na hipótese de ter que voltar a morar naquele país. Antes conseguia comandar muito bem a empresa de longe, mas agora surgira tantos problemas e ele tinha que resolvê-los pessoalmente. E se tivesse que acabar se instalando ali? Não. Não queria. Aquele país lhe trazia lembranças demais. Deu mais um gole e fechou os olhos. Pôde reviver os anos de sua infância, de sua adolescência em poucos segundos. Infelizmente, grande parte daquelas lembranças eram ruins. Quando abriu os olhos surpreendeu-se. Acabara de parar em frente ao hotel mais luxuoso da cidade. Guardou a taça e a porta do carro se abriu. Saiu e encarou a bela construção. O hotel era realmente muito bonito.

- Deseja que eu faça a...

- Não. – interrompeu o motorista rapidamente e o fitou. – Enquanto eu vejo em que quarto ficarei, pegue minhas malas e ligue para Miller. Você ficará o dia todo a minha disposição.

- Sim senhor. – Dany balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação e foi à parte de trás do automóvel do qual acabara de sair.

Enquanto o motorista pegava suas coisas, ele foi até a recepção. Deu mais uma olhada em volta à procura de algum rosto que não fosse estranho. Agradeceu mentalmente por não reconhecer ninguém. Estava indo muito bem até aquele momento. Suspirou fundo. Uma nova fase em sua vida começava. Uma fase que seria com certeza muito movimentada. Ainda havia tempo de fugir, mas jamais faria isso. Não podia deixar que aquele passado o impedisse de cumprir suas obrigações. Seu celular tocou. Atendeu com muita seriedade. Sorriu debilmente ao ver quem era.

- E então? – indagou ao aparelho celular e sorriu ao escutar a resposta. – Eu sabia. Era só o que eu precisava saber. – Não disse nada mais e guardou o aparelho depois de desligá-lo.

Depois daquele telefonema, sabia que ficaria mais que apenas alguns dias com certeza, mesmo que não fosse necessário. Tinha muita coisa a ser resolvida.

- Draco Malfoy, os dias serão turbulentos...

Afirmou a si mesmo e aproximou-se da recepcionista.

O quarto era fabuloso. A decoração, o conforto, o ambiente. Tudo era perfeito, como ele mesmo exigira. Sempre queria o melhor que o seu dinheiro podia pagar. Era como todos os milionário agiam, e ele não seria diferente. Tomou uma ducha quente e vestiu-se novamente. Olhou sua imagem no espelho. Arrumado, como sempre. Seus cabelos impecáveis, sua roupa formal e óculos escuros estratégicos. Ninguém poderia reconhecê-lo. Deu alguns telefonemas, desceu do 14º andar, onde seu quarto ficava, foi até a entrada do hotel, encontrando Dany, que o esperava.

- Mudança de planos. – disse observando o movimento de carros na avenida pelos óculos. – Preciso que você vá resolver algumas coisas para mim por enquanto. Remunerarei você pelo serviço.

- Pode falar, senhor. – respondeu um tanto confuso, não imaginando o que poderia ser. Pegou o papel que o homem lhe entregara.

- Vá pegar meu carro nesse local. Eles estão de sobreaviso. Diga que você foi a serviço do Sr. Malfoy. Traga-o com extremo cuidado, deixe-o no estacionamento do hotel e as chaves com a recepcionista, que eu o pegarei amanhã. Não haverá tempo para voltar à empresa, mas Miller também está avisado. Entendido?

- Sim, senhor.

- Pode ir.

Dany acenou com a cabeça e entrou na limousine. Assim que Draco o viu se afastar o suficiente para que não o pudesse enxergar, foi em direção ao outro lado do bairro. Depois do telefonema que recebera de Alonzo, confirmando que Gina morava naquele bairro, precisava caminhar por ali, ver as pessoas e quem sabe encontrá-la, ou a qualquer um de seus familiares. Não pretendia falar com ela e nem nada parecido. Só precisava vê-la. Vê-la mais uma vez depois de tantos anos.

Fitava cada casa, cada rosto à procura de um conhecido. Nada. Viu uma praça. Parecia um bom lugar para pensar. Estava vazia, a não ser por alguns pássaros e pouquíssimas crianças que pulavam de um lado para o outro no _playground_. Preferiu ficar mais distante destas, não queria barulho. Precisava escutar somente seus pensamentos e decidir o que faria. Viu um banco de madeira abaixo de uma árvore, pareceu-lhe o lugar ideal. Ali mesmo se sentou. Tirou os óculos escuros e fitou novamente o lugar ao redor. Viu uma menina ruiva correr até o balanço. Lembrou-se de Gina. A Gina que conhecera em Hogwarts. A garota pela qual se se apaixonara como um louco e prometera o céu e a terra, pensando que por ela poderia enfrentar todos. Tremendo engano. Pôde enfrentar seus pais, seus amigos e até os amigos dela, mas contra um ele não tivera forças suficientes: Voldemort. Nunca se esqueceria de que o bruxo o obrigara a se juntar aos Comensais; caso contrário Narcisa e Gina sofreriam as conseqüências. Como não aceitar? E aquela maldita guerra acabou com a vida de tantos. Lembrou-se da cena que o visitava durante o sono muitas vezes, quando hesitou em matar Arthur Weasley e Amico o atingira cruelmente. Respirou fundo com os olhos fechados. Pôde sentir a dor novamente. Apesar dos anos parecia tão recente e ao mesmo tempo tão distante, quase irreal. Mais difícil do que esses momentos foi fingir durante dois dias que estava morto. Primeiro ter de ficar lá, deitado em meio a outros corpos sem poder abrir os olhos, e depois ficar naquelas carroças com os outros mortos e o pânico contínuo de que a qualquer momento poderia ser descoberto. Nunca esteve tão próximo da morte quanto naqueles momentos. Era inacreditável que conseguiu sobreviver e, ainda mais, fugir dali.

_Flashback_

_Aparatou no Ministério da Magia depois de passar pela Mansão e pegar todo o dinheiro que encontrara. Inocentemente, esqueceu-se de que estava ao lado de Voldemort e que seria condenado. Então se lembrou do pai e de seus ensinamentos, que foram muito úteis naquele momento. Por uma pequena quantia em dinheiro e algumas informações sobre o paradeiro de Voldemort e seus pontos fracos, todas as acusações contra o rapaz foram apagadas. Mas havia uma condição: Draco pediu que o Ministro o desse como morto. Lógico que para ele seria muito conveniente, e logo aceitou. Para Draco, seria o ideal. Não poderia se arriscar a ser pego por qualquer Comensal, que lhe mataria por traição, e também não teria coragem de encarar aquelas pessoas, que sempre o tratariam como um Comensal traidor. Principalmente Gina. Não poderia imaginar o que se passaria na cabeça da garota abandonada por ele. Então, deu logo um jeito de vender a Mansão e refez sua vida em outro país. Com a herança da família pôde recomeçar do zero. Com a ajuda de algumas pessoas, muita astúcia e esforço conseguiu se superar a cada dia. No entanto, jamais passaria por sua cabeça que cresceria a tal ponto de se tornar um grande milionário. Talvez fosse apenas sorte que a vida permitira. Todo aquele trabalho era apenas uma maneira de não se lembrar de Gina, de não se lembrar do passado, mas acabou por se tornar toda a sua vida. Não tinha mais nada a não ser suas empresas espalhadas pelo mundo e suas amargas recordações. _

_Fim do Flashback_

Era difícil se lembrar de tudo aquilo. Queria esquecer aqueles fatos, mas não podia tirar da cabeça a única mulher que amou em toda a sua vida. Seria exigir demais de um homem que errou tanto e só queria reconstruir sua vida.

Rony saiu do Ministério, onde trabalhava, e foi pegar o filho e a sobrinha na escola. Sempre ajudava a irmã com a filha. Sabia que ela não daria conta sozinha, era seu dever como irmão. As duas crianças, uma ruiva e a outra loira, entraram animadas no carro com suas enormes mochilas e lancheiras. Passaram no trabalho de Hermione para buscá-la e, em seguida, foram para o parque. Tomariam um sorvete e se distrairiam um pouco, como sempre faziam. Por isso Diana amava tanto os tios. Passava grande parte de seu tempo com eles. Hermione e Rony foram se sentar não muito afastados, enquanto as crianças se divertiam com uma bola colorida. Em meio a uma pequena e diária discussão, Hermione e Rony se distraíram das crianças. Não viram que Josh jogou a bola com muita força numa parte mais fechada do parque, com muitas árvores e arbustos. Diana o encarou e o menino, mais novo, apenas a ignorou e foi para o escorrega. Diana suspirou como sempre via sua mãe fazer quando estava cansada e foi em busca da pequena bola. Caminhou até que a viu, embaixo de um banco, onde havia um homem sentado. Viu que não conseguiria pegar.

- Moço, posso pegar minha bola aqui embaixo? – Ela pediu, envergonhada, para o homem que ainda não a vira.

Draco escutou a voz e olhou em volta. Encarou aquela criança ao seu lado que apareceu de repente com um certo estranhamento.

- O que disse?

- Minha bola! Tá aí embaixo. – Ela riu e apontou para debaixo do banco.

Draco se levantou, pegou a bola e a entregou para a criança. Abaixou-se um pouco mais para ficar na altura dos olhos da pequena loirinha. Sentiu algo que nunca havia sentido. Jamais gostou de crianças, mas aquela menina lhe trazia uma sensação estranha,uma sensação boa,. parecia conhecê-la. Diana reparou que ele a olhava de um jeito esquisito também, e deu um passo para trás. Não que estivesse com medo, mas se lembrou das recomendações da mãe, de não falar com estranhos.

- Olá. – Draco falou com um sorriso acanhado, ainda agachado. Não tinha o habito de sorrir e tinha a impressão de que quando o fazia, parecia um pouco desajeitado.

- Não posso falar com estranhos. – A doce menina disse, abraçada à bola, tentando parecer séria.

- Você está certa. Meu nome é Draco. – Estendeu a mão para que ela apertasse. – Agora não somos mais estranhos.

Aquela explicação pareceu ser suficiente para a pequena criança, que correspondeu ao aperto de mão com intensidade e simpatia.

- Eu sou Diana! – Abriu um enorme sorriso. Draco a fitou profundamente. Aqueles olhos azuis não lhe eram estranhos, e muito menos aquele sorriso. A menina também o fitou. Aproximou seu rostinho do dele, quase colando os narizes. –Seus olhos são iguais aos meus.

Draco entreabriu a boca e arregalou os olhos. Lógico que aqueles olhos não lhe eram estranhos. Eram iguais aos dele próprio. Aquele azul-acinzentado que só ele e sua família tinham. Achou ainda mais estranho.

- Eu queria ser seu amigo. – Ele falou sem saber ao certo por quê.

- Eu venho aqui amanhã. Vem também. Eu te mostro meus tios.

- Eu adoraria...

A menina apenas sorriu. Deu-lhe as costas e voltou para onde estava antes. Deixou Draco ali sozinho, ainda um tanto pasmo. Não entendeu o que acontecera. Por que aquela menina tinha os olhos tão parecidos com os seus, aquele sorriso tão familiar e, principalmente, por que ela lhe trazia uma sensação tão diferente?

Ao voltar para o hotel, recebeu as chaves do carro novo deixado por Dany com a recepcionista e foi para seu quarto. Comeu algo qualquer que pedira e preparava-se para ir prá cama quando se lembrou da cena no parque. Sorriu sozinho, sem ao menos perceber. Deitou-se na cama e se cobriu, fechando os olhos. Recordava-se da menina que parecia tão calma e simpática, e como ela o conquistou, afinal, ele jamais gostara de crianças. Abriu os olhos de repente,.olhou para os lados, fitou a mesinha, onde havia guardado algumas coisas pessoais trancadas a chave. Levantou-se num pulo, pegou a chave e abriu a gaveta. Tirou de dentro uma pasta onde se encontravam algumas fotos velhas com a família, os amigos de Hogwarts e com Gina. Havia também muitas cartas e bilhetes que ele mesmo escrevera e não tivera coragem de enviar. No entanto, o mais especial, era uma foto um tanto amassada e amarelada pelo tempo. Era Gina. A ruiva sorria docemente com os cabelos vermelhos caindo sobre os olhos. Draco fixou o olhar na foto, naquele sorriso da menina que amava. Aquele sorriso... Levantou o olhar e se lembrou novamente da menina do parque, a pequena loirinha. Os sorrisos eram idênticos. Soltou a foto sobre a cama violentamente, um tanto assustado. Não pôde compreender. Levou a mão à boca. Idéias loucas lhe passaram pela cabeça. Guardou rapidamente a foto na pasta, e esta por sua vez na gaveta, que foi trancada novamente. Deitou-se e fechou os olhos tentando fugir daqueles pensamentos sem coerência. A imagem dele com Gina em Hogwarts, um pouco antes da guerra, lhe veio em mente, quando ela finalmente se entregou a ele por completo. Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao lembrar. Foi a noite mais mágica e fascinante de sua vida. _"E se ela tivesse ficado grávida naquela noite?"_ imaginou sério, mas em seguida riu da idéia, segundo ele, estúpida demais. Pensou que fosse coisa de sua cabeça, afinal. Talvez fosse o lugar e as lembranças que o faziam ver coisas onde não existiam.

Gina chegou em casa muito tarde naquela noite. Com a chegada do dono da empresa ao país, o trabalho parecia ter aumentado ainda mais, como se antes já não fosse o bastante. Estava exausta. Entrou no quarto e viu Diana já dormindo. Rony tinha uma cópia da chave justamente para esses casos. Hermione entrava, colocava a menina para dormir e ia para sua casa. Gina não poderia querer uma família melhor. Podia contar com eles de forma incondicional e aquilo era um grande apoio para seguir em frente. Estava cansada demais para trocar até mesmo de roupa. Tirou apenas os sapatos e jogou-se na cama, ao lado da filha. Em poucos minutos adormeceu.

Acordou na manhã seguinte com o despertador a gritar histérico. Abriu os olhos bem devagar. A filha dormia docemente. Não tinha uma imagem melhor para ver do que aquela, logo pela manhã. Era como um fortificante. Levantou-se e foi tomar banho e se vestir para o trabalho. Penteava os cabelos quando foi chamar Diana. A menina demorou um pouco mais do que o costume para despertar. Estava cansada do dia anterior, quando brincou tanto com Josh.

- Princesa, você tem que se arrumar. Vai se atrasar para a escola.

A garotinha abriu os olhos com dificuldade e se levantou da cama, ainda meio tonta. Gina, rindo, pegou-a no colo e a levou para o banheiro.

Meia hora depois estavam prontas na frente do prédio esperando Rony chegar.

Gina, já na recepção, em mais um dia de trabalho longo e cansativo, conversava com Mary sobre como seria o tal homem misterioso. Não havia outro assunto na empresa.

- Eu acho que ele deve ser alto, bonito, moreno, um pouco mais velho que nós. – Mary imaginava o homem perfeito de seus sonhos. A moça vivia à procura de um amor que nunca encontrava, apesar de ser uma ótima pessoa.

- Eu não o imagino assim, mas um velho, barrigudo, careca e com bigode. – Riram com a imitação de Gina do tal homem que imaginava.

- Só você mesmo, amiga. – Mary disse rindo e se recompôs. – Agora vou pra minha sala. Você vai vê-lo antes de mim. Depois me conte como ele é.

Gina concordou com um sorriso e se sentou na sua cadeira, enquanto Mary seguiu seu caminho. Ajeitou algumas coisas e começou a atender os telefonemas, quando ouviu uma grande movimentação do lado de fora. Uma multidão parecia aproximar-se dali. Levantou-se e tentou ver o que era. Viu um homem entrar na frente e logo atrás Miller, que espantava alguns fotógrafos e repórteres. Miller fechou rapidamente a porta de entrada e chamou os seguranças, para que não permitissem a entrada dos "fofoqueiros de plantão" como ele mesmo descrevera. Gina inclinou o corpo um pouco mais prá frente para fitar o homem, um pouco distante. Era alto, como Mary imaginara, mas era loiro. Usava um terno preto e os óculos escuros cobriam parte de seu rosto. Aquele homem pareceu familiar à ruiva, mas não teve idéia de onde o conhecia. Tentou forçar um pouco sua memória, mas não teve tempo, pois logo o homem, seguido por Miller, entrou no elevador dirigindo-se ao último andar do prédio, onde provavelmente seria sua sala. _"Será que ele estudou em Hogwarts?"_ Gina indagou a si mesma, mas imaginou que não, seria pouco provável. Lamentou não poder ter ficado mais tempo perto dele, para talvez conseguir recordar de onde o conhecia. Resolveu voltar ao seu lugar. Pensou que fosse besteira, e talvez nem o conhecesse, pois sempre tinha a impressão de conhecer as pessoas. Deveria ser coisa de sua cabeça. Mal tinha visto o homem por mais de um minuto. No entanto, por que não conseguia tirar aquela imagem de sua cabeça?

Draco abriu a porta da sala e observou cada detalhe. O lugar parecia bom. Caminhou até as janelas. Todos os vidros espelhados permitiam que a sala ficasse muito bem iluminada. Tudo o que precisava estava ali. Virou-se para Miller, que parecia esperar ansiosamente a aprovação do chefe.

- Não quero ser incomodado a nenhum momento aqui. Ninguém pode subir até esta sala sem minha autorização.

- Sim, senhor, já estão todos avisados.

- Está bem então. – Foi até sua nova mesa e sentou-se na cadeira confortável. Parecia agradável. Teria que ser já que passaria grande parte de seu tempo sentado ali. Encarou a mesa. Havia muitos papéis e pastas sobre ela. – E os relatórios que havia pedido? São estes? – indagou apontando para um pequeno monte com finas pastas com o emblema da empresa.

- Sim senhor.

- Não esqueça de escolher minha secretária. Não posso cuidar de tudo sozinho.

- Mas senhor Malfoy, eu posso...

- Não, Miller! Você tem outras funções. Preciso de alguém para organizar essa papelada, atender meus telefonemas e outras coisas mais. Quero alguém até essa tarde.

- Sim, senhor. – concordou um tanto chateado. Não achava necessário, mas jamais discordaria do chefe.

-Pode se retirar então.

Miller concordou com um gesto de cabeça e saiu. Draco, vendo-se sozinho, rodou por toda a sala verificando cada pequeno detalhe, cada quadro, cada livro da estante, cada tapete, cada poltrona. Vendo que tudo estava como queria, voltou para sua cadeira e fechou os olhos. Poderia dormir ali mesmo. Respirando fundo abriu novamente os olhos. Não queria trabalhar, mas era sua obrigação. Ajeitando a postura, pegou algumas papeladas e começou a analisá-las, mas seus pensamentos iam longe. Iam até um certo parque perto dali. Lembrando-se da menininha que conhecera no dia anterior sorriu. O que havia que o encantara a ponto de não conseguir deixar de pensar nela? Imaginou como deveriam ser os seus pais. Será que era trouxa ou bruxa? Não sabia ao certo. Por mais que aquela parte do bairro fosse trouxa, havia muitos bruxos que moravam por ali, inclusive Gina. Ah Gina... doce Ginevra... Como ela estaria? Será que mudara ou continuava igual? Ou pior, será que se casou? De repente Draco desviou o olhar dos papéis e encarou um ponto isolado da estante, com diversos livros. Pode recordar a biblioteca de Hogwarts, onde discutiu com Gina uma vez por ela manter amizade com Harry Potter. Não podia esquecer que o rapaz insistia com Gina mesmo ela sempre o recusando. E depois que ele havia "morrido", será que finalmente a garota se entregara a ele? Sacudiu a cabeça num sinal negativo. Não, não queria imaginar aquela hipótese. Mas, se não fosse Harry, poderia haver muitos outros. A garota era lindíssima e adorável. Poderia namorar qualquer um que quisesse. Com certeza não estava sozinha. Namorando, no mínimo. Namorando como ele tentara milhares de vezes e não conseguiu nada mais além da confirmação de que não tinha capacidade de ficar com ninguém desde Ginevra. O som do telefone o despertou de seus pensamentos. Encarou o aparelho ao lado que mantinha uma luz piscando. Não estava acostumado a atender telefones. Tinha sempre uma secretária para fazê-lo. Deu um resmungo e tirou o telefone do gancho.

- Sim?

- Senhor Malfoy, já escolhi a moça. Gostaria de conhecê-la agora? – Miller indagou do outro lado da linha.

- Não. Hoje não. Confio em sua escolha. Haverá alguma reunião hoje?

- Não senhor.

- Então eu já vou. Levarei estes relatórios comigo e os analisarei no hotel. Quero descansar.

- Sim senhor.

Desligou o telefone, pegou as papeladas colocando-as em sua pasta e foi até a janela. Podia ver toda a cidade dali. A vista era belíssima. Os prédios e ruas com construções antigas contrastavam com as mais modernas. Dando meia volta, saiu e trancou a porta da sala. Caminhando pelo pequeno hall foi chamar o elevador, que demorou a chegar. Ao fechar a porta pôs os óculos escuros. Não ficaria por ali correndo o risco de alguém conhecido o ver. Chegando ao térreo, a porta se abriu. Saiu dali lentamente, dando um sorriso seco aos outros funcionários que o cumprimentavam. Olhou distraidamente para a bancada da recepção. Viu uma mulher de costas para ele, mexendo em um computador. Sentiu o coração palpitar sem motivo. Os cabelos era vermelhos, cor-de-fogo como sempre dizia a Gina. Como não lembrar dela. Dificilmente via-se alguém com cabelos de cor tão natural e exótica. Queria se aproximar e ver seu rosto, mas Miller apareceu de repente em sua frente.

- Senhor. Seu carro já está na entrada.

- Obrigado Miller. – disse irritado e sarcástico, coisa que o homem não entendeu, e foi andando rapidamente para a saída.

Teve o intuito de bater naquele baixinho que se metera em seu caminho quando ia ver aquela mulher. Quem seria? Resolveu ignorar os pensamentos ao pegar as chaves do carro na mão de Dany. Entrou em seu novo conversível prata e deu a partida. A arrancada evidenciou que não era nada prudente no trânsito. E não era. Sempre foi ousado e irreverente. Fazia o que queria. Talvez fosse um defeito seu, mas pouco lhe importava. Era assim e não iria mudar.

Rodando pela estrada com seu carro caríssimo, atraindo a atenção de todos por quem passava, teve uma idéia. Dirigiu-se para o parque. Esperaria a menina loira ali. Foi até o banco que sentou no dia anterior e ali mesmo ficou observando o lugar e as pessoas. Reparou que o movimento era pouco e o lugar estava tranqüilo. Resolveu ler os relatórios da empresa. Parecia um bom momento. E ali, lendo e fazendo anotações pessoais, não percebeu que o final da tarde começava a surgir. Terminou de escrever uma última nota e suspirou aliviado por ter terminado. Levantou o olhar dos papéis e, para sua surpresa, deu de cara com um par de olhos azuis. Sobressaltou-se por um segundo e a dona dos olhos riu, vendo a cara engraçada que o homem fizera. Draco, reconhecendo-a do dia anterior, abriu um imenso sorriso. Sabia que a encontraria novamente.

- Olá Diana. – Draco falou, fitando-a. A menina parecia uma princesa. Um vestido rosa florido e os cabelos curtos presos em duas tranças. Encantadora.

- Oi Draco. – A menina riu como se tivesse dito algo engraçado. Sentou-se ao lado dele e o fitou séria como se o estivesse analisando. – O que tá fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim trabalhar e vim te ver também. Você me lembra alguém que eu amei muito.

Diana abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha como se tivesse ganhado a melhor notícia do dia.

- Minha mãe fala a mesma coisa. – Ela falou ainda sorrindo e se aproximou do loiro, como se quisesse lhe contar um segredo. – Você é bruxo também, não é?

Draco a encarou estático. Como ela poderia saber?

- Sim, vo-você também é?

- Sim. Toda a minha família é. – falou como se não fosse importante. Levantou-se do banco ao parecer lembrar de algo. Tirou de dentro do vestido o colar de cristal que pendurava em seu pescoço. – Olha, eu ganhei.

Draco fitou o cristal paralisado. O colar era muito parecido ao que dera para Gina quando estavam juntos em Hogwarts. Aproximou o olhar da pedra querendo comprovar. Sim. Era idêntico. Poderia afirmar até que era o mesmo. Lembrava-se perfeitamente. Estranhou, poisnão havia muito daqueles cristais, eram raros. Diana percebeu que ele estava sério demais e guardou novamente por dentro da roupa, desconfiada. Olhou-o séria e depois abriu um sorriso. Dando um beijo em seu rosto, acenou com a mão despedindo-se e foi embora. O loiro ainda estava estático. Imaginou se aquela menina seria um fantasma que viera perturba-lhe trazendo lembranças de Gina. Não queria acreditar que tinha visto aquele colar. Só poderia ser outro igual. Não havia sentido algum. Pegou sua pasta e foi para o carro. Precisava voltar para o hotel e pensar.

No caminho, não conseguia parar de pensar na menina. _"Por que aqueles olhos, aquele sorriso e aquele colar?"_ perguntava a si mesmo em busca de alguma idéia que fizesse sentido. Terminava de estacionar o automóvel no estacionamento do hotel quando o celular tocou. _"Ótimo"_ afirmou com ironia.

- O que é Alonzo? – perguntou ao confirmar pelo identificador. – Mais notícias?

- Sim senhor. Notícia que vai agradá-lo muito. – Seu sotaque espanhol era forte. – Consegui o endereço do lugar onde sua Ginevra trabalha.

- Espere um minuto. – Draco, com os olhos arregalados, apoiou o aparelho entre o ombro e o ouvido e pegou a pasta. –Eu vou pegar um papel e ...

- Não precisa! – interrompeu com uma voz muito satisfeita. – O senhor sabe onde é.

- Então diga logo homem! – Largou a pasta no banco ao lado e voltou a segurar o aparelho nervoso.

- Numa empresa chamada DMG's Company. Ou seja, na empresa do senhor.

Draco não acreditou. Paralisado, quase deixou o aparelho cair, mas a voz do homem no outro lado da linha que gritava pelo nome dele não permitiu.

- Obrigado Alonzo, depois entramos em contato.

Draco desligou o aparelho e o jogou em cima da pasta. Com a boca ainda entreaberta parou para associar as informações que escutara. Era demais para sua cabeça. Lembrou-se da mulher da recepção. Só poderia ser ela. Era muita coincidência. Por que ela tinha que trabalhar justamente em sua empresa? Apoiou a cabeça no volante, queria fugir naquele mesmo momento. Esteve próximo demais dela e nem percebera. Sentiu medo e confusão. Queria encontrá-la, queria vê-la, mas a idéia de proximidade o causava pânico, e além do mais não queria que ela o visse. Ela não podia vê-lo. Mais do que em qualquer outro momento de sua vida, não tinha idéia do que fazer.

N/A: Oiee... Gente muito obrigada pelas reviews. xD nem sei como agradecer. Eu tava tão desanimada pra postar o segundo capítulo, mas hj, quando eu li as reviews, na mesma hora terminei de escrever o capítulo e postei. Pra vcs verem a importancia das reviews hehe. Vou terminar de escrever o terceiro e em breve tah aí! Espero reviews hehe. BjOk'S da LiKaMaLFoy


	3. Reencontro

**Laços de Amor**

Capítulo 3

Reencontro

Gina estava sentada no seu lugar de sempre na recepção, esperando ansiosamente pelos amigos. Estava muito feliz e precisava compartilhar aquele momento com alguém. Ao vê-los se aproximar da entrada, correu até eles e os abraçou. Dany e Mary não entenderam. Encararam-a como se fitassem uma louca. A ruiva, com um sorriso imenso, pulava de um lado para o outro fazendo círculos em volta deles. Não conseguia dizer nada. Dany, ficando tonto ao vê-la naquela agitação, a segurou firme pelos ombros a obrigando a encará-lo.

- Agora diga-nos o que houve, sua maluca! – O homem disse tentando parecer sério, mas não continha o riso.

- Eu fui promovida! – Gina gritou emocionada. – Miller me colocou como secretária particular do presidente! EU ESTOU TÃO FELIZ!

Dany e Mary começaram a gritar junto com a ruiva, felicitando-a. Os três pulavam como malucos no meio do hall de entrada ignorando os olhares atravessados dos outros. Gina queria chorar de alegria. Com o novo salário poderia finalmente dar tudo para a filha, pagar suas dívidas e até mesmo comprar uma casa melhor. Enfim, poderia melhorar bastante sua situação. Não tinha como estar mais feliz.

- Esse homem misterioso não poderia ter chegado numa hora melhor!

Dany e Mary a abraçaram percebendo que ela começaria a chorar. Não era por menos. Há anos esperava uma chance daquelas e finalmente aparecera. Abraçavam a amiga, mas quando escutaram Miller chegar, dispersaram-se rapidamente.

- Aqui não é o clube da amizade... – O careca dizia ficando vermelho. Odiava quando os empregados faziam qualquer cena que chamasse demais a atenção. – Aqui é um ambiente de trabalho!

- Desculpe senhor. – Os três disseram ao mesmo tempo, e cada um foi para seu lugar.

Miller aproximou-se de Gina mais calmo. Abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- E você, senhorita Weasley, prepare-se e se arrume, que em breve conhecerá o seu novo chefe.

- Sim senhor. – Ela sorriu de volta tentando conter a vontade de pular.

Draco estacionou o carro em sua vaga exclusiva e apoiou a cabeça no banco, com os olhos fechados, lembrando-se da noite mal dormida e dos pensamentos que lhe causaram a insônia. Como entraria na empresa? E se desse de cara com Gina? Não. Não queria vê-la. Ou melhor, ela não poderia vê-lo. Mas, se o visse, o que diria? Qual desculpa dar afinal, ele estava morto para todos, inclusive para ela. Pensou em dar meia volta e sair dali, mas não podia fugir. Tinha responsabilidades, por mais que naquele momento não as quisesse. Respirando fundo, encheu-se de força, ou pelo menos tentou. Devia encarar a realidade. Saiu do carro conversível e fechou a porta, trancando-a. Apertava a alça da pasta mais do que o costume, talvez pelo nervosismo. Cumprimentou as pessoas que estavam nas escadas da entrada e passou pela porta de vidro. Olhando de relance para a recepção, viu que a ruiva estava de costas. Parou por alguns segundos e a fitou. Tinha certeza que era ela. Como não a reconhecera antes? Os cabelos brilhantes e sedosos e sua cor única. Só ela mesmo os tinha. Sentiu seu coração bater como há anos não batia. Uma onda de sentimentos antigos atravessou seu corpo. Poderia ficar ali durante horas, naquele devaneio cheio de recordações, mas percebeu a idiotice que estava fazendo. Correu para as escadas. Não poderia ficar ali esperando o elevador e correr o risco de que ela virasse a qualquer momento e o visse. Chegou em sua sala um pouco cansado e ofegante, mas valeu a pena. Não se arriscaria.

Trancou a porta da sala e foi até sua mesa, onde apoiou a maleta que trouxera e a abriu. Tirou de dentro a foto de Gina, ainda adolescente. Imaginou se ela estaria igual, os olhos tão amáveis ou os lábios tão doces como antes. Sentiu seu corpo arrepiar por completo ao se lembrar da noite que passaram juntos pela primeira e última vez. Daria tudo para poder reviver aquele momento.

_Flashback_

_Final do baile de inverno e pouquíssimas pessoas se mantinham fora de suas Torres. Somente os dois, Gina e Draco, estavam na parte mais isolada dos jardins, em meio a um campo de tulipas laranjas. Próximos da Floresta Proibida, ninguém poderia vê-los, a não ser eles mesmos. A chuva fina caíai sobre os dois, refrescando-os do calor que seus corpos exalavam quando estavam juntos. Draco, fitando a garota à sua frente, levou a mão até seu rosto e afastou os cabelos molhados de seus olhos. Abraçaram-se. Tinham medo de que aquela relação fosse um erro, mas era o erro mais perfeito de suas vidas e queriam cometê-lo. Gina apertou-se contra o peito dele, trêmula. Estava molhada e a brisa causava-lhe frio. Draco riu. _

_- É melhor entrarmos. Você pode ficar doente. – O loiro disse e ameaçou levantar-se, mas Gina o impediu abraçando-o mais forte._

_- Não. Quero ficar aqui com você. _

_Apoiou sua testa na dele e o mirou sorrindo. Beijou-o. Não queria se afastar dele nunca. Assim como ele, desejava que aquele momento fosse eterno. Sentiu que o beijo lhe aquecia. Tirou a capa e a jogou para longe. Draco fez o mesmo. Aquele fogo que queimava ardentemente no fundo de cada um fez com que aos poucos fossem se deixando levar pelo momento e pela paixão. Quando deram por si já estavam abraçados, corpos colados, e nenhuma veste lhes cobria. Por um momento tentaram se afastar, mas precisavam ir a favor daquela sensação tão nova e inesperada de se amarem intensamente. Não eram mais os mesmos que antes. Seus corpos eram somente um, assim como seus corações. Estavam unidos da forma mais íntima possível e ali mesmo, depois de confessarem amor por toda a vida, adormeceram, sem pensar em nada, no momento mais feliz e completo de toda as suas vidas. _

_Fim do Flashback_

Draco aproximou a foto do peito ao se lembrar perfeitamente da cena. A saudade poderia matar, isso ele sabia. Às vezes sentia que seu coração morria aos poucos. Maior era a dor por pensar que era somente sua culpa. Culpa de sua covardia. Ao escutar o telefone tocar, num sobressalto, guardou a foto e, procurando pelo local de onde vinha o som, pegou o fone.

- Sim Miller. E quem será? – indagou com temor e suspirou decepcionado ao escutar a resposta. – Sim, mas eu quero que ela suba sozinha. Não preciso de sua presença.

Desligou o telefone sem deixar chance de Miller contestar, e desabou em sua cadeira. Gina seria sua secretária. Era o seu maior temor naquele momento. O destino parecia gozar de sua cara. Não havia o que fazer a não ser dispensá-la. Mas será que seria capaz disso? Com certeza ela estaria comemorando a promoção. Não. Não o faria. E além do mais, estava na hora de enfrentar a verdade. Virou o pescoço para a direita, depois para a esquerda procurando relaxar seus músculos. Recostou a cabeça na cadeira. Numa volta de 180°, virou-se para a direção da janela. Encarou o céu. O sol brilhava intensamente e pouquíssimas nuvens habitavam aquele azul tão vivo. Escutou batidas na porta, que na verdade pareciam estar dentro de seu estômago. Sentiu que poderia vomitar de tão nervoso. Controlou-se. Permaneceu parado. Não soube o que fazer até que escutou novas batidas. Mais nervoso ainda, pediu que entrasse. Continuou ali, de costas para a porta e de frente para a janela. Não conseguia encará-la.

Gina abriu a porta lentamente e fitou a sala, com a boca entreaberta. Era gigante, parecia ocupar todo o andar. Tudo era lindo e extremamente organizado. Fechou a porta delicadamente e voltou-se para o meio da sala, sobre um tapete verde escuro e viu apenas uma grande mesa e uma cadeira virada para o outro lado. Pensou no quão mal educado seria aquele homem que não era capaz sequer de se virar para cumprimentá-la. Caminhou até a mesa e encarou sua própria roupa. Queria estar impecável. Tinha que causar uma boa impressão logo à primeira vista. O conjunto verde-escuro, cor dos uniformes da empresa, estava perfeito e seu cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo dava-lhe um ar mais sério e compenetrado. Parecia estar bem. Esperou alguns segundos, mas nada escutou. E nem escutaria, se dependesse de Draco. Ele estava encolhido na cadeira, como uma criança temerosa, ainda meio atônito e aflito. Não tinha idéia do que falaria e principalmente do que ela pensaria.

- Senhor, eu sou Ginevra Weasley, sua nova secretária. – A ruiva começou sentindo-se incomodada com o silêncio tão constrangedor.

Percebeu que a cadeira girou lentamente até que o tal homem misterioso ficasse de frente a ela. Primeiramente não pôde reconhecê-lo. A luz do sol que vinha da janela atrapalhava um pouco sua visão. Depois, a imagem começou a se formar lentamente. Um homem de pose imponente, as pernas cruzadas, os cotovelos apoiados nos braços da cadeira e seus dedos entrelaçados. Algumas mechas dos cabelos loiros caíam-lhe sobre seus olhos, que ostentava uma sobrancelha semi-levantada. Sem que percebesse, inclinou o corpo ligeiramente para frente para que pudesse analisar melhor aquela figura. Fitou-o, estática. Aquela aparência lhe era tão familiar, tão conhecida. Seria... Não! Definitivamente não! Jamais poderia ser quem imaginou. Riu consigo mesma, mas logo aquele meio sorriso confuso fechou-se. Levou a mão à boca, olhos arregalados e deu alguns passos para trás. Era tão parecido com o rapaz que amara há tantos anos e que, não poderia negar, ainda amava, mesmo depois de morto.

Draco não soube explicar quantos minutos passaram ali, apenas se encarando. Parecia uma imensa eternidade. Gina o encarava de tal modo que ele teve de deixar a pose altiva que tentava exibir. Não podia continuar. Não depois de contemplá-la. Estava mais linda do que nunca. Mesmo presos, dava para ver seus cabelos vermelhos caírem-lhe até a cintura. A roupa lhe dava um ar muito sério, mas seu olhar ainda era o de uma menina. Aqueles olhos castanhos que sempre amou ainda mantinham o brilho puro de inocência. Levantou-se da cadeira e parou, ainda fitando seu olhar.

- Gina... – Foi a única coisa que pôde dizer antes que ela caísse desacordada no chão.

Correu até a mulher e, abaixando-se, levantou sua cabeça. Ela realmente havia desmaiado. Desesperado, pegou-a nos braços e a levou até o pequeno sofá. Colocando uma almofada sob sua nuca, alisou sua fronte. O que deveria fazer? Olhou de um lado para o outro, esperando por uma resposta que não chegava.

- Acorde Gina... Por favor... – implorava enquanto alisava seu rosto. – Gina, acorde. Não faça isso comigo...

Quando sentia que o desespero tomaria conta de si, viu satisfeito e aliviado que ela abria os olhos lentamente. A ruiva olhou ao seu redor ainda tonta e ao ver a imagem de Draco levantou-se num pulo e encolheu-se no canto do sofá.

- Quem é você?! – Ela indagou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Você é um fantasma?

- Não. Sou eu Gina, Draco...

- NÃO! – gritou ao ficar de pé e encará-lo duramente. –Draco morreu há muitos anos. Você não pode ser ele!

- Mas sou eu e estou vivo...

- NÃO! – interrompeu-o gritando novamente, desesperada. – Ele está morto! MORTO!

Gina quis correr para longe daquele homem, mas ele a segurou pelo braço e obrigou-a a se sentar.

- Não importa o que você pense. Precisamos conversar. – Encarou-a e não ouvindo resposta, continuou. – Eu não morri como você pensou. Eu estava vivo todo esse tempo. Tenho que te contar tudo o que aconteceu.

- O quê?... – Ela indagou com apenas um gemido, como se não estivesse acreditando no que ouvia. – Como assim vivo todo esse tempo? Não pode ser... – Calou-se e abaixou a cabeça. Apoiou o rosto sobre as mãos e depois o fitou novamente. Lágrimas solitárias já caíam. – É mesmo o Draco? Draco Malfoy?

- Sim Gina. – disse ao segurar as mãos doces da mulher e beijá-las, mas ela logo as puxou com repugnância.

- Você estava vivo todos esses anos? – perguntou e ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente com o olhar cheio de alegria e esperança. – E jamais me procurou... E não se importou de me informar que estava vivo! Como pôde, Malfoy?

- Gina eu não... – Procurou algo para dizer, mas aquele olhar da mulher tão decepcionado e magoado fez com que qualquer palavra que estivesse prestes a dizer escoasse pelos seus lábios. – Eu tenho que te contar...

- Não. – Dessa vez não gritou. A dor em seu peito era tão forte que não era capaz de falar alto. Não tinha forças. –Eu não quero ouvir nada que venha de você. A partir de agora você está mais morto do que nunca prá mim.

Deu meia volta e saiu pela porta, batendo-a com força. Draco tentou ir atrás, mas ela desaparecera de repente pelo hall. Não poderia ter sido tão rápida. Com certeza havia aparatado para algum lugar. Voltou para a sala e jogou-se no sofá onde a ruiva estivera antes. As coisas não haviam sido como ele planejara ou desejara. Muito pelo contrário. Agora sim as coisas não poderiam piorar. Ou poderiam? De repente, lembrou-se da criança loira que conhecera no parque. Não entendeu o por quê, mas imaginou se ela não estaria de certa forma envolvida naquilo. Sem pensar duas vezes, levantou-se dali e, remexendo nos arquivos da empresa pelo seu computador, achou os endereços dos funcionários. Procurou na letra W. Ali estava: Weasley. Somente ela com aquele sobrenome obviamente. Com um sorriso, confirmou que havia achado o endereço da mulher. Ginevra Weasley. Memorizando os dados que ali estavam, pegou as chaves do carro e, sem nem ao menos pegar sua maleta, correu escadas abaixo até o estacionamento.

Poucos minutos depois ali estava, em frente ao prédio, muito antigo e, obviamente, muito humilde. O que faria? Esperaria ela aparecer ou iria atrás? Pensando no que aconteceria nas duas hipóteses, viu alguém saindo do prédio. Era a ruiva. _"Sabia que tinha aparatado."_ pensou com um meio sorriso. Viu que ela estava com os olhos vermelhos e andava meio atordoada. Ainda estava com o uniforme da empresa e carregava uma pequena mochila infantil. Disfarçadamente, seguiu-a com o carro até uma espécie de escola. Tentou imaginar o que ela estaria fazendo ali. Viu muitas crianças eufóricas correndo na direção de seus pais, carregando suas mochilas, na maioria das vezes maior do que elas mesmas. Em meio a todas viu a mais bonita e mais radiante, a menina do parque. Fitou-a atenciosamente e percebeu que a menina abriu um gigantesco sorriso ao ver Gina, e logo correu até seus braços. As duas se abraçaram com carinho e foram na direção contrária à que Gina vinha.

Draco balançou a cabeça algumas vezes tentando encaixar todas aquelas informações, como se fossem peças de um quebra-cabeças. O olhar daquela criança, seu sorriso, a forma como se encantara por ela, o colar, o abraço que dera em Gina. Todas aquelas cenas que havia vivido nos últimos dois dias surgiam em sua mente como flashes. Tudo parecia fazer sentido de repente. Aquela criança só poderia ser sua filha, não podia acreditar. Precisava confirmar, tinha que ter certeza. Percebendo que as duas sumiam numa esquina, acelerou com o carro e voltou a segui-las.

Gina caminhava com a filha em passos acelerados e parou em frente a uma casa pequena, mas muito bonita. Tocou a campainha. Um menino correu para fora e Hermione apareceu logo atrás.

- Josh, volte aqui. – Ela pedia enquanto o menino correu até Diana e a abraçou. – Gina! – Abraçou-a carinhosamente. Logo percebeu o abatimento na feição da amiga. – O que houve?

- Eu posso deixar Diana com vocês hoje? Preciso muito ficar sozinha.

- Lógico Gina. Quando você não pode contar conosco? – Sorriu docemente não imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido. – Se quiser conversar...

- E eu quero! – interrompeu-a logo. – Mas não agora. Eu só preciso pensar.

- Está bem. – concordou com seu sorriso compreensível. –Amanhã eu ia levar as crianças para passear mesmo. Quando chegarmos, deixo Diana em casa.

- Obrigada Mione. – Sorriu de volta e entregou a mochila que trazia para a cunhada. – Aqui estão algumas roupas que trouxe pra Diana. Cuide bem dela, por favor.

- Como sempre.

As duas se abraçaram carinhosamente e logo depois Josh correu até a tia e lhe beijou o rosto. Gina retribuiu o beijo e um cafuné que o menino adorava. Depois encarou a filha e a abraçou forte. Beijando-lhe a testa disse para que se comportasse bem, e que se viriam amanhã. A menina não pareceu se importar. Queria somente se divertir e brincar como toda criança. Beijou a mãe e correu para dentro com o primo. Gina, suspirando fundo, despediu-se e rumou para casa. Caminhando lentamente, tentava segurar a vontade de chorar. Lembrava-se do que passara no trabalho há pouco, ainda não podia acreditar. Não sabia o que era maior: a incredulidade de que tudo aquilo havia acontecido realmente ou a sensação de tristeza por saber que Draco estava vivo todo aquele tempo e não a havia procurado. Ambos formavam um misto de decepção e confusão que fazia com que todo seu ânimo desabasse. Por que ele havia feito aquilo? E tudo que seu pai contara? E tudo que vivera com ele? Ele parecia amá-la sinceramente. Por que fazer aquilo? Por que fingir estar morto? Não sabia e também não queria pensar mais naquilo. Precisava esquecer aquelas perguntas que fazia a si mesma assim como precisava esquecê-lo. Como mesmo dissera para Draco: agora ele estava mais morto do que nunca. Chegando no prédio, cumprimentou o porteiro e subiu. Não desconfiava que alguém a havia seguido por todo o seu trajeto.

Entrando no apartamento, fechou a porta e por alguns segundos se apoiou nela. Sua mente estava exausta, assim como seu coração. Correu até o quarto para trocar de roupa. Vestiu qualquer coisa confortável e voltou para a sala. Sentou-se no sofá com o olhar perdido. Desabou em um choro angustiado, preso em seu coração há anos. Queria gritar, acabar com aquela dor e não podia. Pegou uma almofada e a apertou contra o próprio peito. Tentava controlar a angústia que tomava seu coração ao se lembrar de Draco naquela sala, naquela mesa. Tão vivo. Não encontrava motivos coerentes para tê-la abandonado daquela forma. Escutou a campainha tocar. Levantou-se num sobressaltou e abriu a porta. Tremeu ao ver a Draco apoiado na parede, encarando-a. Tentou fechar a porta rapidamente, mas ele percebeu o que ela faria e não deixou. Empurrou a porta no sentido contrário, impedindo que se fechasse. Gina tentou com todas as suas forças não permitir que o homem entrasse, mas não conseguiu. Draco era obviamente mais forte que ela. Não se controlou e soltou a porta, caindo num choro sem força. O homem abriu a porta e entrou no apartamento sem dizer nada. Viu Gina apoiada na parede escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

- Você pode me escutar? – Ele pediu, parado em sua frente.

- Não! Eu quero que você saia daqui senão eu chamo a polícia. – A ruiva disse sem encará-lo. Sentou-se no sofá.

- Eu não vou embora enquanto você não me ouvir...

- OUVIR O QUÊ?! –Levantou-se, ficando cara-a-cara com ele. – O QUÃO COVARDE E CANALHA VOCÊ FOI SUMINDO SEM DEIXAR NOTÍCIAS? É ISSO? POIS SURPRESA! EU JÁ SEI! – gritava encarando-o duramente enquanto as lágrimas corriam livres pelo seu rosto.

- As coisas não são assim. Tem muito mais que você não sabe...

- E nem quero saber. – Interrompeu-o passando as costas da mão sobre sua face para secá-la.

- Mas você tem que saber! – Começava a perder a paciência. Agarrou a mulher pelos ombros e a obrigou a se sentar no sofá, como havia feito em sua sala horas antes. Sentou-se ao lado dela. – Você vai ficar aqui e escutar o que eu tenho pra falar. Se você quiser acreditar ou entender, aí é problema seu. Mas você tem que me ouvir.

- Você parece não ter idéia do quanto é difícil pra mim estar aqui, não é? Eu pensei que você estava morto. Todos pensavam. E onde você esteve todo esse tempo?

- É isso que eu estou tentando dizer! Depois da guerra eu fugi. Não tinha como eu continuar vivendo aqui.

- Mas meu pai viu seu corpo. Você estava morto. Meu pai não mentiu pra mim...

- Lógico que não. Seu pai me viu, eu me lembro, mas eu estava fingindo. Era a única forma de sair dali, ou acabaria em Azkaban.

Gina não disse nada. Abaixou a cabeça e continuou a chorar, tentando entender porque tudo aquilo estava acontecendo logo no momento em que começava a superar suas dificuldades. Draco não sabia o que dizer. Aproximou-se e pegou delicadamente sua mão. Ela levantou o olhar e o fitou. Ele a encarava com um pequeno sorriso que implorava por perdão. Gina fechou os olhos e se lembrou de cada momento em que esteve com ele em Hogwarts. Daria tudo prá revivê-los. Sentindo o toque da mão dele, estremeceu. Os pêlos de seu corpo eriçaram e seu coração bateu com maior intensidade. Não podia negar, seu corpo a entregava, ainda o amava e desejava. Draco sentiu que ela começava a se render e aproximou-se mais. Seus lábios estavam a centímetros de distância dos dela. Podia sentir sua respiração pesada. Também pôde recordar os encontros com a ruiva no colégio. Jamais viveu uma época tão feliz quanto aquela. Não podendo resistir mais, levou seu braço em volta da cintura dela numa tentativa de aproximá-la de si. Gina tentava afastar-se mas não podia. Não tinha forças ou controle de si mesma ao estar tão próxima dele. Percebendo que ele ia beijá-la fechou os olhos, pronta a se entregar, mas a imagem de sua filha veio em sua mente como um raio. Fora o suficiente para empurrá-lo para longe. Draco, surpreso, a encarou confuso.

- Eu não posso... – ela disse pesarosa. – Não depois de tudo que você me fez...

- Mas Gina...

- NÃO! Eu não quero me iludir novamente com você. – Levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até a porta. – Eu quero que você vá embora. Não quero te ver nunca mais. Você vai continuar morto pra mim.

Draco balançou a cabeça encarando as próprias mãos. Queria dizer qualquer coisa mas sabia que ela não estava errada. Ele havia errado. Principalmente em pensar que as coisas poderiam terminar bem. Levantou-se e foi até ela. Abriu a porta para ir embora, mas virou-se novamente em sua direção.

- Me diz só uma coisa. – O loiro começou. – Aquela menina é minha filha, não é?

Gina o encarou, paralisada. Por alguns segundos não acreditou no que ouvira. Perguntou-se como ele sabia da menina, se ele a havia visto. Não podia acreditar que ele sabia de Diana, mas não deixaria as coisas saírem ainda mais de seu controle.

- Não. Ela não é sua filha.

- E de quem é então? – Aproximou-se dela e a encarou com raiva. – É do maldito Potter? Finalmente se entendeu com ele?

Gina sentiu vontade de dar um soco em sua cara ali mesmo, mas somente o encarou com um sorriso cheio de ódio.

- Sim. É do Harry.

Draco continuou a fitá-la, imaginando se aquilo seria verdade, mas ao lembrar da menina sorriu. Impossível ela ser filha de Harry Potter. Não deixaria Gina enganá-lo.

- Não minta pra mim. Diana tem os olhos azuis e é loira. Por Merlin, ninguém na sua família nem da dele têm essas características! E o colar. Eu vi o colar!

Gina ia tentar contestar e inventar qualquer desculpa, mas parou ao refletir sobre as palavras dele.

- Diana? Como você sabe o nome dela? E onde você viu o colar? Você esteve com ela? ESTEVE COM ELA?

- Eu a encontrei no parque acidentalmente. Não sabia que ela era sua filha.

- Você falou com ela?

- Sim. –Draco desfez a expressão séria e abriu um leve sorriso. – Ela é tão linda, tão doce. Parece tanto com você. Mas me diga a verdade e eu não te incomodarei nunca mais. Ela é minha filha?

- O que você acha? – indagou ainda séria.

- Que sim.

- Por quê? Porque ela é loira de olhos azuis? Só isso? – Tentava confundi-lo. Não queria que ele soubesse que Diana era sua filha. A menina seria uma forma dele aproximar-se ainda mais dela quando a única coisa que ela queria era vê-lo longe.

- Não. Foi porque eu senti isso quando eu a encontrei desde a primeira vez. Ela mexeu comigo de uma maneira diferente. Eu me vejo nela e vejo você. Ela é tão especial.

Gina tentaria negar se aquelas palavras dele não tivessem parecido tão sinceras e tão bonitas. Queria, mas não conseguia negar.

- Sim, Malfoy. Ela é sua filha. Ou era, até antes de você morrer...

- Peraí Gina! Você não pode fazer isso. Eu posso ter morrido prá você, mas não prá ela.

Gina riu. Fechou a porta violentamente e o encarou. Deixou ser controlada pela raiva que sentia ao pensar que ele poderia entrar na sua vida assim, sem pedir permissão. Ainda mais depois de tantos anos que passara sozinha. Não aguentava. Precisava dizer tudo em que pensou e guardou para si todo aquele tempo.

- Você nunca esteve vivo prá ela! É muito tarde pra querer fazer seu papelzinho de pai. Quando ela realmente precisou, você não estava aqui. Você não viu quando ela começou a andar. Não viu quando ela disse a primeira palavra! Não viu quando ela mostrou que também era bruxa! Não viu seu primeiro dentinho nascer. VOCÊ NÃO VIU NADA! VOCÊ NÃO FEZ NADA! Tudo porque você é um covarde. Agora é tarde de mais. Ela tem a mim e a minha família. Prá ela é o suficiente.

- Você realmente acha que é o suficiente? Eu tenho certeza que não. Gina, pare de ser orgulhosa. Sei que você precisa de ajuda.

- NÃO! EU NÃO PRECISO DE NADA QUE VENHA DE VOCÊ AGORA! Quando a gente passou necessidade de verdade eu não pude contar com você por que prá mim você estava morto! E não vai ser agora que você me aparece assim, como se nada tivesse acontecido, que eu vou precisar de você.

- Deixa eu ficar com minha filha Gina. Deixa eu ficar com vocês...

- Vai embora! Vai embora AGORA!

Draco tentou contestar, mas viu que era melhor ir. Não era o momento de continuar aquela discussão. Precisava pensar e Gina, que estava muito alterada, também. Abriu a porta e a olhou mais uma vez. Ela permanecia encostada numa parede a chorar. Queria poder abraçá-la e consolá-la, mas sabia que a ruiva não permitiria. Não podia continuar ali. Deu as costas e se foi deixando a mulher sozinha com suas lágrimas e a dor que lhe consumia.

Correu para o carro sem olhar para os lados. Só queria voltar para o hotel e ficar sozinho. Refletir sobre o que faria dali em diante. Suas esperanças, que nunca foram muitas, haviam acabado. Pensou que havia sido absurdamente idiota em pensar que as coisas poderiam ficar bem e que até poderia recuperar o amor daquela mulher. Idiota era a única coisa que poderia descrevê-lo.

N/A: Oii... Bem, esse capítulo foi difícil de escrever / mas axu q fikou bom. Quero agradecer de novo pelas reviews do pessoal que lê essa fic no Mt obrigada gente! Mandem mesmoo, críticas, elogios e idéias sim!! Miaka, tah aí o q vc queria ver, Gina jogando td na cara dele! \o E ele não sabia que tinha uma filha. Milinha e Priscilla, sim, o Harry eh fofo xD... eu naum consigo imaginar ele de outra maneira a naum ser correndo atras dela dps de mais velhos sendo q ele "rejeitou" tanto ela em hogwarts. Bem feito pra ele! Iausaiusiuas. TheBlueMemory (Chris), bem, eu vejo a gina meio frágil sim, mas forte tb qnd precisa (nesse capítulo por exemplo), e o flashback da primeira noite tah aí. Obrigada pela idéia ;) Mas não coloquei mt pq se não o capítulo ia ficar mt grande // E sim, PODE ter momentos H/G sim, mas não vou dar certeza de nada! Iuiasuaisuaiu. H3rMy, não sou má naum!! eh q fazia parte do suspense hehe a demora e enrolação pra eles se reencontrarem. Daph Black Potter, te aconselharia continuar lendo a fic aki no Eu sempre posto novos capítulos aki mais rápido. No Aliança por exemplo soh tem o cap 1 // Bem, soh queria responder algumas reviews. Não podia responder tds pq to sem tempo! Sorry. De qq forma, obrigada a TODOS pela review! Espero q gostem do capítulo e BjOk'S da LiKaMaLFoy


	4. Apenas o Começo

**Laços de Amor**

Capítulo 4

Apenas o Começo

Naquela manhã em especial sua sala parecia ainda mais fria e vazia. Draco logo concluiu que seria conseqüência dos acontecimentos do dia anterior. Suas olheiras não deixavam passar despercebida a noite mal dormida. Preferiu evitar ouvir qualquer comentário dos funcionários da empresa. Não queria empregados sabendo e comentando sobre sua vida. Fechou as persianas da janela para que nenhuma claridade pudesse entrar. Deitou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos. Precisava descansar. Não conseguiria manter-se em pé por muito tempo naquele estado.

Gina foi trabalhar a muito contragosto. Não queria nem pensar o quão perto estaria de Draco. Também não pôde dormir à noite. Seus pensamentos, tão intensos e confusos, não permitiam que qualquer rastro de sono pudesse se aproximar. Mas passar a noite acordada havia sido bom em um ponto: tomou uma decisão. Poderia não ser a decisão mais inteligente de sua vida, mas era a única que encontrou naquele momento. Tinha que pedir demissão. Não poderia trabalhar para o único homem que não queria ver. Pediria uma carta de recomendação e procuraria outro emprego. Não seria fácil, mas tinha que tentar. Seus amigos perguntaram o que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Ela disse apenas que teve urgência em buscar a filha. Confiava neles, mas não achava o momento mais oportuno para que soubessem daquelas coisas. Não queria remexer mais ainda naquele passado que lhe causava tanta dor.

Estava sentada em seu lugar na recepção quando Miller chegou. Imediatamente correu em sua direção.

- Senhor, preciso conversar sobre um assunto muito importante. – disse frente ao homem que a encarou com uma expressão séria.

- Venha até minha sala. – falou depois de pensar alguns segundos e foi andado sem verificar se a mulher o seguia.

Foram até um corredor mais isolado e entraram numa pequena sala que não era nem a terça parte da de Draco Malfoy. Miller se sentou e Gina fez o mesmo, à sua frente.

- E então... – O homem começou não disfarçando a pressa em tratar o assunto.

- Bem, eu queria pedir minha demissão. – A ruiva disse de cabeça baixa. No fundo não o queria, mas tinha de fazê-lo pelo seu próprio bem e de sua filha.

- COMO?! –Miller pareceu não acreditar. Tirou os óculos e a encarou. – Por que senhorita Weasley?

- Problemas pessoais, senhor. Sinto, mas prefiro não dizer.

- Tudo bem, mas tem certeza? Logo agora em que a senhorita está em um ótimo cargo?

- Sim, senhor. Não tenho outra escolha.

Miller a encarava enquanto refletia sobre algo que Gina não conseguiu imaginar. O homem colocou novamente os óculos e entrelaçou os dedos com ar muito misterioso.

- A decisão é sua. No entanto, terá de falar com o Senhor Malfoy. Ele é quem dá a última palavra.

Gina ia discutir, mas preferiu calar-se para não levantar suspeitas de que ele era a razão de sua saída da empresa. Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Pode subir. Ainda é a secretária dele e a única com autorização a subir sem ser anunciada.

Gina se levantou e foi até o elevador. Infelizmente, a porta logo se abriu. Entrou e viu-a se fechar. Sozinha ali, apoiou-se em um espelho esperando que ficasse horas dentro daquele elevador para não ter de encarar Draco. Escutou um baixo apito e a porta se abriu de novo. Caminhou pelo hall lentamente até ficar frente à porta da sala de seu chefe. Bateu uma vez e não ouviu resposta. Bateu mais uma vez e nada. Lembrou-se do dia anterior com pesar. Só o que lhe faltava era ter outra surpresa agora. Encostou o ouvido na porta e não escutou nada. Indagou a si mesma se o homem estaria ali. Resolve entrar. Abriu a porta vagarosamente e olhou em volta. Nenhum sinal do loiro. Estranhou e entrou, fechando a porta em seguida. Foi até a mesa dele e viu somente sua maleta e diversas papeladas. Olhou para o lado e surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo deitado no sofá. Aproximou-se em silêncio e confirmou que ele estava dormindo. Fitou-o profundamente. Um de seus braços caía para fora do sofá, e o outro permanecia sobre seu abdômem. Parecia exausto. Gina não soube dizer quanto tempo permaneceu ali, apenas observando aquele homem. O jeito como seu peito subia e descia com a respiração lenta e pesada parecia hipnotizá-la. Imaginou o quanto seria bom voltar a abraçá-lo e apoiar a cabeça sobre aquele peito como faziam quando eram jovens. Não poderia. Não poderia sentí-lo novamente. Lembrou-se do assunto que a levara até ali. Afastou-se um pouco e tossiu algumas vezes até vê-lo se mexer. Quando viu que ele começava a despertar disse num tom de voz seco:

- Preciso conversar com você.

Draco, ao escutar a voz da mulher levantou-se assustado. Seu coração começou a bater rapidamente. Jamais esperou ver Gina ali em sua sala, naquele momento. Só a presença da mulher era suficiente para que todo seu corpo se agitasse. Ficando de pé, encarou-a muito surpreso e desconfiado.

- Preciso conversar com você. – repetiu muito séria tentando parecer o mais fria possível.

- Fale... – Não pôde esconder um fio de esperança que escapou de seu tom de voz.

- Quero lhe avisar que estou me demitindo.

- Como?! – Draco fitou-a como se não estivesse ouvindo bem. Aproximou-se dela. – Pode repetir?

- Estou me demitindo!! – disse sem paciência. – O que você não entendeu?

Draco simplesmente a olhou, balançou a cabeça negativamente e foi até sua mesa, sentando-se em sua cadeira. Estendeu a mão pedindo que Gina fizesse o mesmo. A ruiva o fez tentando se manter o mais distante possível.

- Eu só quero uma carta de recomenda...

- Você parece não pensar, não é garota?! – Ele a interrompeu, deixando o tom empresarial e cortês que aquela sala lhe dava de lado. – E você acha que está muito fácil conseguir emprego nesse mundo trouxa não é?

- Eu tenho que tentar...

- Você não tem que tentar nada! – Inclinou o corpo para frente. Parecia estar ligeiramente irritado. – Você está de infantilidade por que não quer ficar perto de mim, e não tente negar.

- Eu não vou negar. – Também tentava se manter firme, mas a maneira que ele a olhava causava-lhe arrepios. – É verdade o que disse. Não quero ficar perto de você.

- E você vai pagar suas contas com o quê? Vai se alimentar de quê? Ou melhor, vai alimentar nossa filha com o quê?! Com o seu orgulho, é isso?!

Gina o encarou com ódio. Sentiu que o ar saía com dificuldade de seus pulmões. Torcia os dedos desejando dar um soco naquela mesa ou na cara daquele homem.

- Em primeiro lugar: não existe NOSSA filha. Existe minha filha e somente minha! E em segundo: eu sei me virar. Me virei todos esses anos com ela, e não vai ser diferente agora.

- Eu já disse. Não está fácil arranjar um bom emprego. Por que sair daqui pra ganhar um salário que mal vai poder pagar as contas e a escola da menina? Seja um pouco mais coerente, Weasley. Deixe um pouco o passado para trás e pense no futuro. Você precisa de dinheiro para sustentá-la e sabe disso. Seria capaz de prejudicar a vida dela por causa de um capricho,um orgulho besta?

A ruiva abaixou a cabeça encarando os próprios sapatos. Jamais desejaria aquilo. Só queria dar o melhor para a filha, e somente o melhor. Se já não estava fácil, com um salário menor ainda seria muito pior. Seu ódio aumentou ainda mais ao ver que aquele homem estava conseguido convencê-la a ficar. Talvez tivesse que deixar tudo de lado e pensar só em sua filha. Seria difícil, mas era um sacrifício que teria que fazer. Faria qualquer coisa por ela. Levantou-o olhar cheio de lágrimas e o fitou.

- Eu te odeio... – gemeu derrotada, ao ver que tudo que havia planejado desabava.

- Continue me odiando então, mas eu não vou permitir que faça uma burrice por minha causa.

- Se eu ficar, só nos falaremos para resolver assuntos relacionados a trabalho, e apenas isso. Estou sendo suficientemente clara?

- Sim. – Riu debochado ao ver como ela tentava manter as coisas sob seu controle.

Ela se levantou da cadeira e já ia se dirigindo à porta quando se lembrou de algo. Voltou-se a ele.

- E outra coisa que quero repetir para não ter aborrecimentos mais tarde. Não volte a se aproximar da menina, jamais. E não existe nossa filha. Existe MINHA e somente MINHA filha.

Draco também se levantou da cadeira e foi até ela. Parou muito próximo. Rostos quase colados.

- E ela não tem pai? Nasceu sem a participação, sem a ajuda de nenhum homem? – indagou totalmente debochado e sarcástico. – Acho que isso é impossível.

- Mas ela teve um pai. Um pai que morreu há muitos anos e vai permanecer morto.

A ruiva afirmou com toda sua fúria e saiu deixando-o sozinho e ainda abalado com o que ouvira. Draco não podia negar que aquelas palavras o machucavam, e muito. Queria ser pai daquela menina tanto quanto queria ser o homem na vida daquela mulher. Só desejava fazer parte da vida delas. E escutar dos lábios de Gina que ele estava morto e assim permaneceria o deixava mal. Mal o suficiente para fazer com que ele desistisse de mais um dia de trabalho e voltasse para o hotel, onde poderia desfrutar de sua tristeza e solidão sem ninguém para atrapalhá-lo.

Logo na manhã seguinte, Gina chegou um pouco antes do horário a pedido de Miller. O homem queria lhe entregar algumas coisas e dar algumas orientações a respeito de Draco Malfoy, seu chefe. Entregou uma agenda com os horários e alguns compromissos marcados. Também havia os números telefônicos do empresário e endereços de outros grandes empresários e sócios. Disse que ela deveria estar sempre à disponibilidade dele e que agora teria que ficar em uma mesa na sala do chefe, fato que de nada agradou a ruiva.

- O Sr. Malfoy pediu que eu lhe entregasse isso.

Miller pegou uma caixa e entregou a ela. Gina estranhou e hesitou em abrir, mas deveria ser algo importante. Tirando a tampa encontrou um aparelho celular como dos trouxas que ela via. Seu queixo caiu literalmente.

- Isso é para que sempre que o Sr. Malfoy precisar de você, ele possa te encontrar. A conta é paga pela empresa a não ser que você passe do limite! – Ele alertou sempre com voz autoritária.

- Sim senhor. – disse ainda meio boba.

- Então é só. Pode ir. E fico feliz de ter ficado conosco. É uma excelente funcionária.

- Obrigada senhor.

Gina fechou sua caixa, pegou a agenda, a chave da sala e outras pastas, e foi até a recepção pegar suas coisas pessoais. Terminava de colocar tudo numa pequena caixa quando viu Dany e Mary. Foi até eles para contar as mudanças. Os amigos repararam que ela já não parecia tão animada com o novo cargo. Perguntaram se havia algo de errado, mas ela negava. Dizia apenas que estava com sono, que não estava dormindo direito naqueles últimos dias, o que de fato não era mentira. Eles percebiam que não era apenas aquilo, mas ignoraram. Respeitariam a vontade da amiga. Quando Gina percebeu que Miller estava saindo da sala, correu até o elevador. Por sorte a porta logo se abriu e ela entrou, evitando que o antigo chefe a visse e chamasse sua atenção por estar conversando.

Ao chegar na sala, surpreendeu-se ao encontrar a porta trancada. Pegou a chave, abriu e entrou. Percebeu imediatamente as mudanças. Ela parecia muito menor agora e estava completamente diferente. Havia uma mesa, com cadeira, armário, computador e tudo que havia numa sala de secretária. Tudo que ela precisaria para o trabalho estava ali. Mas onde Draco ficaria? Foi então que viu uma porta perto de sua mesa. Caminhou até ela e abriu. Surpreendeu-se ao ver a antiga sala dele. Tudo como estava antes. Era surpreendente. Sabia que ele havia feito tudo aquilo, pois não teria como fazer toda aquela transformação, em uma noite, por meio de trouxas. Com certeza era magia. E se era magia, somente o loiro poderia ter feito. Deu de ombros ao concluir que não havia mais volta e saiu da sala. Ao virar-se de costas depois de fechar a porta encontrou Draco parado logo à sua frente, encarando-a muito sério.

- Gostou da sala? – perguntou sem sequer mover um dedo.

- Tem tudo que necessito.

- Ótimo.

Draco entrou em sua sala sem mais uma palavra. Gina encarou a porta fechada e sentou-se em sua cadeira, um tanto desanimada. Não gostou do tom de voz dele. Havia sido tão frio. Reprovou-se. Assim deveria ser a relação dos dois, por mais que não gostasse da situação. Começou a tirar as coisas da caixa quando viu uma tulipa laranja, logo ao lado, com um pequeno envelope. Sorriu e pegou a belíssima flor. Pegou então o envelope e abriu. Leu o bilhete que estava dentro.

"_Para que não comecemos de maneira ruim afinal passaremos muito tempo juntos a partir de agora. Tenha um bom dia. _

_D.M."_

A ruiva não conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso. Seria a última coisa que esperaria dele. Pegou a flor e a aproximou do peito. Só então lembrou-se de quando viu pela última vez aquela flor. Em Hogwarts. Na noite mais especial de toda a sua vida. Relembrando de cada segundo daquele momento uma fina lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Aquelas lembranças a tomavam de maneira incontrolável, mas precisava ser mais forte.

A primeira coisa que Draco fez ao entrar em sua sala foi se jogar no sofá. Nunca tivera um sono bom, mas não era normal passar a noite toda acordado. Se continuasse daquela maneira poderia acabara num hospital. Mas não havia solução. Como dormir se a imagem de Gina não saía de sua mente? E pior ainda era se lembrar dela repetindo que ele estava morto. Sentia que levava um soco no estômago a cada palavra dura que saía de sua boca. Talvez não pudesse suportar por muito mais tempo se manter distante da filha e ainda ter que se comportar como se nada estivesse acontecendo entre ele e a ruiva. Não era tão forte quanto precisava ser. Respirou fundo para começar um dia de trabalho e já ia levantar quando escutou alguém entra na sala e bater violentamente a porta. Ergueu levemente a cabeça para ver o que estava acontecendo mas, ao ver Gina, levantou-se rapidamente.

- O que pretende Malfoy?! Me diga o que você está pretendendo! – Gina gritava sem conseguir controlar a irritação que lhe deixava vermelha. Suas orelhas queimavam.

- Do que você está falando? – indagou confuso, já de pé.

- Disso!! – A mulher gritou a jogar a flor e o bilhete que ganhara em cima dele. –Eu não quero nada que venha de você. Nem presentinhos, nem bilhetinhos, nem nada!

Deu as costas a ele e saiu, batendo novamente a porta.

Draco, ainda estático, olhou para o chão e fitou a tulipa e o bilhete amassado aos seus pés. Não sabia o que pensar. Era apenas um presente. Não havia tido interesse algum com aquilo. Recolheu a flor e o papel que estavam no chão e, ao sentar, colocou-os sobre as pernas. Será que qualquer coisa que fizesse seria má interpretada? Será que não poderia mais tentar ser gentil? No entanto tinha que respeitar a vontade dela. Seria tudo do jeito que ela quisesse. Enchendo-se de amor próprio e orgulho, levantou-se, jogou as coisas na lata de lixo, ajeitou seu paletó e foi até a mesa de Gina. Parou em frente à ruiva esperando que ela dissesse algo. Deveria saber que a mulher também era orgulhosa e tentaria ignorá-lo o máximo possível. Deu um passo para frente e colocou um das mãos sobre os papéis que ela fingia ler. Gina tentou se controlar, mas não conseguia. Tinha o sangue quente do irmão Rony. Levantou o olhar na direção do homem e se surpreendeu com a proximidade de seu rosto.

- É assim mesmo que você quer Weasley? – ele perguntou decidido, com o olhos fixos nos dela.

- Se estiver falando de finalmente me deixar em paz... sim. – Também tentava parecer decidida, mas não obtinha sucesso. Sua voz falhava, sua respiração pesada e sua mão trêmula deixavam explícito o que aquele par de olhos azuis era capaz de fazer.

- Pois bem, senhorita Weasley. Sua vontade será respeitada. – disse jogando o corpo para trás no intuito de afastar-se.

- Obrigada, senhor Malfoy. – disse com um sorriso superior, mas o homem mal ouviu o que ela disse. Foi até sua sala e voltou com alguns papéis em uma mão e sua mala em outra. Jogou a papelada sobre sua mesa.

- Leia estes contratos, faça um balanço de acordo com a situação atual da empresa e me entregue um relatório de no máximo 20 linhas até amanhã. Desmarque todos os meu compromissos para hoje, culpando uma indisposição. – disse muito sério sem olhá-la nos olhos e deu-lhe as costas, mas voltou ao se lembrar de algo. – E não se esqueça, você deve estar aqui às oito horas da manhã. Não volte a chegar atrasada como hoje. Tenha um bom dia, senhorita Weasley. – terminou com um pequeno sorriso irônico e foi embora.

Gina ficou por alguns segundos tentando entender que mudança repentina era aquela. Uma mudança que ela mesmo pedira, mas que no fundo não queria. Apoiou a cabeça sobre as mãos e se pôs a chorar. Não conseguia segurar. Estava sufocada. Mal havia começado a convivência com ele e já estava exausta daquelas brigas e discussões. Foi até a sala dele, que felizmente não estava trancada. Na lixeira perto da mesa, procurou pela flor e pelo bilhete. Ali estavam. Ele havia jogado fora. Pegou a tulipa que começava a murchar e o papel amassado. Arrependeu-se de ter agido daquela forma. Sentiu-se extremamente culpada pelo que tinha acontecido. Começou a chorar novamente. Não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo com ela. Sentada ao chão e debruçada sobre a cadeira chorando permaneceu por muito tempo até que se deu conta de que tinha obrigações a fazer. Tentando recuperar o pouco de força e ânimo que lhe restavam, limpou o rosto molhado e foi até sua mesa, onde pegou a agenda e desmarcou todos os compromissos do chefe.

Tentava ler os contratos, mas toda hora seu pensamento a levava para longe dali. Não conseguia se concentrar. Ora imaginava como seriam as coisas se desse uma chance a ele, ora imaginava se naquele momento ele aproveitava para roubar sua filha. Distraída, assustou-se quando o telefone tocou.

- DMG's Company, escritório do senhor Malfoy, pois não... Ah sim senhor Miller... Como?! Já?!... Sim, já estou descendo, obrigada por avisar, senhor.

Gina desligou o telefone e pegou rapidamente sua bolsa e as papeladas. Já era noite e todos os funcionários estavam indo. Não havia percebido como a tarde passou rápido. E o pior, não havia feito nada. Desesperou-se ao pensar como Draco ficaria quando soubesse. Teria que trabalhar até tarde. Ao sair, trancou a porta e chamou pelo elevador. Lá embaixo, Miller a esperava muito irritado.

- Senhorita Weasley, não tem relógio? Já passa das 20 horas! Só estava esperando a senhorita para fechar a empresa.

- Desculpe-me senhor, estava trabalhando e perdi a hora.

- Bem, um motivo justo. – Sorriu satisfeito ao ver que havia feito a coisa certa ao escolher a mulher para ser a secretária de Draco Malfoy. Mal sabia ele as conseqüências daquela escolha.

Quando Gina chegou, Diana já dormia. Suspirou e foi até a cozinha. Gritou ao ver um homem caminhando em sua direção, mas tranqüilizou-se ao reconhecê-lo.

- Harry, o que faz aqui? – perguntou surpresa ao um cumprimentá-lo com um beijo.

- Fiquei preocupado em deixar Diana sozinha. Não custava nada tomar conta dela enquanto você não chegava. – disse com um sorriso simpático. Sentou-se no sofá.

- Obrigada. – disse fingindo não perceber que aquela era a desculpa mas esfarrapada que Harry já havia dado para vê-la. Afinal de contas, depois de um dia estressante como aquele, era bom ter a companhia de alguém que lhe trazia tanta paz. – Quer um café?

Ficaram conversando durante horas. Harry contando sobre os problemas do Ministério e Gina sobre sua promoção, até que Harry olhou para o relógio distraidamente e viu que já eram quase duas da manhã. Levantou-se rapidamente dizendo que tinha que ir embora, pois já estava tarde. Gina encarou o relógio surpresa, querendo confirmar. Realmente a hora havia passado rapidamente.

- Mas já está tarde para você ir Harry.

- Eu aparato ou uso Pó de...

- Não Harry! Sabe que não podemos usar magia aqui. Por que você não fica? O sofá não é muito confortável, mas dá para passar uma noite tranqüilamente.

- Sério? – Harry parecia não acreditar. Era como uma esperança de que Gina pudesse lhe dar uma chance.

- Sim. – disse rindo. – Já volto. – Foi até o quarto, pegou algumas cobertas e travesseiros e entregou a Harry. – Tome! Amanhã terei que acordar cedo mas se quiser ficar dormindo aqui não tem problema.

- Não... Eu também tenho que acordar cedo. Vou com Rony para o Ministério.

- Então está ótimo. Pode pegar o que quiser na cozinha, já sabe onde é o banheiro, fique à vontade.

- Ok. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Gina estava cansada demais. A única coisa que queria era um banho. Pegou sua camisola e foi para o banheiro. Após uma ducha sentiu-se muito melhor. Vestiu-se. Terminava de secar os cabelos quando se lembrou de Draco. Respirou fundo. Não queria lembrar dele. Tinha certeza de que ele a trataria friamente a partir daquele dia. Foi então que, num estalo, lembrou-se dos contratos. Havia esquecido completamente dos relatórios que deveria fazer. Com certeza Draco a mataria. Pensou em começar a fazê-los naquele instante, mas não conseguiria. Decidiu resolver tudo amanhã. Precisava dormir, acima de tudo. Jogou-se na cama. Cobria-se quando escutou a voz da filha ao seu lado.

- Tio Harry está na sala? – A menina perguntou muito sonolenta, com os olhos fechados.

- Sim querida, mas o que faz acordada a essa hora? – Abraçou-a de forma protetora.

- Acordei agora. Tive um sonho estranho. Sonhei que papai voltava...

Gina a fitou com os olhos arregalados. Era inacreditável que a filha tivesse aquele sonho logo naquele momento. Imaginou como seria se a filha descobrisse que seu pai estava vivo. Com certeza iria querer conhecê-lo. Não. Não poderia permitir que aquilo acontecesse. Gina pegou a menina e a abraçou mais forte.

-Foi só um sonho, querida, só um sonho...

Fechou os olhos tentando ignorar as lágrimas que caíam pelo seu rosto. Imaginou se aquela dor passaria.

N/A: oiiiii... finalmente postando hein! Tava morrendo de saudades... mas gente, kd as reviews? To cum saudadess Daph Black Potter tb adoro ver, e fazer o draco sofrer... axu q nesse capítulo ele passou por poucas e boas xD Joaninha Malfoy, realmente DG eh o q há de amis bunito no mundo bruxo. Fefa Black, tah aí o capítulo xD Espero que goste... Lou malfoy, sabe q eu tb naum gostei mt do nome dela, mas naum encontrei outro. E eu pensei que naum soh começa com D, como papai xD Mas tb pq eh nome de princesa xD Bem gente, acho que eu respondi tds q eu naum ttinha respondido. Me desculpem se eu esqueci de responder algum... se eu naum respoondi eh pq eu pensei q jah tinha respondido. Espero que gostem do capítulo e não esqueçam... REVIEWS! REVIEWS! BjOk'S da LiKaMaLFoy


	5. Até Quando?

**Laços de Amor**

Capítulo 5

Até Quando?

Gina não tomava um café da manhã tão animado há muito tempo. A filha conversava empolgada com Harry e ele parecia muito atento a cada palavra que escutava. Era atencioso e se davam muito bem. Gina via a cena com um sorriso. Não tinha dúvida alguma de que Harry seria um ótimo pai. Às vezes sentia vontade de rir do quanto o destino era irônico com ela. Passou a grande maioria de sua adolescência completamente apaixonada pelo moreno, e agora ali estava ela, desejando ter por ele qualquer vestígio de sentimento que não fosse de amizade por ele. No entanto, não conseguia. Amava apenas uma pessoa e nem mesmo toda a atenção e carinho de Harry poderiam mudar aquilo.

Ao terminarem de tomar café, desceram os três até a entrada do prédio, onde Rony já esperava dentro do carro. Gina tentou de todas as formas ignorar o olhar desconfiado e maldoso do irmão, que percebeu que Harry havia dormido lá. Contou logo como ficara tarde para Harry ir embora à noite e fez de tudo para deixar claro que ele havia dormido no sofá. Não permitiria que o irmão pensasse qualquer coisa equivocada naquela situação. Mesmo Rony acreditando, pois conhecia a irmã e sabia que ela não agiria de forma imprópria, não deixou de ficar satisfeito ao ver que os dois se entendiam.

Pararam o carro uma esquina antes da empresa, só para que Gina descesse e Rony levasse a pequena Diana para sua casa, já que ela não tinha aula e passaria a tarde brincando com o primo. A ruiva despediu-se de todos e deu um enorme beijo na filha.

Caminhava lentamente até a empresa quando se surpreendeu com a figura de Draco, logo na recepção. Os braços cruzados sobre o peito, a postura rígida, o olhar sério. Arrepiou-se desconcertada. Não podia negar o quanto ele parecia mais bonito a cada dia. Ia cumprimentá-lo com um "bom dia" quando ele se aproximou.

- Onde estão os relatórios? Preciso deles agora! – O loiro disse encarando-a da forma que prometera, frio.

Gina sentiu seu rosto queimar. Faltavam-lhe as palavras certas. Balbuciava letras sem sentido. Não sabia que desculpa dar e tinha consciência de que nunca soube mentir. A única solução seria dizer a verdade.

- Eh... bem... eu... – Suava. Passou as mãos úmidas nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Senhorita Weasley, onde estão os relatórios? – perguntou num tom que deixava claro que seria a última vez que falaria calmamente.

- Eu não consegui terminar...

- Por quê?! – interrompeu ameaçadoramente. A impaciência já estava clara.

- Eu estava muito ocupada ontem porque... porque... ontem eu...

- Minha mãe tava ocupada ontem porque o tio Harry estava lá em casa. – Uma voz doce e suave surgida de repente anunciou.

Draco e Gina olharam para o lado e não viram ninguém. Estranharam. Olharam um pouco mais abaixo e viram Diana, com um sorriso gigantesco no rosto. Não tinham visto a menina antes, já que estavam muito entretidos na "conversa". Gina sentiu seu sangue congelar. Viu que Draco encarava a menina com um sorriso. Ao perceber que ele ia abaixar para falar com ela, tratou logo de pegar a filha no colo. Ganhou um beijo da pequena menina.

- Querida, o que faz aqui? – perguntou sem conseguir tirar os olhos do loiro à sua frente. Não queria que ele nem ao menos olhasse para ela e aquela proximidade toda a fazia se sentir mal. Os três finalmente juntos. Sentiu medo sem saber ao certo por que.

- Você esqueceu de levar isso. – falou ao entregar uma presilha de cabelo vermelha para a mãe. Gina sorriu e lhe deu um beijo.

- Obrigada amorzinho. – disse e a pôs no chão. – Agora vá que seu tio a está esperando.

- Oi Draco. – Diana disse soltando-se do braço da mãe e se aproximando do homem. Gina tentou impedir, sem sucesso. – Você também trabalha aqui com minha mãe?

Draco, ainda sorrindo, abaixou-se. Sentiu uma felicidade repentina que surgiu ao ver a menina. Era tão linda, tão encantadora, como uma princesa. Sua princesa. Mais que sua princesa, sua filha. Filha. Palavra que jamais pensou fosse dizer. Tinha uma filha e se sentia muito bem com isso. Queria poder abraçá-la de verdade, se aproximar, mas sabia que Gina jamais permitiria.

- Sim. Como você está?

- Vou prá casa da minha tia brincar com o Josh. – Ela disse ao estender os braços sobre os ombros de Draco. Confuso, encarou Gina e viu que ela não parecia gostar nada da cena. Ele demorou a entender que a menina queria colo, mas logo que compreendeu, nem ao menos pensou duas vezes e a agarrou, levantando-a entre seus braços. Sentiu vontade de gritar de felicidade. O que mais queria naquele momento era poder segurar a filha daquela maneira.

- Quem é Josh? Um primo? – perguntou, tentando dar continuidade à conversa. Não interessava qual seria o assunto. Só queria escutar a voz da menina. Poder olhar nos olhos dela daquela forma e ver o quanto eram parecidos.

- É!! – A menina gritou empolgada e riu. – Adivinhou!

Gina ficou por algum tempo fitando os dois. De primeira, sentiu-se desesperada e até ameaçou pegar a garota dos braços dele, mas não conseguia. Era impossível não ver, por mais que quisesse fazê-lo, que ele gostava muito dela e vice-versa. A menina não ficava com um sorriso tão espontâneo e a risada tão animada nem mesmo com seus tios. Não podia negar o quanto se sentia emocionada em vê-los daquela forma tão ligada. Sentiu-se mal por querer esconder da menina a verdade e principalmente por tentar impedir que Draco se aproximasse dela. Não podia separá-los. No fundo não era o queria. Sorria ao ver como a menina alisava o rosto do homem às vezes, enquanto falava. Pareciam se conhecer a tanto tempo. Queria chorar, mas aquele não era o local. E também não era a hora. Respirou fundo e aproximou-se dos dois.

- Filha, você tem que ir. Tio Rony está te esperando no carro. – disse carinhosamente e pegou a menina do colo de Draco, deixando-o desapontado. – Vá rápido. À noite nos vemos. – Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

- Está bem mamãe. – A menina concordou de cabeça baixa não escondendo o descontentamento. – Tchau, Draco. – continuou sem olhá-lo e se encaminhou para a saída.

- Tchau princesa. – Acenou e viu a menina passar pela porta automática de vidro. – Ela é tão linda, Gina, tão linda! – falou para a mulher ao seu lado esquecendo de todos os desentendimentos ocorridos entre eles.

- Eu sei. – concordou com um sorriso e virou-se para fitá-lo. –Desculpe-me. Eu vou fazer todos os relatórios agora mesmo e no prazo de duas a três horas lhe entrego.

Draco fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e seu ar sério voltou. Parecia transformar-se em outra pessoa. Encarou-a de forma dura, por mais que para ele fosse difícil fazê-lo.

- Estava muito ocupada, não é? Com seu namorado?!

O loiro só agora havia lembrado do que a menina disse ao chegar. Harry Potter esteve na casa dela. Então eles ainda se viam, ou pior, poderiam estar juntos. Um ódio cheio de ciúme lhe invadiu. Não queria imaginar Harry na mesma casa que Gina e sua filha, assumindo um lugar que poderia ser somente seu.

- Que namorado?!

- Diana mesmo disse que você estava ocupada ontem por causa de certas _visitas_. – terminou com desprezo na voz. –Finalmente conseguiu o que sempre quis? O todo maravilhoso Harry Potter...

Gina sentiu que se continuasse ali mais alguns minutos não aguentaria segurar a vontade de chorar. Como ele tinha coragem de dizer aquilo? Queria poder bater na cara dele, mas não podia esquecer que estava na empresa e havia pessoas em volta. Sem saber o que dizer, não ousou negar nada. Deixaria ele pensar o que ele quisesse.

- Se Harry é o não meu namorado você não tem nada a ver com isso, Malfoy. Você não tem nada a ver com minha vida!

- Sim, eu concordo. E não pense que eu estou interessado em sua vida pessoal, senhorita Weasley. Mas se isso começa a interferir em seu trabalho, me interessa. E somente por isso! – mentiu.

Gina, magoada com o desprezo dele, apenas deu-lhe as costas e foi para o elevador. Não queria escutar mais nada.

Semanas se passaram e eles apenas se falavam quando era necessário. Sempre distantes, tratavam um ao outro com respeito e nada mais. Draco mantinha-se exigente e Gina sempre eficiente, cumprindo suas obrigações. Mas só eles mesmos sabiam o quanto estava sendo difícil continuar assim. Para Draco, o mais difícil era entrar naquela sala, sentir o cheiro dela e ter de resistir. Encarar a fotografia de Diana, que ficava num porta-retrato em cima da mesa de Gina, também não era fácil. Sentia saudades da menina. Gina tentava evitar encará-lo ao máximo. Sabia o quanto aqueles olhos a fascinavam. Ter que ficar tão perto dele era quase uma tortura. Mas, sem dúvida alguma, o mais difícil era ter de atender os telefonemas das várias mulheres que ligavam para ele e não poder dizer nada. Tentava controlar o ciúme e se convencer que não era nada mais dele, mas era impossível. Cada vez que ele saía na hora do almoço sozinho, ou no fim da tarde, imaginava com quem ele se encontraria. Não sabia que ele não conseguiria ficar com nenhuma outra mulher que não fosse ela.

Era tarde de sexta-feira. Todos os funcionários tinham ido embora, até mesmo Miller. Apenas Draco e Gina estavam ali, naquela enorme empresa. Terminavam de fechar alguns balancetes necessários na próxima reunião para irem embora.

- Mas o juros no mês passado estavam baixos. Nesse mês eles já cresceram 0,5 por cento. É um valor considerável. E esse quadro não deve reverter tão cedo...

- Então ficará dessa forma mesmo. – Draco disse ao fechar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para trás. Parecia exausto, e realmente estava.

- É melhor pararmos por aqui. O senhor está cansado. Se precisar, continuamos amanhã...

- Não, tudo bem. – interrompeu-a sem abrir os olhos. Continuou com a cabeça apoiada na cadeira. – Acho que já está resolvido.

- Tudo bem... – Gina concordou e recolheu a papelada.

Foi até sua mesa arrumar as coisas para ir embora. Precisava ir para casa descansar. Passar o dia inteiro trabalhando com Draco não era fácil. Precisava de um banho frio. Arrumou sua bolsa e sua pasta e foi até a sala do chefe. Da porta mesmo disse:

- Até amanhã, senhor. – Não ouvindo resposta, estranhou. Ele nunca a ignorava. Aproximou-se e viu que ele dormira ali mesmo. Riu. – Senhor Malfoy, senhor... – chamava enquanto balançava seu ombro delicadamente, mas nenhum sinal dele despertar. – Draco, acorde. Acorde!

Aos poucos ele foi abrindo os olhos. Levantou a cabeça e encarou o rosto da ruiva, muito próximo do seu. Sorriu. Gostou da sensação que não sentia há anos. A respiração dela, o aroma de seus cabelos e de sua pele. Sentiu-se um pouco fora de controle. Talvez fosse o sono ou o efeito do vinho que tomara na hora do almoço. Não tinha idéia do que era ao certo, só sabia que não aguentava mais a vontade de ter aquela mulher perto de si. Levou a mão ao rosto dela e a acariciou. A pele quente dela lhe trouxe lembranças. Lembranças de Hogwarts. Lembranças que jamais poderiam ser esquecidas. Desceu a mão do rosto para o pescoço dela. Gina, estática, não sabia o que fazer. Não estava entendendo o que ele estava fazendo ou, pelo menos, tentando fazer.

- Senhor Malfoy, é melhor irmos. – disse querendo afastar-se, mas não tinha forças. Sentia que seu corpo era atraído pelo dele. Buscava dentro de si qualquer rastro de sensatez que a desvencilhasse dele. Não tinha.

- Chega de senhor... Não aguento mais isso. – disse e puxou o rosto da mulher até o seu. Mal pôde encostar seus lábios nos dela e Gina se afastou.

Ela o encarou imóvel, querendo entender o que seu coração sentia. Enquanto o que mais desejava era poder beijá-lo de verdade sentia ódio dele por ele ter feito aquilo. Confusa, correu até sua mesa, pegou suas coisas e desceu as escadas desesperadamente. Só queria sair dali. Não estava acreditando no que havia acontecido. Quase havia fraquejado. Ao chegar no térreo, parou perto da recepção para respirar, mas logo que ouviu os gritos de Draco vindos da escada continuou a correr para fora da empresa. Não queria que ele chegasse tão perto novamente. E em meio aos flashes que vinham em sua memória do que havia acontecido minutos antes, e o ritmo de seu coração extremamente acelerado, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Gina só pôde escutar a voz de Draco gritar e a freada de um carro. Quando se deu conta do que havia acontecido, estava do outro lado da calçada jogada ao chão, suas costas doendo, os cotovelos ardendo e com o corpo de Draco sobre o seu. O loiro, com a respiração pesada, a fitava assustada enquanto, passando a mão pelo seu corpo. Verificava se ela estava bem. Ainda desnorteada e tonta olhou para o lado e viu um carro batido no poste, muito próximo deles, e um motorista furioso vindo em sua direção.

- Você é maluca?! –O homem gritava ao se aproximar da ruiva. – Não olha para os lados?! E agora, como fica meu carro?

Draco levantou-se rapidamente e foi até o homem ao perceber que Gina parecia não estar entendendo o que acontecia.

- Eu arco com as despesas do conserto. O loiro disse ao olhar de relance para Gina, que permanecia sentada no chão.

Só então a mulher entendeu o que acabara de acontecer. Quase havia sido atropelada, mas Draco a salvara. Olhou para ele. Viu-o abrindo a carteira, contrariado, e entregar algumas notas para o homem que, incrivelmente num segundo, mudou o semblante de irritado para satisfeito. Ao guardar o dinheiro que ganhara, pegou seu carro destruído na frente e seguiu pela estrada a toda velocidade. Não parecia nada um motorista prudente. Draco, voltando para onde Gina estava, resmungava enquanto guardava a carteira novamente no bolso.

- Aquela lata velha não vale nem metade do que eu dei... – dizia a si mesmo. Abaixou-se perto da ruiva e a fitou com o olhar preocupado. – Como você está? – perguntou ao passar a mão por seus cabelos bagunçados.

- Bem... – disse sem muita convicção. Ficou de pé com o apoio de Draco e tentou andar, mas não conseguiu. Gritou de dor. Seu joelho doía muito. – Nem tanto.

- Eu te levo para casa...

- Não! – interrompeu-o logo. Não queria aceitar nada dele. – Não precisa. Eu pego um ônibus ou ligo para Rony vir me pegar.

- Ginevra, já é quase de madrugada. Ele já deve estar dormindo. Eu a levo. Não se preocupe.

Gina o encarou desconfiada. Sabia que no fundo podia confiar nele, mas imaginou se aquilo não poderia ser entendido como uma esperança para os dois. Tentou dar mais um passo, mas viu que era impossível. Sua única opção era aceitar a ajuda dele.

- Tudo bem, então. –concordou a contra-gosto.

Draco sorriu satisfeito e a pegou no colo, deixando Gina surpresa. Foi até o estacionamento da empresa levando-a com facilidade. A mulher, com um braço nas costas dele para que pudesse se apoiar, estava se sentindo completamente sem jeito naquela situação. Como se não bastasse o que havia acontecido a pouco na sala dele, agora aquela situação constrangedora. Draco colocou-a no chão com todo o cuidado para abrir o carro e a ajudou a se sentar no banco do carona. Entrou logo depois e deu a partida sem ao menos dizer uma palavra. E assim foi, durante todo o caminho. Os dois aparentavam o desconforto com a situação. Gina desejava chegar logo em casa e Draco só queria voltar no tempo para consertar o que havia feito. Não acreditava que havia tentado beijá-la e quase conseguira. Era cedo demais para fazer aquilo. Cedo ou tarde demais.

Gina apontou para o prédio onde deveriam parar. Ao sair do carro sentiu que já podia andar, mas com o apoio de alguém. Draco pegou o braço dela, o pôs em torno de seu pescoço e a segurou pela cintura. Subiram as escadas com cuidado até seu andar. As luzes do hall se acenderam automaticamente. Por sorte não havia ninguém ali. Gina abriu a porta do apartamento e viu tudo escuro e silencioso. Estranhou. Não escutou nem ao menos o som da televisão ligada, como Diana deixava sempre. Draco a colocou no sofá e acendeu a luz.

- Diana! Querida, onde você está? – Gina gritou da sala em direção ao quarto e não ouviu nada. Ameaçou se levantar, mas Draco a impediu.

- Onde você pensa que vai? Não pode ficar andando!

- Tenho que ver onde minha filha está!

- Não precisa... Eu vou...

- Não! – Gina o interrompeu depressa. – Não quero que ela te veja aqui.

Draco a olhou profundamente decepcionado. Como, depois de tudo que havia acontecido, ela tinha coragem de agir assim? Parecia que a única coisa com a qual ela realmente se importava era esconder a verdade da menina. Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não queria fazer e nem dizer nada naquele momento. Não começaria uma discussão novamente. Puxou-a com cuidado pelo braço e a levou até o cômodo que parecia ser o quarto. Entraram. Draco acendeu as luzes e ajudou Gina a se sentar na cama. Viu um bilhete na mesa de cabeceira e o entregou à ruiva.

- Diana foi dormir na casa de Rony. – disse aliviada. Menos uma situação constrangedora.

Draco simplesmente a ignorou. Pediu que ela deitasse na cama. Ela, sem saber o por quê, somente obedeceu. Ele tentou mexer sua perna, mas ela gritou de dor involuntariamente. Draco afirmou que era apenas um deslocamento. Pegou sua outra perna e levantou sua calça até a altura do joelho. Havia apenas um hematoma. Apertou, mas parou ao ouvir Gina gemer novamente.

- Dói? – indagou. Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça. – Posso ir à cozinha preparar algo?

Gina apenas concordou. Ele se retirou do quarto e voltou uns quinze minutos depois. A ruiva estava deitada e, ao vê-lo, se levantou rapidamente. Draco, que trazia um copo na mão, sentou-se ao lado dela. Deu-lhe o copo para que ela bebesse.

- Isso é horrível!! – reclamou ao bebericar um pouco do líquido verde.

- Mas vai te ajudar. Beba logo!

Gina, contrariada, bebeu todo o copo. Teve de se segurar para não cuspir tudo. Pôs uma das mãos sobre o estômago tentando controlar o enjôo. Jogou o corpo mais para trás e apoiou a cabeça na cabeceira da cama.

- Amanhã você já estará bem. Os arranhados irão sumir. Apenas descanse.

Disse e se levantou. Foi em direção da porta, dando-lhe as costas.

- Onde você vai? – perguntou ao levantar levemente a cabeça. Já não sentia mais tantas dores pelo corpo.

- Embora. Não é o que você quer desde o momento que eu entrei aqui? – terminou e, lhe dando as costas novamente, saiu pela porta, deixando Gina sem reação.

- Draco, volta aqui! – A ruiva gritou ao tentar se levantar, mas sentou-se novamente. Viu que sua perna não estava tão boa assim para tentar andar.

Esperou alguns segundos até que o viu entrar no quarto de cabeça baixa.

- Não é verdade o que disse. Agradeço-lhe por ter me ajudado e te peço desculpas se por acaso acabei demonstrando algo diferente.

- Por que não permite que eu me aproxime de Diana? – disse ao chegar mais perto da cama. Fitou a mulher diretamente nos olhos. – Ela é minha filha também e você não pode negar.

- Não quero discutir sobre isso com você de novo... – Desviou o olhar do dele e encarou a janela aberta. A janela na qual passara muitas noites em claro, pensando no homem que naquele momento estava ali, na sua frente. Não conseguia entender porque aquilo, que era pra ser um sonho, tornava-se um pesadelo.

- Até quando?! Pra você é muito fácil falar! Eu descobri agora que tenho uma filha e a única coisa que desejo é me aproximar dela! Se há alguma coisa de errado nisso, não me importo porque pra mim é o correto e eu não vou desistir! –Draco disse rápido quase que tropeçando nas palavras. Não continha a raiva e a frustração que sentia. Começava a ficar cansado da teimosia da mulher.

Gina o encarou confusa. Não sabia o que fazer. Por um lado, não podia culpá-lo e sabia que ele estava certo. Mas por outro lado, a mágoa do passado não permitia que ela agisse racionalmente. Sabia que ainda o amava e só o queria ver junto dela novamente, mas como deixar o orgulho e o passado para trás? Era difícil.

- Eu tenho que pensar nisso... – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

Draco, tomado de revolta, deu-lhe as costas novamente, caminhou até a sala e saiu, batendo a porta furiosamente. A ruiva, sem saber o que fazer, com todo seu esforço, foi até a janela e segundos depois o viu saindo do prédio e se aproximar do carro. Ele se apoiou de costas na porta e parou assim por alguns minutos. Parecia estar pensativo. Gina, arrependida da maneira como agira, sentiu que começaria a chorar. Apoiou-se na janela e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos deixou que as lágrimas caíssem pelo seu rosto. Não sabia quanto tempo poderia suportar aquela situação.

Draco abriu a porta do carro e, antes de entrar, olhou mais uma vez para a janela de Gina. Percebeu que ela estava chorando. Queria ir até lá para consolá-la, mas não iria. Tinha certeza absoluta de que ela não o queria por perto. Disse a si mesmo que não se meteria na vida dela novamente, mas não iria permitir que ela lhe tirasse o direito de pai. Iria atrás de sua filha e do direito de poder tê-la perto de todos os jeitos possíveis. Mesmo que para isso precisasse travar uma batalha contra a mulher que amava e contra sigo mesmo.

N/A: OláH... Antes quero dizer mt obrigada a quem votou para q essa fic fosse destaque no Aliança3Vasssouras xD Bem, esse capítulo demorei um pouco a revisar pq jah tava escrito a um tempinhho... mas tá aí! Espero que gostem!

Miaka, Bem... gi realmente pegou pesado, mas ele tem q sofrer um pokinho sim. Gosto de ver esse loirinho do meu heart sofrer... iausiausaiusaiu

Pitzie, soh leu o primeiro? q pena... qnd puder le o resto! ;)

Glá, valeu por ler essa tb! Aprender a Amar logo vai estar com novas atualizações!

Vanessa, bem... qnd eles vaum se beijar meeeesmo, ainda naum sei O.o aiusiusiasus... realmente, eu naum resistiria mt tempo!

Lou, bem... jah tenho uma noção da reação de Diana, mas eh TOP SECRET aiusiusa

Tety, valeu pela review! logo to colocando novo capítulo ;)

Licca, brigada ; continue lendo viu?

Axu q respondi tds os coments que chegaram ateh agora xD

BjOk'S da LiKa


	6. Boa Decisão?

**Laços de Amor**

Capítulo 6

Boa Decisão?

Draco abriu os olhos com muito sacrifício. Havia deixado as cortinas abertas e a claridade dos raios de Sol que vinha na direção de seu rosto o despertara. Olhou em volta. O quarto silencioso e vazio, como sempre, só lhe confirmava como era imensa sua solidão. Pôs o travesseiro sobre o rosto. Não queria levantar naquela amanhã. Queria ficar ali o dia inteiro e apenas pensar. Pensar na noite anterior e em como havia agido estupidamente. Arrependia-se completamente por ter tentado qualquer tipo de aproximação com Gina. Deveria saber que ela não aceitaria. Começava a deixar ser invadido por um sentimento de derrota. Pensou se não seria melhor desistir de tê-la ao seu lado de uma vez por todas já que nada parecia ser capaz de mudar aquela situação. Concluiu que a única coisa que lhe restava era finalmente por aquela história pro passado. Não seria possível voltar a viver os dias de adolescência de Hogwarts ao lado dela novamente. Tudo havia mudado. Suas vidas, as circunstâncias. Tudo, menos o que sentia. No entanto já não importava mais. A noite passada havia sido a última vez que tentara qualquer coisa. Naquele momento, deveria se preocupar só com uma coisa: sua filha. Não queria brigar com Gina, mas não permitiria que ela o impedisse novamente de ver a menina. O que precisasse ser feito, ele faria, não importando as conseqüências. Faria tudo para poder ter a filha por perto, para poder recuperar o tempo perdido.

Chegou na empresa mais tarde que o de costume, mas ninguém comentou nada. Ele era o dono e poderia fazer o que quisesse. Cumprimentou a todos formalmente e foi para seu andar. Gina não estava ali, mas suas coisas sim. Já havia chegado e provavelmente estava resolvendo algo. Achou melhor assim. Não queria encará-la. A evitaria de todas as formas. Era a única maneira de esquecê-la, ou pelo menos tentar. Ao entrar em sua sala, fechou a porta e se acomodou em sua cadeira. Pôs suas coisas em cima da mesa. Sentiu certo desânimo. Não podia negar que cada dia que passava trabalhar se tornava um tormento ainda maior. Não conseguia conviver tão próximo com a sua secretária, sendo ela Gina. Não sem poder tocá-la. Escutou batidas na porta. Já sabendo quem era, deu permissão que entrasse. A mulher na qual pensava apareceu aos poucos por detrás da porta. Parecia um pouco abatida. Não havia dormido bem, como Draco. Chegou perto da mesa do chefe. Trazia algumas pastas.

- Bom dia, senhor Malfoy. – Ela falou séria, fitando o que tinha em mão. Não conseguia encará-lo. Não depois da noite passada. Não sabia ao certo o motivo.

- Bom dia, senhorita Weasley. – Draco tentou disfarçar, mas também não podia agir naturalmente com a presença dela. Não conseguia disfarçar a vontade de observá-la.

- Trouxe algumas papeladas e contratos para o senhor revisar e aprovar. – Entregou-lhe uma pasta vermelha. –E esses aqui precisam de sua assinatura. Eu já li os dois e não encontrei erros, mas se quiser conferir...

- Não será necessário. Confio em sua revisão. – Tentou parecer o mais frio possível ao interrompê-la.

- Só isso então? – Esperava, no fundo, uma resposta negativa. Queria escutar sua voz dizendo algo mais, falando o que fosse, mantendo-a ali ao lado dele. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que aquela indiferença.

- Sim. – Queria dizer o que ela esperava escutar, mas não sabia o que falar naquele momento. Além do mais, achava melhor que eles passassem o menor tempo possível juntos, por mais que aquela idéia fosse difícil de aceitar.

Gina simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e deu meia volta. Já próxima da porta, pareceu se lembrar de algo. Girou nos calcanhares e voltou para perto do chefe. Draco estranhou. Esperou que ela começasse a falar para saber o que queria.

- Eu gostaria de agradecer-lhe novamente por ontem.

- Não foi nada.

Na verdade, a mulher queria se desculpar pelo que dissera na noite anterior. Sabia que estava sendo dura, mas a frieza que Draco aparentava ter a respeito do assunto a fez se sentir desencorajada a tocar no assunto. Teve a impressão de que ele mal se importava com o que tinha acontecido. Não sabia que era justamente o que ele queria. Sem mais o que fazer, a mulher finalmente saiu da sala.

Draco, quando a viu sumir pela porta, respirou fundo, muito aliviado. Não queria agir daquela forma, mas não via outro caminho.

A ruiva sentou-se em sua cadeira e, jogando o corpo para trás, encarou a foto de Diana. Sorriu triste. Sabia que ela lhe dava forças para suportar tudo aquilo. Era a mãe e tinha que fazer o melhor pela sua filha. Não importando seus próprios sentimentos.

Quase uma semana se passou até que Draco finalmente decidiu falar com Gina. Depois de dias de distância e frieza um com o outro, ele decidira chamá-la até sua sala para conversarem. Havia pensado muito no que fazer e no que dizer, na forma certa de agir. A mulher, muito desconfiada, hesitou de início, mas tinha que ir. Não podia continuar fugindo dele e o evitando. Bateu na porta, entrou e sentou-se frente a ele, mas não o fitou. Enrolou os cabelos soltos e jogou para frente do ombro. Estalava os dedos, muito inquieta. Não disfarçava o nervosismo.

- Precisamos conversar, Ginevra. – Draco começou em tom muito sério. Diferentemente dos outros dias em que mal olhava para a mulher, encarou-a profundamente.

- Pode falar. – Começava a ficar ainda mais ansiosa. Não queria sentir-se assim, mas toda vez que estava perto dele sentia que seu coração batia diferente. Não conseguia controlar a própria respiração. Respirou fundo, tentando manter o controle.

- É sobre Diana...

A mulher o encarou por alguns segundos, não acreditando que ele realmente havia falado aquilo. Parecia estar decepcionada. Revirou os olhos e soltou um muxoxo irritado. Estava cansada daquele assunto.

- O que quer falar sobre minha filha?!

- Chega. – Draco disse duramente. Não estava mais disposto a ouvi-la falar daquela maneira. – Você vai ter que parar com isso. Não vou mais aceitar que você se refira à menina como se fosse unicamente sua filha. Não vou mais deixar você pensar no que vai fazer ou não, no que acha melhor ou não. Ela é minha filha e eu vou assumir isso, você querendo ou não.

- O que está querendo dizer? – Inclinou o corpo prá frente para se aproximar dele. Os olhos cerrados. Tentava conter a raiva. Não suportava a idéia de poder estar sendo ameaçada. – Ou melhor, o que acha que pode fazer? Contar à Diana que é pai dela? É essa sua grande estratégia?! – indagava irônica. O tom de voz se elevando.

- De fato não seria algo ruim. Mas creio que antes dela saber, é necessário que, primeiro, a justiça saiba.

Gina o fitou com ainda mais ódio. Não podia acreditar que estava ouvindo aquilo. Riu debochada, tentando encontrar uma maneira de reverter aquilo.

- Páre de ser idiota. O que você pretende fazer?

- Eu não queria fazer isso Gina, mas, se for necessário, eu vou provar que você me proíbe de ver minha filha. Eles vão obrigá-la a permitir que eu, no mínimo, a visite. E ela e sua família vão ficar sabendo da pior maneira possível que eu estou vivo. Você acha que Diana ficaria feliz em saber que a sua mãe lhe escondeu a verdade durante tanto tempo? Eu acho que não.

Gina engoliu a seco. Apenas o mirou durante segundos com um olhar indecifrável. Tomada de revolta, deu um soco na mesa. Não sabia o que fazer. Estava encurralada.

- Crápula! É isso que você é, um crápula miserável! – Levantou-se da cadeia e se pôs de pé, frente a ele. – Você acha isso certo? Você aparece do nada na minha vida após ter desaparecido durante anos. Me deixou completamente sozinha, sem se importar se eu estava bem ou não. E agora eu sou obrigada a te enfiar na minha família e na vida da minha filha, senão você vai por ela contra mim! É isso mesmo!? Realmente é muito justo... – terminou sarcástica. Embora seus olhos estivessem molhados, não choraria na frente dele. Não queria se mostrar tão fraca.

- Você está pondo as coisas de maneira dramática demais...

- Eu não vou ouvir mais nada. Não sou obrigada a ouvir tamanha loucura!

Gina deu-lhe as costas e saiu, batendo a porta com toda a fúria que sentia. Draco, vendo-a sair, não se deixou sensibilizar com o que ouvira. Em sua cabeça, estava certo e nada lhe tiraria a razão. Decidira que, infelizmente, teria que fazer as coisas do seu próprio jeito.

Quando deu por si já estava no seu carro. Por sorte, Gina não o havia visto sair. Pensou se era realmente o certo a fazer. Não sabia, mas era o que queria fazer e o faria. Deu a partida e dirigiu-se a caminho da escola de Diana. Quando estacionou o carro em frente ao local, viu que algumas crianças já corriam em direção aos pais. Saiu do carro e procurou com o olhar uma menina loira. Viu-a se sentar em um banco na entrada, junto com um menino menor, muito ruivo. Imaginou que seria o primo de Diana. Resolveu se aproximar da garota lentamente, tentando não chamar a atenção de ninguém. Com os óculos escuros e as mãos no bolso da calça, foi andando até eles. A menina estava muito distraída e, assim que o avistou, abriu um imenso sorriso e ficou de pé no banco, preparando-se para pular em cima dele. Quando viu que ele estava perto o suficiente, saltou em seu colo. Draco percebeu o que ela planejava e a agarrou com segurança. A menina beijou-lhe o rosto e o olhou nos olhos, ainda sorrindo. Agia como se o conhecesse há muito tempo.

- Como está, princesinha? – perguntou, já com os óculos na cabeça e fitou-a. Impressionava-se com tamanha semelhança entre seus olhos e os dela. Como podiam ser tão idênticos? Só havia uma pequena coisa que os diferenciava: ela tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos, um brilho de inocência e alegria que os dele já não tinham mais.

- Bem. Olha o meu primo. – falou apontando para o menino que, sentado no banco, olhava muito desconfiado para o homem. Um olhar muito parecido com o de Rony. Parecia ter o mesmo gênio.

- Oi Josh. – disse alegre ao ver o garoto, mas deu de ombros ao ver que não obteve resposta. _"Weasley..."_ pensou ele. – Vim te convidar para tomar um sorvete comigo. O que acha?

- Eu quero. Mas meu tio Rony tá vindo me pegar. Não posso ir. – Pareceu triste ao se lembrar do detalhe.

- Seu primo pode avisar que você foi tomar sorvete com um amigo.

A menina concordou e pediu para descer do colo. Draco a colocou no banco. Ela se aproximou do ouvido do primo, falou algo que Draco não pode entender e só viu o menino concordar com a cabeça.

- Vamos? – perguntou ao estender a mão para a menina. Ela olhou primeiro e a segurou com confiança.

- Eu quero de chocolate!

Draco nem abriu a porta do carro. Pegou-a novamente no colo e a colocou por cima, sentada no banco do carona. A garota parecia meio boba ao ver o automóvel. Quando Draco entrou e se sentou ao seu lado, ela disse:

- É que nem o carro do filme que eu e mamãe vimos. Nem parece de verdade.

Draco riu e foi para o parque. Quando a menina comentou sobre a mãe, Draco se lembrou dela. Imaginou como Gina reagiria ao descobrir que ele estava com a filha. Com certeza não muito bem, mas ele tinha que fazer aquilo. Precisava conquistar, antes de tudo, o carinho e a confiança da menina para poder contar que era seu pai.

Gina mal saiu do elevador quando escutou o telefone de sua mesa tocar. Correu para atender.

- DMG's Company, escritório do senhor Malfoy, pois não... Rony! Já disse que não posso ficar recebendo ligações pessoais. Senhor Miller vai brigar comigo.

- Mas é algo sério, Gina. – O homem dizia do outro lado da linha com a voz preocupada. – Peça para o seu chefe permissão para ir para casa. É urgente!

- O que aconteceu?! – Logo se apavorou.

- É com Diana. Venha logo para o colégio dela!

- Está bem!

Gina mal bateu o telefone. Pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo para ir embora. Nem se importou em avisar Draco e a ninguém mais que precisava ir embora. Depois resolveria. O importante era saber o que tinha acontecido com a filha. Pegou um táxi e, em poucos minutos, chegou na escola. Foi até a diretoria e encontrou Rony, Hermione com Josh no colo, a diretora do colégio e um segurança ao seu lado. Não entendeu.

- Que bom que chegou, senhorita Weasley. – A diretora falou ao ver a mulher entrar. Ofereceu-lhe a cadeira ao lado de Rony para que ela se sentasse.

- Onde está Diana? O que está acontecendo? – perguntou confusa. Começava a ficar nervosa.

- Nós não sabemos. – Rony disse num lamento.

- O QUÊ?! Como assim não sabem?

- Senhorita Weasley. Houve um pequeno incidente, mas a polícia já está de sobreaviso e procuram a menina.

- Como assim?!!! Onde está minha filha?!

- Gina, – Rony começou a falar ao pegar a mão da irmã. – não sabemos. Alguém veio e pegou Diana.

- Mas... Como? Por quê? Como você permitiu?! – gritou para o segurança.

- Me desculpe senhora, mas eu sou novo aqui. A diretora só havia me informado que um homem vinha pegar a menina e o menino. Só desconfiei quando vi que ele havia levado apenas a menina.

Gina olhou em volta com o olhar perdido. Parecia estar associando tudo o que ouvia. Voltou-se para o segurança. Num impulso, pulou em sua direção. Rony e Mione agarraram-na pelo braço e a puxaram para trás bem a tempo, antes que ela pudesse machucar o homem.

- Como você pôde deixar minha filha ir com um estranho?! – para o funcionário da escola enquanto a cunhada e o irmão a seguravam.

- A culpa não foi minha, senhora. – O segurança, que aparentava ser um rapaz novo, disse acuado num canto da sala. – Me desculpe, mas a menina foi voluntariamente. Eu só sabia que um homem vinha pegá-la. Como ela foi de imediato com o homem, sem nem ao menos ele falar nada, achei que fosse o tio dela.

Gina parou e o fitou pensativa.

- Quer dizer que a menina foi por vontade própria com ele? –indagou e viu o rapaz fazer sinal de afirmativo com a cabeça. – Ela o conhece então, pois Diana jamais iria com estranhos dessa forma... – conclui levantando hipóteses para o que tinha acontecido. As coisas começavam a fazer sentido em sua mente. Aquilo não parecia mais tão estranho.

- Sim! – Josh, do colo da mãe, gritou animado. – Ele é amigo dela!

- Como assim Josh? Como você sabe? – Hermione perguntou ao pôr o filho de frente para ela.

- Diana foi tomar sorvete com um amigo dela. Ela me contou. Ele é amigo da Tia Gina. Ela disse que ele também é bruxo. – Josh disse inocentemente, lembrando do que a prima contara-lhe. A diretora e o segurança o fitaram com estranheza.

Rony tentou disfarçar com um sorriso amarelo, fingindo que não era nada demais. Hermione tapou a boca do menino rapidamente e sorriu sem jeito.

- Josh é tão imaginativo! – A mãe do menino disse tentando manter um sorriso para disfarçar o constrangimento.

- Sim. Josh é muito criativo. – A diretora Mandison disse sorrindo.

Hermione respirou fundo ao ver que os dois trouxas realmente acreditaram que o menino dissera apenas bobeiras. Olhou o marido que também ficara mais tranqüilo. Fora muita sorte. Poderiam se embolar num grande problema.

- Há algum conhecido da senhorita que poderia fazer tal coisa? – A diretora perguntou a Gina, voltando ao assunto.

A ruiva encarou a janela com o olhar perdido. Parecia não ter escutado a pergunta. Tentava descobrir alguma coisa, o que poderia ter acontecido. Ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, quando voltou a se referir ao segurança.

- Como esse homem era? – indagou. O rapaz abaixou a cabeça e pôs as mãos sobre a testa. Tentava se lembrar.

- Ele estava muito arrumado. Usava um terno, óculos escuros. Era branco e loiro.

Fora o suficiente para que Gina levantasse furiosa da cadeira e saísse da sala correndo. Rony e a esposa, com o filho no colo, correram atrás dela. Só a alcançaram na rua.

- Gina, espere! – Rony gritou ao agarrar seu braço, impedindo-a de continuar a andar. – Você sabe quem fez isso não é? O que está escondendo de nós?

- Há muito tempo você está estranha Gina. Converse com a gente. Sabe que sempre estivemos ao seu lado. – Hermione falou ao pôr o filho no chão.

A ruiva fitou-os séria. Realmente tinha quase certeza de quem havia feito aquilo, e sabia também que o irmão e a cunhada a apoiariam em qualquer momento. Precisava mesmo dividir aquilo com alguém. Era melhor dizer a verdade.

- Vamos para casa e eu conto a vocês.

Entraram no carro e foram para o prédio. Mantiveram-se calados até chegarem. Subiram as escadas. Gina abriu a porta do apartamento e pediu que eles entrassem. Jogou sua bolsa na mesa.

- Querido, o vídeo-game de Diana está ligado na televisão do quarto. Vá lá brincar um pouco. – Gina disse ao sobrinho.

- Eba! – O menino gritou animado e foi correndo para o quarto, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Os três sentaram-se à mesa. Gina pensou um pouco mais se realmente deveria contar aquilo. Sim. Podia confiar. Não só podia confiar, mas também precisava. Precisava dividir aquilo com alguém. Conviver com aquele segredo estava lhe fazendo mal. Procurou as palavras certas para começar. O melhor era ser o mais direta possível. Não podia enrolar. Tomo ar e começou.

- Eu tenho quase certeza que sei quem pegou Diana, mas antes vocês precisam saber de algo. – Parou novamente. – O pai de Diana não está morto... Ele está vivo e mais próximo do que nunca...

- O QUÊ?! – Hermione e Rony indagaram numa única voz e se entreolharam com o queixo caído, estáticos.

Gina começou a contar tudo que acontecera nas últimas semanas. Desde que descobrira que Draco Malfoy estava vivo e era o dono da empresa onde ela trabalhava até a discussão que tivera com ele horas antes dali. Só preferiu omitir sobre o dia em que ele tentara beijá-la e, depois de ter sido atropelada, ele a levara para casa. Achou melhor assim. Não só por se sentir envergonhada em falar sobre tal acontecimento como, com toda a certeza, Rony não iria gostar nada de ouvir aquilo.

Hermione e o marido pareciam não acreditar no que ouviam. Não conseguiam crer que Draco Malfoy estava vivo e que aparecera rico depois de tantos anos e de tudo o que acontecera. Rony, muito inquieto, levantou-se da cadeira e começou a caminhar pela sala de um lado para o outro, à procura de uma saída. Hermione apenas segurou a mão da cunhada e lançou-lhe um sorriso carinhoso. Sabia o quanto deveria ser difícil para a amiga suportar tudo aquilo.

- Mas como ele sobreviveu? Papai o viu morto. – Rony começou, ao voltar até elas. – O Ministério o deu como morto. Não é possível! Como?!

- Isso é o que menos importa agora Rony! – Hermione falou. – O importante é saber se foi ele quem levou Diana.

- Com certeza foi. – Gina, deixando se abalar pela preocupação que começava a dominá-la, disse, já alterada. – Ele me ameaçou. Disse que se eu não permitisse que ele se aproximasse de Diana, ia procurar à justiça e faria as coisas do jeito dele. Ele roubou a minha filha! – Abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar. Não conseguia aguentar, tendo em mente a idéia de que poderia não ver sua filha novamente. Sua filha. A pessoa quem mais amava no mundo inteiro e pela qual faria tudo. Não. Não poderia aceitar.

- Vamos achá-la, Gina. Nós vamos achá-la. – Rony disse ao abraçar a irmã. Lembrou-se de quando a caçula era apenas uma garota e o enfrentava com unhas e dentes quando brigavam por motivos bobos, motivos de irmãos. Não acreditava que a irmã, sempre tão forte, pudesse se abalar tanto.

Draco deu o dinheiro ao vendedor e pegou o urso que acabara de comprar. O bichinho de pelúcia branco tinha nas mãos um coração vermelho. Ela deveria gostar. Levou-o até o _playground_, onde a menina brincava. Assim que ela viu o homem e o que ele tinha na mão, parou o balanço e saltou em direção a ele.

- Gostou? – Draco indagou à menina com um sorriso quando ela se aproximou.

- Sim. É muito bonito!

- É prá você. – falou e o entregou para a menina que, com um enorme sorriso e os olhos cintilando de alegria, encarou o urso em mãos e o abraçou com carinho.

- Obrigada, Draco. – disse ainda com os olhos fechados, agarrada ao brinquedo.

- De nada, princesa – Sorriu. Encantava-se em ver como a garotinha era doce e meiga. Seu jeito era muito parecido com o de Gina quando adolescente. Sempre carinhosa e cheia de ternura. Perguntou-se porque ela não era ainda assim. Se o fosse, as coisas poderiam estar sendo bem mais fáceis. – Que tal mais um sorvete para eu levá-la para casa?

- Está bem! Outro de chocolate! – A criança saiu correndo na frente até a barraca de sorvete.

Draco pegou a mochila e a lancheira da menina que estavam em um banco e foi atrás dela. Não imaginou que pudesse se divertir tanto com uma criança como naquele dia. Estava cansado, exausto. Havia corrido e brincado como um moleque. Jamais se imaginara um homem assim. E não o seria se não fosse por sua filha. Sorriu ao vê-la falar com o sorveteiro. Mesmo muito nova, era bastante independente, com iniciativa. Muito autêntica. Sentia que cada vez mais se apaixonava pela menina. Não conseguia entender como gostava dela mais e mais de forma tão rápida. Não seria exagero se dissesse que já amava muito. E havia sentido pouquíssimas vezes tal sentimento, se não somente uma vez, com Gina. Mas o que sentia naquele momento era diferente de tudo que já sentira em toda a sua vida. Não saberia como descrevê-lo. Queria estar sempre com ela, protegê-la de tudo e todos que lhe pudessem fazer mal. Ajudá-la quando precisasse, ensinar-lhe coisas importantes. participar da vida dela. Poder consolá-la quando ela estivesse triste, dar-lhe ânimo quando ela estivesse por baixo. Queria ser seu pai. Um pai muito diferente do que Lúcio Malfoy fora para ele, disso tinha certeza. Só não podia entender como aquilo acontecera de maneira tão instantânea. E, se ele sentia aquilo tudo e não poderia fazê-lo por não estar sempre com ela, porque Lúcio jamais agira daquela forma com ele? Preferiu ignorar aquele pensamento. Não lhe importava mais. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido com os pais e não se importava mais. Pagou o sorvete e foi com a menina até o carro. Jogou as coisas dela, junto com o urso e uma enorme bola, que também dera a ela, no banco de trás. Esperou que ela terminasse de comer para limpar suas mãos e sua boca, que estavam completamente meladas. Colocou-a no banco do carona e entrou em seguida. No caminho, não pôde deixar de pensar novamente no que Gina faria com ele. Provavelmente já havia dado falta da menina. Ficou um tanto que receoso. Ela poderia matá-lo ou estrangulá-lo. Engoliu a seco com a mão no pescoço. Olhou para o lado. A menina observava a paisagem. Sorriu. Valeria a pena. Só pela tarde maravilhosa que passou com a filha, valeria a pena morrer nas mãos de Gina, ou mesmo ter que escutar qualquer sermão e enfrentar qualquer discussão.

Estacionou em frente ao prédio antigo. Pegou todas as coisas da menina e foi com ela até a entrada.

- Tio Rony está aqui. Ali o carro dele. – A garota afirmou ao apontar para um carro do outro lado da rua e entrar pelo portão do prédio.

Draco ficou ainda mais temeroso. Teria de enfrentar dois Weasleys furiosos e temperamentais. Não seria nada fácil. Bem lembrava de como Gina, ainda menina em Hogwarts, ficava quando estava irritada. Junto com o irmão que ficava ainda pior, nem queria imaginar. Mesmo assim tinha que ir até lá e os enfrentar. Já estava na hora de todos saberem que ele estava vivo e faria o que fosse preciso para poder ficar com a filha.

Assim que chegaram no andar certo, Diana correu até a frente do seu apartamento e tocou a campainha. Draco preferiu esperar um pouco mais afastado. Não queria ficar tão à vista.

Rony estava no quarto conversando com o filho sobre o que ele dissera na escola. Falava que não poderia contar e nem comentar na frente de ninguém sobre o mundo bruxo, porque era perigoso e proibido. O menino se desculpou e prometeu não fazer aquilo de novo. Apesar de pequeno, parecia entender muito bem as ordens do pai.

Hermione estava sentada com Gina no sofá, tentando tranqüilizá-la. Poderia entender o que ela estava sentindo afinal também era mãe. A ruiva, deitada, apoiou a cabeça sobre as pernas da amiga. Escutaram a campainha tocar. Gina pareceu não se importar. Ignorou o som. Hermione levantou-se e correu para abrir a porta. Surpreendeu-se ao ver a sobrinha.

- Diana! – gritou e pegou a menina no colo. Abraçou-a. – Estávamos preocupados querida...

- Cadê a mamãe?

Assim que Gina ouviu a voz da filha, virou-se e a viu. Não acreditou. Sem se controlar, começou a chorar. Quase caiu ao se levantar rapidamente do sofá e correu até ela. Pegou-a do colo de Hermione e a abraçou muito forte.

- Minha filha! Filha, meu amor... – dizia em meio a beijos que dava em todo o rosto da menina. – Eu te amo tanto querida! – Apertava ainda mais a menina contra o próprio peito enquanto o choro se intensificava. Não podia acreditar que estava com a menina novamente em seus braços. Não queria soltá-la nunca mais. Estava muito feliz.

Hermione, que também chorava emocionada ao ver a cunhada com a filha, ia fechar a porta quando viu a sombra de Draco caminhando até ela. Paralisada, não conseguiu dizer nada. Realmente ele estava vivo e Gina estava certa, ele estava com Diana.

- Olá Granger. Quantos anos não? – Draco falou com um sorriso irônico e superior, típico.

- Malfoy... – fora a única coisa que ela conseguira dizer.

Ele, sem dizer nada, entrou e parou perto da porta, encostado na parede. Viu Gina abraçada à filha. Percebeu que a mulher chorava. Sentiu-se um pouco mal. Imaginou como ela deveria estar preocupada com a menina.

- Eu tava passeado mamãe. – A menina disse quando a mãe a pôs no chão.

- Com quem filha? Com quem? – indagou ao secar as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

- Com o Draco – Apontou em direção da porta.

Gina olhou para onde a filha indicava e viu a figura do homem a encarando, um tanto receoso. Respirou fundo. Sabia que ele havia feito aquilo. Segurou-se para não começar a gritar com ele na frente da menina pois poderia assustá-la. Mas estava com muito ódio, não podia negar. Por mais que ainda o amasse como homem, sua filha vinha acima de tudo. E o que ele fizera não tinha perdão.

Hermione, ao ver o olhar da amiga brilhando em fúria, percebeu que começaria uma grande briga ali. Correu para puxar Diana em direção ao quarto.

- Venha prá você me contar como foi seu dia.

- Está bem. – concordou dando de ombros. Foi até Draco para despedir-se. – Tchau Draco. – Beijou-lhe o rosto quando ele abaixou.

- Tchau princesa. – Ele disse ao acariciar os cabelos da menina, sem tirar os olhos de Gina, que ainda o fitava duramente.

A menina correu até a tia. As duas entraram no quarto e fecharam a porta. Gina não conseguia desviar o olhar do loiro. Os punhos cerrados. Draco ficou com medo. Nunca havia visto a mulher com tanta cólera nos olhos. Com certeza, não seria nada fácil acalmá-la. Isso, se o conseguisse.

N/A: Oláááá!! Que saudades de vcs! Há quanto tempo hein?! Bem, primeiro queria pedir desculpas pela demora... Estava difícil ter tempo para escrever. Sou vestibulanda, o q posso fazer?! De qq forma estah aqui. Espero que gostem do capítulo . Vou ver se consigo mandar o próximo capítulo daqui a pouco pras vcs terem logo 2 capitulos novos para lerem! E agora, respostas das reviews!

Gla Evans-Dumbledore, hauhaua... ateh quando? ateh quando eu naum sei... / eu vou ler sim! adoro comédias! eh dificil achar uma boa... vou procurar aqui pra ler x) e quero mais Herdeiras! \o

Thaty, valeu pela review! tah aí a continuação

Kaliope Black, hauahuaha a pergunta q naum quer calar estah sendo respondida! tah aí a atualização hauhauha vlw pela review!

MandIKinhA WeasLEy, brigada! x) bem... verdade, gininha tava chorando demais. mas com o q acobnteceu com ela (na fic) imaginei uma personagem mais sensivel, ateh port d que tah acontecendo, mas mesmo assim vlw pelo toque. essas críticas saum realmente mt importantes pra mim xD e naum roa as unhas, tah aí a atualização

MandiKInhA WeaSLey, brigada fofa x) continue ligada na fic viu? e continue mandando reviews!

Bethy Potter, brigadaa... brigada por comentar nos dois sites!!! xD

É... acho que respondi a todos. mt obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas q me ajudam mt e me daum animo para continuar escrevendo! Mt obrigada! bjão pra tds q estaum lendo e, pra naum perder o costume, mandem suas reviews q saum mt importantes! da LiKaMaLFoy


	7. Decisões Não Tão Fáceis

**Laços de Amor**

Capítulo 7

Decisões Não Tão Fáceis

Gina continuou a encarar Draco com os olhos semi-cerrados. A boca contorcida de raiva. Podia-se ver faíscas saindo de seus olhos. Draco não estava gostando nada daquilo. Precisava fazer algo. Tentando uma aproximação, deu uns passos lentos até ela.

- Gina, eu... – começou, mas foi de imediato interrompido.

- Seu cafajeste... – Gina gemeu e, de repente, pulou para cima dele, com as mãos direcionadas para o seu pescoço.

Os dois caíram no chão com força. Draco gemeu de dor. Batera com as costas diretamente no chão duro. Gina, por cima dele, mantinha as mãos agarradas no pescoço dele. Draco, com sacrifício, tentava segurá-la, empurrando-a pelo braço. Sentiu dificuldade em respirar. Mantinha a boca aberta e tentava dizer qualquer coisa que pudesse acalmá-la, mas não conseguia.

- Como você pôde fazer isso?! Tentar roubar minha filha!? Eu odeio você! Eu vou matar você! – Gina gritava muito enfurecida, mas deixou-se dominar pela emoção e seu pranto se intensificou fazendo com que ela perdesse um pouco as forças e o controle da situação. Fora a chance de Draco se defender. Ele levantou o corpo e se virou, se pondo por cima dela. Gina, mesmo com o peso do corpo dele por cima do seu, tentava bater nele. Embora conseguisse algumas vezes dar fortes tapas no rosto do homem, ele segurava seu braço, tentando impedí-la.

- Deixa eu te explicar. – dizia, tentando retê-la com mais força, mas Gina fora mais ágil e lhe deu outro soco, que pegara no ombro.

- Não quero ouvir nada! NADA! – O choro novamente se tornou mais forte e a precisão de seus socos menor. Draco, aproveitando-se do momento, agarrou seus pulsos com firmeza, imobilizando-a. A ruiva, sentindo seus braços presos ao chão pelas mãos de Draco, tentava reagir, mas não conseguia.

- Temos que conversar Ginevra. Isso não resolve nada. – Segurava-a com força, mas com cuidado para não machucá-la.

- Eu não quero ouvir. Eu odeio você... – gemeu em meio a um pranto angustiado.

Draco arqueou o corpo para trás, ainda a segurando, e a trouxe com ele, fazendo com que ela se sentasse, assim como ele. Abraçou-a com força, ainda não permitindo que ela se mexesse, o que de fato não fazia diferença já que Gina não tinha mais forças para lutar ou brigar.

- Fique calma... – disse com a voz mais tranqüila possível em seu ouvido. – Fique calma...

- Você não tem idéia de como eu fiquei. Você não podia ter feito isso...

- Eu não queria Gina. Você me obrigou. – Soltou-a e ficou de frente pra ela. – Conversamos e você...

- Você realmente não tem idéia – disse, primeiro olhando para ele e depois abaixou a cabeça, em meio a pausas em que o choro não permitia que ela continuasse. – de como uma mãe se sente, de como uma mãe fica, em pensar que não vai mais ver sua filha, não vai mais abraçá-la, beijá-la, tê-la ao seu lado...

- E você não sabe, – Draco começou e levantou o queixo dela delicadamente para que ele pudesse fitá-la nos olhos. – o que um pai sente, de como um pai fica, em pensar que jamais teve a filha ao seu lado e jamais vai ter. Em pensar que não pode sequer se aproximar.

Ela mergulhou o rosto nas mãos para poder chorar sem que ele a visse. Sabia que, no fundo, ela não era a única vítima da história e Draco não era o único que cometera erros. Ele apenas a abraçou. Gina permitiu-se corresponder ao abraço. Era de carne e osso e também precisava de carinho e consolo. Ainda mais quando vinha de Draco. Ficaram por muito tempo daquela forma. Não poderiam dizer o quanto ao certo, mas ficaram ali juntos. Foi só quando Draco começou a falar que se afastaram um do outro.

- Desculpe-me. Não farei isso de novo. Não queria deixá-la tão angustiada.

Gina fechou os olhos e ia sorrir para ele quando percebeu que estava amolecendo demais. Não poderia agir assim. Levantou-se do chão, seguida por Draco e começou.

- Vai embora Draco. Não quero mais te ver aqui na minha casa e nem na minha vida. Vai embora.

Draco suspirou. E novamente se iludira pensando que poderia ter mudado de idéia a cabeça da mulher, mas pelo jeito não conseguira.

- Sabe qual é o problema Ginevra? Você quer se vingar de mim pelo que e fiz e usa a Diana.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Sabe que eu não sabia que você estava grávida. Se eu tivesse tido conhecimento, mas não! Eu não soube! Eu não abandonaria uma filha. Você quer se vingar de mim porque eu não voltei prá você e não porque eu não voltei prá Diana. Eu nem sabia que ela existia! Você quer se vingar de mim pelo que eu fiz somente a você e usa a menina. Tenta me afetar usando minha filha. – Draco falou duro tudo o que veio em mente. Não sabia se era exatamente aquelas palavras que queria usar, mas falara o que estava sentindo.

Gina escutou aquelas palavras com atenção, e quando ele terminou de falar, sentiu que seu coração estava sendo literalmente partido. Podia sentir a dor que aquilo causava. Uma única lágrima que ousou cair se formou em seu olhar. Ele jamais poderia ter dito algo que a fizesse se sentir tão mal. Apenas sacudiu a cabeça e foi até a porta, abrindo-a.

Draco entendeu o que ela queria e, sem discutir, foi embora. Gina fechou a porta logo atrás dele e encarou a sala. Pegou as coisas de Diana, que tinham caído no chão quando o derrubara e pôs tudo no sofá. Só queria se deitar em sua cama, mas todos estavam no quarto. Não poderia. Não queria falar com ninguém. Resolveu sair. Pegou sua bolsa e saiu imediatamente. Caminhou até a Praça do Lago, cujo nome era justamente por ter um pequeno lago em seu centro. Ali era ótimo para ficar sozinha e pensar um pouco. Já era noite e as luzes do chafariz estavam ligadas. Junto com a água que espirrava para cima, criava um efeito encantadoramente magnífico. Sentou-se em um banco e se lembrou do ocorrido em seu apartamento. Poderia repetir cada palavra que escutara dos lábios de Draco. Palavras que a fizeram pensar e refletir. Draco estava certo. Ela nunca havia percebido, mas realmente estava fazendo o que Draco dissera e aquilo era errado. Não podia continuar agindo daquela forma, apenas por mágoa. Só fazia aquilo por ela e não pela filha. Tinha que pensar no melhor jeito de agir, mas não proibiria sua filha de ter o pai. Contudo, o que mais a abalara fora o que concluiu. Draco nunca a amou de verdade. Pelo menos não o suficiente. Se ele tivesse tido conhecimento da filha ele voltaria, mas ele não tivera. Ela somente não fora o suficiente para ele voltar. Ele a havia abandonado e não parecia arrependido. Aquilo lhe trazia muita dor. Em pensar que havia se entregado a ele, havia entregado toda sua vida a ele e não havia se permitido conhecer nenhum outro homem por ele. Aqueles pensamentos a machucava ainda mais. Não valeria a pena tal sentimento por alguém que não merecia. Não entendia porque aquilo acontecia com ela. A vida cada vez mais parecia se complicar e causar-lhe sofrimento.

Draco jogou suas coisas por cima da mesa da suíte e foi até o banheiro. Encarou seu reflexo no espelho. Levantou um pouco o rosto e viu algumas marcas em seu pescoço. Marcas dos dedos de Gina. Não pôde deixar de rir. Ginevra Weasley o havia atacado mesmo. Era um tanto engraçado. _"Marcas de amor"_ disse a si mesmo ainda rindo. Mesmo achando aquela situação engraçada, não podia negar que ver como ela estava magoada o deixava chateado. Não queria que a mulher sofresse de tal forma. Sabia que as coisas não estavam sendo fáceis para ela, mas para ele também não. Lembrou-se de quando a abraçou. A sentira por completo entre seus braços como há anos deseja sentir. Melhor se fosse em outras circunstâncias, mas havia sido bom. Podia recordar o aroma dos cabelos dela. Tão delicado. Sua fragilidade, suas lágrimas que caíram sobre suas roupas. A presença de Gina estava muito forte em seu próprio corpo. E era bom.

Após um banho, deitou-se na cama. Fechou os olhos. Desejou que a mulher, em quem não conseguia deixar de pensar, estivesse ali ao lado dele, naquela cama tão grande e vazia. Tão fria. Imaginou como seria viver em uma casa com ela e a filha. Como uma família. Durante as refeições todos juntos numa mesa. Poder levar a filha ao parque e ao colégio sempre. Poder acordar e dormir todos os dias ao lado da mulher que amava. Jamais desejara uma família daquele jeito. Nunca havia sido o modo que planejara passar sua vida, mas naquele momento não havia nada que ele ambicionasse mais.

Ali estava ela. Em frente à porta da sala de Draco. Perguntou-se se realmente deveria fazer o que tinha em mente ou, mais do que aquilo, se conseguiria fazê-lo. Era muito difícil ter que tomar aquela decisão. Aquilo poderia mudar toda a sua vida. Viu em sua mesa a foto da filha. Ela parecia gostar tanto de Draco e ficaria muito feliz em descobrir que o pai estava vivo. Tinha que conseguir engolir seu orgulho e esquecer as mágoas. Tinha que finalmente agir pela filha. Bateu na porta e ouviu um "entre". Respirou fundo. Era agora. Abriu a porta e entrou. Percebeu que Draco ficou ligeiramente surpreso. Parecia não esperar a presença dela ali. E realmente não esperava. A última pessoa que ele esperava em sua sala depois do dia anterior era Gina. Tentou imaginar o que ela pretendia. Seria mais uma briga? Se fosse não estaria disposto a ouvir. Não naquele dia. Pediu que ela se sentasse. Gina obedeceu.

- O que deseja, senhorita Weasley? – Tentou manter o ar formal e o olhar erguido.

- Draco, – começou com o coração batendo forte. Não queria continuar o jogo de formalidade e sobrenomes. Queria ser direta ao assunto. – quero resolver tudo de uma vez por todas.

- Fico satisfeito, porque desejo o mesmo. – Abriu um pequeno sorriso quase imperceptível.

- Você realmente quer assumir seu lugar de pai na vida de Diana?

- É o que eu mais desejo.

- Depois das coisas que você disse ontem eu percebi que não devo te afastar dela. Diana precisa de um pai. Se você está disposto a assumir seu papel, eu não vou mais impedir. Tudo o que você disse ontem era verdade. Sobre o que eu estava fazendo...

- Gina, não é assim... – Tentava de certa forma se desculpar, melhorar as coisas, mas foi logo interrompido.

- Não, Draco. Você tinha toda razão. Eu não tinha percebido, mas realmente não estava deixando você se aproximar de Diana pelo que você fez a mim. Você não a abandonou. Nesse momento, eu prefiro acreditar que realmente você voltaria se soubesse que eu estava grávida.

- É lógico que eu voltaria. Jamais deixaria você em tal situação sozinha. Gina, quantas vezes tenho que te dizer? Quantas vezes tenho que repetir? As coisas não foram fáceis. Foram complicadas. Eu não podia voltar...

- Eu não quero ouvir, Draco. Prá mim as coisas já estão suficientemente claras. O que passou, passou, e não há nada que a gente possa fazer pra mudar isso. A única coisa que eu desejo agora é esquecer o passado. Você vai ter o que você quer. Pode ver Diana, mas não quero que ela descubra a verdade agora. É muito cedo, ainda. Pode visitá-la quando quiser, levá-la para passear quando quiser contanto que me avise antes. No momento certo, quando eu sentir que ela já está preparada, nós dois contamos a ela. Até lá, você é apenas um amigo. É minha única condição

- Eu concordo plenamente. – falou ainda não acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo. Pensou que tudo tinha piorado pelo que fizera ontem, mas não era assim. As coisas estavam melhorando. Estava muito feliz.

- Está bem então. – Gina terminou e se levantou. Draco fez o mesmo. Ela abaixou a cabeça vencida. Estava feito e não tinha como voltar atrás. Deu as costas para ele e já ia em direção à porta quando o sentiu segurando seu braço.

- Gina, muito obrigado por isso. Eu imagino o quanto deve ter sido difícil prá você, mas...

- Não. – interrompeu-o. – Você realmente não pode imaginar o quanto vem sendo difícil prá mim.

- Você ainda não me perdoou, não é?

- Eu não sei, Draco. Talvez eu tenha perdoado sim. Mas isso não faz diferença alguma.

- Faz sim, Ginevra. Quando você esquecer definitivamente tudo isso as coisas vão ser diferentes...

- Esquecer?! Quem disse que eu vou esquecer? Draco, não confunda as coisas. Eu posso até te perdoar, mas jamais vou esquecer. – Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. – A mágoa e a dor que você me causou, ninguém jamais vai poder tirar de mim.

Soltou-se dele com raiva e saiu rapidamente da sala. Bateu a porta com força. Queria pegar sua bolsa e ir para casa chorar em paz, mas não podia. Tinha que trabalhar.

O tempo foi passando extremamente devagar. Arrastando-se, assim como Gina pelos corredores da empresa. Não vira e nem falara com Draco, a não ser para lhe passar uma ligação, durante todo o dia. Foi melhor assim. Estava sentada em sua mesa fazendo algumas revisões quando o telefone da empresa tocou. Pela linha, só poderia ser algum funcionário.

Draco estava saindo de sua sala para falar com Gina quando ouviu o telefone tocar. Parou perto da porta sem que ela o visse.

- Pronto. – atendeu. Abaixou o tom de voz ao ver quem era. – Mary, se o senhor Miller te pegar você está frita!... Como assim?... Que amigo bonitão? Fale sério... Harry?! O que ele faz aqui?! — indagou muito surpresa. Mal imaginava que Draco estava logo atrás dela com uma cara de quem não estava gostando nada da conversa. – Está bem, está bem. Fale para ele me esperar aí na recepção que vou almoçar com ele.

Gina desligou o telefone e Draco entrou em sua sala novamente. Viu a mulher pegar sua bolsa e entrar no elevador, por uma pequena fresta na porta. Não pensou duas vezes antes de ir atrás dela. Viu o elevador parar no andar de baixo. Provavelmente demoraria. Se fosse esperar ele subir novamente não conseguiria alcançá-la. Correu escada abaixo até o térreo. Parou perto da saída para que ninguém o visse. Poucos segundos depois viu Gina sair do elevador. Olhou um pouco mais para frente e viu Harry. Cerrou os dentes com ódio. Harry Potter. Exatamente igual a seus tempos de Hogwarts. A mesma cara de panaca e o mesmo jeito estúpido. Não poderia ser pior.

Gina viu a imagem do amigo e sorriu. Num impulso, correu até ele e o abraçou. Harry correspondeu ao abraço com intensidade, de maneira protetora.

- Rony me contou tudo. Resolvi ver como você estava.

- Mal. – Afastou-se com os olhos marejados. O que mais precisava naquele momento era um amigo com o qual pudesse se consolar. Não havia momento melhor de Harry aparecer. – Preciso tanto conversar.

- Vamos comer algo e você me conta o que está acontecendo.

Draco, bufando, teve de se segurar para não correr atrás deles e matar Harry. Viu ele envolver um braço em volta de sua cintura, acompanhando-a até a entrada, enquanto ela segurava sua bolsa. Fechou o punho e socou a parede tentando descontar seu ódio e ciúme. Como Harry atrevia-se a tocá-la de tal forma? Não sabia o que mais o incomodava. Se a intimidade que os dois tinham ou a inveja por desejar ser Potter naquele momento. Respirou fundo e foi em direção ao elevador para voltar para sua sala. De nada adiantaria ficar ali. Ia apertar o botão quando escutou uma funcionária, Mary, comentar com Dany algo que era muito de seu interesse.

- Gina é muito boba. Não sei porque ela não dá chance prá ele. O cara é louco por ela há tempos e ela simplesmente o ignora.

Draco disfarçou o sorriso. Até agora gostava do que ouvia.

- Mas Gina está muito estranha de uns tempos prá cá. Chateada, preocupada, desanimada com tudo. Deve estar com problemas sérios.

- E Harry parece estar disposto a ser um apoio.

- Exatamente o que eu ia dizer. Agora sim ele vai conseguir. Muito esperto da parte dele.

- Com certeza. Não há mulher que resista a um consolo desses em tempos difíceis. Principalmente quando ele é lindo e tem aqueles olhos verdes.

- Sossega Mary. Vai trabalhar vai! – Dany disse e os dois riram.

Draco, estático, encarou os dois que entraram por um corredor. Chamou o elevador. O sorriso havia morrido. Eles estavam certos. Gina estava com problemas e todos se referiam a ele. Ele era o maior problema na vida dela. Sempre fora. E naquele momento, Harry estava sendo seu consolo, seu ombro amigo. Ela resistiria muito tempo? Não, não queria pensar naquilo, mas era impossível. Só de imaginar Harry tocando-a, beijando-a, tomando o lugar que pertencia a ele na vida dela, ficava cheio de ódio. Não podia aceitar aquilo.

Gina e Harry chegaram no restaurante e sentaram-se numa mesa próxima à janela. O lugar era novo e muito agradável. Ele escolhera muito bem. Fizeram os pedidos.

- Rony me contou que aquele traidor do Malfoy está vivo e é seu chefe. Eu jamais imaginaria que isso pudesse acontecer.

- Nem eu. Mas aconteceu e não a nada a ser feito. – Parecia conformada, mas seu olhar se mantinha triste. – Agora o que me resta é preparar Diana para contar que o pai está vivo...

- COMO?! – Harry indagou imóvel. – Gina, você não pode deixar ele se aproximar de Diana. Esse canalha tem que se afastar de vocês duas.

- Eu também pensava assim, mas refleti bem e Diana merece um pai. Ela gosta tanto de Draco e ele dela. Ele não sabia que eu estava grávida. Descobriu há pouco tempo a filha. Ele tem o direito de recuperar o tempo perdido

Harry parou pensativo. Não achava certo e não escondeu.

- A decisão é sua e eu te apoio no que você decidir. – Sorriu e segurou sua mão. Gina correspondeu o sorriso. Era tudo que precisava ouvir naquele momento. – Gina, me desculpe se pareço muito intrometido, mas, você pretende dar mais uma chance a ele? Eu digo, deixar que ele se aproxime não só de Diana, mas de você também?

- Não! – afirmou como se aquilo fosse um absurdo. – Jamais. Eu descobri que no fundo ele jamais me amou de verdade. Se tivesse me amado não teria me abandonado. – Olhou para o lado sentido seus olhos se encherem de lágrima. Tentou se segurar, mas não conseguia. Uma lágrima caiu, mas ela logo a secou. Não choraria novamente por ele. – Ele não me amou Harry, não me amou...

- Ele é um idiota, Gina. Esqueça isso

- Eu tento Harry, mas não é fácil. Ele foi o único homem que eu tive em toda a minha vida. E ele nunca mereceu.

- Ainda bem que você tem consciência de que ele não te merece. Assim não cometerá o mesmo erro.

Harry ia continuar quando o garçom chegou com a comida.

- Bom apetite! – Ela disse sorrindo antes de espetar o garfo em uma batatinha.

- Bom apetite. – Harry também riu e começaram a comer.

Ao terminarem o almoço, foram caminhando lentamente até a empresa. Ao chegarem, Gina olhou para o relógio. Ainda faltava para terminar seu intervalo. Sentou-se nas escadas e silêncio e Harry fez o mesmo. Ele encarou a mulher ao seu lado, que permanecia de cabeça baixa. Parecia triste. Ele então a abraçou.

- Não fique assim, Gina. Agora você tem que reconstruir sua vida. – Ele afastou-se do abraço e segurou as mãos finas da mulher com carinho. Fitou-a nos olhos. – Gina, você ficou muito tempo sozinha. Está na hora de encontrar alguém, viver um pouco. Existem tantos homens que procuram alguém como você. Uma mulher decidida, encantadora e belíssima... – Gina riu sem jeito. – E, não vou negar, eu sou um deles...

Gina encarou-o surpresa. Não esperava escutar tal coisa de Harry. Não tão diretamente. Voltou suas mãos, que estavam entre as dele, para si. Engoliu a seco. Não soube o que dizer. Sabia o quanto ele era especial e lhe dava valor, mas não conseguia vê-lo de outra forma senão como amigo. Será que conseguiria mudar sua forma de vê-lo? Será que com ele esqueceria Draco?

- Harry, eu...

- Escute. – interrompeu-a. – O que tivemos na adolescência foi algo tão imaturo, tão infantil. Tínhamos tantas coisas em mente. Agora é diferente. Você já é uma mulher e eu sou um homem que adoraria estar ao seu lado nesses tempos difíceis. Eu adoro Diana, adoro você. Não estou te pedindo em casamento. Só te peço uma chance de estar ao seu lado para tentar te fazer feliz e te proteger.

A ruiva sabia que se existia alguém que merecesse esta chance, alguém em quem podia confiar, esse alguém era Harry. Ele sempre estivera ao seu lado. Tão carinhoso, meigo. Talvez devesse pelo menos tentar.

- Seria apenas uma tentativa não é? Porque, entenda, eu ainda estou...

- Não precisa se explicar. Entendo que seus sentimentos estejam confusos e até mesmo voltados para o Malfoy. Mas é justamente por isso que quero ficar com você. Te ajudar a esquecê-lo. Eu jamais aceitaria ou permitiria que ele te magoasse novamente.

Ele levantou-se e ela fez o mesmo. Frente a frente, encararam-se. Ela abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se constrangida. Ele levou a mão ao seu rosto e o levantou carinhosamente para que ela o fitasse. Aproximou-se mais. Gina hesitou ao perceber o que ele pretendia, mas não tentou se afastar. Não tinha nada a perder.

- Pense bem e depois nos falamos, ok?

- Ok... – concordou com a voz trêmula.

Viu Harry se aproximar ainda mais. Permitiu e fechou os olhos. Sentiu os lábios dele nos dela. Tão quentes. Em meio ao doce beijo, pensou se aqueles lábios poderiam mudar seus sentimentos. Abriu os olhos de relance e, ao invés de ver Harry, viu a imagem de Draco. Afastou-se assustada. Voltou a ver Harry. Balançou a cabeça com os olhos fechados. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

- É melhor você ir Harry. Nos vemos depois.

- Está bem. – concordou e desceu as escadas em direção à estrada. Olhou para trás e acenou para ela, que correspondeu com um sorriso.

Gina respirou aliviada ao vê-lo se afastar e entrou. Ao passar pela porta de vidro, viu Mary e Dany com sorrisinhos insinuantes se aproximando.

- Vocês viram tudo, não foi? – perguntou fazendo olhar de brava, mas com um sorriso envergonhado.

- Tudo e mais um pouco. – Dany terminou rindo e apoiou-se na parede.

- Eu sabia que agora vocês se acertariam. Finalmente você e o bonitão vão ficar juntos. – Mary dizia super animada.

- Finalmente Gina vai ficar com alguém você quer dizer, não é? Porque...

Mary encarou-o com olhar reprovador e deu uma cotovelada nele. Gina olhou-o sério.

- Você sabe muito bem que minha vida não é nada fácil, Daniel. Ao contrário de você, eu não só tenho que sustentar a mim, mas também uma filha.

- Mas de qualquer forma as coisas mudaram agora. – Ele afirmou sorrindo para ela. Um sorriso de incentivo.

Gina encarou-os com um olhar reflexivo.

- É, talvez...

Naquela mesma noite Harry fora no apartamento dela e a pediu em namoro. Ela resolveu aceitar. Na noite seguinte, fizeram um jantar para contarem para Diana, Hermione e Rony. O casal ficou contentíssimo. Pulavam de felicidade e cumprimentava-os com muito gosto. Não poderiam receber notícia melhor. Diana também aceitou tudo muito bem, mas não parecia tão animada com aquilo. Eles perceberam. Gina achou melhor conversar com a filha a sós. Foram as duas para o quarto. Gina sentou-se na cama e pôs a filha no colo.

- O que houve meu amor? Não gostou da notícia? – perguntou preocupada. Jamais teria uma relação que Diana não "aprovasse".

- Não é isso. Eu só pensei que você ia namorar o Draco. – Ela falou meio chateada enquanto mexia carinhosamente nos cabelos da mãe.

- Mas isso não vai acontecer minha filha. – Não acreditou no que ouvia. – Ele é meu chefe e seu amigo.

- Eu sei. – Levantou-se e pegou sua camisola no guarda roupa. – Mas ainda prefiro ele. – Terminou e foi para o banheiro. Gina não estava acreditando. Sua filha queria que ela ficasse com Draco, logo com Draco. Não poderia ser. Ela realmente gostava muito dele.

Quando a menina voltou disse que iria dormir. Gina a pôs na cama e a cobriu. Desejou-lhe boa noite com um beijo e voltou para a sala. Todos encararam-na, querendo saber o que tinha acontecido.

- Está tudo bem. – Ela falou tentando acabar com o clima ruim que ficara. Nada era tão fácil.

Draco foi arrastado para a empresa naquela manhã. Dormiu muito mal à noite. Não conseguiu parar de pensar nos boatos e nas frases cortadas que escutava sempre quando Gina estava perto pelos corredores da empresa. Muitos comentavam sobre uma funcionária com o namorado na escada da entrada há dois dias. Ele desconfiava de quem poderia ser o tal casal afinal foi naquele dia que Harry Potter esteve na empresa, mas não queria tirar conclusões precipitadas. Comentários e brincadeiras de Mary e Dany com Gina quando se encontravam e o constrangimento dela quando ele estava perto também eram estranhos. Tudo o estava deixando muito desconfiado, e nada o dava certeza. Aquilo não saía de sua cabeça. A última coisa que desejava fazer era trabalhar, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não era certo. Todos aqueles problemas estavam acabando com sua responsabilidade profissional. Se ele era um problema na vida de Gina, ela também era na dele. Foi para a sala e, para seu alívio, ela não havia chegado. Foi melhor assim. Acomodou-se em sua mesa e, poucos minutos depois, escutou batidas na porta. Sua paz solitária havia acabado. Mal havia tido tempo para pensar. Pediu que entrasse. Gina apareceu pela porta e aproximou-se dele.

- Bom dia senhor. – disse tentando não olhar em seus olhos.

- Bom dia. – respondeu seco.

- Aqui estão seus compromissos de hoje. – Entregou a ele a agenda aberta naquele dia. – E preciso que o senhor confirme a reunião de amanhã às 17:30.

- Com os representantes da Seilansys, não é?

- Sim. Eles querem fazer uma espécie de sociedade, mas devem discutir muitas coisas ainda.

- Ligue para lá e peça para que a reunião seja remarcada para antes ou depois. Nesse horário eu não posso. – Devolveu a agenda a ela e abriu umas pastas.

- Mas senhor, essa reunião está marcada há muito tempo. Só precisava mesmo de uma confirmação.

- E eu não lhe dou essa confirmação – falou ao assinar algumas coisas.

- Mas senhor, não sei se...

- Senhorita Weasley, – Ele falou ao colocar a caneta de lado, levantar os olhos e encará-la muito sério. – marque para outro dia. Qual a parte de minha ordem não entendeu?

- Irei remarcar, senhor. – Encarou-o também muito séria e voltou para sua mesa. Era muito estranho receber ordens dele.

Draco estava guardando suas coisas quando Gina entrou na sala após três batidas na porta.

- Já estou indo senhor. Precisa de mais alguma coisa? – perguntou ao vê-lo vestir o paletó e depois passar a mão pelos cabelos. Por que ele tinha que ser tão bonito?

- Não, não. Pode ir. – Ela já ia sair quando escutou a voz dele novamente. – Aliás, gostaria de pedir-lhe uma coisa.

- Pode dizer. – Ela falou estranhando, o olhar desconfiado.

- Eu queria levar Diana amanhã até o hotel onde eu moro. Haverá uma apresentação de uma peça teatral, ou um balé, não sei muito bem. Algo para crianças mesmo. Trago ela de volta antes das nove da noite.

- Que horas passaria para pegá-la? – Impressionou-se. Não esperava aquilo.

- Provavelmente às quatro e meia. O início é às cinco.

- Por isso não pode ir à reunião? – perguntou com um sorriso. Não podia negar que gostara de sua atitude. Desmarcara um compromisso de trabalho pela filha. Agira como um bom pai.

- Sim. Já reservei os lugares.

- Mas tem que pegá-la na casa do meu irmão. A essa hora ela vai estar lá. Sabe onde é?

- Sim. – afirmou distraidamente ao fechar sua maleta.

- Como você sabe onde Rony mora? – Ela perguntou desconfiada e cruzou os braços esperando por uma resposta.

Ele encarou-a com os olhos arregalados. Arrependeu-se logo do que disse. Como fora estúpido. Lógico que ela não poderia saber que ele já a havia seguido. Com certeza ela se irritaria muito. Tinha que inventar uma desculpa, mas não conseguia pensar em nenhuma boa que pudesse convencê-la.

- É...que... Diana já me mostrou onde é. – Acabou dizendo a primeira coisa que veio em mente. Péssima desculpa.

- Hum... – Gina, incrivelmente, pareceu não desconfiar de nada. Ele ficou aliviado. – Está bem então. Eu aviso Hermione. Só te peço uma coisa. Não brigue com meu irmão, por favor. Se ele te vir, vai tentar te provocar de todas as formas, mas tente ignorar. Por Diana.

- Lógico. Não discutiria com ele na frente dela.

- Ok, então. –Ela falou e deu-lhe as costas. Não viu o sorriso de felicidade que nasceu no rosto do loiro.

No dia seguinte, Draco e Gina se trataram normalmente. Distantes, mas educados. Falavam-se somente quando o assunto era relacionado ao trabalho. Nada pessoal. Não queriam manter aproximações. Draco ainda mantinha-se muito desconfiado pelos boatos e comentários que andava escutando na empresa, e não conseguia controlar os ciúmes de Gina. Já a mulher não queria dar qualquer tipo de falsa esperança para ele. Não queria que ele pensasse que só porque ela o autorizoua ver a filha, ela permitiria que ele voltasse a entrar em sua vida.

No final da tarde, antes de Draco sair, deixou alguns relatórios e balanços para Gina examinar. Ele tinha compromisso e ela sabia muito bem qual era. Logo que ele entrou no elevador, a mulher pegou o telefone e ligou para Hermione.

- Ele acabou de sair. Arrume Diana, está bem? E, por favor, não discutam.

- Sim Gina. – A mulher falava pelo telefone, mas sua voz era um tanto abafada por gritos de crianças. Josh e Diana pareciam estar correndo pela casa. – Não vou perder meu tempo com esse imbecil. Você é a mãe dela e sabe o melhor prá ela.

- Obrigada. – Sentia-se muito feliz por ter Hermione como cunhada. Ela sempre a apoiava e se mostrava uma grande amiga. Tinha sorte de ter uma família como a sua.

Draco ajeitou mais uma vez a roupa e os cabelos. Queria estar sempre com a aparência impecável. Bateu na porta e minutos depois Hermione apareceu. Ela encarou-o séria, como se fosse começar um terrível interrogatório. Ele sentiu uma vontade enorme de começar as provocações ali mesmo, como nos tempos de Hogwarts, mas não poderia. Tinha que se compor.

- Boa tarde. – Ele disse mantendo um ar muito formal e distinto. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e continuou a encará-lo. – Vim buscar Diana. – Queria sair logo dali.

- Isso é meio óbvio, não é?! – respondeu com um sorriso debochado. Virou-se para dentro com a mão repousada sobre a barriga. – Diana! Está na hora! Desça!

- Estou indo, titia. – A menininha gritou de dentro da casa. Parecia estar longe.

Draco cruzou as mãos e fitou as árvores em frente à casa. Eram bonitas e balançavam com o vento. O tempo estava esfriando. O inverno se aproximava. Uma estação que o trazia muitas lembranças. Virou-se para a mulher que estava na porta. Ela encarava a barriga enquanto a acariciava, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Imaginou como Gina deveria ter ficado durante a gravidez. Com certeza belíssima. Pensou em como seria se estivesse ao lado dela. Seria maravilhoso. Não pode deixar de pensar também no quanto Rony Weasley era sortudo. Poderia dizer que tinha inveja dele. Ele estava presente em todos os momentos importantes do filho e agora sua esposa estava grávida pela segunda vez. O que Draco não havia vivido, Rony viveria pela segunda vez. Era injusto.

- Prá quando é o bebê? – perguntou tentando parecer desinteressado, mas queria acabar com aquele clima ruim.

- Quatro meses. – Ela respondeu ainda acariciando a barriga. Olhou-o desconfiada. Uma pergunta sem ofensas e segundos interesses era muito estranha quando vinda de Malfoy. Ia dizer algo quando a pequena menina loira irrompeu pela sala.

- Draco!! – gritou animada e correu até ele, que a pegou nos braços e beijou-lhe o rosto. – Estava com saudades.

- Eu também, princesa... Muitas saudades... – disse fitando-a nos olhos. As frontes encostadas uma na outra. Abraçou-a novamente com muito carinho.

- Tchau tia! – Diana disse acenando com a mão e Hermione correspondeu sorrindo.

- Cuide bem dela, Malfoy. – falou num tom claro de ordem. Ele preferiu ignorar a presunção da mulher. Ia dar as costas para ir para o carro, mas voltou a ela.

- Parabéns pelo bebê. Mande meus parabéns para o Weasley também. Vocês têm muita sorte. – terminou com um pequeno sorriso e foi para o carro, com a filha no colo, deixando Hermione ainda mais surpresa. Ele estava sendo gentil? Não acreditou.

N/A: Olááááá!! Que saudades de vocês!! desculpem a demora. Eh q tinha escrito ele todo no caderno durante uma viagem e depois ainda tive q passar pro pc... mas agora q estou de férias será mais rápidas as atualizações! Respondendo aos comentários...

Gla Evans-Dumbledore: brigada x) bem... não foi bem o final da explosão weasley qye você esperava neh... realmente, faculdade eh complicado... não anseio muito para q essa hora chegue logo... bem, ela jah não está tão durona... hehe

Miaka: hauahuaha... eu queria mesmo colocar rony dando um socão nele... mas não consegui... tentei mas não tinha sentido... enfim.. espero q assim esteja bom

ManDikiNhA WeaSLey: leitora chata nada!! leitora crítica que sempre ajuda desculpa pela demora mas tá aí o cap novo x)

Mani Malfoy: brigada xD continue acompanhando!

Bem, axu q respondi a todas às reviews! Gente, novamente digo. Não tem como agradecer aos seus comentários preciosos xD Eu fico tão feliz quando abro a janela e tem review nova... eh um gás a mais para eu continuar. Tentarei sempre melhorar e jamais decepcionar vcs! Amo à tds vcs xD Um grande beijo pra esses perfeitos que me mandaram reviews e pra tds os outros q acompanham a fic. BjOk'S da LiKaMaLFoy


	8. Diversão e Desabafo

**Laços de Amor**

Capítulo 8

Diversão e Desabafo

Draco e Diana chegaram no hotel um pouco antes do início da peça, mas muitas pessoas já tomavam seus lugares no local. O auditório estava decorado em tons azul e rosa, com detalhes infantis, mas tudo muito bonito e iluminado. Diana ficou encantada logo ao entrar. Nunca havia estado num lugar tão bonito. As fitas penduradas pelo lugar traziam ainda mais luz e brilho. Parecia um sonho ou um conto de fadas. Draco percebeu a reação da menina e ficou muito feliz. Era tudo o que queria: encantar a filha. Foram se sentar. Suas cadeiras eram muito próximas do palco. Diana parecia ansiosa, mas não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto.

- Gosta da Rapunzel? – Draco indagou à menina.

- Sim! Eu adoro todas as princesas. – respondeu ao ficar de joelhos no banco e de frente pra ele. Não conseguia ficar quieta. Draco teve a impressão de que algumas vezes ela parecia pular na cadeira.

- É por que você é uma. – disse e a menina o abraçou com força. Draco sentiu-se, de certa forma, emocionado. Emocionado e feliz. Sabia que a filha já gostava dele. Tudo pelo que estava passando estava valendo a pena. Diana ia dizer algo quando as luzes se apagaram. Surpresa, ela se sentou e encarou o palco. – Vai começar... – Ele afirmou para ela que, com um imenso sorriso e os olhos cintilantes, viu as cortinas se abrirem.

Draco, por um momento, ficou preocupado se aquilo a divertiria. Temeu ter escolhido mal o programa, mas ao ver como ela vibrava a cada cena tirou aquela idéia da cabeça. Algumas vezes ela chegou a saltar da cadeira ou apertar o braço dele quando algo ruim acontecia. Parecia estar participando ativamente da história.

Quase uma hora depois as cortinas se fecharam e os atores fizeram seus agradecimentos com reverências ao público, que bradava em aplausos. Todos começaram a se levantar e se dirigir à saída. Draco se virou para a filha.

- E então, gostou?

- Eu adorei! A princesa é a mais linda de todas!

- Gostaria de conhecê-la?

- Eu sei que ela não é de verdade, Draco. –A menina disse séria com um ar de sabida que não seria enganada por ninguém, lembrando muito sua tia Hermione.

- Claro que é! Eu mesmo a conheço. É uma princesa de verdade.

A menina o encarou, muito desconfiada. Não parecia acreditar que aquilo fosse possível. Um sorriso se abriu aos poucos.

- Sério?

- Sim. Só que é um segredo. Nem todo mundo pode saber. E então, quer conhecê-la?

Continuou a fitá-lo muito desconfiada. Pensou por alguns segundos.

- Eu quero! – afirmou com um imenso sorriso animado.

- Então vamos. – Ele também disse muito empolgado.

Pegou a filha pela mão e a levou até os camarins. Havia falado com Susan, a atriz principal da peça. Era uma antiga conhecida sua, com quem teve um pequeno caso quando ainda morava nos Estados Unidos. Pediu para que ela falasse com Diana. Ela logo concordou. Jamais negaria um pedido de Draco, como ela mesmo disse, mas depois indagou-se quem seria a tal criança. Não tivera conhecimento de que Draco se casou ou tivesse tido filhos. Estranhou, mas não se importou muito. Fosse o que fosse, ela ficara muito animada em ver o homem novamente.

Ao chegarem num corredor branco, dirigiram-se à última sala e bateram na porta. Escutaram uma voz de mulher pedir que entrassem. Draco entrou com a filha na frente, tapando seus olhos.

- Está pronta? – perguntou sentindo as pequenas mãos dela sobre as suas.

- Estou, estou! – Não conseguia conter a animação.

Draco vagarosamente tirou as mãos dos olhos da menina e ela viu logo à sua frente a princesa da peça. Sorriu e correu até ela. Encarou-a como se a mulher não fosse real.

- Olá Diana. – Susan, ainda com as roupas que usou durante a apresentação, dizia com a voz suave. Mantinha-se no seu papel. Fitou a menina com certo espanto. Sem dúvidas era filha de Draco. Eram os mesmos olhos, os mesmos cabelos, a mesma pele. A menina era idêntica a ele.

- Oi. Você é muito bonita... – falou encantada, sem ao menos piscar. – E não precisa se preocupar que eu não conto pra ninguém que você é princesa de verdade. – Diana disse inocentemente, comprometida a guardar o segredo. A atriz riu e encarou Draco, que estava perto da porta, também rindo.

- É legal ser princesa? – perguntou, muito interessada, ao se aproximar mais.

- Sim, mas você deve saber, não é? Afinal, seu pai me contou que você é uma princesa também. –Susan falou, abaixando-se na altura dela. Draco congelou. Não acreditou no que acabara de escutar. Como ela sabia daquilo?

- Meu pai? – A garota a encarou séria. O sorriso se desfez. Uma pequena tristeza invadiu seu semblante. – Meu pai já morreu...

- Mas Draco não é seu pai? – indagou ao apontar para o loiro, que fazia sinais exagerados de negação com as mãos. Ela estranhou. Diana olhou para trás. Ao ver que ela se referia a Draco, riu.

- Não. Ele é só meu amigo.

- Ah sim... – concordou, mas achou aquilo muito esquisito. Como ela não seria sua filha se era tão parecida? E por que Draco ficou tão nervoso? Preferiu ignorar. Depois esclareceria aquela história. – Bem, desculpe-me então. – Voltou à sua interpretação. Abriu um sorriso. – Mas, como eu disse, você também é uma princesa.

- Eu sou? – indagou com os olhos tão brilhantes quanto dois diamantes.

- É sim. E por isso tenho um presente pra você. Venha comigo. – falou ao pegar a mão da menina e levá-la até o espelho do camarim. Pegou uma caixa de veludo azul entregue por Draco quando se encontraram. Ele sorriu. – Isto é para você. – terminou e abriu.

Diana viu, hipnotizada, uma tiara como a usada pela princesa durante a peça. Não conseguia acreditar. Era como um sonho. Susan pegou-a e pôs sobre a cabeça da menina.

- Uma princesa tem que ter sua tiara. Veja como ficou. – disse e saiu da direção do espelho, onde Diana fitou, maravilhada, seu reflexo. Realmente parecia uma princesa. Colocou a mão nela. Não era igual à coroa de brinquedo que sua mãe comprara certa vez para ela brincar. Era uma tiara de verdade.

- Obrigada... – agradeceu sem tirar os olhos do espelho.

- De nada querida. Não quer ver meu guarda-roupa enquanto converso com seu pai por um instante? – perguntou ao mostrar para a menina um armário com o figurino usado nas apresentações, cheio de purpurina, pérolas e pedras brilhantes. A garota concordou.

Susan foi vagarosamente até Draco e o encarou muito séria. O olhar suspeito. Ele não gostou. Sabia que ela diria algo não muito bom.

- Draco, querido, me diga a verdade. Ela é sua filha, não é? – indagou com um sorriso de quem já sabia a resposta. O tom de voz normal, já sem interpretações.

- Sim, mas ela ainda não sabe. – falou um tanto contrariado. Não queria dizer a verdade, mas conhecia Susan há anos, e sabia que ela não era nem um pouco boba. Não adiantaria negar.

A mulher sorriu e parou pensativa durante um tempo. Espalmou suas mãos nas dele e encarou os dedos nos quais poderiam ter algum tipo de sinal de compromisso. Satisfeita, fitou-o.

- Mas, apesar da filha, você ainda está solteiro, não é?

Draco riu do tom malicioso que saía naturalmente da boca da mulher. Ela não mudara nada, continuava a mesma Susan maliciosa e astuta de sempre. Com a personalidade dela, achava extremamente irônico ela interpretar princesas de contos de fadas.

- O único compromisso que eu tenho é com minha filha.

- Bom saber... – Ia chegar mais perto para dizer algo quando Diana se aproximou deles.

- Seus vestidos são lindos. – afirmou ao parar encostada nas pernas de Draco, fazendo com que Susan se afastasse.

- Que bom que gostou. Quando crescer, eu posso te emprestar. – Voltou com a voz doce e inocente. Draco sentiu vontade de rir. De fato, ela era uma boa atriz.

- Bem, infelizmente temos que ir agora. – O homem pegou a menina no colo. – Vamos comer algo no coquetel e depois te levo para casa, princesa. Não queremos que sua mãe brigue com a gente por termos nos atrasado, não é? – Ela concordou de imediato. Realmente não queria que sua mãe brigasse com ela.

- Tchauzinho. – Diana acenou para a mulher.

- Tchau querida! – respondeu e lhe deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

- Obrigado por tudo. – Draco disse à Susan que lhe correspondeu com uma piscadela.

Draco estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio de Gina e respirou fundo, com ar de satisfação. Passar aqueles momentos agradáveis com a filha o deixava muito bem. E, tinha certeza, havia conquistado a confiança e o carinho da menina. Em breve poderia contar para ela que era seu pai.

Diana, desde que entrara no carro, não parou nem sequer um minuto de comentar sobre a peça, sobre a princesa que lhe dera a corôa e sobre o coquetel no qual, ela mesmo afirmara, comera como nunca. Ainda estava elétrica com tudo.

- Vamos? – indagou ao abrir a porta do carro e virar-se para o banco de trás. Diana o encarava muito pensativa. Draco sorriu curioso.

- O que foi?

- Eu prefiro você Draco. – disse rindo ao abraçar o banco do motorista por trás, ficando próxima dele. Fitava-o nos olhos, como se estivesse analisando-o. Lembrava da, segundo ela, confusão que a "princesa" fizera ao achar que o homem a sua frente era seu pai.

- Como assim? – indagou ainda mais intrigado e confuso.

- Eu gosto do tio Harry, mas gosto mais de você. Seria legal se você fosse meu pai.

- Eu fico feliz em ouvir isso. – disse sorrindo. Não poderia ouvir algo melhor, mas continuou sem entender a razão de tal comentário. – Mas porque disse isso agora?

- Eu ia gostar mais que você namorasse com minha mãe, e não o tio Harry. Você é mais legal.

Draco fitou a menina, muito sério. Torceu para que tivesse escutado mal.

- Sua mãe está namorando com seu tio Harry? – perguntou tentando não parecer se importar com aquilo?

- É. Eles me contaram. Mas com você seria muito melhor.

- Eu concordo, meu amor. Comigo seria muito melhor.

Draco sentiu um misto de ódio, mágoa e ciúme lhe invadir e apagar toda a alegria que estava sentindo em ficar um pouco com a filha. Então os boatos que escutara na empresa eram verdadeiros. Gina estava com Harry Potter. Queria poder surrar aquele homem naquele momento mesmo e pensar o pior da ruiva, mas não poderia. Pelo menos o que tinha em mente em relação a ela. Sabia que se a mulher estava com Potter era por sua culpa. Ele praticamente a jogara nos braços dele. Não conseguia suportar a idéia de que estava perdendo completamente Gina. Viu a filha ainda o fitando. Ela parecia perceber que aquela notícia não o havia agradado. Uma indagação lhe veio na cabeça. E se Harry fosse morar com Gina? Não só assumiria lugar de marido como de padrasto de Diana. Não. Jamais permitiria aquilo.

- Vamos subir? – perguntou, tentando se recompor e colocar um sorriso no rosto.

Entraram no prédio e subiram em silêncio. A menina achou estranho o homem ficar tão sério de repente, mas não disse nada. A única coisa na qual pensava era chegar em casa e contar para a mãe que era uma princesa e como fora a peça.

Ao chegarem no andar, Diana correu até a porta do apartamento e tocou a campainha. Draco permaneceu ao seu lado. Segundos depois Gina abriu a porta. Deu um beijo na filha e encarou o loiro.

- Oi. – disse friamente. Ia fechar a porta logo atrás de Diana, mas a menina não deixou. Segurou a porta e puxou Draco pela mão.

- Vem Draco. – falou ao levá-lo para dentro e fechar a porta. Virou-se para a mãe. – Olha mãe. Sou uma princesa! – Apontou orgulhosa para a tiara que ostentava na cabeça.

- É linda, querida. – Gina comentou com um pequeno sorriso. Logo se voltou com o olhar sério para Draco. Segurou-se para não colocá-lo para fora. Não queria ele ali. Não naquela noite.

- Preciso conversar com você Gina. – Draco começou ao soltar a mão da menina e se aproximar da ruiva.

- Sobre o que Malfoy? Acho que não temos nada a tratar. – disse baixo, com o olhar duro. Não queria discutir com ele na frente da filha.

Draco ia começar a falar quando viu um homem sair da cozinha. Cerrou os punhos e tentou de todas as formas se controlar. Harry Potter.

- Gina, o jantar está pronto. Você vai... – De repente parou, pasmo, ao ver quem estava ao lado dela. – Draco Malfoy? O que faz aqui?

- Vocês se conhecem? – Diana indagou inocentemente animada, como se aquilo fosse algo bom.

- Sim. – Não tirou o olhar ameaçador de cima de Harry. – Estudamos juntos.

- Que legal! – disse sorrindo e voltou-se para a mãe, que estava extremamente tensa com a situação. – Mãe, não quero jantar. Tô muito cheia.

- Está bem querida. Vá tomar banho, escovar os dentes e depois se deite. Já já vou pro quarto e você me conta como foi o passeio, ok? – disse rapidamente para que a filha saísse da sala. Queria evitar que a menina visse qualquer briga, que não demoraria muito a começar, entre Draco e Harry.

- Tá. – Sorriu e foi até Draco. – Quando a gente se vê de novo?

- Quando eu tiver tempo peço para sua mãe e te pego na escola prá gente sair. – disse ao agachar na altura da menina

- Tá bom! – Concordou animada em pensar na próxima vez que fosse passear com seu "amigo". Beijou-o no rosto com muito carinho e acariciou seu cabelo. – Não demora, tá?

- A minha princesa manda.

Ela riu e foi para o banheiro saltitando, esbanjando alegria que, Gina sabia, ninguém poderia causar a não ser Draco.

- Acho que você já pode ir, não é? – Harry indagou, se aproximando como um cão de guarda. A sugestão parecera muito mais uma ordem.

- Acho que este apartamento não é seu, não é? – Draco retrucou debochado, também chegando mais perto, encarando-o. Não permitiria ser acuado por ele.

- Malfoy... – Harry começou ao levantar o dedo para o loiro e apontá-lo na direção de seu rosto.

- Pense bem antes de falar comigo! – Draco deu um tapa violento na mão levantada de Harry e o encarou com os dentes cerrados. – Não vim falar com você. Vim falar com Ginevra.

- O que você for falar com ela pode falar comigo também. Sou namorado dela. – afirmou com ênfase e orgulho. – Não temos segredos um com o outro. Eu estou do lado dela sempre que ela precisar, coisa que você não fez...

Draco ia avançar furiosamente nele quando Gina se meteu na frente.

- É melhor você ir, Harry. – disse, virando-se para ele com os olhos suplicantes para que ele não provocasse uma briga ali.

- Mas Gina...

- Por favor, Harry.

- Está bem. – concordou contrariado. – Nos vemos amanhã.

Harry encarou Draco mais uma vez e o viu sorrir debochado, muito satisfeito. Não deixaria por menos. Para provocá-lo, agarrou Gina pela cintura e lascou-lhe um ardente beijo. Ela rapidamente se afastou.

- Até amanhã Gina. – disse olhando para o loiro, que sentiu que a qualquer segundo perderia o mínimo de controle que lhe restava.

- Até amanhã. – Levou uma mão à boca, roendo a unha do polegar. O olhar preso no chão e o constrangimento tomando conta dela. Não queria olhar nos olhos de Draco.

- Adeus comensal fugitivo. – falou provocativo e saiu porta a fora. Draco deu um passo para trás e socou a porta, um segundo depois dela ser fechada. Se tivesse uma varinha em mãos, correria atrás de Potter e lhe lançaria uma Maldição Imperdoável.

- O que você quer conversar, Draco? – Gina perguntou ao se sentar no sofá. Não parecia nada paciente. Sabia que seria algo relacionado a Harry.

- Você está com esse idiota? – indagou como se aquilo fosse repugnante demais para ser possível.

- O que você tem a ver com minha vida Draco Malfoy?

- Gina, – Parou frente a ela e a encarou profundamente. Sua respiração estava mais pesada. Estava nervoso. – você não vai colocar esse idiota no meu lugar. Não pode fazer isso! Não vou permitir que ele tome meu lugar de pai na vida de Diana.

- Mas Draco, – Ela se levantou impaciente e ficou frente a ele. – quem disse que eu vou fazer isso? Não seja idiota, eu jamais colocaria Harry no seu lugar. Diana gosta dele, mas para ela, ele sempre será um tio, um amigo. E eu não vou permitir que ela pense o contrário. Se assim não fosse, porque eu permitiria que você se aproximasse dela? Não faria sentido! Mas eu tenho que reconstruir minha vida. Perdi muitos anos inutilmente por alguém que não mereceu...

- Como assim? – interrompeu perturbado. – Gina não comece...

- Draco, sejamos francos. Você deixou bem claro pra mim que jamais me amou. Você me abandonou. Eu pensei que estivesse morto e não permiti que nenhum homem se aproximasse. –Começava a se exaltar, mas não elevava o tom de voz para que a filha não ouvisse nada. Seus olhos marejavam. – Tudo porque, mesmo pensando que você estava morto, eu não conseguia te esquecer. E descobri que nada valeu a pena! Eu jamais fui importante pra você. Se eu tivesse sido importante você teria voltado, sabendo ou não que eu estava grávida. Pois me cansei! Harry me ama e esteve sempre ao meu lado. Dei uma chance a ele sim e você não tem nada a ver com isso.

Draco a fitou perplexo. Queria ter palavras para discutir, mas não as tinha. Como poderia culpá-la de tudo aquilo? Tudo que ela dizia estava certo. Ela tinha toda a razão de estar magoada e tinha o direito de reconstruir sua vida. Somente com uma coisa ele não poderia concordar.

- Você está certa, mas como pode pensar que eu nunca te amei? – indagou em tom magoado. Permaneceu fitando-a diretamente nos olhos. – Ninguém é capaz de te amar como eu te amei.

Gina somente abaixou o olhar. Não queria ouvir aquilo naquele momento. Não queria ouvir coisas que a deixariam ainda mais confusa.

- Eu te amei loucamente. Enfrentei todos os meus medos e preconceitos prá ficar com você. E nunca usei a palavra amor com ninguém exceto com você.

- Então porque não voltou?! – indagou com lágrimas caindo. Não conteve mais a emoção.

- As coisas não são tão simples. Eu me acovardei sim. Admito. Mas como poderia ser diferente? Como olhariam pra mim? Como me chamariam? Pois eu te digo como. Comensal fugitivo! Como o Potter mesmo disse. Me chamariam de traidor, de tudo! Ainda correria perigo de ser pego por algum comensal e ser morto pelo que eu fiz. Mas quer saber? Eu seria capaz de aguentar isso tudo. Mas e você, Ginevra? Seria capaz de suportar? Eles te julgariam tanto ou até mais do que a mim. Seus pais, seus irmãos, seus amigos. Todos tentariam impedir que ficássemos juntos. Porque eu voltaria? Pra sofrer tais humilhações? Ou pior, fazer você passar por tais humilhações?

- Não seria assim, Draco. Eles tentariam entender. Meu pai ajudaria. Ele passou a te admirar...

- Ele admira o garoto que morreu! – gritou sem se importar se alguém escutaria. Por sorte, de dentro do banheiro, Diana não poderia ouvir nada. – Ele admira um Draco que foi morto por ter hesitado em matá-lo numa atitude muito heróica, ao estilo de Potter. Ele adorou! Mas esse garoto não existe! Será que ele continuaria pensando igual se descobrisse que eu fingi que estava morto para não ir pra Azkaban?! E se fosse assim... que fosse! Todos sempre me julgariam porque eu fui um comensal sim! Eu lutei ao lado de Voldemort sim! Eu não fui um grifinório cheio de virtudes. Se contei onde Voldemort estava, foi em troca da minha vida, da minha liberdade. Eu não podia ir prá Azkaban. Imaginei como você ficaria me vendo lá. Eu não podia aguentar. A partir do momento que outro comensal me atingiu, quando hesitei em matar seu pai, tudo mudou. Fiz um acordo. Não podia descumprir, não podia voltar. Se aquilo não tivesse acontecido poderia ter sido tudo diferente. Eu poderia ter fugido ou até mesmo lutado ao lado de Potter e dos outros bons samaritanos pra somente ver tudo aquilo acabar e voltar prá você. Mas, infelizmente, tudo foi diferente! Eu não sou perfeito. Fiquei com medo, sei que fui covarde. As coisas seguiram um rumo e eu apenas acompanhei. E depois de tantos anos eu não queria voltar. Não queria ter que reviver tudo isso de novo e remexer em feridas que ainda não tinham se fechado. Mas os negócios me trouxeram novamente prá cá e a primeira coisa que investiguei foi seu paradeiro. Porque, se você não me esqueceu, eu posso dizer o mesmo. Eu jamais te esqueci. Quando vi que você estava tão perto, eu... eu pensei que tudo poderia mudar na minha vida. Que a gente poderia ficar juntos de novo. E surgiu Diana que foi a coisa mais incrível que me aconteceu. Mas suas mágoas não permitiram que a gente reconstruisse tudo. Eu, pelo menos, reconheço que errei e te pedi perdão. Eu sempre te peço perdão! E se você não teve ninguém em sua vida, eu também não tive. Tive noites sim porque sou homem e sou fraco. Errei em tentar encontrar você em outras mulheres. Mas paguei por isso porque jamais nenhuma me tirou você da cabeça. Se hoje não estamos juntos e você está com o Potter, pode ser por milhares de motivos. Pelo destino, pelo seu orgulho, pelo meu medo, pelos meus erros, pelas suas mágoas, por tudo! Menos porque eu não te amei. Porque eu te amei loucamente. Te amei mais do que a mim mesmo. E, apesar de tudo, ainda te amo.

Terminou com o corpo trêmulo por dentro. Um turbilhão de sentimentos o invadiu. Ao falar tudo aquilo voltou a reviver tudo o que tinha passado há anos. Sentiu como se saísse de uma batalha. Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos úmidos, a fronte do rosto suada. Não acreditou que havia dito tudo aquilo para ela. Por um momento se arrependeu, ao ver Gina mirando-o estática, com os olhos arregalados e marejados, mas acabou se convencendo de que tinha sido melhor. Ela tinha que saber a verdade e ele tinha que desabafar. Quis se aproximar dela e pedir que ela dissesse algo, mas não conseguia. A única coisa que desejava naquele momento era sair dali.

- Eu vou embora... – Sacudiu a cabeça e, dando-lhe as costas, saiu pela porta.

Gina não pôde dormir depois de tudo que tinha acontecido e ouvido. As palavras de Draco ecoavam em sua mente insistentemente, como assustadores fantasmas que a perturbavam e tiravam sua paz. Estava muito confusa. Só queria saber se ele realmente a amava ou não e se tudo aquilo que ele disse era verdade. Uma parte sua dizia que ele a amava, que ela deveria acreditar nele e se dar uma chance de ser feliz. Mas outra parte dizia que não deveria acreditar em nada e, mesmo se fosse verdade, nada poderia mudar porque sua vida havia mudado e agora ela estava com Harry.

- Por que isso tudo tem que acontecer comigo?... – indagava a si mesma deixando as lágrimas caírem livremente.

Não sabia qual época de sua vida era pior. Se quando pensava que Draco estava morto ou naquele momento em que passava por tanta confusão. Queria chorar, gritar. Qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer com que ela jogasse aqueles sentimentos para fora.

Foi até o quarto e viu que Diana já dormia. Lamentou por não ter ouvido da filha como fora seu passeio. Sabia que para ela havia sido emocionante, mas aquela noite não havia saido do jeito que ela planejara. Voltou-se para o espelho do quarto. Viu seu reflexo abatido. Aos poucos aquela Gina triste do espelho foi se transformando na Gina de Hogwarts. A que se apaixonara por Draco e era feliz ao lado dele. E, principalmente, a Gina forte e alegre que lutara para ficar ao lado de quem amava. Será que aquela garota ainda existia? Aquela Weasley que se guiava pelo coração. Abaixou a cabeça com o olhar banhado em lágrimas. Não. A única Gina que agora existia era a Gina que tinha como prioridade cuidar da filha, assumir responsabilidades, fazer o mais sensato. Uma Gina cheia de mágoas e rancor que a iam consumindo dia a dia. Ia deitar-se para descansar um pouco o corpo, mas ao olhar o relógio esqueceu a idéia. Já era quase de manhã. Foi até o banheiro e abriu a torneira da banheira. Precisava relaxar, após a madrugada em claro. Um longo período mergulhada na água, com óleos para banho, poderia ajudar a, pelo menos, suportar mais um dia de trabalho. Depois do banho, vestiu-se e foi acordar a filha e continuar com sua rotina matinal. Tudo igual. Menos sua cabeça lotava de pensamentos confusos.

N/A: Olá! Antes de tudo eu queria pedir desculpas por um pequeno erro no último parágrafo do capítulo passado onde duas falas ficaram no mesmo parágrafo. Um pequeno erro de digitação. Me desculpem... vou ficar mais atenta nas revisões. Mas voltando a N/A... Oh Merlin, só eu sei o quanto foi difícil escrever esse capítulo. Na verdade ele já estava escrito, mas eu precisava revisar. E eu estava num bloqueio tão grande que nem revisar eu conseguia. Mas a inspiração demora, mas vem! Espero que gostem. E essa atriz? Bem... ela vai ser uma enorme pedra no sapato da Gina. Isso eu posso adiantar. Respondendo às reviews...

Miaka: foi exatamente isso q aconteceu com a gi! A ruiva tinha q tomar uma atitude neh?eh dificil pra mim confessar (ateh pq eu não gosto do harry) mas ele eh um fofo e draco merece morrer de ciumes. Ateh pq eu imagino essa coisinha loirinha perfeita com ciumes, eh mais lindo ainda! XD

Ara Potter: q bom q gostou Vou postar o mais rápido que puder. Continua acompanhando viu?

Lauh'Malfoy: fico feliz! Fica ligada no próximo capítulo!

Remaria: Que legal! Vira e mexe eu tb vago por aí à procura de histórias para ler E comigo isso sempre acontece na madrugada q a insonia resolve me controlar. Q bom q gostou da fic Diana eh realmente aquela criança q vc vê e quer apertar de tão linda e fofa Continua acompanhando!

Last Petal: AAHHHH! Tô feliz Eu explodo de alegria qnd alguem q naum gosta de D/G gosta da minha fic \o/ vou atualizar o mais rápido que puder! x)

Thaty: gina tá certíssima! Hauhaua não vou esquecer de atualiza não! Pódexá! ;)

Paola Lee: o draquinho tem q se redimir, inclusive com a família dela. Q bom q gostou, o próximo capítulo logo logo vem aí e espero q vc continue acompanhando!

É isso aí, e como eu sempre digo, desculpe se eu não respondi sua review. Se aconteceu foi pq realmente eu não vi O.o Meus olhos as vezes me enganam. Acho q eh mt tempo na frente do pc. Quero agradecer à td mundo q mandou review! Obrigada gente! Mt obrigada mesmo!

Espero que gostem do capítulo! E não esqueçam... (como esqueceriam se eu sempre faço questão de lembrar!) das REVIEWS! As reviews q eu amo tanto! Pode ser criticando, elogiando, dando sua opinião! Isso eh q eh importante! Um grande beijo pra td mundo


	9. Tempo de Mudanças

**Laços de Amor**

Capítulo 9

Tempo de Mudanças

Ao entrar na empresa, Gina cumprimentou Dany e Mary despreocupadamente, e logo pegou o elevador. Chateados, os dois funcionários nada comentaram. Sabiam que a ruiva não era a mesma há algum tempo, mesmo que não soubessem por qual motivo, mas sentiam que era algo realmente difícil e parecia afetá-la muito.

A primeira coisa que a ruiva percebeu ao chegar no andar onde trabalhava foi que Draco ainda não havia chegado. Estava tudo muito silencioso e a porta de sua sala trancada, coisa que não era comum quando ele estava ali. Ela então resolveu iniciar logo suas tarefas, quanto antes começasse, antes acabaria e poderia ir para sua casa e se afastar do presidente da empresa e de sua presença tão forte. Não passou nem cinco minutos quando Draco saiu de dentro do elevador, na direção da mesa dela. Eles se encararam hesitantes e envergonhados. Gina, rapidamente, levou o olhar para sua mesa e Draco entrou em sua sala sem dizer nada. A mulher sentiu que não suportaria nem mais um minuto naquela situação tão constrangedora. Como poderiam trabalhar daquela forma? Levantou-se de sua cadeira e se dirigiu para a sala do chefe. Entrou sem bater na porta e se aproximou da mesa, onde ele acabara de se sentar.

- Draco, eu não quero mais que você diga aquelas coisas pra mim. Não quero mais que você se meta na minha vida e fique me confundindo! – dizia firme, de pé, quase furiosa com nem ela mesma sabia o que. Talvez consigo mesmo por sentir-se tão balançada e fraca perto dele.

O homem a mirou, muito sério, sem saber o que dizer. Não podia negar, estava decepcionado. Havia nele uma pequena esperança de que depois da noite anterior, Gina pudesse ceder. E novamente tinha se enganado. Mais uma vez deixou a esperança entrar em seu coração e ser arrancada com decepção. Sentiu-se tão estúpido como nunca antes.

- Gina, eu... – começou, mas não conseguiu dizer nem mais uma palavra. Nem se desculpar, nem contestar, nem concordar, nem brigar, nada. Nada saía de sua boca.

- Entenda de uma vez por todas que a única coisa que nos liga é Diana e mais nada! Não se intrometa na minha vida, por favor...

- Quer saber Gina?! – Após alguns segundos, Draco se levantou furioso, dominado por uma raiva repentina. Apoiou as mãos na mesa e encarou a mulher com o olhar duro. – Estou cansado de tentar falar com você! CANSADO! – Deu a volta na mesa e, aproximando-se, encurralou-a na parede. – Eu amo você! Amo você como ninguém, mas eu não vou ficar me rastejando inutilmente. Cansei! Você não quer ver a verdade, não quer ver que a gente pode tentar outra vez, sermos felizes juntos! Mas é você quem sabe. Não vou insistir, não vou falar mais nada. Eu estou farto de sua teimosia! Você que fique com quem você quiser, que viva da maneira que quiser, mas saiba de uma coisa: você jamais vai ser feliz com o Potter, jamais! Ele nunca vai te amar tanto quanto eu. – terminou e saiu da sala, deixando Gina paralisada, apoiada na parede.

Draco pegou o elevador sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo. Só sabia que queria se afastar de Gina. Dela e de sua teimosia. Não entendia como ela conseguia ser daquele jeito. Socou o espelho do elevador ao fitar sua imagem. Era um estúpido por se comportar de maneira tão fraca perante ela, mal conseguia se reconhecer. Nunca foi assim. Sentiu certa falta de ar de estar ali, num local tão fechado, quando queria só respirar. Ao chegar no térreo, a porta se abriu. Viu a caótica movimentação de funcionários que andavam de um lado para outro entre vozes altas e baixas. De que adiantava ser dono daquela grande empresa se não podia ao menos ficar com sua mulher e sua filha em paz? Imaginou como estaria sua vida se estivesse no mundo bruxo. _"Será que daria para ser pior?"_ indagou-se. De qualquer forma, era um tanto irônico que seu "refúgio" fosse logo o mundo trouxa, o mundo que ele sempre desprezara. Vendo que Miller se aproximava para, provavelmente falar algo do trabalho, não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar novamente no elevador e descer até o estacionamento. Ali, pelo menos, ficaria sozinho. Ia até o seu carro quando sentiu um tremor na perna. O celular.

- Alô... Susan? – estranhou. Era a última pessoa da qual esperava receber uma ligação naquele momento. –Ah, está bem. Te vejo daqui a uma hora no... Palace Pier? Ou tem outra preferência?... Perfeito então. Até mais.

Desligou um tanto confuso. Conhecia Susan e sabia que, se ela havia marcado um almoço com ele, era porque algo ela queria. Mas o que ao certo? Um novo envolvimento, talvez? Não lhe importava, afinal. Iria de qualquer forma. Precisava sair daquele ambiente e ver outras pessoas. Lembrou-se de que sua maleta estava na sua sala e que nem ao menos havia visto sua agenda com os compromissos do dia. Pensou se realmente deveria sair. Seria uma irresponsabilidade ignorar seus compromissos, mas também seria sufocante voltar para aquela sala, ficar tão perto de Gina e fingir que nada havia acontecido. Pôs as mãos nos bolsos da calça, a chave estava ali. Deu um pequeno sorriso para o carro à sua frente. Estava na hora de voltar a ser um pouco irresponsável, mesmo que por um dia, e, principalmente, estava na hora de colocar na cabeça que não existia apenas uma mulher no mundo.

Gina não sabia o que fazer. Queria fingir que aquilo tudo não a afetava, mas era mentira. Uma grande mentira. A cada palavra dele sentia-se ainda mais confusa. Não podia negar, ele parecia muito sincero. E se desse uma chance para ele? Se desse uma chance para ela mesma? Não sentia nada mais por Harry do que um grande carinho. Draco estava certo, ela não poderia ser feliz com ele daquela forma, precisava mais do que ser amada, precisava amar. E só poderia amar o homem que saíra dali furioso um pouco antes. Escutou o telefone tocar na sua mesa. Correu até lá.

- Sim?... Mas senhor Miller eu... eu sei, mas... não, eu não sei. É que... Está bem, eu vou ligar para ele.

Bateu o telefone com raiva. Queria descer e xingar o homem no meio de todo mundo. Por que ele estava gritando, se ela não havia feito nada? E não havia uma outra outra hora mais propícia para pedir que ela ligasse para Draco? Pegou o celular e, quando ia começar a discar, o telefone novamente tocou.

- MERDA! – gritou para si mesma e jogou o celular na mesa. O nervosismo começava a dominá-la. Pegou o fone, tentando controlar a raiva na voz. – DMG's Company, escritório do senhor Malfoy, pois não... Ah, senhor Lewis... – Riu sem graça, tentando parecer mais tranqüila. Era uma péssima hora para o representante da Seilansys ligar. Com certeza não seria bom. – Entendo. O senhor Malfoy teve alguns imprevistos, mas vou tentar entrar em contato com ele... Lógico, eu avisarei.

Pôs o fone no gancho e jogou-se na cadeira, rezando para que aquele maldito telefone parasse de tocar. Pegou a agenda de Draco e a abriu. Não havia compromisso naquele dia. Era uma boa oportunidade para marcar a reunião adiada no dia anterior. Mas não seria nada agradável ligar para ele justamente naquele momento, logo depois daquela discussão.

- Ah droga... – resmungou ao pegar o celular novamente, não vendo outra saída. Acima de tudo, era seu trabalho. Discou e esperou. Sentiu seu corpo tremer ao escutar a voz aborrecida dele ao atendê-la.

- O que quer, senhorita Weasley?! – Draco perguntou ao virar a esquina, aproximando-se do restaurante onde marcou de se encontrar com Susan. Quando pegou o aparelho e viu quem era, não conseguiu disfarçar um pequeno sorriso inconveniente, mesmo que tivesse que mostrar indiferença e impaciência na voz.

- Me desculpe, mas o senhor Miller está muito nervoso à sua procura e o representante da Seilansys acabou de ligar também, nada satisfeito. Ele quer que a reunião seja hoje e pediu que o senhor ligasse para ele pessoalmente.

- Mas hoje eu não posso. – continuou com o tom duro.

- Mas acabo de ver na sua agenda, não há nada marcado.

- Surgiu um compromisso e não poderei fazer nada hoje até o fim do dia.

- Mas...

- Qual é o seu problema, Ginevra?! Não consegue entender?! – gritou raivoso. Se tinha algo que o incomodava mais do que as brigas com ela, eram as discussões de trabalho, que pareciam tão superficiais quando eles tinham tantos problemas pessoais a serem resolvidos. – Estarei ocupado durante todo o dia. – terminou, desligando o telefone na cara dela.

Os olhos de Gina se encheram de lágrimas. Ele não precisava ser tão ignorante com ela por causa do que aconteceu naquela manhã. Ela só estava trabalhando, tentando não misturar sua vida pessoal com a profissional. Mas como agiria assim se Draco mesmo não o fazia? Havia dito aquilo para que ele se afastasse dela, mas não para que a odiasse, o que parecia estar começando a acontecer. Pelo menos para ela.

Draco estacionou próximo ao restaurante. Respirou fundo. Sentiu-se um tanto arrependido por ter sido tão grosso com Gina, mas não conseguia controlar. Estava com raiva , mais do que isso, estava magoado. Estava certo que ele havia errado com ela no passado, jamais negara isso, mas o que precisaria para que ela o perdoasse? Estava cansado. Cansado de tentar, de ter falsas esperanças, de se humilhar, de ser um homem que não queria ser.

Entrou no restaurante e escolheu uma mesa bem perto da entrada. Não demorou muito até que Susan chegasse. A mulher vestia um insinuante vestido vermelho, que dizia perfeitamente o que ela pretendia com aquele encontro.

- Olá Draco. – cumprimentou-o ao chegar perto da mesa. O tom de voz quase melodioso.

- Susan... – Levantou-se, como um cavalheiro, e ofereceu-lhe a cadeira. Sentou-se novamente ao se aproximar o garçom, que puxou a cadeira para que Susan sentasse. Encarou a mulher à sua frente. Ela estava muito bonita. Bonita e provocante.

- Você já escolheu restaurantes melhores. – disse sorrindo ao observar em volta. De fato, o local era muito bonito e elegante, mas não tanto quanto os que freqüentaram nos Estados Unidos.

- É que esse fica próximo do hotel em que estou hospedado. – falou com um sorriso no canto da boca. Tinha que confirmar se suas suspeitas estavam certas. Ela o fitou com um longo olhar malicioso.

- Ótima escolha... Mas seria melhor se isso fosse um jantar.

Draco riu por dentro. Não poderia ser diferente. Ela queria algo mais. Ele refletiu por alguns segundos, observando-a enquanto pedia o menu. Será que deveria cair no jogo dela?

Gina sentiu que seria capaz de se jogar da janela a qualquer momento, naquele maldito escritório. Senhor Lewis havia acabado de pedir para que ela voltasse a ligar para Draco. Não tinha como negar ou contestar. Pegou o celular novamente, muito hesitante. Apertou o botão e fechou os olhos. Preparou-se para uma outra grosseria.

- Senhorita Weasley, o que quer? Estou ocupado. – Dessa vez ele atendeu sem alterar o tom de voz. Não discutiria com Gina na frente de Susan. A ruiva estranhou.

- Acabo de falar com o senhor Lewis novamente. Ele falou com o presidente da Seilansys e ele está furioso, acha que você está fazendo pouco caso da reunião e da sociedade. Disse que se você não entrar em contato ainda hoje com eles, não precisará marcar nenhuma reunião pois vão cancelar a sociedade.

- Eu lamento, mas estou muito ocupado agora e não posso fazer nada. – Tentava parecer o mais calmo possível.

- Mas é muito importante para a empresa...

- Eu sou o presidente e eu digo o que é importante ou não. Estou muito ocupado agora. – Draco dizia mais sério, vendo Susan fitá-lo fixamente.

- Draco, esqueceu os bons modos? – Susan disse rindo e levou a mão até o aparelho. Draco tentou se esquivar, mas não conseguiu. A mulher pegou o telefone e o desligou, colocando-o sobre a mesa e encarando o homem à sua frente. Ele riu com a atitude dela, mas não pôde deixar de se perguntar se Gina havia escutado a voz de sua companhia.

Ela torceu para que o que tinha acabado de escutar não tivesse passado de sua imaginação e desconfiança, mas no fundo sabia que era verdade. A voz da mulher que estava com Draco era bem clara e audível. Então o tal compromisso que não estava marcado e que surgiu tão de repente era com uma mulher... A ruiva tentou não se abalar com aquilo. Começou a arrumar os papéis que estavam em sua mesa sem atenção nenhuma. Mal sabia o que estava fazendo. Não conseguiu se conter e começou a chorar. Não conseguia controlar aquela tristeza tão forte que estava dentro de si. Ele estava com uma mulher, logo após ter tido a coragem de dizer, naquele mesmo local, que a amava.

- Ainda bem que eu não acreditei em você... – gemeu com a cabeça deitada sobre a mesa, as lágrimas caindo sobre papéis quaisquer. Afirmara para si mesma aquilo, mas seria verdade? – Odeio você, Draco Malfoy...

Não queria sentir aquele ciúme, mas não tinha como se controlar. Amava Draco e imaginar ele com outra que não fosse ela fazia seu coração gritar de raiva, mesmo desejando antes que ele se afastasse. Arrependeu-se de ter aceitado trabalhar com ele. Como pôde acreditar que conseguiria manter uma relação estritamente de trabalho? Aquilo não era certo. Estava ali sofrendo por ele como se em algum momento tivesse tido chance de voltar a ficar com ele. Ela mesmo havia eliminado qualquer possibilidade de reconciliação. Mas então porque sofria tanto em pensar que ele havia dito que a amava como ninguém, e naquele momento estava com outra? Talvez, no fundo, havia acreditado que poderia voltar a ser feliz com ele. Olhou em volta. Não ficaria ali nem mais um minuto. Se o próprio Draco não levava seu trabalho a sério, ela também não levaria. Arrumou suas coisas rapidamente e pegou o elevador. Na recepção, passou por todos sem dizer nenhuma palavra, inclusive com Miller, que tentou correr atrás dela para pedir explicação do porque ela estava indo embora àquela hora.

Já haviam terminado o almoço, e Draco e Susan estavam no carro, indo para a agência onde a mulher tinha um trabalho a fazer.

- Mas você não me contou uma coisa, Draco. – Ela falou, inclinando o corpo um pouco mais para o lado, se aproximando do motorista, após um tempo em silêncio. – Por que sua filha não sabe que você é o pai dela?

- Bem... Eu estive muito tempo longe e a mãe dela acha que ainda não é o momento certo dela saber. – disse sem muitos detalhes. Não contaria toda a sua história para ela, não só por ser algo pessoal de mais, como também por ela ser uma trouxa. Como falaria da guerra? Totalmente fora de questão.

- É ali. –Apontou para um grande prédio mais à frente e pegou sua bolsa.

- Teatro, comercial, você faz de tudo, não é? –Parou o carro em frente ao local.

Ela aproximou seu rosto do dele, mirando-o com um olhar malicioso

- Você não faz idéia... – Sorriu e abriu a porta. – Espero te ver em breve.

- Você vai ver. – Afirmou com um meio sorriso e acenou ligeiramente para a mulher, que fechou a porta do quarto e lançou um beijo no ar.

Depois de deixar Susan, Draco foi para o hotel. O último lugar para o qual iria naquele momento era para a empresa. Lembrou-se do telefonema de Gina. Por um segundo pensou no aviso de Lewis, mas sua principal preocupação era com a secretária. Sabia que seria muito difícil ela não ter escutado a voz de Susan. Então um pensamento lhe veio em mente: talvez aquilo não fosse de fato ruim. Talvez fosse bom Gina saber que ele estava com uma mulher e, mais do que isso, seria bom ela saber que ele não estaria mais correndo atrás dela como antes, que ela não era a única mulher na vida dele. Após o banho, ele pegou um livro qualquer e foi para a cama. Abriu-o inutilmente e leu algumas frases que não pôde entender. Não estava concentrado. Lembrou-se dos recados que Gina havia passado. E se estivesse pondo o futuro da empresa em risco ao ignorá-los? Olhou para o relógio. Ainda era bem cedo. O que tinha que fazer era ligar para o presidente da Seilansys e dar uma desculpa qualquer. E então, se lembrou que, para isso, teria que falar com Gina. Mesmo se não o quisesse, todas as suas coisas estavam em sua sala, na empresa. Relutante, pegou o celular e ligou para a secretária.

Estava saindo do banho quando o celular de Gina tocou. Ela o encarou vibrando sobre a mesa. _"Aparelho trouxa horrível!"_ resmungou para ela mesma antes de se aproximar e ver o nome que aparecia.

- Ah não... – gemeu. Aquilo parecia um martírio. Quando finalmente conseguia tirar um pouco aquele homem de sua cabeça, ele ligava. Pensou se deveria atender. Aproximou sua mão para pegar o aparelho, mas voltou-a para si. Não queria. – Mas se for importante?

De repente, ele parou. Gina agradeceu mentalmente por aquela música ridícula parar de se infiltrar em seus ouvidos. Puxou a cadeira da mesa da sala e se sentou. Fitava o aparelho quando ele voltou a tocar. Era Draco novamente. Gina jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando um longo suspiro de quem estava cansada. Indagou-se se deveria atender. Não via outra saída senão ver o que ele queria. Pôs o fone no ouvido, muito hesitante.

- Pois não...

- Eu preciso que você ligue para Lewis e marque a reunião o quanto antes. – Ele começou, sabendo que ela não se agradaria nada daquilo.

- O quê?! – Ela gritou sem se importar com o ar profissional que deveria usar. Só desejava ter ele ali, na sua frente, para poder lhe enfiar a mão na cara. – Deixe-me ver se eu entendi direito? O _senhor_ ignorou todos os seus compromissos durante o dia inteiro, esquecendo-se de que é o PRESIDENTE daquela porcaria de empresa, e agora pede para que eu ligue para o senhor Lewis a essa hora, quando provavelmente ele já deve estar em casa com a família dele?! Pois peça para a mulher que estava com você ligar!!

Desligou o telefone, completamente enfurecida. Esqueceu-se de que era a secretária dele e disse tudo que queria dizer. Foi só então que se deu conta do que tinha feito. Havia gritado com ele e, mais do que aquilo, havia deixado claro que estava com ciúmes. Não acreditou na burrada que acabara de fazer. Como poderia ter se deixado se levar pela raiva daquela maneira? Com um terrível remorso a dominando, foi para o quarto, onde a filha já dormia. Não tinha o que fazer a não ser ir dormir e esperar pelo dia seguinte, que seria muito complicado.

No entanto, enquanto Gina se sentia quase estúpida, Draco não conseguia conter a satisfação. Ao desligar o telefone, tudo que ele conseguiu fazer foi sorrir; um sorriso muito contente. O que ele havia pretendido deu certo. Gina não só percebera que ele estava com outra, como estava com ciúmes. Não tinha como ter se saído melhor. Deixou o telefone de lado, junto com o livro que antes havia pegado e se deitou. Fitou o teto acima, tentando imaginar como Gina estaria naquele momento. Esperava que estivesse se corroendo de ciúmes. Em sua mente, era o que ela merecia por ser tão cabeça-dura.

No outro dia, Gina preferiu chegar mais tarde, mesmo que fosse escutar sermão de Miller. Não estava disposta a encarar Draco quando ele chegasse, seria melhor que ele já estivesse em sua sala, e assim foi. Foi só pôr a sua bolsa sobre a mesa para escutar movimentação vinda de dentro da sala. Respirou fundo. Enquanto se arrumava naquela manhã, decidiu que fingiria que nada havia acontecido no dia anterior. Nem a discussão, nem os telefonemas. A primeira coisa que fez foi pegar a agenda de compromissos do chefe e ligar para o senhor Lewis. Após muitos e muitos minutos de explicações quaisquer e pedidos de desculpas e compreensão, ela conseguiu convencer ao homem a marcar a reunião. Seria no dia seguinte. A última chance, segundo ele. Desligou o telefone, aliviada por conseguir reverter aquele problema, que surgiu justamente porque ela e Draco não conseguiam manter seus problemas pessoais fora do trabalho, e ela sabia que aquilo não estava nada certo. E, mais do que tudo, se quisesse melhorar suas condições e dar uma vida melhor para a filha, tinha que continuar ali. Mesmo que, no fundo, soubesse que jamais seria despedida, queria fazer por merecer. Pegando a agenda, levantou-se da cadeira e foi para a sala de Draco.

- Entre! – Ele mandou, ao escutar as batidas na porta, sabendo que só poderia ser Gina. Ao vê-la, lembrou-se do conturbado dia anterior. Uma parte ainda animada por saber que ela não era indiferente a ele, mas a outra desesperançosa por saber que, apesar de tudo, eles jamais parariam de brigar e ficariam juntos.

- Os compromissos para hoje, senhor. – disse, evitando encará-lo diretamente nos olhos. Aproximou-se da mesa e lhe entregou a agenda aberta naquele dia.

- Obrigado. – Ao pegar a agenda, encostou sem querer na mão de Gina, que tremeu ao sentir o toque e deu dois passos para trás. Ele percebeu seu constrangimento.

- E eu liguei para o senhor Lewis. Foi difícil, mas consegui convencê-lo a marcar uma outra reunião para amanhã. – Não disfarçou o tom orgulhoso por ter conseguido salvar um dos contratos mais importantes para aquela empresa, tentando deixar isso bem claro para o homem.

- Isso é muito bom...

- Só vê se não estraga tudo de novo... – Gina murmurou, olhando para o lado, em voz baixa, mas não o suficiente para que Draco não a escutasse.

- Está com a língua afiada desde ontem, não é, senhorita Weasley? – falou em tom provocativo, com um pequeno sorriso de deboche no rosto e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Gina o encarou imóvel, muito sem jeito. Tinha que aprender não só a controlar a língua, mas também seu tom de voz. Sentiu seu rosto corar e suas mãos suarem, mas não se deixaria intimidar com aquilo.

- O que eu falo ou deixo de falar é somente de meu interesse. – Encarou-o pela primeira vez naquele dia. O olhar firme, não queria fraquejar.

- Não quando você faz comentários sobre a minha vida...

- Pois pouco me importa a sua vida! – Começou a se irritar ao ver que perdia o controle da situação.

- Então, por que está com ciúmes? – Draco não resistiu em perguntar, vendo que ela se alterava. Encarou-a, sem nem ao menos piscar. Precisava ver se o que escutaria seria sincero, e os olhos de Gina jamais mentiriam.

Ela não conseguiu dizer nada. Não poderia mentir, mas também não confessaria o que estava em seu coração. Não confessaria que estava morrendo de ciúmes e que só de pensar nele com outra mulher a fazia se sentir como se lhe arrancassem um pedaço do coração. Jamais diria aquilo. Abaixou o olhar para o chão e, segundos depois, voltou a fitá-lo, agora mais arduamente.

- Aqui é um ambiente de trabalho, senhor Malfoy, e não um lugar para discutir a sua vida.

Draco riu, mas de raiva. Não conseguia entender o por quê dela esconder tanto os seus sentimentos se tudo estava tão transparente, tão óbvio. Mas não se importaria. Tinha prometido a si mesmo que mudaria, que tentaria de todas as formas ser indiferente a ela.

- Eu acho isso muito bom. E, permitindo-me usar suas próprias palavras, a vida é minha e eu faço o que eu quiser, e ninguém tem nada a ver com isso. Muito menos você.

O peso das palavras usadas no local durante toda a conversa preenchia a sala, envolvia-os, sufocava-os. Gina continuou a encará-lo de forma séria, tentando aparentar que nada daquilo realmente lhe importava, mas sabia que, se permanecesse ali por mais um minuto, não conseguiria evitar com que lágrimas surgissem em seu olhar. Pegou a agenda que estava sobre a mesa.

- Qualquer coisa, estou na minha mesa. Com licença, senhor...

Mal esperou uma resposta e lhe deu as costas, desejando que toda aquela sala caísse sobre sua cabeça e ela tivesse um ótimo motivo para não voltar mais àquele lugar e muito menos ver a cara de Draco. Contudo, mesmo querendo ter em toda aquela história um álibi para afastá-lo por completo de sua vida e de sua filha, não conseguia odiá-lo. Muito pelo contrário, aquilo só lhe mostrava que o amava demais e jamais poderia esquecê-lo.

E os dias foram se passando lentamente, quase obscuros e desinteressantes. Talvez por, naquela época do ano, as árvores estarem tão sem vida e o céu sempre tão cinzento e nebuloso. Tudo estava muito frio e cinza, incluindo a vida de Gina e Draco. Os dois nunca estiveram tão indiferentes um com o outro como naquelas semanas. Quando não falavam sobre coisas exclusivamente relacionadas à empresa, falavam sobre Diana. Nada muito muito diferente. Draco apenas pedia para sair com a menina e Gina autorizava. Até mesmo nos momentos de levá-la para casa eles se cumprimentavam educadamente e nada mais. Talvez para Draco as coisas ainda estivessem um pouco melhores. Decidido a esquecer Gina, ele começou a sair com Susan. Conhecia-a muito bem e sabia que ela não era totalmente confiável, mas era de fato uma companhia agradável e divertida, sempre disposta a agradar Draco. Os jantares e almoços aumentaram aos poucos e, quando Draco deu por si, já estavam bem _íntimos_. Ele era um homem e precisava de certos tipos de distração. Mas o que realmente dava luz à sua vida era Diana. Saía freqüentemente com a filha para diversos lugares. Divertiam-se bastante. No entanto, por mais que aquilo lhe enchesse de alegria, não era o suficiente. Ansiava a cada dia mais poder dizer a verdade para a menina e poder escutar a palavra "pai" sair de sua boca. Não era pedir demais, era? Contudo, havia algo que realmente parecia lhe tirar todo o ânimo: Gina. Aquela situação com a mulher não o agradava em nada, mesmo que fosse aquilo que pretendia desde que começara a sair com Susan. Jamais imaginou que seria tão difícil agir daquela forma. Tentar ficar longe quando estava tão perto, ter que conviver com a presença, com a voz, com o cheiro dela e mal poder tocá-la ou mostrar o que desejava. Perguntava-se o que seria mais torturante: vê-la todas as manhãs sentada naquela mesa com os cabelos de fogo caindo sobre o rosto, ou a cada vez que se aproximava sentir o perfume inebriante dela, que parecia penetrar nas roupas dele.

Para Gina as coisas estavam um pouco mais difíceis de se levar. A começar pela pressão que Rony pôs para que ela contasse a verdade aos pais, até que ela cedeu. A mulher, sem coragem, e até mesmo paciência de contar tudo pessoalmente, escreveu uma carta explicando como Draco surgiu novamente em sua vida, as desculpas que ele havia dado e como ele estava se aproximando da filha. Gina não podia esperar outra reação deles senão a perplexidade e incredulidade. Era realmente inacreditável. Molly encheu-se de medo do que poderia acontecer com a filha e com a neta, tendo elas Draco Malfoy tão perto, mas temia principalmente pela neta. Não só ela, mas todos receavam que Diana pudesse se revoltar contra a família ao descobrir a verdade. Isso porque uma coisa era a menina gostar dele como amigo e outra bem diferente era aceitá-lo como pai, depois de tantos anos. Já Arthur preferira não opinar e nem criticar, como todos vinham fazendo desde que souberam. O senhor Weasley não sabia o que pensar na verdade. Para ele era difícil acreditar que Draco estava vivo quando o havia visto morto, na sua frente. Todos esperavam que ele compartilhasse da mesma raiva pelo rapaz que todos sentiram. Mas, surpreendentemente, decepcionaram-se ao ver que Arthur não culpava o ex-sonserino de nada. Ele simplesmente dizia: _"Ele praticamente salvou minha vida. Acho que deveríamos pelos menos escutar o que ele tem a dizer."_ Rony foi o que mais se revoltou com a posição passiva do pai, mas não podia culpá-lo; ele havia passado por muitas coisas. Em poucos dias a família foi se acalmando e deixando que Gina tomasse as decisões afinal, aquilo envolvia somente ela e sua filha. A ruiva agradeceu por não estar perto deles. Sabia que, se estivesse, as coisas seriam bem diferentes.

Sua relação com Harry parecia estar muito bem. Aquele namoro era o que tranqüilizava a família. Pensavam que, se a pequena Weasley estava com Harry, seria mais difícil de Draco Malfoy se aproximar. Mal sabiam que a cada dia que passava Gina se convencia mais de que não conseguiria amar Harry como ele merecia. Ela gostava da atenção dele, mas precisava de mais. O modo como as coisas andavam com Draco também a fazia sofrer, mas, pior do que aquilo, era saber que aquele homem realmente estava com outra pessoa. Sentia-se completamente deprimida a cada compromisso dele que não estava em sua agenda, a cada almoço que ele saía e pedia para não ser incomodado, a cada sinal de que ele estaria com ela. Nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir tanto ciúmes de alguém. Mal deitava na cama à noite e a imagem dele com a outra vinha em sua mente. Os dois se beijavam com paixão e algumas vezes até pareciam rir dela em seus pensamentos. Ela se perguntava se não estaria ficando louca.

Certa manhã, Draco acordou muito decidido. Passou a noite anterior pensando seriamente se já seria o momento certo; algo em seu interior dizia que sim. Tinha que falar com Gina. Como Susan mesmo aconselhara, pressionaria a mulher se fosse preciso. Já havia se passado muito tempo e ele tinha que assumir uma posição. Ao chegar em seu andar particular, Gina já estava em sua mesa ao telefone, muito centrada. Olhou para o relógio. Realmente estava um pouco atrasado. Passou mais tempo do que pretendia na frente do espelho ensaiando as palavras e as expressões que usaria ao falar com a ruiva.

- Bom dia. – Ele cumprimentou rapidamente e chegou mais perto.

- Bom dia, senhor. – disse ao pôr o telefone no gancho. – Deseja ver sua agenda? – indagou ao ver ele tão próximo. Naquelas semanas, ele só se aproximava de tal forma quando queria algo.

- Preciso falar com você. Venha até minha sala.

- Está bem. – concordou confusa, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Levantou-se, com a agenda em mãos para qualquer coisa, e seguiu-o até dentro da sala, em frente à mesa.

Ele se sentou em sua cadeira e fitou Gina. Ofereceu a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. Gina estranhou ainda mais, mas obedeceu. O que ele estaria pretendendo, era o que ela se perguntava. Pelo seu rosto, com certeza era algo mais sério e sem relação com a empresa.

Draco tentou fazer a expressão firme, dura e autoritária que ensaiou, pôs as primeiras palavras planejadas na boca, mas não conseguiu emitir nenhum som. Havia sido mais fácil na frente do espelho. Com Gina ali à sua frente seria bem mais difícil. E por que ela tinha que estar tão bonita naquele dia?

A mulher percebeu que ele não sabia por onde começar. Entrelaçou os dedos das mãos sobre as pernas. Começou a estalar um por um. Estava ficando tensa.

- Aconteceu algo? – Ela se apressou em perguntar, ficando preocupada com o que poderia ser o assunto daquela conversa.

- Sim... – disse distraidamente, enquanto viajava nos olhos castanhos dela. Tinha tanto tempo que não parava para fitá-los tão profundamente, que não conseguiu evitar. Foi somente quando ela abaixou o olhar, parecendo perceber a concentração do homem nela, que ele se deu conta do que estava fazendo. – Digo, não. Queria conversar com você sobre Diana. Eu tenho adorado ficar com ela, poder me aproximar, mas não aguento mais ser apenas um amigo para minha filha. Então, eu estava pensando... será que já não está na hora dela saber a verdade? – Draco se reprovou imediatamente. Onde estava o tom ríspido que havia planejado?

Gina parou pensativa ao escutá-lo. Estivera com a mente tão ocupada com seus ciúmes que acabou se esquecendo de que ainda tinha que contar a verdade sobre o pai para Diana. Como pôde ser tão egoísta? Estava indo contra seus próprios princípios. Sempre falava que Diana era sua única prioridade, mas aquilo não estava acontecendo de verdade. Sentiu-se uma péssima mãe. Fitou Draco, que parecia estar esperando ansiosamente por uma resposta. Talvez ele tivesse razão. Diana era apaixonada por ele e isso, por mais que fosse difícil para todos, principalmente para Rony e Harry, ninguém poderia negar. E, além do mais, a menina sempre demonstrou ser muito madura e compreensiva. Alguma hora teria que contar e não adiantaria adiar mais.

- Está bem... – concordou um tanto relutante.

- Gina, entenda... – começou, já imaginando que ela discordaria, mas ao perceber o que ela havia dito, parou e a encarou, muito surpreso. – Sério?

- Sim. Também não quero mais ficar adiando esse momento.

Draco abriu um imenso e incontrolável sorriso. Quase não acreditava que realmente havia sido tão fácil. Finalmente assumiria seu lugar de pai na vida de Diana. Queria pular de alegria, correr até a menina naquele momento mesmo, e chamá-la de filha por diversas vezes. Mas, ao ver o olhar vermelho e perdido de Gina na direção da janela, seu entusiasmo foi morrendo aos poucos. Dava para ver que ela estava triste, ou, no mínimo assustada e temerosa. Não poderia acusá-la. Conseguia imaginar o quanto aquela decisão deveria ter sido difícil para ela. Viu pequenas lágrimas se formarem enquanto ela abaixava a cabeça e cruzava os braços sobre si, como se quisesse se proteger daquele receio. Cerrou os lábios. Sentiu desejo de se levantar dali e abraçá-la, dar-lhe consolo e dizer em seu ouvido que tudo ficaria bem. Queria, pelo menos, poder estar mais perto dela, mas não poderia. Infelizmente, não poderia. A situação entre eles estava bem clara. Tinham que permanecerem distantes um do outro.

- E o que vamos fazer? – A mulher perguntou, ao passar a mão rapidamente sobre o rosto, secá-lo e levantar o rosto para fitar Draco. – Como vamos falar com ela?

- Eu não sei. Vamos pensar com calma para que nada saia errado.

Ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça, concordando. Percebendo o profundo e incômodo silêncio que se formava ali, levantou-se, ainda um pouco desnorteada. Suas pernas tremiam, sem ela nem ao menos saber o por quê.

- Acho melhor eu voltar para minha mesa. – Gesticulava nervosamente. – Depois conversamos sobre isso.

- É melhor. – Olhava-a de forma indecifrável. Um olhar cheio de sentimentos tão confusos quanto os que habitavam o coração da ruiva.

Ela deu uns passos para trás e olhou para o que estava em suas mãos. Voltou-se para perto da mesa.

- Quer ver os compromissos para hoje? – indagou ao estender o objeto para ele, que o pegou de imediato.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada e depois levo para você. – Continuava a encará-la da mesma forma. Gina começou a se sentir incomodada.

- Está bem. – Apressou-se em concordar e rapidamente saiu da sala.

Ao fechar a porta, Gina se apoiou com as costas nela. Estava exausta. Sentia-se como se estivesse saindo de um campo de batalha, onde não havia vencedores. Suspirou ao relembrar o olhar de Draco. Como amava aqueles olhos, mas os odiava ao ver o efeito perturbador que tinham sobre ela. Olhou para o lado, na direção de sua mesa, onde havia o pequeno porta-retrato da filha. Perguntou-se qual seria a reação da menina ao saber que seu grande amigo, Draco Malfoy, era seu pai.

N/A: Oiiii!!! Desculpem a demora, vocês não sabem como foi difícil escrever esse capítulo. Merlin, tive vários momentos de bloqueio e finalmente eu vi o porquê: minha mente produz melhor de madrugada O.o iausaiusiuas! Mas, nesse meio tempo uma linda pessoa apareceu na minha vida (e na minha fic... rsrsrs). A Flá, minha primeira beta!!! Eu queria fazer um agradecimento especial a ela pela paciência e pela grande, enorme, gigantesca ajuda que ela me dá. Incluindo por ter betado os capítulos passados, que agora estão bonitinhos e corretinhos x) hihihi. A resposta dos últimos comentários:

miaka: ihhh... infelizmente vc viu neh?... ou melhor... leu. aind anão foi dessa vez q gina cedeu. mas garanto q qnd ela ceder, o que não está nem um pouco longe... X vai ser lindo x)

Ara Potter: que bom que consegui xD era o que eu queria \o/ mais em relação á gina... aind anão foi dessa vez / mas tá perto, tá perto...

Gla Evans-Dumbledore: Que saudades!!!! eu tô louca pra continuar lendo sua fic!! Mas tô péssimamente sem tempo... olha qnt tempo levei pra atualizar a fic... juntou bloquio com falta de tempo, pronto! O.o mas vou ver se aproveito esse finde q fico em casa e vou correndo lah pra sua fic! quero saber o que aconteceu... axu q li só o primeiro... e em relação à harry... hauhauhaua... com certeza não vai ficar com gina. eu jamais permitiria isso. pode deixá, vou mandar via sedex pra vc ele em papel de presente xD hosasaiuasiua

Ginny Danae Malfoy: td bem! o importante eh q vc comentou e isso eh importante pra mim x) continua ligada na fic ok?

Paola Lee: a gina tem q perdoar ele mesmo... mas ainda não era o momento.. mas o momenro tah chegando \o/ só resta saber se isso quer dizer que as coisas vão melhorar O.o huhuhu

Lauh'Malfoy: Bem... se jah estou no 9... imagino que tenha em média de 15 capítulos ou menos... mas é difpicil prever isso... as fics têm vida própria rsrsrs

ManDiKinhA WeaSLey: hauhauhaua foi um momento Gina Chan! quebrando td! aisuaiusiaussiu! vou tenatr ir o mais rápido possível!

Brigada á todos que comentaram e mandem mais! adoro as reviews com os elogios ( ), com críticas, idéias! Vocês têm a liberdade de opinar livremente!

BjOk'S da LiKa


	10. Intervenção a la Weasley

**Laços de Amor**

Capítulo 10

Intervenção a la Weasley

Durante o café-da-manhã daquele dia, Gina observava Diana de maneira particularmente especial. Os gestos doces e infantis da filha lhe traziam uma incrível paz. Diana era a razão de sua vida. Jamais permitiria que algo lhe fizesse mal ou a machucasse. Perguntou-se como deveria contar para ela sobre o pai sem provocar uma reação ruim. Não sabia ao certo. Chamou, então, a pequena loirinha e pediu que se sentasse em seu colo. Sem pensar duas vezes, a menina obedeceu.

- Querida, – começou, enquanto acariciava com carinho os cabelos dela. – você gostaria de ter um pai?

Diana a encarou desconfiada, com a testa franzida. Parou pensativa durante alguns segundos.

- Eu não quero que tio Harry seja meu pai... – disse num muxoxo a apoiou a cabeça sobre o peito da mãe.

- Não! Lógico que não. – Riu, vendo que ela concluíra algo equivocado. – Harry é e sempre será apenas seu tio. Mas você se lembra de que uma vez eu te prometi contar sobre o que aconteceu com seu pai?

- Sim. – Continuou de cabeça baixa, segurando uma das mãos de Gina. – Mas não quero que você fale disso.

- Por que, meu amor? – perguntou confusa ao levantar o rosto da filha pelo queixo e a fitar.

- Você sempre chora quando fala dele e eu não quero ver você chorar. Quando você chora, eu sinto uma coisa ruim bem aqui. – Ela explicou e pôs a mão sobre o próprio coração. Os olhos de Gina se encheram de lágrimas.

- Ah querida... Amo tanto você. – A mulher envolveu a criança entre seus braços e a abraçou forte. Não poderia ouvir algo mais sereno e que a emocionasse tanto. – Prometo não chorar mais. Antes eu ficava triste, mas agora é diferente.

- Que bom... – Sorriu de maneira um tanto tímida. – Se é assim, pode falar.

- E eu vou. – Levou a mão ao rosto, secando as lágrimas abaixo dos olhos. – Não hoje, mas em breve. Você é uma menina muito esperta e acho que já tem cabecinha para entender.

- Ok! – concordou, abrindo um sorriso, orgulhosa pelos elogios e entusiasmada com a idéia de saber tudo sobre seu pai e o que havia acontecido com ele.

Naquele momento, vendo os olhos esperançosos e o sorriso confiante da menina, Gina teve a certeza de que poderia contar sobre Draco. Deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dela e a pôs no chão.

- Agora vai se arrumar.

- Mas hoje é sábado, mamãe.

- Eu sei. Vamos à casa dos seus avós. – disse sorrindo.

A menina deu um pulo contente e correu para o quarto no intuito de se arrumar. Sempre era uma alegria ir à casa dos avós.

- Diana! Gina! – Molly gritou ao vê-las aparecer na sala repentinamente. Levantou-se da poltrona onde estava sentada ao lado de Arthur e correu até elas. Abraçou-as com força e as encheu de beijos carinhosos. – Eu estava com saudades.

- Eu também, mamãe. – Gina falou com um sorriso um tanto melancólico.

- Vovô! – Diana correu até ele e pulou em seu colo. – Vamos brincar de caçadores hoje?

- O que você quiser, anjinho. – concordou dando um cafuné na pequena. Quando foi que alguma vez conseguiu dizer não para a neta?

- Olá, papai. – Gina deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha ao se aproximar. – Como o senhor está?

- Ótimo, ótimo... – Colocou a netinha no chão e se levantou devagar. – Só aquela dor nas costas que sempre volta. E você, Gina? Como está?

- Precisando conversar. – afirmou meio triste e abraçou o pai como se fosse uma criança procurando por amparo. – Eu estou...

- Veja quem está aqui! – Gui gritou ao descer as escadas e ver a sobrinha, que, logo que o viu, correu e saltou em seu colo. – A minha sobrinha preferida...

- Tio... – começou com os olhos arregalados, como se aquilo fosse errado. Balançou a cabeça negativamente como Gina fazia quando ela aprontava alguma arte. – E o Josh?

- Ele é meu sobrinho preferido. – falou e ela, satisfeita com a resposta, abriu um enorme sorriso e beijou o tio, que depois a pôs no chão.

- Gui! Não sabia que você estava aqui. – Gina foi até ele e o abraçou. Havia muito tempo que não via o irmão. – E Fleur?

- Não pôde vir. Arnon não estava se sentindo bem e ela preferiu ficar em casa com ele. Eu só vim trazer uns ovos para mamãe e logo vou voltar. Não quero deixá-los sozinhos.

- Você está certo. – disse admirada em ver como o irmão assumiu uma incrível responsabilidade depois que o filho nasceu. Era, sem dúvidas, um impecável pai de família.

- Mas foi ótimo te encontrar aqui. Nós temos muito o que conversar, não acha? – falou ao dobrar os braços e fitá-la de maneira séria, uma sobrancelha erguida, deixando claro que já sabia de tudo.

- Nada que você não saiba. – Não escondeu o certo desconforto e aborrecimento, e lhe deu as costas. Conhecia o irmão e sabia que se tivesse aquela conversa com ele, não seria das mais agradáveis.

Gina foi até a filha, que estava próxima demais para que eles pudessem comentar qualquer coisa.

- Por que você não vai procurar um gnomo para brincar? – indagou ao se abaixar na altura dela. Sorria como se estivesse falando da brincadeira mais divertida do mundo. Diana a fitou com um sorriso debochado no rosto, deixando claro que ela não era boba para ser enganada. Gina pôde ver Draco na sua frente.

- Eles são muito mal-humorados.

- Você pode correr atrás deles e depois fazer cócegas! Aposto que eles vão perder a pose.

A menina ficou quieta por uns segundos refletindo sobre aquilo, depois deixou escapar um sorriso e, mal respondendo, correu para os jardins. Gina, rindo, voltou-se para onde os pais e o irmão estavam.

Arthur se sentou em uma poltrona e Molly em outra, ao seu lado. Já Gui preferiu se sentar no braço da poltrona onde a mãe estava. Gina se sentiu como em um tribunal, de frente a três juízes, onde seria interrogada e julgada. Sentou-se no sofá e respirou fundo, vendo os olhos indagadores deles sobre ela. Tinha que dizer logo.

- Decidi contar a verdade sobre Draco para Diana.

- O quê?! – Molly e Gui indagaram em uníssono, boquiabertos. Arthur permaneceu fitando a filha, não parecia estar surpreso com aquela notícia.

- Gina, você não pode fazer isso. Deixar esse homem se aproximar ainda mais é um absurdo! Já não basta você permitir que ele saia com ela? – Gui contestava furioso.

- Como você se sentiria se Arnon não soubesse que você é pai dele? Mesmo convivendo com ele, não desejaria que seu filho soubesse da verdade? – Arthur perguntou ao filho, ainda muito sério, com um jeito muito parecido com o de Dumbledore, como Gina mesmo pensou.

Gui preferiu não responder, mas, pelo seu silêncio, Arthur parecia ter conseguido o que queria.

- Gina, querida, se afaste dele. – Molly começou em tom de súplica. – Volte para cá, pro seu mundo! Você pode morar conosco, seu pai consegue um trabalho para você, mas fique longe dele!

- Mamãe, por mais que fosse maravilhoso, eu não posso fazer isso com Draco. Ele ama Diana, e ela sente o mesmo.

- Você não pode fazer isso com aquele safado do Malfoy? – O irmão indagou inconformado, ficando imediatamente de pé. – Como você pode pensar nele depois de tudo? Ele te abandonou!

- Cale a boca, Guilherme! – Arthur ordenou, sabendo que aquele comentário poderia magoar Gina e abrir velhas feridas. E, ao olhar para ela e ver a maneira com que ela abaixou o olhar, percebeu que estava acerto. – Não importa o que aconteceu com Gina e Draco Malfoy. O fato é que Diana precisa sim de um pai. Se ela pode tê-lo e ele está disposto a ficar perto, por que não? A menina é muito pequena e precisa da influência de uma figura paterna. Por mais que Rony e todos nós tenhamos ajudado durante estes anos, não é a mesma coisa.

- Mas e Harry? Ele é ótimo, e adora Diana. Se ao menos Gina se casasse...

- Não!! – Gina gritou, levantando-se, ao ver o rumo nada agradável que aquela conversa tomara. – Harry jamais vai tomar o lugar de pai na vida de Diana, jamais! Ele é meu namorado sim, mas é só. Eu não vou tirar a chance de minha filha ter um pai que ela ama. – Aproximou-se mais. – Poxa, eu vim atrás de apoio e a única coisas que vocês fazem é me confundir!?

Deu as costas para eles e foi em direção à varanda, batendo a porta com força. Sentou-se no banquinho de madeira. Abraçou as pernas e apoiou a cabeça sobre os joelhos juntos. Sentiu que começaria a chorar. Naquele momento apenas precisava de alguém que a amparasse. Só precisava escutar que estava tomando a decisão certa para que aquele terrível receio a deixasse em paz. De repente, sentiu uma mão acariciar levemente seus cabelos. Sabia quem era. O homem que sempre a entenderia e a apoiaria. Levantou o rosto e encontrou o sorriso animador e o olhar acolhedor do pai, que se sentou ao seu lado. Como uma criança, modo que sempre se sentia ao ficar com o pai, deitou com a cabeça apoiada sobre as pernas dele.

- Lembra-se de nossa última conversa aqui? – Ele perguntou ao ver Diana passar por ali, correndo atrás de um gnomo, que fugia muito aborrecido da menina que só desejava brincar. – Acontecia uma cena muito parecida com esta.

- Sim. – Riu ao também ver a filha. – Não imaginávamos que tudo isso pudesse acontecer, não é?

- Com certeza. – Fez com que a ruiva se levantasse e o encarasse. – Mas aconteceu e não há nada que possa ser feito. O que lhe resta agora é ser muito sábia e forte. Afinal, a felicidade e o futuro de sua filha estão em jogo.

- Eu sei, papai, mas não está sendo fácil.

- Gina, eu já vivi muito e conheço você. Se fosse apenas decidir o melhor para sua filha seria mais fácil. Você apenas agiria com a razão, como sempre fez até agora. Mas o problema é que você ainda ama esse rapaz.

A ruiva pensou em negar, inventar qualquer desculpa que pudesse desmentir aquela afirmação, mas Arthur não permitiu que ela dissesse nada.

- Quer mentir para mim? Sabe que não consegue. – Sorriu, deixando claro que ela sempre poderia ser sincera com ele, e ela sabia disso.

- Amo. Infelizmente ainda amo. – confessou, de cabeça baixa, envergonhada de tal sentimento, a voz desanimada. O pai segurou sua mão.

- Por que está com Harry então?

- Eu não sei ao certo. Queria esquecer Draco, mas não consigo. Além do mais, Harry gosta de mim

- E Draco Malfoy, não?

Gina o encarou, aturdida, sem saber o que dizer perante aquela pergunta inesperada. Nem ela sabia aquilo ao certo.

- Ele está com outra mulher. – disse a única coisa que lhe veio em mente. Assumir aquilo lhe fazia embrulhar o estômago.

- Isso não responde à minha pergunta. Você está com Harry e gosta de outro.

Ela não pôde negar: o pai estava certo. E se o mesmo que acontecia com Gina acontecesse com Draco? Repreendeu-se de imediato. Não queria se iludir. No fundo, sabia que os dois jamais ficariam juntos.

Viram Diana novamente passar por ali correndo entre risos, só que agora fugindo do gnomo que, pelo seu sorriso, parecia ter aceitado brincar.

- Não sabemos como falar para ela. – Gina recomeçou séria, após rir ao ver a conquista da filha. – Tenho medo de como ela pode reagir. E se ficar com raiva de mim ou dele?

- Diana é uma criança maravilhosa. Doce como você, esperta como o pai e compreensiva como o avô. – afirmou, com um sorriso orgulhoso em saber que a neta tinha traço seus. A ruiva sorriu. – Tudo vai dar certo.

Após uma longa conversa com o pai, Gina se sentiu mais reconfortada e confiante em sua decisão. Somente ele parecia ter sabedoria o suficiente para não deixar que o passado interferisse nas decisões do futuro. Somente ele para abraçá-la tão reconfortantemente e dizer que não importava o caminho que ela seguisse, ele estaria ao seu lado e a ajudaria em tudo.

A noite começava a se aproximar quando eles entraram. Molly e Gui, que estavam na sala, a encararam ligeiramente envergonhados. Sabiam que haviam sido muito duros com ela. A ruiva percebeu o constrangimento deles e sorriu como se dissessem que tudo estava bem. Sentou-se ao lado da mãe, como Gui estava antes.

- Sabe que pode contar conosco, não é? – O irmão começou, ao segurar a mão dela e dar um leve beijinho de desculpas.

- Vocês são minha família. Entendo que se preocupem, mas não há razão pra isso. Sei o que estou fazendo e sei o que é melhor para minha filha. – terminou e olhou para o pai, que lhe sorriu de forma incentivadora.

Gina acordou naquela manhã de segunda-feira muito revigorada, após descansar tranqüilamente durante todo o fim de semana que passara na casa dos pais. Aqueles dois dias haviam sido maravilhosos. Encontrara quase todos os irmãos no domingo, com exceção de Percy que estava viajando à trabalho. Só achou estranho quando seu pai saiu pela manhã e voltou um tanto misterioso, sem dizer o que tinha ido pegar no ministério. Mas ninguém se interessou em perguntar. Imaginaram ser algo do trabalho.

Como toda manhã, Rony a deixou na empresa e foi para a escola das crianças. Ela cumprimentou todos que estavam ali perto da recepção, incluindo Dany e Mary, e foi pegar o elevador. Percebeu que o amigos estavam um tanto distantes, mas ela havia começado aquilo. Logo conversaria com eles, mas não agora. Ainda não era o momento. Tinha muita coisa na cabeça. Quando chegou ao último andar e a porta do elevador se abriu, viu que Draco já havia chegado, pois a porta estava aberta e escutou a voz dele vindo de dentro de sua sala. Ele dizia algo que ela não conseguiu entender. Então, aproximou-se mais da porta e colocou a cabeça entre a fresta, ainda com o corpo para fora da sala. Viu o homem em pé, ao lado de sua mesa, virado para a janela. Ele falava ao telefone celular.

- Não sei se hoje eu posso... Eu tenho muito a fazer, Susan... Te aviso se eu resolver alguma coisa... De qualquer forma podemos jantar hoje se quiser... Está bem... Te ligo então. – Ele desligou e jogou o aparelho sobre a mesa. Continuou a fitar a paisagem pela janela. Gina voltou para sua mesa. Se havia acordado com algum tipo de ânimo especial, aquele sentimento havia escoado pela sala naquele mesmo momento. Sentou e levou despropositadamente o olhar à foto da filha. Suspirou e pegou a agenda de Draco. Ia abri-la quando sentiu a presença dele. Levantou a cabeça rapidamente e o viu sair da sala e caminhar lentamente até sua mesa.

- Bom dia. – Ela falou ao voltar o olhar para a agenda.

- Bom dia. – respondeu após uma leve tossida para que a voz saísse melhor. Colocou as mãos no bolso. – Você pode ver se eu tenho algo para a tarde?

Gina, a muito contra gosto, abriu a agenda naquele dia e, para seu desespero emocional, viu que não havia compromisso algum. Sentiu vontade de inventar qualquer reunião, mas não seria capaz de mentir tão descaradamente na frente dele.

- Não, senhor. – Sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Ótimo, e para antes?

- Nada em especial. Só tem que dar uma olhada nos novos contratos e marcar a reunião com a Seilansys.

- É verdade, havia me esquecido... – Levou a mão à cabeça. Esteve pensando tanto em outras coisas que acabara se esquecendo da reunião que deveria ser marcada para que pudesse resolver logo a questão da sociedade. – Marque a reunião para qualquer dia e traga os papéis até minha sala, ok?

- Lógico... – concordou, como se não houvesse outra escolha. Não conseguia disfarçar o desânimo.

Levantou-se, pegou tudo e o seguiu até a sala. Indo atrás dele, pôde sentir o cheiro de seu perfume que ficava pelo ar. Sorriu, sem que ele visse, ao reconhecer aquele mesmo perfume da época de Hogwarts, o mesmo que sentira ao dançar com ele no baile.

Depois que a ruiva saiu de sua sala, Draco deu um longo suspiro aliviado. Era cada vez mais difícil se manter longe dela. Como ela conseguia ficar ainda mais linda a cada dia? Sabia que Susan, que tentava fazer de tudo para conquistá-lo de verdade, jamais chegaria aos pés de Gina, nem na beleza e nem na doçura. Os olhos jamais seriam tão meigos e o sorriso tão puro. Ela jamais teria a garra de mulher e jeito de menina que somente a ruiva tinha. No entanto, não adiantava pensar naquilo agora. Estava com Susan e a situação não mudaria se dependesse de Gina. Ela não o queria e aquilo era um fato. Pelo menos era o que pensava. Só se perguntava por quanto tempo conseguiria ficar com Susan, tendo Gina na cabeça. Começou a ler os contratos, mas sempre ao chegar na segunda linha, voltava para a primeira, sem saber o que havia acabado de ler. Repreendeu-se. Tinha que se concentrar mais no trabalho. Deu uma longa respirada, virou a cabeça para um lado e depois para o outro, estalando o pescoço. Aquilo sempre o ajudava. Esticou a coluna e ajeitou a postura na cadeira. Recomeçou a ler. De repente, escutou um estranho barulho vindo do canto da sala, perto do sofá. Ergueu a cabeça assustado e viu uma sombra envolta a uma estranha fumaça. Levantou-se da cadeira rapidamente e foi se aproximando muito receoso. Ao chegar mais perto, arregalou os olhos. Não acreditou. Piscou algumas vezes para confirmar se o que estava passando em sua mente era verdade. Só quando escutou a voz do homem à sua frente se deu conta de que aquilo não era fruto da sua imaginação e cansaço mental.

- Vejo que mudou muito, rapaz. – Arthur disse, encarando-o com um sorriso quase imperceptível no rosto e dando um passo em sua direção.

Draco permaneceu alguns segundos sem dizer nada. Apenas mirava o homem. Como um filme em sua mente, toda a guerra e suas cenas pavorosas passaram por sua cabeça, como por exemplo, a última batalha que enfrentou, quando abaixou a varinha antes apontada para Arthur Weasley e logo foi acertado por um feitiço pelas costas. Contorceu o rosto, podendo sentir a mesma dor daquele dia. Podia se lembrar perfeitamente dos olhos e da maneira que Arthur o encarava em meio ao campo de batalha. Um misto de raiva e piedade que ele não conseguia entender. Talvez por já ter conhecimento do caso que ele tivera com Gina. Saindo de seu devaneio, chegou mais perto dele.

- Arthur Weasley... – falou apenas deixando escapar um pensamento. Não conseguia acreditar ainda. – É você mesmo?

- Eu acho que sim. – Riu, percebendo que o loiro permanecia pasmo. – Não me olhe assim, não sou um fantasma. Eu estou bem vivo e você?

- Eu acho que sim... Mas o que faz aqui?

- Precisava conversar com você.

Na hora que Draco ia dizer algo, escutaram-se batidas na porta.

- Posso entrar? – Gina perguntou do outro lado.

O loiro ia dizer que sim quando Arthur, exasperado, levou a mão à boca, pedindo para que ele não falasse. Ele entendeu logo que o homem não queria que Gina soubesse que ele estava ali. Achou muito estranho, mas não perguntaria o motivo ali.

- Só um momento! – Draco gritou e voltou-se para Arthur. – Não podemos conversar aqui, então. Podemos ir para um outro lugar, não sei...

- Pode ser, pode ser... – Interrompeu-o, nervoso. – Mas Gina não pode me ver.

- Fique aqui. – Draco o levou para um canto na sala, longe da porta, e foi até lá. Abriu-a sem deixar espaço para Gina passar. Ela o encarou, estranhando a atitude dele. – Pois não.

- Trouxe este fax urgente, que acabou de chegar, para o senhor ver. O contador ligou e disse que houve problema no fechamento de uma das filiais. Ele pediu para que o senhor revisassse os extratos do mês anterior e entrasse em contato o mais depressa possível.

- Está bem. – Ele arrancou os papéis da mão dela e ia fechar a porta, mas percebeu que não poderia se comportar daquela forma tão estranha se seu objetivo fosse justamente o de disfarçar. Teve uma idéia, então. – Já não está na hora do seu almoço? – perguntou a mulher.

- Ainda falta uma hora. – A ruiva arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços, com o ar muito desconfiado.

- Pode ir mais cedo. – Abriu um sorriso amarelo e Gina, que não estava gostando nada daquilo, fechou a cara.

- Um compromisso, não é? – falou, lembrando-se do telefonema que escutara pela manhã.

- Não, na verdade tenho! Não um compromisso... – balbuciava sem encontrar a palavra certa. – Um imprevisto! Isso, um imprevisto. Tenho que ficar e resolver algumas coisas aqui.

- Está bem. – Não parecia ter acreditado naquilo, mas não contestou. Em sua mente aquilo estava relacionado a Susan, e ele parecia não querer dizer. – Até mais tarde, então.

O homem a fitou com um pequeno sorriso e fechou a porta logo após vê-la pegar a bolsa e entrar no elevador.

- Ela percebeu que tem algo errado. – Draco falou ao se aproxima de Arthur.

- Não importa, desde que ela não saiba que estou aqui. Vamos aparatar para onde?

- Aparatar? – Draco indagou com os olhos arregalados. Balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não, não... Eu não conheço muitos lugares desertos aqui para onde podemos aparatar. Não seria muito bom aparecermos do nada no meio da rua. Além do mais, tem muito tempo que não faço magia. Pode acontecer algum acidente e eu preciso de todos os meus membros e minha cabeça juntos do corpo.

Arthur o encarou com um pequeno sorriso irônico, quase debochado.

- Será que você ainda é um bruxo? – perguntou, provocando-o.

- É lógico que sou! – afirmou sentido-se indignado, quase ultrajado. – Um puro sangue, caso o senhor não se lembre.

- Um puro sangue Malfoy, dono de uma empresa trouxa, se locomovendo como trouxa, usando roupas trouxas, vivendo como trouxa. Tem certeza que ainda é um Malfoy?

- Vamos conversar ou não? – Tratou de mudar logo de assunto, sabendo que Arthur já tinha a resposta. Não podia discordar, ele estava completamente certo. Havia mudado completamente seu estilo de vida e deixado qualquer tradição que seu nome trazia para trás. Fato que, de qualquer forma, não o incomodava.

- Vamos como então?

- Pelo elevador...

- Elevador? Ah... esperava algo diferente... – Arthur começou num muxoxo e Draco revirou os olhos. Era só o que lhe faltava: um Weasley com cara de pidão. Sabia da paixão que o homem tinha pelo mundo trouxa. Então teve uma idéia.

O dono da empresa não conseguiu conter o riso ao ver como Arthur parecia empolgado e animado ao entrar no elevador panorâmico. Também pudera, o bruxo jamais havia estado em algo parecido. Ainda no último andar do edifício, pediu para que Draco parasse o elevador. Ele não entendeu, mas obedeceu. Vendo então a cara com quem Arthur encarava a paisagem, entendeu. Realmente ele deveria estar encantado. Dali podia-se ver grande parte da cidade, com suas praças e construções. Mas, o que mais chamava a atenção do bruxo ruivo era o aeroporto mais ao longe. Naquele momento dois aviões levantavam vôo.

- É perfeito! Como os trouxas conseguem? – Arthur exclamava com o rosto encostado no vidro esverdeado. Somente quando Draco alertou a ele de que não poderiam demorar, foi que Arthur desviou o olhar do cenário e desceram. Quando chegaram no estacionamento, Draco olhou rapidamente em volta e, para seu desconforto, viu que havia muitas pessoas ali. Agarrou Arthur pelo braço e o puxou apressado para o carro. Em menos de um minuto já estavam fora do prédio, na estrada principal. Não queria encarar os olhares indagadores e questionadores das pessoas que viam o bruxo ruivo.

- Poderia ter colocado uma roupa mais discreta, não acha? – O loiro reclamava aborrecido e Arthur fingiu não escutar. – Vamos para onde?

- Qualquer lugar onde possamos conversar sossegados.

Draco o olhou de esguelha, mantendo a direção do carro, muito suspeito. Perguntava-se o que o pai de Gina poderia querer com ele. Com certeza não seria uma coisa boa.

- Já sei onde. – falou, depois de pensar por alguns segundos, lembrando-se do lugar ideal, que naquela hora com certeza estaria praticamente vazio.

Parou o carro perto do parque do bairro e estacionou. Acompanhou o Sr. Weasley até o banco mais isolado, onde vira Diana pela primeira vez. Jamais se esqueceria daquele momento. Sentaram-se.

- E então... – Draco logo começou, a fim de resolver aquilo de uma vez. Também não agüentava de curiosidade. Queria saber o que levara Arthur Weasley até ali.

- Gina nos contou que vão falar a verdade para Diana.

- É sim... – Revirou os olhos imaginando que começaria a escutar um sermão, mas não se surpreendeu. Não poderia ser nada muito diferente daquilo. – E, por favor, não diga que veio me ameaçar para me afastar delas porque, se for isso, eu sinto muito, mas...

- Jamais faria isso.

Draco se calou ao escutá-lo. Lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado e confuso. Maneou a cabeça, mostrando que não estava entendendo o sentido daquilo então.

- Creio que você não sabia o que fazer.

- É... – confessou, sem coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos. Sentiu-se como um adolescente inseguro confessando seu medo. Poderia ter dito qualquer coisa e até mesmo ter sido ignorante com o avô de sua filha, mas não conseguiu. Uma sensação estranha que ele não saberia explicar o impediu.

- Eu imaginei que você não tivesse com quem conversar sobre isso. Não quero me intrometer, mas Diana é minha neta e quero ajudar.

- E quem disse que eu preciso de ajuda? – O orgulho saltou-lhe da boca, rispidamente.

- Ninguém. Eu apenas pensei nisso, mas, vendo você agora, confirmei o que eu suspeitava.

Draco encarou-o enraivecido, mas depois sua expressão foi se abrandando.

- Eu nunca fui pai. Só não sei o que dizer, não é um crime. – Com a postura rígida, tentava ao máximo mostra-se seguro de si.

- Eu sei. – Arthur afirmou e, durante alguns segundos, calou-se, pensando no que dizer para mostrar ao rapaz que estava ali para ajudar. Tinha que encontrar uma forma de derrubar aquela barreira de altivez que Draco teimava em impor. – Mas sabe de uma coisa? Diana adora você. – Draco voltou os olhos, que antes se perdiam em meio às árvores, para o homem ao seu lado, ao escutar o que ele acabara de dizer. – Nesse fim de semana ela não parou de falar de você e dos passeios que vocês dão. Ela fica tão alegre. Pode ter certeza de que a menina vai ficar muito feliz ao saber de você. Tem certas coisas que não precisam ser explicadas agora, ela ainda é muito pequena e a única coisa que conseguiriam seria confundir a cabeça dela.

Draco apenas o fitava, escutando tudo que aquele homem falava, com uma incrível atenção. A cada palavra, cada conselho, ele concordava e entendia. No começo, sentiu-se ligeiramente incomodado por ter alguém se intrometendo na sua vida, mas, no final não podia negar, o homem estava certo em tudo que dissera. E aqueles conselhos o haviam ajudado muito. Não sabia o que dizer e o que o tinha levado a aceitar tudo aquilo. Havia acabado de ter uma conversa que deveria ser comum somente entre pais e filhos. Achou extremamente estranha aquela imagem. Queria agradecer, mas não sabia como fazê-lo.

- Por que o senhor está falando isso para mim e não para Gina, que é sua filha? – Seu tom de voz estava muito mais brando do que no começo da conversa.

- Achei que você precisava mais. E também entendo melhor do que é ser pai do que ser mãe.

Os dois riram. Draco o olhou de uma maneira diferente de todas. Um olhar respeitoso e admirado. Viu naquele homem uma figura que jamais havia visto em toda a sua vida: a de um pai conselheiro e companheiro, e não dominador e arrogante.

- Não sei como dizer isso, – começou com as palavras soltas, gesticulando com as mãos nervosamente, pois realmente não sabia como fazer aquilo – mas agradeço. Muito mesmo. Só não consigo entender por que se preocupa comigo depois de tudo que eu fiz.

- Eu não sou ninguém para julgar você, rapaz. Você não me matou naquele maldito dia, mesmo sendo seu dever, e sei as conseqüências dessa escolha. Agora eu lhe pergunto, por que não me matou?

- Eu não sei... só não consegui. – Manteve a cabeça baixa, permitindo se perder nas más lembranças naquele dia. – O senhor nunca tinha feito nada pra mim e, mais do que isso, era pai de Gina. Não poderia matar o pai da mulher que amo.

- Matar o pai da mulher que ama... – repetiu, como se estivesse refletindo sobre aquela frase. Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Um sorriso incrivelmente satisfeito e aliviado.

Draco, distraído e absorto, não percebeu que sua desatenção havia feito com que da sua boca saísse palavras sinceras demais para aquele momento.

- Tenho que ir embora. – Arthur se levantou do banco e parou em frente ao loiro, que levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo. – Sabe o que Diana me revelou nesse fim de semana? – Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente. Como poderia sabê-lo? – Que antes seu maior sonho era saber o que havia acontecido com seu pai, mas isso mudou. Agora, o maior sonho dela é que você se casasse com Gina.

Draco, estarrecido, deixou fluir dos lábios um sorriso sonhador. Não sabia nem o que pensar. Não poderia escutar algo melhor. Sentiu seu coração ser envolvido por uma emoção muito feliz.

- Garoto, corra atrás do que você quer. – Arthur recomeçou. – Não desista tão facilmente das coisas. Na minha vida eu já vi o orgulho destruir muitas pessoas, mas, pior do que destruir uma vida, o orgulho destrói o amor. E isso é muito triste.

O loiro escutou e virou o rosto para que Arthur não visse sua feição desorientada. Parecia tão fácil ao ouvir, mas ele sabia muito bem que não seria. Levantou-se para falar com o homem quando o viu lhe lançar um sorriso e desaparecer perante seus olhos.

- Aparatou... – concluiu ao suspirar aborrecido e se sentar novamente. Desejava continuar aquela conversa. Talvez assim conseguisse ganhar algum tipo de encorajamento para tentar novamente uma aproximação com Gina. Mas aquilo não aconteceria.

Pegou seu carro e pensou em ir para o hotel, a fim de ficar somente com seus pensamentos, mas não seria possível. Tinha muita coisa a ser resolvida na empresa ainda e não podia mais deixar tanto seu trabalho de lado, arriscando-se a perder tudo o que levou anos para construir, mesmo que, no fundo, tudo aquilo não importasse muito. No caminho, já próximo à empresa, viu um homem caminhando alegremente pela rua com quem parecia ser sua esposa e seu filho. Pelas roupas que usavam, não pareciam ser ricos, mas aparentavam ser tão felizes. Draco sentiu a inveja corroê-lo. Pode se ver com Gina e Diana, vivendo a mesma cena. Era a única coisa que desejava. Sentir-se-ia a pessoa mais completa do mundo. Mas a certeza de que aquilo era somente um sonho o fez se encher de desânimo.

Quando o elevador parou e a porta se abriu, Draco colocou somente a cabeça para fora e viu Gina sentada em sua mesa. Enfiou a mão nos bolsos, pôs uma postura reta e uma expressão segura. Em passos firmes, foi até ela.

- Então, marcou a reunião? – perguntou, ao passar a mão rapidamente pela nuca e colocá-la novamente no bolso.

- Sim. – Mal levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo, e continuou a escrever. – E o senhor conseguiu resolver o imprevisto pelo qual tinha que ficar aqui? – perguntou num tom quase venenoso, trancando os dentes, sabendo que Draco não estava vendo.

Ele abriu a boca para perguntar de qual imprevisto ela estava falando quando se lembrou do que havia dito para ela antes de sair com Arthur Weasley. Xingou-se, movendo apenas os lábios, pensando no que dizer. Havia dito que tinha que ficar e acabara de aparecer ali, vindo do elevador. Não tinha como tirar a imagem de mentiroso. Só lhe restava fingir que ignorava aquilo.

- Sim, e pra quando é a reunião? – Tratou logo em mudar de assunto.

- Amanhã, às onze da manhã. Eles virão aqui. – Levantou a cabeça, encarando-o muito séria. Enlaçou os dedos das mãos, apoiando os braços sobre a mesa. – Espero que o senhor não tenha nenhum _imprevisto_ amanhã. – terminou com a voz carregada de sarcasmo. Draco sentiu vontade de rir. Ver Gina brava era, antes de tudo, muito divertido. Ainda mais quando ela agia de forma tão parecida com a dele.

- Acho que você está convivendo muito comigo. Está até sendo sarcástica. – disse, com um sorriso provocador e uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ao vê-la abrir a boca para responder, virou-se e se encaminhou para sua sala.

Gina deu um soco na mesa quando o viu fechar a porta. Começou a enforcar um Draco imaginário, furiosa com ele. Mas, no final das contas, ela era a culpada por não conseguir controlar o ciúme que sentia.

N/A: Olááá!!! Gente que saudades de postar aqui. Desculpem pela demora. Quero dar uma explicação simples e prática: sou vestibulanda O.o Quem é e quem foi entende. Quem vai ser levanta as mãos pro céu, agradece e aproveita. Tenho que estudar e agora só escrevo nos fins de semana ou quando estou no ônibus me locomovendo de um curso para outro. Enfim, mas quero que saibam que eu jamais vou abandonar a fic! E não vou deixar demorar tanto. E vocês também não deixem! Encham minha caixa de comentários com reviews que isso me ajuda muito! Me pressionem! Hauhauhauah! Vamos as respostas das reviews:

miaka - ahuahuahauhauha... draco provoca reações de amor e ódio hauhauhauahua eu não consigo evitar de fazê-los sofrer, nem que seja pelo menos um. hauahuahuha! brigada pela review!!!

Ginny Danae Malfoy - Brigada pela review!!!! auaahauha calma e logo as coisas se resolvem, pelo menos um pouco! rsrsrsrsrs

Paola Lee - Tá aí o capítulo! espero que goste. e brigada pela review!

Gla Evans-Dumbledore - hauahuaha... sedex as vezes demora um pouco, mas vai chegar. hauhauahuah. concordo! eles são dois lerdos mesmo! brigadão pelo coment!! continua acompanhando

ManDikiNha WeaSLey - essa susan realmente eh algue não mt legal. como se já não bastass eo orgulho separá-los, entra a susan hihihihi infelizmente agoranão posso escrever de madrugada, mas a noite já tá bom hehe brigada e continua ligada na fic ;)

Brigadão amores pelas reviews!!! MUITO OBRIGADA xD Por me ajudarem, dando as opiniões de vocês, as críticas, os elogios, tudo! Continuem mandando mais! Vou tentar mandar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível. Ele tá quase terminado já. Só falta editar. Espero que gostem desse capítulo! Bjão pra tds!


	11. O Dia D

**Laços de Amor**

Capítulo 11

O Dia 'D'

Já passava das quatro da tarde quando Draco e os representantes da empresa Seilansys resolveram os últimos detalhes da mais nova sociedade de sucesso, como eles mesmos entitularam. Finalmente tudo foi resolvido e Draco estava realmente entusiasmado com aquilo, como há muito não acontecia com nada em relação ao trabalho. Sabia que com a fusão de sua empresa com a Seilansys conseguiria dar um grande salto para abrir mais novas filiais pela Europa, onde realmente conseguiria obter lucros elevadíssimos. Seria um sucesso. Gina havia saído há pouco para buscar alguns documentos que deveria entregar aos executivos com os detalhes da transação. Enquanto isso, Draco estava saindo da sala de reuniões conversando com Robert Murray, o presidente da Seilansys, sobre um congresso que seria dali a um mês. E Draco, como presidente da mais nova incorporação, deveria estar lá. Para o loiro não seria nada demais, não fosse o fato de ter que ir para outro país e levar consigo sua querida secretária. Ficou hesitante em aceitar, mas sabia que o convite que recebeu era apenas por educação. Na verdade, era sua obrigação estar presente. Pensou na possibilidade de ir com Miller, mas a presença de Gina seria necessária e fundamental. Sem saída, Draco acabou por aceitar. Só se perguntava como Gina reagiria à notícia. Pouco tempo depois a mulher voltou com a documentação e entregou o _portfolio_ a cada um deles. Assim que todos foram embora, ela e seu chefe voltaram para o último andar. Gina, sem dizer uma única palavra, apressou-se em se sentar logo em sua mesa ao sair do elevador. Draco respirou fundo e se aproximou.

- Finalmente o contrato foi fechado, não é? – Ele começou, como quem não queria nada.

- É... – respondeu sem ao menos olhá-lo, deixando claro que não estava interessada em nenhuma conversa. Draco percebeu sua indiferença. Resolveu, então, deixar os rodeios de lado e ir logo ao assunto.

- Mas tem um pequeno detalhe. Tenho que ir a Paris para um evento da Seilasys no mês que vem.

- E...? – Continuava a empilhar documentos quaisquer.

- E você terá que vir comigo. – afirmou com um pequeno sorriso. Agora sim ela o encararia.

- O QUÊ?! – Ela indagou com os olhos arregalados, deixando todos os papéis caírem no chão. Abaixou-se para pegá-los e Draco foi ajudá-la. – Como assim?

- Você é minha secretária, senhorita Weasley. – Pegou o último papel do chão e entregou a ela. Levantaram-se, um frente ao outro. – Preciso que vá.

- Por quanto tempo? – Poderia tentar discutir e dizer que não iria, mas tinha consciência de que era seu trabalho.

- Imagino que, no máximo, uns cinco dias.

- Mas e Diana? Não posso deixar minha filha sozinha.

- Até poderíamos levá-la. Pra mim seria maravilhoso ficar com minha filha durante esse tempo, mas é uma viagem de negócios. Seria extremamente chato para ela. Ficaremos o dia inteiro fora e ela teria que ficar no hotel com alguém, ou até mesmo sozinha.

- Não, isso não. – Apressou-se em falar. Jamais deixaria a filha sozinha ou com algum estranho.

- Você não pode deixá-la com seu irmão?

Ela pensou um pouco. Lógico que não haveria qualquer inconveniente em deixar a filha com Rony. O único problema era que, se concordasse naquele momento com aquilo, estaria anuindo com a viagem. A viagem que faria a sós com ele. Apertou os lábios um contra o outro. Não havia jeito.

- Eu falo com ele.

- Então está certo. – Não escondeu o sorriso com a resposta. – Organize-se.

Gina se levantou da cama assustada. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, que estavam muito úmidos. Pousou a mão sobre o próprio peito e sentiu seu coração bater em descompasso. Olhou para o lado. Diana dormia tranqüilamente. Tentou se lembrar do que havia perturbado seu sono, mas não conseguia. Aquilo a deixou muito incomodada. Odiava quando tinha sonhos ou pesadelos e não conseguia recordá-los. Preferiu ignorar e se deitou novamente, mas percebeu que a janela fechada já deixava a fina cortina com uma tonalidade diferente. Resolveu sair logo da cama. Enrolou-se no robe e foi caminhando até a sala, ainda com os olhos semi abertos. Realmente não faltava muito para a hora de acordar. Já que estava adiantada, decidiu tomar uma tranqüila ducha para poder começar bem o dia.

Ela e Diana já estavam tomando o café-da-manhã quando escutaram a campainha. A menina encarou a mãe, como se perguntasse quem era. Gina deu de ombros e a pequena saltou da cadeira, indo até a porta.

- Tio Rony! – Ela gritou e o abraçou pelas pernas. – Veio tomar café com a gente? – perguntou, puxando-o pela mão até a mesa.

- O que faz aqui a essa hora? – Gina indagou, estranhando. Era muito cedo para o irmão passar lá.

- Quero conversar com você. – Ele falou sério e Gina logo percebeu que algo estava errado.

- Diana, termine de tomar seu suco lá no quarto – Entregou o copo de plástico para a menina. – Calce o tênis e arrume sua mochila, porque você deixou todos os seus cadernos espalhados ontem.

- Está bem, mamãe. – Ela concordou e foi arrastando os pés até o quarto, chateada por nunca poder ficar durante as conversas dos adultos.

- O que houve, Rony? – Gina perguntou quando escutou o barulho da porta do quarto se fechando. Puxou a cadeira ao seu lado para que o irmão se sentasse.

- Hermione estava preocupada em saber porque a barriga estava tão grande. Então, ontem ela foi a um médico, amigo do Sr. Granger, e descobriu que está grávida de gêmeos. – Ele terminou com um enorme sorriso. Seus olhos estavam úmidos de tanta emoção.

- Rony! É maravilhoso! – Gina exclamava também muito feliz.

- Sim. Isso é maravilhoso. Mas tem uma coisa. – Ele fechou o sorriso, voltando à expressão séria de antes. – Ela não vai poder cuidar dos pequenos, e ainda do Josh, sozinha. E estávamos pensando... Achamos que você não precisa mais que nós estejamos sempre tão perto. Digo... – Ele balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse falando alguma besteira. A verdade era que não sabia como dizer o que queria. Mas não era preciso. Gina logo percebeu onde ele queria chegar. A ruiva se aproximou mais, arrastando a cadeira para a frente.

- Vocês querem voltar, não é? – Ela perguntou, com um leve sorriso no rosto. Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Se você acha que não pode ficar sozinha, tudo bem, a gente fica aqui...

- Rony! – Ela o interrompeu, sem tirar o sorriso doce do rosto. – Vocês me ajudaram demais por todos esses anos, e eu sempre serei grata por isso. Sempre vou precisar de vocês, mas não é necessário que se mantenham morando aqui perto por minha causa. Eu entendo perfeitamente, e realmente seria melhor se vocês voltassem e morassem perto da mamãe.

- É exatamente nisso que estávamos pensando.

- Obrigada por estar me contando isso. Mas pode ir tranqüilo, tudo vai ficar bem. Sei que jamais vou estar sozinha sendo uma Weasley.

Rony a encarou aliviado. Estava temeroso de pensar que Gina poderia se chatear com aquilo. Levantou-se da cadeira e a abraçou pelas costas, como fazia quando ela era muito pequena.

- Por que você não vem conosco? – Ele perguntou e se voltou para a frente dela.

- Não posso. Não ainda.

Escutou a resposta da irmã, a qual ele já sabia antes mesmo de perguntar, e se calou. Sabia que ela não o faria, então não valia a pena discutir. Só esperava que as decisões da irmã fossem as mais corretas a se tomarem nessas circunstâncias. Então, com o assunto dado por morto, chamaram Diana, pois já começavam a ficar atrasados.

Gina não pôde deixar de pensar no que o irmão lhe falara durante todo o dia. Não podia negar que a idéia de voltar a morar perto dos pais lhe era um tanto tentadora, mas não poderia fazer aquilo. Não até resolver sua situação com Draco. Não conseguiria ser fria o suficiente para simplesmente afastá-lo da filha. Foi então que se lembrou de Harry. Já estava há alguns dias sem vê-lo e mal havia se dado conta disso. Concluiu, desanimada, que ele jamais a deixaria. De fato, aquilo deveria ser algo que a alegrasse, mas já não conseguia nem ao menos fingir que estar com Harry a fazia feliz. Não conseguia amá-lo e nem sentir ao menos um carinho especial por ele. E o que mais a deixava desorientada era saber que ele, sendo como era, não ficaria satisfeito por muito tempo em ser apenas seu namorado. Ele era um homem que desejava se casar e ter uma família e, infelizmente, Gina jamais poderia ajudá-lo naquilo. Ela começava a se sentir pérfida e desleal em agir daquela forma com o homem que, com certeza, não o merecia. Em meio ao seu confuso devaneio, não percebeu que Draco saíra de sua sala e se aproximava dela.

- Está ocupada? – O loiro perguntou de repente, vendo que ela estava muito distraída. Desejava poder entrar em seus pensamentos e saber o que lhe povoava a mente. Ela o encarou sobressaltada, com o coração acelerado. – Desculpe-me. – Pediu, vendo que a havia assustado.

- Tudo bem... – disse e pegou rapidamente a agenda dele, tentando disfarçar o fato de que não estava fazendo nada, a não ser pensar.

- Eu queria perguntar se posso levar Diana para passear hoje. Trago-a antes do jantar.

- Lógico. – concordou com a voz muito serena. Agradava-lhe muito ver como Draco tentava se aproximar da menina, sempre falando com ela antes. Era uma grande demonstração de afeto, interesse e respeito.

- Tenho mais alguma coisa para hoje?

- Não. – Mal se preocupou em olhar a agenda. Já sabia todos os compromissos de cabeça. – Se quiser, pode ir agora. Eu ligo para Hermione e a aviso.

- Está bem. – Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Sentiu-se bem e ver como Gina o incentivava, mesmo que indiretamente, e já não lhe incomodava o fato dele se aproximar de Diana. Mesmo que não fosse a intenção dela, era uma maneira dele se sentir cada vez mais confiante em contar a verdade para a menina. Foi até a sala, pegou sua maleta e voltou. – Saia mais cedo hoje. Se quiser, posso levá-la até em casa e...

- Não posso. – respondeu chateada tendo que recusar aquela idéia que lhe parecia tão tentadora. Não pelo fato de ir com ele, mas por poder voltar cedo para casa e mergulhar sozinha na banheira, com todo o tempo do mundo só para si. – Ainda tenho que ver os balancetes passados e fechar os vencimentos. O responsável pelas folhas de pagamento não veio hoje e preciso disso o mais rápido possível.

- Está bem. Até a noite, então.

- Divirtam-se. – Ela sorriu e o viu entrar no elevador. Por que não podiam sempre se comportarem daquela forma tranqüila? Era tão mais fácil.

Draco, já sem o paletó e a gravata, que deixara no carro, jogou-se com toda vontade na fofa grama verde. Estava ofegante, suado e extremamente exausto. Não se importou com quem estivesse naquele parque o observando. Só queria descansar um pouco. Brincar com a filha não era nada simples. Ainda mais quando precisava correr. Definitivamente, já não era um adolescente que praticava mais de quatro horas seguidas de quadribol e mal transpirava. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, não agüentando os raios solares que penetravam em sua pupila. Ao abri-los novamente, deparou-se com uma Diana próxima ao seu rosto, fitando-o fixamente com um pequeno sorriso. Não poderia haver melhor vista.

- Já está cansado? – Ela indagava com um leve ar de deboche muito parecido com o dele. – Eu ganho de você muito fácil. – Provocou e, sentando-se, acariciou os cabelos lisos dele, que muito pareciam com os seus, sem deixar de encará-lo. Com seus dedinhos pousados no rosto dele, ela parecia analisá-lo, como se quisesse gravar o rosto dele em sua mente. Draco tentava adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça dela, mas seus olhos eram indecifráveis.

- Você tem namorada, Draco? – Ela perguntou. Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a repentina indagação.

- Bem... – Pensou em negar, mas não queria mentir para a filha. – Sim. Eu tenho.

A menina fechou o sorriso na hora, tornando sua expressão séria e insatisfeita, e retirou as mãos do rosto dele. Afastando-se alguns centímetros, cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Draco se levantou e sentou-se de frente para ela.

- O que houve, princesa? Não gostou de saber que eu tenho uma namorada?

- Não! – Muito sincera, a menina não pensou duas vezes antes de responder. Sempre era muito espontânea. – Eu queria que você casasse com a mamãe.

Draco revirou os olhos, tentando pensar em algo em que dizer, mas não tinha idéia do que falar para a menina. Puxou-a para seu colo e a abraçou.

- Sua mãe já tem um namorado. – O loiro disse desanimado, por mais que tentasse demonstrar que aquilo não o afetava.

- Mas você é melhor. E ela nem gosta dele...

- Como assim? – Com um súbito interesse, virou a menina para encará-la nos olhos. – Por que você está falando isso?

- Os olhos dela não brilham quando eles estão juntos. E vovó falou que quando a pessoa ama tem estrelas nos olhos. Que nem o da tia Mione quando está com tio Rony. – De repente ela abriu um sorriso e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dele, como se quisesse chamar mais a sua atenção. – Tio Rony contou que tia Mione vai ter gêmeos. É muito legal, né? – falou, mudando completamente de assunto.

Enquanto a menina falava sobre a novidade, Draco apenas sorria e mal conseguia prestar atenção no que ouvia. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça o comentário da filha. Seria mesmo verdade que Gina não amava Harry? Por mais que tentasse se convencer de que aquilo era apenas um observação imaginativa de criança, aquela pequena dúvida teimava em reacender a chama de esperança que jamais se apagara dentro dele.

Era início da noite quando Draco levou Diana para casa. Mal tocaram a campainha e Gina abriu a porta. A mulher deu um beijo na filha e ia chamar Draco para entrar quando a menina o puxou para dentro e o fez se sentar no sofá. Os dois riram.

- Eu já volto! – A pequena falou e correu para o quarto. Gina fitou Draco, confusa.

- Ela quer me mostrar um desenho. – explicou e, com um sorriso um tanto tímido, viu um silêncio incômodo se formar. Ia fazer um comentário quando a menina voltou.

Gina, vendo os dois, preferiu deixá-los a sós. Não conseguia deixar de reparar na felicidade que a menina esbanjava quando estava perto dele. E ver sua filha tão feliz a enchia de satisfação. Estava indo para a cozinha e olhou distraidamente para trás. Viu os dois sentados no sofá, conversando animadamente. Não resistiu a ficar ali mesmo e observá-los. Os dois já estavam tão íntimos. A menina parecia muito mais à vontade com ele do que com qualquer um de seus tios. Foi então que se lembrou de Rony e da conversava que tiveram naquela manhã. Pensou em como seria bom se pudesse contar com Draco depois que ele fosse embora. De repente, parou o olhar sobre eles, refletindo no que acabara de pensar. Era lógico que poderia contar com ele. Draco era o pai dele e se houvesse alguém perfeito para aquilo seria ele. Foi para a cozinha. Apoiada na bancada da pia, cruzou os braços sobre o corpo e abaixou a cabeça, que parecia pesar uma tonelada. Apertou os olhos e cerrou a mão, tentando brigar com seus pensamentos. No entanto, já não havia escapatória: ela tinha certeza de que o momento certo para falar com a filha havia chegado.

Estava sentada em sua mesa organizando os últimos cheques e currículos que haviam acabado de chegar, e que o próprio Draco fazia questão de analisar um por um, quando Gina escutou o barulho da porta da sala dele e passos em sua direção.

- Eu já vou almoçar. Se quiser, pode ir também. – O homem falou e logo lhe deu as costas, indo até o elevador.

Gina o viu entrar no elevador, sem tirar os olhos dele. Quis matá-lo por ele usar o mesmo perfume que a encantava e que parecia penetrar em cada objeto daquele andar. Como amava aquele cheiro. Não saberia descrevê-lo. Era um perfume de homem, sedutor e misterioso. Era o perfume de Draco Malfoy. Dando-se conta de suas imaginações, repreendeu-se e tentou voltar ao trabalho, mas já não conseguia mais. Recordou-se da noite anterior. Como foi difícil ignorar sua presença tão marcante em sua sala, mesmo depois dele ir embora. Como foi difícil dormir naquela noite em que não conseguia parar de observar a filha dormir e imaginar as milhares de possíveis reações que a menina poderia ter ao saber que Draco era seu pai. Tentava esquecer as piores, mas estas eram as que mais povoavam sua mente. Mas não importava. Após muito relutar e refletir sobre aquilo, decidiu que já estava na hora de sua filha saber a verdade. Conversaria com Draco ali mesmo. Estava esperando ele chegar quando seu estômago começou a lhe avisar que era hora do almoço, já que havia comido muito mal no café da manhã.

Pelo menos durante o almoço com os companheiros de trabalho conseguiu esquecer um pouco seus problemas. Mas foi somente entrar no elevador e apertar o botão para o último andar que novamente o peso das decisões lhe caíram sobre os ombros. Colocou a sua bolsa sobre a mesa e bateu na porta da sala de Draco. Não queria adiar nem mais um minuto. Entrou ao escutá-lo pedir para entrar. Ela abriu a porta, pedindo licença, e caminhou lentamente até a mesa dele. Enrolou os cabelos, jogou-os pelos ombros e se sentou de frente prá ele.

- Sim?... – Draco começou, ao deixar a caneta de lado e voltar sua atenção para a ruiva, o que não era muito difícil para ele. Mesmo disfarçando, adorava fitá-la.

- Amanhã Diana não terá aula.

- E...? – continuou, deixando claro que não estava entendendo o motivo do comentário.

- Ela vai ficar em casa o dia todo sem fazer nada. – Abriu um pequeno sorriso e Draco continuou com a expressão de que queria que ela chegasse logo ao ponto. Gina, irritada pela lentidão mental do loiro, chegou a cadeira pra frente e debruçou levemente sobre a mesa. – Você quer ou não contar pra ela que é seu pai? Conseguiu entender agora ou prefere que eu faça um desenho para explicar melhor?

Draco a encarou com um sorriso debochado, mas a expressão séria foi se desvanecendo e se tornando hesitante. Sentiu um leve temor o invadir, mas não desistiria. Havia começado aquilo e tinha que terminar. Era agora ou nunca. Lembrou-se da conversa com Arthur e de tudo que ele lhe dissera. A mesma confiança que ganhava naquele dia foi tomando conta dele.

- E como faremos? – Ele perguntou, com a postura reta, tentando parecer senhor de si.

- Eu não sei... – Ela abaixou o olhar, muito confusa, totalmente diferente da postura dele. Se Draco estava com medo, ela só desejava sumir. – Acho que isso deve ser feito em casa. Para ela se sentir, não sei, mais à vontade.

- Então eu posso passar lá à tarde, talvez...

Gina parou pensativa, com a mão à boca. Fitava-o como se em sua mente formulasse planos. E realmente o era.

- Já sei. – Ela recomeçou, ao novamente se aproximar. – Eu vou avisar a ela que amanhã você jantará conosco e depois vamos conversar. Não vou dizer sobre o que, mas quero deixá-la de sobreaviso.

- Está perfeito. – concordou satisfeito. Parecia um bom começo. Podia ver nos olhos de Gina o mesmo brilho que ele sabia que estava nos seus próprios olhos. Um brilho de anseio e ligeiro temor.

Recordou da vez em que Gina estivera ali, aceitando o desejo dele de poder ter a filha mais perto. Da outra vez ela parecia mais insegura. Desta, apesar de seu nítido medo, ela parecia mais forte, ou ao menos tentava parecer. Sentiu-se orgulhoso dela. – Então amanhã vamos direto do trabalho para a sua casa.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e se levantou, pedindo licença saiu. Quando fechou a porta da sala dele, arrastou o corpo até sua mesa e se sentou. Afundando-se na cadeira, encarou a foto da filha. Tinha que dar tudo certo. Fechando os olhos, desejou que seu pai estivesse ali para confortá-la.

Ao parar o carro em frente ao edifício, os dois respiraram juntos. Um único suspiro saindo de dois corpos. No entanto, cada um enfrentava internamente seus próprios medos. Draco desligou o automóvel, retirou as chaves e abriu a porta. Já ia fechá-la quando viu Gina, no banco do carona, completamente inerte. Ela encarava o vidro à sua frente sem ao menos piscar. Draco sabia que ela estava com medo e não podia culpá-la. Fitou-a por alguns momentos. Não podia simplesmente apressá-la, pois tinha que entender o que se passava em sua mente. Pensou em se virar, com as costas apoiadas no automóvel, e esperar que ela colocasse seus pensamentos em ordem, mas não poderia ignorar a tristeza dela, não poderia ficar indiferente a ela. Aquele era um momento muito importante e precisavam estar juntos, acima de tudo, esquecendo os problemas pessoais. Entrou no carro novamente e se aproximou de Gina. Pegou a mão dela, que estava repousada sobre sua própria perna, e a segurou entre suas mãos com carinho. Ela, ao perceber o toque, se virou para ele, surpresa. Draco apenas sorriu e Gina continuou séria, imóvel.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – Ele apenas falou. Foi o suficiente para que ela franzisse a testa e abaixasse o rosto, permitindo que as lágrimas caíssem. A ruiva não conseguia mais ser, ou tentar parecer forte estando ali, prestes a mudar toda a sua vida.

- Não quero que ela fique triste, ou pior, que fique com raiva de nós. Não quero.

Draco apertou ainda mais a mão de Gina e sorriu para si mesmo, vendo que a preocupação da mulher não era somente com a reação de Diana em relação a ela, mas em relação a ele também. Puxou-a para mais perto e a envolveu entre seus braços. Pôde sentir o doce aroma do cabelo dela.

- Você criou Diana como nenhuma mulher seria capaz de fazer. – dizia, sentindo as lágrimas dela sobre seu ombro, e seus soluços e a respiração pesada estremecer seu corpo. – Ela é incrivelmente madura e vai entender. Nada vai dar errado, fique tranqüila. Diana não pode te ver assim.

Gina levantou os olhos molhados e o fitou. Não poderia ter escutado melhores palavras. Talvez nem mesmo Arthur poderia tê-la abraçado daquela forma tão quente. Se pudesse, permaneceria entre aqueles braços por toda sua vida. Secou o rosto e sorriu para Draco. Ele pegou novamente a mão dela e deu um leve beijo.

- Você é a mulher mais forte e mais chorona que eu já vi, sabia? – indagou querendo descontrair um pouco. Ela riu. – Vamos?

- Vamos.

Subir aquelas escadas foi o caminho mais longo de todas as suas vidas. Não conseguiriam dizer quantas horas pareciam ter sido necessárias para chegarem até o hall do apartamento. Tocaram a campainha e Hermione apareceu. Entraram.

- Onde está Rony? – Gina, vendo que não havia ninguém ali, indagou à cunhada, que acabara de se sentar na cadeira com muita dificuldade e com a mão segurando a barriga, que a cada dia parecia maior.

- Ele preferiu não vir. – Ela olhou para Draco, evidenciando o motivo. O loiro revirou os olhos, pouco se importando, e voltou o olhar para um pequeno porta-retrato sobre a mesa ao lado, onde Gina estava muito pequena com os pais no jardim de uma casa onde Draco imaginou ser a tão famosa Toca dos Weasley.

- Diana está lá dentro terminando de se vestir. Ela está muito ansiosa.

- Nós também. – falou, com um sorriso nervoso, e escutou um barulho vindo do quarto. A porta se abriu e Diana apareceu, com um vestido azul e os cabelos divididos em duas tranças.

A menina correu ao ver o homem ao lado da mãe.

- Draco! – gritou ao pular no colo dele e abraçá-lo pelo pescoço.

- Minha princesa. – Ele também a abraçou forte, emocionado em pensar que logo não escutaria mais seu nome saindo da boca da menina, mas sim a palavra pai, a palavra que mais sonhava em ouvir. – Eu estava com saudades de você.

- Eu também. – falou rindo e foi se aninhar no colo da mãe, após beijá-la no rosto. – O que querem falar comigo?

- Antes vamos jantar. – Gina disse, e colocou a filha no chão. Levantou-se e se postou ao lado de Hermione. – Fique pra jantarmos juntos. – O convite soou mais como um pedido. Na verdade a ruiva sentia que precisava da presença da, mais que cunhada, amiga, para apoiá-la.

- Eu adoraria, mas Rony já deve estar me esperando lá embaixo e, além do mais, eu estou sobrando. – Deu um beijo na bochecha de Gina e outro no topo da cabeça da loirinha, que abraçava e acariciava a barriga da tia com muito carinho. – Amanhã conversamos. – Piscou para Gina e se encaminhou para porta.

- Até mais, Malfoy.

- Até, senhora Weasley. – Sorriu com um deboche quase imperceptível. Somente quem estudara com eles seria capaz de entender tal provocação tão sutil.

Assim que Hermione fechou a porta, Draco e Gina se viram numa situação muito desconfortável e estranha. Os três, sozinhos na casa, prestes a terem a conversa que mudaria o destino de suas vidas. A ruiva se apressou em dizer:

- Vou para a cozinha preparar algo. Quando estiver pronto chamo vocês. – Sorriu. A sensação de que estava falando aquilo para sua família lhe enchia de um sentimento inexplicavelmente bom. Saiu da sala.

Draco encarou a filha ao seu lado. Ela balançava as pernas nervosamente, num gesto muito parecido com o dele quando ficava nervoso. Encarou a própria perna. Riu a perceber que estava igual à dela. Diana mantinha os dedos na boca, roendo as unhas, sem esconder seu anseio. Ele ia dizer algo quando a menina se virou repentinamente na sua direção.

- Quer ver fotos? – Ela perguntou, e, ao vê-lo concordar com a cabeça, saltou do sofá e correu para o quarto. Alguns segundos depois apareceu na porta, somente com a cabeça para fora. – Vem cá. – Acenava em tom mandão, enquanto ria. Draco, obediente, levantou-se e a seguiu. Olhou para o quarto em volta, ao entrar. Estava igual ao dia em que Gina fora atropelada. Mas, naquele dia, não pôde reparar os detalhes. Encarou a penteadeira, e onde deveria ter coisas de cabelo e cosméticos, havia somente fotos em porta-retratos e trabalhos artesanais, que ele logo identificou como sendo feitos por Diana. Ele se aproximou, analisando cada objeto; em primeiro lugar as fotos. A maioria delas tinha os Weasley. Outras, também tinham Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, ou melhor, Hermione Weasley. Reconheceu outros rostos numa foto de Hogwarts. Uma garota loira e o menino que sempre andava com uma câmera fotográfica junto da ruiva, que parecia ter pouco mais de 15 anos. Não conseguia recordar seus nomes. Em algumas fotografias, Gina estava sozinha, em outras, Diana. Em geral todas passavam um ar muito familiar. Depois observou um porta-lápis vazio, um boneco feito de isopor com um grande chapéu e outras caixinhas pintadas a dedo. Todos ostentavam o nome de Diana Weasley.

- Draco, vem cá! – Ela exclamou ao chamar sua atenção e bater no colchão ao seu lado. O loiro se sentou ao ver um enorme álbum nas mãos dela, onde, na capa, também tinha o nome da criança. – Esse é o meu álbum que mamãe montou com todos os momentos mais importantes.

Logo na primeira foto, Draco arregalou os olhos, encantado. Era Gina com uma gigantesca barriga. Ela apenas acariciava a barriga, encarando-a, enquanto o vento balançava seus cabelos, que ali estavam na altura dos ombros. Ela estava belíssima no vestido branco, como uma ninfa. Diana virou novamente a página, onde estava a primeira foto dela, ainda recém-nascida com os olhos fechados. Diana riu, achando engraçada sua imagem de bebê. A cada foto que via, Draco sentia uma fagulha de emoção preencher sua alma. Ali viu todos os momentos em que deveria ter estado com a filha, mas não estivera. O primeiro dentinho, o primeiro passo, a primeira palavra, o primeiro dia da escola, as festas, suas apresentações. Até mesmo quando descobriu também ser uma bruxa ao pegar a varinha da mãe e pintar a casa de rosa. Ver aquelas fotos lhe trazia uma breve sensação de conhecimento e participação daqueles momentos, mas ao mesmo tempo que aquele vazio de curiosidade estava sendo preenchido, um enorme sentimento de remorso e angústia o invadia. Não havia estado lá. Jamais estivera em nenhum momento importante da vida de Diana. Sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem, mas passou a mão rapidamente por eles. Não poderia chorar na frente da menina.

- Você me dá uma foto sua? – Ele pediu. – Pra quando estivermos longe e eu sentir saudades. – A menina riu e pegou um outro álbum pequeno, este com fotos suas mais recentes. Folheou, folheou e folheou até que viu a foto que procurava. Pegou-a e a entregou para Draco.

- É minha foto mais bonita. – dizia orgulhosa. – Vovô tirou nas últimas férias.

Draco encarou a fotografia. Diana parecia estar num jardim, com muitas árvores ao fundo. Ela sorria e fazia diversas poses, como uma modelo, depois parecia rir de si mesma.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu, e pôs a foto no bolso interno do paletó. – Você é muito especial, princesa. Não há nenhuma criança como você.

Ela parecia não saber o que dizer, sorrindo ligeiramente envergonhada. Apenas agarrou Draco com força em um abraço apertado. O loiro apoiou a cabeça sobre a dela e correspondeu ao abraço.

- Eu amo muito você, Draco.

Quando os dois se afastaram do abraço, se depararam com Gina na porta, observando a cena com os olhos vermelhos. Ela se recompôs da emoção e se aproximou.

- Vamos jantar? – perguntou e sorriu para Draco. Tudo estava dando certo até aquele momento.

Se não fosse por Diana, que contava sobre todas as suas "aventuras" no colégio, o jantar teria sido tão silencioso quanto um velório. Enquanto a menina tagarelava sobre qualquer coisa, Draco e Gina se mantinham tão rígidos quanto duas pedras. Estavam tão tensos. Às vezes seus olhares se cruzavam, mas logo um ou outro se apressava em desviar. Gina apenas se manifestou quando se levantou e foi pegar a sobremesa.

- Oba! Mousse de chocolate com amêndoas! – Diana exclamou, batendo palmas, quando a mãe pôs a bandeja sobre a mesa e se sentou. Virou-se para Draco. – Minha mãe cozinha muito bem. Ela faz cada coisa gostosa... Nos domingos, quando vamos pra casa da vovó, ela faz uma abóbora recheada com ros... ros... O que é mesmo, mamãe?

- Rosbife. – A ruiva respondeu rindo, enquanto servia Draco.

- Isso! Rosbife! Na última vez tio Rony comeu tanto que ficou passando mal. – Ela ria, lembrando-se da cara do tio. – Você tinha que ir um dia com a gente pra experimentar. Você vai gostar muito.

- Eu adoraria... – Ele concordou com um sorriso maroto, sem tirar os olhos sobre Gina, que sentiu seu rosto queimar.

- É. Mas agora vamos parar de falar e comer, não é? – Gina falou para a filha.

Quando terminaram de comer, Draco não deixou de elogiar o jantar. Gina agradeceu sem nem ao menos olhá-lo. Já estava constrangida o suficiente com toda aquela situação.

- Vocês não vão falar logo o que querem falar comigo, não? – Diana se apressou em falar, ficando impaciente.

- Bem, eu só vou tirar a mesa e vamos para a sala. – Gina falou, começando pegar os pratos. – Diana, me ajude que vamos mais rápido.

- Ah mamãe... pede para o Draco. Eu já volto. – Ela falou e deu as costas, indo em direção ao quarto.

- Diana! Volte aqui! – Gina ordenou séria, mas a menina já havia entrado no quarto. – Se eu pego essa menina... – disse ao insinuar ir atrás dela, mas Draco a impediu:

- Deixe-a. É só uma criança.

- Só fez isso porque você está aqui. – afirmou e voltou a recolher a louça. – Pode esperar no sofá que eu já vou.

- Eu te ajudo. – Ele falou e antes que Gina pudesse contestar ele começou a pegar os copos. – É rápido. Não se preocupe, não vou quebrar nada. – terminou rindo.

Gina também riu e foi para a cozinha, seguida por ele. Com a varinha, limpou e arrumou tudo rapidamente. O único problema foi ter que esbarrar tantas vezes nele, enquanto fechava as portas dos armários, já que a cozinha era pequena demais para que eles ficassem afastados. Ao terminarem, foram para a sala e viram Diana, sentada no sofá. Gina pediu que Draco se sentasse no sofá, ao lado da filha, e puxou uma cadeira e se sentou na frente dela. Respirou fundo e encarou Draco. Os dois permaneceram a se encarar por alguns segundos. Um buscando no outro as palavras certas para começar.

- Diana, – Gina começou ao se aproximar mais da filha e fitá-la profundamente nos olhos. – há muita coisa que você precisa saber sobre seu pai. Coisas que eu havia prometido contar no momento certo. – Suspirou novamente, como se dizer aquelas palavras exigisse um imenso esforço. Diana permaneceu encarando a mãe e depois, procurando algum esclarecimento, virou-se para Draco, mas este, com um olhar, pediu que ela prestasse atenção. Obediente, a menina voltou o olhar para a mulher à sua frente. – Há pouco tempo eu descobri que seu pai não morreu. Tudo não passou de um engano. Ele está vivo. – Ela terminou fungando, sentindo seus olhos lacrimejarem.

A criança arregalou os olhos após parar pensativa, jogando o corpo para trás, recostando-se no assento do sofá. Um enorme sorriso esperançoso se abriu em seu rosto. Draco, que mal conseguia se conter sentado ao lado dela, estalava os dedos das mãos e balançava as pernas nervosamente.

- Como você sabe, mamãe? Onde ele está? O que aconteceu com ele? – Perguntou a menina, que ainda achava aquilo meio inacreditável. Não viu os olhos de Draco gritando que ele estava ali, ao seu lado, e dali jamais sairia.

- Ele estava morando muito longe e veio para cá. Acabamos nos encontrando e eu contei para ele que nós tínhamos uma princesa linda. E ele ficou muito feliz. – Por mais que ela tentasse sorrir, as lágrimas teimavam em cair pelo seu rosto. Mal acreditava que estava conseguindo contar tudo aquilo.

- Quem é ele, mamãe?! Eu quero saber onde ele tá! Cadê ele?! Eu quero conhecer meu pai! – Alterando-se um pouco mais, a menina ficou de pé e apoiou as mãos sobre os joelhos de Gina. Sua expressão foi se tornando leve e seus olhos úmidos. – Eu quero conhecer meu pai, mamãe. – terminou num muxoxo, quase uma súplica. Gina fez com que ela se sentasse novamente.

- Você já o conhece, meu amor.

Olhando para Draco, a garotinha abriu um pequeno sorriso, mas logo em seguida sacudiu a cabeça, como se o que estava pensando fosse absurdamente inacreditável. Não poderia imaginar o pânico que aquele olhar desconfiado causara no homem. Gina se aproximou ainda mais da menina e a encarou profundamente, com um leve sorriso e olhar animador, apesar das lágrimas, percebendo que a filha já desconfiava do que estava acontecendo. Fez que sim com a cabeça e a menina novamente encarou Draco, agora com a expressão séria, incrédula. Olhou novamente para a mãe, querendo que ela falasse mais diretamente a verdade. O homem abaixou a cabeça e cruzou as mãos, implorando mentalmente para que tudo desse certo. Sentia-se como se estivesse na beira de um precipício, prestes a cair, e nada poderia segurá-lo. Tinha medo de abrir os olhos e encarar a filha.

- Meu amor, – Gina começou, passando a mão pelos olhos molhados, a voz sendo sufocada pela ânsia de chorar. – Draco Malfoy é o seu pai. – terminou, levando a mão à boca, sem controlar o choro. Agora sim tudo estava feito.

N/A.: Olá! Gente, eu tentei mandar o mais rápido possível. Só pra vocês verem o quanto eu me esforço para dar o melhor de mim, eu deveria estar estudando, mas estou aqui terminando o capítulo! O que não é nenhum sacríficio já que não há nada que eu mais ame do que escrever x) É minha vida Enfim... espero que gostem do capítulo e o próximo está simplesmente imperdível ( quase anúncio do próximo capítulo de novela mexicana O.o hauhauhaua)! Já que sempre tem alguém querendo meu msn, vou deixar ele aqui para quem quiser me adicionar: como não vai aparecer aqui eu coloquei ali na caixinha de reviews ;) quem quiser, me adiciona lá que eu vou adorar conversra com vocês. Para mim quanto mais contato eu tiver com meus leitores, melhor! Agora em relação aos comentários passados:

Gla Evans-Dumbledore: Brigada Vc passou pra onde?! torce por mim hein? eu tenho que passar esse ano! hauhauhauah

Lauh'Malfoy: tah aí o capítulo! espero que goste! ;)

Ginny Danae Malfoy: Bem... ahora chegou! e eles estão contando! a reação? só no próximo rsrsrsrs. vc eh vestibulanda tb!!! o/\o sorte para nós! vc vai prestar pra que e pra onde?

miaka: brigada pela review! continua acompanhando hein?

MandiKinha WeaSLey: que bom que tenha gostado do cap passado. espero que tb goste deste! ;)

Paola Lee: sim... Susan, apesar d edetestável, eh importante para a fic! mas logo logo damos um jeito nela! Hauhauhaua

Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA: tah aqui o capítulo onze! To tentando enviar ele a semana td e soh agora eu consegui x)

Quero agradecer à vcs, amores de my life, que lêem a fic e deixam seus maravilhosos comentários! Muito obrigada mesmoo!!! Continuem mandando mais e mais e mais e mais e mais reviews! da LiKa!


	12. Novos Rumos

**Laços de Amor**

Capítulo 12

Novos Rumos

Gina terminou de falar e mergulhou o rosto entre as mãos, tentando ao máximo conter o choro, que estava muito próximo de cair. Já não havia mais volta, e a única coisa que lhe restava era a esperança de que aquela decisão não fosse a pior de sua vida. Levantou o olhar lentamente e encarou Draco, que estava com a cabeça baixa e o rosto pálido de anseio, e só desejava fugir dali para bem longe. Depois, levou os olhos para Diana. A menina permanecia com aqueles enormes olhos azuis arregalados, encarando-a sem ao menos pestanejar, não parecendo acreditar no que tinha ouvido, inerte. Mal parecia respirar. Draco olhou para o lado e fitou a filha, esperando qualquer reação que fosse, qualquer grito seria melhor que aquele silêncio. O homem, que antes tentava se manter seguro de si, não sabia o que fazer. Viu que suas mãos, de tão trêmulas, pareciam ter vida própria. Jamais sentira aquela ansiedade antes. Abriu a boca ameaçando dizer algo, mas desistiu. Temia que qualquer palavra mal dita pudesse acabar com qualquer chance de que aquilo se resolvesse bem. Gina, sentada em sua cadeira sem poder fazer nada, já não agüentava mais aquele mortal silêncio. Aproximou-se da menina, pegou as mãos dela e acariciou seu rosto com carinho:

- Filha, temos que explicar muito a você. Sabemos que é difícil e...

- Vocês se conheceram antes? – A pequena perguntou, sem reagir com nenhuma parte do corpo e a cabeça baixa, parecendo encarar a própria barriga.

Draco sentiu seu coração querer subir por sua garganta. Tinha que fazer algo. Foi então que a conversa com Arthur Weasley e os conselhos que recebera naquele dia lhe vieram à mente. A segurança e a confiança que ganhara naquele dia foram aos poucos se apossando dele. Respirou fundo, procurando as melhores palavras:

- Princesa, eu e sua mãe estudamos juntos quando éramos jovens, e namoramos. Mas, infelizmente, a gente acabou se separando e cada um foi morar em um lugar.

- Mas então por que mamãe disse que você tava morto? – indagou com a voz mais elevada, erguendo a cabeça e encarando Draco com os olhos marejados e indecifráveis.

- Eu pensava que ele estava morto. – Gina se voltou a ela, com um olhar suplicante por compreensão, percebendo que nem tudo seria tão fácil.

- Eu não acredito! Você mentiu! – gritou, tornando a expressão ainda mais rígida. Draco se aproximou da pequena e envolveu seu braço em volta dela.

- Falaram para ela que eu estava morto e ela acreditou, assim como todos os outros.

- E por que você nunca esteve com a gente? Nunca me procurou? – Abaixou a cabeça novamente. Finas lágrimas caíram sobre seu vestido e cada uma delas parecia uma espada cravada no coração de Gina, que não suportava ver a filha chorar.

- Eu não sabia que você existia. Jamais soube que Gina estava grávida. Só descobri ao reencontrar sua mãe no trabalho. Quando ela me falou de você eu fiquei tão feliz. Não só por ter uma filha, mas por ser você.

- Esperamos o momento certo pra te contar, querida. – Gina acrescentou.

Diana permaneceu quieta, refletindo sobre tudo o que ouvira, querendo saber o que pensar, no que acreditar. Para Gina e Draco aquele foi um momento muito angustiante. Não sabiam o que se passava na mente da criança e nem o que ela achava. Gina abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça, recostando a fronte nas mãos com os dedos entrelaçados, pedindo a Merlin que tudo viesse a dar certo. Draco tentava disfarçar a aflição que consumia sua calma e parecia paralisar o tempo. De repente, quando ele já estava prestes a desistir de ter sua filha ao seu lado, a menina levantou a cabeça com os olhos molhados, encarou a mãe e depois Draco.

- Do que eu te chamo agora, então? – indagou, com um olhar meio triste, mas um pequeno sorriso na boca.

Gina, ao escutar a pergunta da filha, levantou a cabeça rapidamente, levando as mãos na boca, parecendo não acreditar. Lágrimas emocionadas começaram a cair. Draco não soube o que dizer. Com um sorriso e um brilho nos olhos úmidos disse:

- Do que você quiser, minha princesinha. Desde que você saiba que eu amo muito você. – falou também muito emocionado.

- Eu também amo muito você, Draco.

Ela sorriu e se jogou entre os braços do homem, que a abraçou com os olhos fechados, tentando se convencer de que aquilo, que parecia um sonho, era real. Apertou-a ainda mais. Seu sonho de ser pai de verdade finalmente era real.

Gina, vendo a cena, caiu num pranto mais intenso, mas feliz. Sua filha tinha aceitado e tudo estava bem. Seus temores haviam sido em vão, e enfrentá-los valera a pena. Fitou Draco, que ao abrir os olhos a encarou e disse, sem emitir som: "Tudo deu certo". Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, passando as costas da mão no rosto para secar as lágrimas. Tudo tinha corrido absolutamente conforme o esperado. Achou melhor deixá-los a sós por um instante. Aquele era um momento especialmente deles e tinham esse direito. Levantou-se em silêncio e foi para o quarto. Antes de fechar a porta, deu mais uma olhada nos dois, ainda abraçados. As duas cabeças loiras juntas pareciam uma só, os dois pareciam um só. Por mais que já tivessem se abraçado antes, aquele carinho era totalmente diferente de todos. Agora sim sabiam o que realmente os ligava de forma tão intensa. Sorriu, sem que eles a vissem, e entrou, fechando a porta. Apoiando as costas na parede ao lado da cama, soltou um longo suspiro. De súbito, sentiu seu corpo enfraquecer e sua vista escurecer. Uma sensação estranha e muito forte começou a percorrer seu corpo. Não conseguindo se conter, desabou em um choro desesperado de uma angústia que vinha se acumulando há muito tempo. Foi caindo no chão, não mantendo controle sobre seu corpo. Debruçou-se sobre a cama, onde cruzou os braços e apoiou o rosto. Naquele momento em que se encontrara sozinha, pôde desaguar todas as emoções vividas até ali. Seus receios e medos, as alegrias, as dúvidas, tudo parecia lhe invadir em um único segundo. Sua filha, naquele momento, estava com o pai, na sala de seu apartamento. Um pai que, até meses atrás, estava morto e de repente aparecera vivo, mudando completamente o rumo de sua vida e de seus sentimentos. Os dois estavam juntos e felizes, e ela ali, no quarto, ao chão, sem entender o porquê daquela imensa tristeza surgir em seu coração. De repente, sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro. Levantou o rosto, assustada, e encontrou o olhar confuso de Draco, que se sentou ao seu lado.

- O que houve? Por que está chorando tanto? – Ele perguntou muito inquieto, vendo os olhos vermelhos e inchados da mulher arfante, seu semblante triste.

Ela apenas o fitou, soluçando, e voltou a deitar a cabeça sobre os braços na cama, chorando ainda mais. Draco, muito preocupado, chegou mais perto e levantou o rosto dela, para que o fitasse.

- Fala pra mim. O que está acontecendo?

- Eu... eu não sei. – começou, mal conseguindo falar com o choro incessante, sem olhá-lo nos olhos. – Foi tudo tão rápido... Está tudo tão... eu não sei...

Terminou, baixando a cabeça. Draco a fitou tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo com ela, mas não conseguia. Pensava que ela estivesse feliz com aquilo. Sentindo-se inútil perante aquela angústia tão grande, não lhe restava nada a não ser abraçá-la e tentar reconfortá-la sem palavras. Assim o fez. Enlaçou-a nos braços com força, como a uma criança. Ela, ainda mais tocada com o gesto, correspondeu com o mesmo ardor ao abraço, com a cabeça mergulhada no peito dele. Calor, era tudo de que precisava. Draco, naquele instante, sentiu-se como na época de Hogwarts. Tinha Gina tão vulnerável em seus braços, parecendo a adolescente da escola. Podia sentir o peito dela arfar e os soluços o faziam tremer com ela. Acariciou seus cabelos. Jamais a havia sentido tão frágil.

- Tudo acabou bem, pequena. Tudo acabou bem. Não há motivos para ficar triste.

- Eu senti tanto medo. – falou, com a voz abafada, sem mostrar nenhuma intenção de querer soltá-lo.

- Mas não há mais motivos, não é? Diana foi preparar um sorvete especial para nós. Ela está feliz. – falou, tentando mostrar certa animação para poder animá-la também, mas não pareceu surtir efeito algum. Começou a ficar realmente agoniado, mesmo que a respiração dela começasse a parecer mais calma. – Ei, Gina. – Tentou erguê-la um pouco para poder ver seu rosto, mas não conseguiu, pois ela o segurava fortemente. – Quer que eu pegue uma água pra você? Qualquer coisa que...

- Não. – Rapidamente o interrompeu, com a voz mais clara, parecendo não estar chorando tanto quanto antes. – Eu só preciso ficar aqui por mais um minuto. Apenas um minuto. – Gina pediu, não se importando com nada mais. Sentia uma tranqüilidade começar a se apoderar dela. Uma calma que o corpo de Draco parecia exalar sobre ela. Só queria continuar ali e sentir aquela sensação por completo.

Ele sorriu para si mesmo, acomodou-a em seus braços e apoiou a cabeça sobre a dela.

- Claro. – concordou, de olhos fechados, ainda sorrindo. – O tempo que precisar, pequena...

Ficaram ali, sem falarem nem ao menos uma palavra, apenas aproveitando a oportunidade que tinham de poder esquecer o mundo e se refugiarem um no corpo do outro. Ali, eram somente os dois e nada mais. E permaneceram abraçados por um tempo que parecia infinito e ao mesmo tempo veloz, até sentirem a presença de alguém entrando no quarto. Olharam a porta e viram Diana, com um sorriso muito maroto, fitando os dois. Draco e Gina, surpresos, se afastaram e se ergueram do chão.

- Me desculpe... Eu só vim avisar que o sorvete tá pronto. – Com as mãos dadas por detrás do corpo, falava sorrindo, parecendo muito satisfeita com a cena. – Mas depois vocês vêm. Podem ficar à vontade. – Terminou saindo rapidamente, liberando um risinho alegre, e fechou a porta.

- Draco, – Gina começou, encarando-o. – perdoe-me, eu...eu...

- Tudo bem. – Sorriu e ela fez o mesmo, parecendo um pouco constrangida. – Mas eu fiquei preocupado.

- Acho que estava com muita coisa acumulada na cabeça. Só precisava chorar um pouco.

- E você realmente o fez. – falou rindo, brincando. Ela riu e deu um leve tapa no braço dele, sem fitá-lo.

- Eu sei que eu sou chorona, você já me disse isso hoje. – Lembrou-se, rindo, de quando estavam no carro, antes de subirem para o apartamento. – De qualquer forma, muito obrigada. – Levantou o olhar novamente e o fitou veemente, mais séria. – Muito obrigada mesmo.

- Gina, você me deu uma filha maravilhosa e me deu a oportunidade do dia de hoje. Sou eu que te agradeço.

Ela o mirou e ia dizer algo, mas hesitou. Não poderia deixar que a emoção do momento a fizesse dizer coisas que viessem futuramente lhe trazer algum arrependimento, como admitir que, para ela, havia sido maravilhoso ficar ali com ele e que faria qualquer coisa para que o tempo voltasse e ela pudesse reviver aquilo.

- O que é? – Ele perguntou, curioso, ansioso em saber o que ela diria. – Pode falar.

- Não é nada demais. – afirmou, com um pequeno sorriso. – Vamos comer o sorvete?

Ele concordou com a cabeça e foram para a sala, onde Diana esperava sentada, já devorando seu doce. Quando a menina os viu, abriu um imenso sorriso e chegou para o canto do sofá, para que eles também se sentassem.

- Prova Draco. – A menina entregou a tacinha de plástico com a colher quando ele se sentou.

- Está bem. – Ele concordou, pegou e enfiou uma colherada na boca. Fez cara de que estava muito saboroso. Ao olhar para Gina, ao seu lado, viu que ela estranhara quando a menina falou afinal ela esperava que Diana fosse chamá-lo de pai. – Eu e Diana conversamos – Draco começou. – e decidimos que ainda sou só Draco. Quando ela estiver pronta poderá me chamar do que desejar. – Pai e filha se encararam felizes, quase cúmplices.

- É uma boa decisão.

Os três ficaram no sofá, conversando sobre a infância de Diana, enquanto beliscavam o sorvete da menina. Na verdade, Diana falava a maior parte do tempo sobre as suas maiores travessuras e aventuras. Draco a escutava com atenção e Gina se limitava a fazer mínimos comentários e observar os dois. Depois, pela curiosidade de Diana, que sonhava atravessar o oceano e conhecer os Estados Unidos, Draco contou como era o lugar onde havia morado antes. Ele e a ruiva tentavam disfarçar o certo incômodo em falar sobre aquilo, já que havia sido na época em que ele fugira e ela pensava que ele estava morto. E entre uma conversa e outra, já ficava muito tarde.

- Bem, acho que agora eu tenho que ir. – Ele falou desanimado após ver as horas.

- Está bem. – Gina concordou, assim como ele, sem realmente querer que ele fosse embora.

- Não! – Diana disse logo, estranhando o comentário. – Você mora aqui agora.

Draco e Gina se entreolharam. Aquilo sim seria um assunto complicado. A mulher pegou a filha no colo e encarou, muito séria.

- Querida, Draco é seu pai e nada pode mudar isso, ok? – continuou quando a menina concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Mas ele não vai morar com a gente porque eu e ele não estamos juntos. Ele tem a via dele e eu tenho a minha. Ele pode vir quando quiser para te ver, mas é só.

- Mas eu vi vocês no quarto. – retrucou a garotinha, confusa.

- Aquilo foi um abraço de... – Draco começou a falar e parou, sem saber que palavra usar, já que nem ele mesmo sabia o que era aquilo que havia acontecido há pouco. – Um abraço de... de...

- Amigos. – Gina concluiu. – Foi um gesto de amizade.

- Mas amigos não têm filhos, só namorados. – desafiava, com uma das sobrancelhas erguida e os braços cruzados sobre o peito, deixando os pais sem alternativas para explicá-la a razão de não estarem juntos.

- Nós fomos namorados que tiveram uma filhinha e depois viraram amigos. – falou, dando a cartada final. Se Diana contestasse mais uma vez não saberia o que dizer. Poderia rir do que acabara de falar. Com certeza era a maior mentira do mundo. A última coisa que ela e Draco seriam é amigos.

- Está bem... – A loirinha aceitou, contrariada.

Levantaram-se do sofá, aliviados pela rápida aceitação da menina. Draco pegou a filha no colo e se abraçaram com um longo beijo no rosto.

- Tchau, minha filha. – falou com uma emoção que jamais sentira. Chamar Diana de filha era maravilhoso para ele.

- Tchau, Draco. – Ela acenou com a mão ao ser posta no chão. Não esperou ele ir embora e foi correndo para o banheiro.

- Deve estar apertada. – Gina disse rindo e se voltou para ele. – Até mais, Draco.

- Até mais, _amiga_. – Ele disse num tom carregado de ironia. Ela apenas sorriu meio sem jeito e abriu a porta para ele, que saiu após fitá-la intensamente, deixando quase absorta em seu olhar.

Gina pôs a filha para dormir, mas ainda não tinha nem um pouco de sono, por mais que já fosse tarde da noite. Decidiu ir para a cobertura do prédio ver o céu. Sua alma necessitava tanto de serenidade que somente uma vista da janela não seria suficiente. Subiu as escadas até a cobertura, onde havia apenas uma pequena casinha onde o zelador do prédio costumava guardar móveis e objetos velhos e inutilizáveis. Dali, podia ver toda a cidade e, naquela hora, ela parecia ser mais bela do que nunca. As luzes das construções e dos carros em movimento davam um belo visual caótico e harmonioso ao mesmo tempo, assim como seus pensamentos naquele instante. A lua brilhava em sua perfeição e as estrelas incandescentes completavam o clima bucólico daquele início de madrugada.

Foi até o beiral e se sentou, com as pernas penduradas para baixo. Sabia que era um tanto arriscado, mas não seria desatenta a ponto de cair. Ficou observando a estrada logo abaixo de si e depois fitou o horizonte mais ao longe. Soltou um longo suspiro. Ali em cima era realmente um ótimo lugar para pensar e ficar sozinha, e era justamente daquilo que precisava naquele momento. Abriu um sorriso ao se lembrar da feição da filha ao adormecer. A menina havia dormido numa felicidade que Gina jamais vira nos olhos da pequena. E não haveria nada que a satisfizesse mais do que a felicidade da filha. Também não poderia se esquecer do abraço dela com Draco e as lágrimas presas no olhar dele. Lágrimas quase acorrentadas que Gina daria tudo para vê-las livres. Aquela era uma cena que guardaria para sempre em sua memória.

Chegou-se um pouco mais para trás, o suficiente para pôr suas pernas para o alto, deitou-se, com as mãos sob a cabeça, e fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo e pôde sentir o aroma que as árvores do parque exalavam com a fina chuva que caía. Só então se deu conta das pequenas gotas que caíam sobre seu corpo, o que não seria suficiente para fazê-la sair daquele momento seu. Muito pelo contrário, apenas a refrescavam e acalmavam seu coração, que ainda permanecia um pouco acelerado. Fitando o céu, uma incrível sensação de liberdade a invadiu. A Lua parecia tão próxima que quase podia tocá-la. Sentia-se flutuar sobre uma aconchegante nuvem que a levava para o céu, muito próxima das estrelas. Mas não tão aconchegante quanto os braços de Draco foram naquele dia.

Em sua mente, reviveu cada segundo que passara com ele dentro do carro, antes de subirem para o apartamento, e muito mais quando estiveram no quarto, sozinhos, tão próximos. Como aquele abraço fora quente e lhe enchera de paz quando estava tão aflita. E como a palavra "pequena" saíra da boca dele tão naturalmente. Ele a havia chamado justamente da maneira que ela se sentia naquele momento. Pequena. Mas não somente isso. Ela era a pequena dele e somente dele. Observando o céu, recordava-se de que, desde que voltara a se encontrar com ele na empresa, nunca o tinha sentido tão perto. Um teimoso sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Lábios que não desejavam apenas um sorriso, mas sim um beijo de quem amava. Por pensar tanto em sua filha, Gina acabara por tentar ignorar o anseio que tinha por poder beijar novamente os lábios que há anos não voltava a sentir. Porém, perguntava-se até quando reteria aqueles desejos somente para si, e, com um inconveniente e repentino pensamento, a idéia de que nada agora a impedia de ficar com Draco, afinal o seu maior medo sempre fora a reação de Diana, surgiu em sua mente. Mas junto com tal idéia, todo o passado com Draco, as brigas, sua família, Susan e Harry lhe invadiram o pensamento abruptamente, impedindo que qualquer vestígio de esperança ressurgisse. Todos pareciam gritar que ela jamais poderia voltar com Draco. No final, deu-se conta de que existiam muito mais coisas que a separavam dele. Mesmo que concluir aquilo lhe trouxesse uma grande tristeza, tinha que aceitar.

Não saberia dizer até que horas ficou envolta em seus pensamentos e na inebriante imagem da lua sobre seu olhar. Só sentiu vontade de voltar para o quarto quando suas pálpebras se tornaram pesadas e sentiu o sono a invadi-la. Depois de tanto refletir, conseguiu dormir tranqüilamente e sonhou com o céu que quase pudera tocar, assim como a sua utopia de ser feliz em família com Draco e para sempre ser sua pequena.

As semanas seguintes passaram num piscar de olhos. Quando Draco deu por si faltava muito pouco para a viagem à França. Também, pudera, aqueles dias haviam sido os mais maravilhosos de toda a sua vida. Havia saído quase todos os dias com Diana ou, como podia agora dizer sem se preocupar, com sua filha. Filha... Palavra que saía de sua boca impulsionada de orgulho e felicidade. No entanto, Diana ainda não se sentia segura e acostumada o suficiente para chamá-lo de pai, mas ele entendia e esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso para poder ouvir aquela palavra quase mágica que tanto sonhava em escutar.

Talvez, de todos aqueles dias, o único não muito agradável, e até um tanto constrangedor, foi quando apresentou Diana a Susan. A menina, que no dia do teatro idealizara a mulher como uma princesa, repudiou-a como a uma bruxa, evitando até mesmo cumprimentá-la ou dizer qualquer palavra para ela. Susan tentou disfarçar com sorrisos amarelos e um "tudo bem", mas Draco percebeu que a mulher não suportara a atitude da menina, mas não poderia culpá-la. Por outro lado, também entendia o ciúme da filha, que antes mesmo de saber que Draco era seu pai, já havia demonstrado insatisfação em saber que ele tinha uma namorada. Seria ainda mais difícil para ela, tendo Gina como mãe, aceitar uma mulher tão altiva e arrogante, características que ele conhecia muito bem, como Susan era fora de seu papel teatral. No entanto, ria ao se lembrar de quando tentou aproximá-las, levando as duas para jantar. Foi extremamente engraçado a maneira com que Diana se utilizava para irritar Susan, com atitudes, palavras e até mesmo uma taça de sorvete que escapara "acidentalmente" de suas mãos e fora parar no vestido caríssimo da mulher, que ficava ainda mais irritada ao ver que Draco ria das travessuras da, segundo ela, capetinha, apelido que Draco não aceitava que Susan desse à filha. Para desgosto da mulher, ele havia deixado bem claro que não deixaria que ninguém insultasse a menina daquela forma. Susan tivera que engolir sua raiva e aceitar. Contudo, haviam sido dias encantadores.

E se para Draco as semanas foram boas, para Gina elas não foram de todo ruins. Não havia sido fácil contar para a família que Diana já sabia de toda a verdade. Somente Arthur parecera satisfeito com a notícia, enquanto alguns de seus irmãos a reprovaram duramente, falando que ela havia cometido um grande erro. Ao escutá-los, por alguns segundos, pensava na possibilidade de eles terem razão, mas era só olhar para o imenso sorriso que Diana estava que aquela idéia saía de sua cabeça imediatamente. Difícil também fora conseguir fugir do sermão de Rony quando pediu para ele ficar com Diana durante uns dias. Não era nada demais até ela explicar o motivo de tal pedido. Teve que praticamente se esconder dos irmãos para não ouvi-los reclamar da viagem que ela faria com Draco. Sabia que não adiantaria tentar explicar que era uma viagem de negócios e que era sua obrigação ir. Eles eram muito teimosos e ela estava em minoria. Definitivamente era mais inteligente fugir. Também não havia sido tarefa muito agradável ter que ver os olhares tortos cada vez que a menina falava do pai, mas conseguira relevar e entender.

Ruim mesmo foi saber, uns dias depois, que Draco levara a menina para sair com Susan. Aquilo sim havia sido terrível para ela. A mulher não conseguia conter o ódio que surgia no seu coração ao saber que ele tentava aproximar as duas. Não aceitaria aquilo de maneira alguma. Sua filha não teria uma "madrasta" tendo uma mãe de verdade. _"Ainda mais esse tipo de gente com a qual ele deve andar!"_ dizia a si mesma, imaginando como deveria ser a tal namorada de Draco. _"Bonita, com certeza."_ concluía com desânimo. No entanto, ficou mais tranqüila ao ouvir a filha contar as coisas que fez com a "namorada do papai" e mais ainda ao escutar que Draco a defendera e rira da situação. Por mais que a ruiva tentasse explicar à loirinha que aquelas traquinagens não estavam certas, não conseguia esconder a satisfação em imaginar a cena. Contudo, nenhum contentamento e frustração se comparavam à alegria que sentia ao ver o olhar tão feliz da filha a cada noite que Draco a trazia de volta para casa. Era um contentamento inexplicável que somente uma mãe poderia entender.

Na quarta-feira anterior à viagem, Draco e Diana foram a um lago. No começo, a intenção deles era pescar, mas aquilo seria trouxa demais para o loiro, que não conseguia entender a graça de tal atividade. No entanto, como Diana havia ficado realmente empolgada com a idéia de conhecer o lugar, resolveu levá-la apenas para ver a paisagem e brincar um pouco. Também queria fazer algo diferente naquele último passeio antes da longa viagem que faria a negócios, um longo tempo para os dois, que ainda queriam recuperar o tempo perdido. Além do mais, Draco havia marcado com mais alguém, com quem queria muito conversar há semanas.

Ao chegarem no bosque onde ficava o lago, Draco estacionou o carro perto de onde ficariam. A criança foi correndo na frente, segurando o chapéu - que ganhara da mãe justamente para aquele dia - na cabeça e parou já na borda do lago. Olhou em volta. O lugar era muito bonito e lembrava o vilarejo onde seus avós moravam. Draco, que trazia a bolsa da menina, veio logo atrás.

- E então, o que achou? – Ele indagou, ao colocar a bolsa sobre a finíssima grama, também fitando o local à sua volta. – Bonito, não?

- É lindo! – afirmou e foi até a bolsa. Pegou uma toalha e forrou no chão. Draco apenas a mirava, admirando sua independência. A menina tirou o chapéu e os sapatos e os colocou sobre a toalha. Voltou para a borda do lago e se sentou na beirada, mergulhando os pés na água agradável. Riu, sentindo um leve calafrio. – Vem também, é gostoso. – Chamou Draco com as mãos. Ele encarou-a e depois ao lago. Apenas aproximou-se e se sentou ao lado da menina, que o fitou insatisfeita. – Senão colocar o pé na água não tem graça. – terminou fazendo cara de manhosa. Draco a encarou sério, mas riu vendo como a menina tentava convencê-lo. Fitou o lago por mais uma vez. Não parecia uma idéia muito boa, mas como negar algo à filha? Deu um suspiro vencido e tirou cuidadosamente as meias e os sapatos. A menina riu, batendo palmas, feliz por ter conseguido convencê-lo. Com o suéter amarrado nas costas, dobrou a calça até a altura dos joelhos e fez o mesmo que ela, mergulhando os pés na água, só que com mais cuidado para não se molhar demais. Realmente era uma sensação agradável ficar ali, até que sentiu algo passar rapidamente pela sola do seu pé, fazendo com que ele recuasse as pernas. Diana riu. – São os peixinhos, seu bobo. – disse, ainda rindo, quando também sentiu um passar pelo seu pé, fazendo o mesmo que ele.

- Ah, você também, viu? – Riu e encarou a água meio turva. Pensou no que estava fazendo. Draco Malfoy sentado à beira de um lago com os pés mergulhados na água. Só mesmo pela filha seria capaz de fazer aquilo. – Ali, olha! – disse, ao apontar para alguns peixes que nadavam juntos, um maior e outros bem menores, que pareciam ser os filhotes.

- Deve ser a mãe e os filhinhos. – Ela concluiu sorrindo e parou pensativa. Depois se virou para Draco muito centrada. – De onde vêm os bebês?

O loiro a encarou estarrecido, com os olhos arregalados.

- O que foi? – perguntou novamente, querendo confirmar se o que havia escutado fosse sério.

- De onde vêm os bebês, Draco?

- Eh, bem... bem... é complicado... – balbuciava, sem saber o que dizer. Como responderia àquela pergunta tão imprevista? Já ouvira pessoas comentando sobre esse tipo de pergunta inconveniente que as crianças pequenas fazem, mas jamais imaginara passar por situação parecida. – Na verdade a coruja é quem traz e...

- Draco! – repreendeu-o, muito séria, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. – Eu não sou boba, não acredito mais na história da coruja.

- O que você sabe sobre isso? – Tentava ganhar tempo e pensar melhor numa boa resposta. Onde estava Gina quando mais precisava dela?

- Que o homem coloca uma... – Fez cara de pensativa, tentando recordar as palavras certas que escutara certa vez. – Uma célula especial, parecida com uma sementinha, na mulher e que essa sementinha vai pra barriga dela. E depois isso vira um bebê, que vai crescendo durante nove meses.

- Nossa... muito bem! – Draco sorriu orgulhoso ao constatar a esperteza e a inteligência da menina, e também satisfeito ao ver que não seria preciso dizer mais nada. – Onde você aprendeu isso?

- Com a professora da escolinha. – falou distraidamente.

- Legal. – Pensou em como realmente as mulheres sabiam lidar melhor com esse tipo de situação e sendo ela professora deveria estar sempre preparada pra ouvir esse tipo de questão.

- É, mas não pensa que eu sou boba. Eu não acreditei.

- Princesa... – Riu e se aproximou mais da menina. – Isso que você aprendeu é verdade. Quando duas pessoas se amam, elas se juntam para ter essa sementinha que vai crescer e se tornar uma linda criança, como você.

Ela escutou com atenção e refletiu mais um pouco, voltando a falar logo em seguida:

- Se é assim, por que você e mamãe não estão juntos? Vovô falou que todo mundo que se ama tem que ficar juntos. Se vocês me tiveram, é porque se amam. – Ela terminou apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele, batendo o pé na água enquanto espantava os peixes que nadavam por ali.

Draco parou. O raciocínio da menina estava corretíssimo, mas como poderia explicar a ela? Não poderia dizer que, na verdade, amava a mãe dela, mas havia muito no passado que os impedia de ficarem juntos. Eram coisas demais para que uma criança daquela idade pudesse entender. Ainda mais sendo algo que nem ele conseguia entender por completo.

- Diana, é que...

- Não precisa falar, Draco. – A menina o interrompeu, encarando-o com um sorriso doce e compreensível. – Não importa. Eu sei que você e mamãe ainda vão ficar juntos.

- E por que a senhorita pensa assim? – indagou, pensando se ela poderia saber de algo na vida de Gina que ele não soubesse ou se ela havia escutado algo em casa que a mãe dissera.

- Ah, porque... – Ia começar a falar quando olhou distraidamente para o lado e viu um homem que prendeu seu olhar. – Vovô! – gritou ao abrir um imenso sorriso e se levantar rapidamente, correndo até ele.

Draco olhou para a direção por onde a filha corria e viu Arthur Weasley, que apareceu caminhando lentamente. Também se levantou, ajeitou sua calça e foi até o homem, que já estava com a neta no colo, enchendo-a de beijos.

- Bom dia, senhor Weasley. – Ele o cumprimento com um aperto de mão, em tom bastante formal.

- Bom dia. – O ruivo respondeu, colocando a pequena no chão com sacrifício, devido à suas costas. Encarou Draco, parecendo estar intrigado com o convite que o loiro havia feito a ele, e o motivo que o levara a isso. Olhou para o chão. – E onde estão seus sapatos? – perguntou. Draco encarou o próprio pé descalço e riu. Ia começar a falar quando foi logo interrompido. – Sei que é difícil se manter alinhado com essa menina. Mas então, gostaria de falar comigo, rapaz?

- Sim. – disse, indicando o lugar onde a toalha de Diana estava estendida, para se sentarem. Draco achava um tanto engraçada a maneira que o pai de Gina o chamava. Ele parecia vê-lo ainda como um adolescente. – Na verdade, queria ter feito isso antes, mas hoje foi o único dia que pude. E imaginei que Diana gostaria de vê-lo também.

- Eu gostei! – A menina gritou, antes de correr até o lago.

Draco pegou sua varinha no porta-luvas do carro e conjurou uma pequena mesa com duas cadeiras, para que pudessem conversar mais confortáveis. Com certeza não sentaria ele, um Malfoy, com Arthur Weasley numa toalhinha infantil na grama à beira do lago. Aquela situação já era estranha demais. Sentaram-se nas cadeiras, observando Diana, que acabara de pegar uma bola no carro e corria pela margem do lago chutando-a.

- E então? – Arthur desejava que ele dissesse logo. Tentava imaginar o que seria tão importante para que Draco fizesse tudo aquilo e se comportasse de maneira tão educada.

- Bem, – O loiro parecia não estar muito à vontade. Talvez porque, para ele, fosse difícil admitir aquilo, ainda mais para quem iria fazê-lo. – na verdade, eu gostaria mesmo de agradecer pelos conselhos que me dera naquele dia. Foram realmente muito úteis. Talvez, se não tivéssemos conversado, eu não conseguiria ter contado tudo para Diana. Então, – deu um longo suspiro. Não disfarçou o incômodo. – muito obrigado.

Arthur fitou-o durante um momento, muito desconfiado, não acreditando que aquele homem à sua frente era Draco Malfoy.

- Eu fiz o que achei melhor, e minha maior recompensa foi ver a felicidade de minha neta. Ela está muito satisfeita, e isso é importante para mim. Sei que você a ama e vai ser um ótimo pai. Na verdade, já está sendo.

- Eu espero que sim. – disse, encarando a menina, que já largara a bola e agora corria entre algumas árvores atrás de um pequeno esquilo. Realmente esperava ser um bom pai e não cometer tantos erros. Desejava ser o pai que jamais tivera. – E não é fácil... – terminou, comentando distraidamente.

- Lógico que não. Não há uma escola para aprender ser pai. A gente erra muitas vezes, tentando acertar. O importante é que, sempre que erramos, temos a chance de remediar a situação.

- Nem sempre. – falou, lembrando de Lúcio e as decisões que o homem o induziu a tomar durante toda a sua vida. Sabia que se o pai tivesse sido um pouco diferente, toda a sua vida também o seria. Mas não queria pensar nele agora. Jamais poderia tomá-lo como exemplo que o pudesse ajudar a criar sua filha e fazer as coisas certas, e, além do mais, ele já estava morto e fazia parte de uma passado que ele só desejava esquecer. No entanto, não poderia negar que ter uma figura paterna com a qual pudesse contar seria bom naquela época de sua vida na qual estava passando por coisas tão diferentes.

- Sei o que passa na sua cabeça. – Arthur falou, vendo pela feição de Draco, que este lembrava de coisas que não o fazia bem. – E quer saber? Esqueça isso. Você tem muitas características de Lúcio, mas muitas delas te ajudaram a vencer na vida e ser uma pessoa melhor. Mesmo sendo parecidos em alguns pontos, você conseguiu ser alguém muito diferente dele. Você se apaixonou por uma Weasley, poupou a vida do pai dela, buscou o amor da sua filha com carinho, até me agradeceu hoje! – disse rindo, e Draco também o fez. De fato, era uma situação muito diferente da qual ele pudesse imaginar ser real anos atrás. – E é por isso que estou aqui hoje. Para que você saiba que poderá contar comigo quando precisar, porque eu faço tudo pela felicidade de minha família e sei que você, indiretamente, faz cada vez mais parte dela.

Draco o encarou quase incrédulo. Como o homem poderia se comportar daquela forma? Como ele conseguia ser tão complacente e humano? Como conseguia se importar com ele, tendo tantos motivos para odiá-lo? Não conseguia compreender aquele homem e sua maneira de agir.

- Por que o senhor me apóia? – Não resistiu em perguntar. – Eu não consigo entender...

- Porque, no fim das contas, eu me sinto um pouco culpado por tudo. Naquele fatídico dia da guerra, quando nos encontramos, eu fiquei com tanta raiva de você que só pensava em te matar. Entenda, você tinha engravidado minha filhinha, minha menininha. Não é fácil para um pai, e talvez você consiga entender.

- Sim. Eu acho que consigo entender, mesmo Diana sendo nova. Ficaria furioso se algo parecido lhe acontecesse um dia. Com certeza eu só pensaria em matar o infeliz.

- Mas, apesar disso, eu queria que você soubesse que ela estava grávida. Você tinha o direito. Mas quando eu ia te contar você foi atingido, de certa forma por minha culpa. Fiquei imaginando que se eu tivesse falado logo, as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes. – Arthur terminou, pensando que Draco o encararia enfurecido, culpando-o de todos os problemas de sua vida, mas tudo o que o rapaz fez foi lhe dar um sorriso meio triste.

- E seriam. Nós dois seríamos mortos ao sermos pegos conversando, e o desgosto de Gina seria ainda maior. O senhor não tem motivo para se sentir culpado. Já passou e não adianta pensar no que poderia ter sido diferente, porque as coisas poderiam ter sido muito piores. – terminou, fitando o bosque distraidamente.

Arthur fitou-o, muito satisfeito e até mesmo se sentindo orgulhoso. Draco provava ainda mais que era um homem amadurecido e completamente diferente do adolescente que fora um dia. Era realmente uma outra pessoa. Draco também se sentia orgulhoso, mas de si mesmo. Orgulhoso por ter conseguido enfrentar qualquer preconceito que tivera no passado contra Arthur Weasley e por ter conseguido enfrentar sua própria arrogância. Havia valido a pena. Agora sentia que tinha alguém com quem contar e, involuntariamente, a idéia de que parecia ter naquele homem alguém que poderia ajudá-lo a conquistar Gina lhe veio à mente, mesmo que não quisesse.

Terminada a conversa, os homens foram brincar com Diana, que insistia em jogar bola com eles. A menina não conseguia medir a alegria que sentia em poder brincar com o pai e o avô juntos. Somente quando o céu começou a escurecer Arthur foi embora e Draco foi levar Diana para casa.

Gina acabou de pôr Diana na cama e foi guardar o cordão que a filha devolvera a ela para que o levasse na viagem. Vendo-se sozinha, resolveu tomar uma reconfortante ducha quente. O dia de trabalho havia sido duro, tendo em vista que estava sozinha e teve que resolver quase tudo. Mas não se importou, afinal Draco estava com a filha. Terminava de pôr o robe para ir se deitar quando escutou a campainha tocar. Estranhou, pois não estava esperando ninguém. Surpreendeu-se ao ver quem era.

- Harry, o que faz aqui? – indagou, dando espaço para que ele passasse.

- Estava com saudades. Há muito tempo que não venho te ver. Só nos vemos rapidamente, mal conversamos. – afirmou, ao dar um leve beijo mal correspondido e entrar. – Onde está Diana?

- Dormindo, coisa que eu ia fazer. – Sentou-se no sofá, junto com ele. Não escondeu a insatisfação pela visitinha surpresa, coisa que Harry mal percebeu.

- E como estão as coisas? – Ele a abraçou carinhosamente. Gina recostou a cabeça sobre seu peito, procurando mostrar algum afeto. Perguntava-se por que, mesmo ele sendo daquela maneira tão carinhosa, não conseguia gostar dele.

- Amanhã é a viagem. – Comentou receosa, preparando-se para o pior. Sabia que ele não gostaria da notícia. Haviam discutido muito quando ela contou para ele que teria que viajar, mas, no final das contas, entendia o que ele sentia.

- O quê?! – Ele indagou nervoso. – Mas já? Você vai mesmo?

- Harry, já conversamos sobre isso. – dizia, fitando-o com meiguice, fazendo de tudo para não discutir novamente. – É preciso.

- É realmente preciso ou você quer ir por causa do Malfoy? – falou, retirando os braços envoltos dela e olhando para o outro lado, aborrecido.

- Não quero discutir com você sobre isso de novo. – disse séria, não se importando com a chantagem emocional que ele começava a fazer. – Não tenho escolha. Se quiser entender, ótimo, se não quiser, não posso fazer nada.

- Claro, minha opinião não importa, nunca importou. Até porque você não teve a coragem de me contar que Diana já sabe que o Malfoy é pai dela.

- Como você soube disso? – Perguntou. Realmente não havia dito, mas simplesmente porque achara desnecessário e não haviam tido oportunidade de conversarem antes.

- Rony me contou. Eu só sei as coisas que se passam na sua vida pelo seu irmão, sendo que eu sou seu namorado. Como pode isso?

- Harry, não quero brigar. – Com a voz firme e determinada, tentava controlar a irritação, vendo que ela tentava cercá-la de todos os lados.

- Está bem. – Ele voltou o olhar para ela, depois de respirar fundo. – Depois falamos sobre isso, não pense que eu vou esquecer. – Também não parecia querer brigar naquele momento. Aproximou-se de novo e acariciou o rosto dela. Ela sorriu aliviada e ia abraçá-lo quando ele se apressou em beijá-la ansiosamente. Surpreendida, não viu outra saída a não ser corresponder, como sempre se sentia quando ele a beijava. Em meio ao beijo, aos poucos Harry foi se inclinando sobre o corpo dela, descendo as mãos por suas pernas. Gina percebeu a excitação dele e achou melhor intervir. Empurrou-o delicadamente.

- Harry, não. Não posso.

- Não pode ou não quer? – Não escondeu a irritação por ter sido interrompido.

- Eu não estou preparada.

- E quando vai estar?! – Elevava o tom de voz.

- Harry! O que há com você hoje? – Levantou-se com as mãos na cintura, indignada pela atitude dele. Não estava disposta a ser de tal forma pressionada.

- Sabe, Gina, – Ele levantou-se também, muito sério, e a encarou. – eu pensei que seria fácil, mas não dá. Você não está disposta a fazer com que isso dê certo. A única coisa que te importa é ficar com o maldito do Malfoy.

- Harry, isso não é verdade. Por que você...

- É! – Ele a interrompeu, com os olhos arregalados, encarando-a duramente. Pegou o casaco que havia posto sobre o sofá logo quando chegara e o vestiu. – Você sabe que é verdade.

Fitou-a profundamente após um longo suspiro, e saiu porta afora, deixando Gina aborrecida. Ela não queria brigar, mas não podia negar que ele estava certo. Tinha consciência de que ela não tentava fazer aquele relacionamento dar certo. Mas também, como poderia fazê-lo se Draco não saia de sua cabeça por nenhum minuto e no dia posterior viajaria com ele?

N/A.: Olá! Em primeiro lugar eu queria pedir milhares de desculpas pela demora. Só eu e minha beta sabemos o quanto foi difícil terminar esse capítulo, mas esta aqui! Prontinho pra vcs! Espero que gostem!

miaka: brigada, espero q este cap tb esteja bom x)

Nadeshiko Amamya: desculpa pela demora, mas tá aí!

Gla Evans-Dumbledore: Pode ter certeza que Harry sendo dispensado, ele vai ser mandado pra vc! Hehe! USP?! O.o carambaaaaa! Eu tõ fazendo de td pra conseguir passar. Por isso demorei tanto tb a mandar o cap. Mas espero conseguir tb. E parabéns, viu? Usp caraa... fikei bobaa hauhauha

Ginny Danae Malfoy: brigada pela review! Relações Internacionais eh irado! Eu vou tentar pra tds do Rio x) eu ia colocar psicologia, mas naum sei mais o q eu quero, tô meio perdida... O.o

Paola Lee: brigada pela review fofa! Continua acompanhando!

Mandy: querida! Brigada pela comu viu? E pela review! Hehe!

ManDikiNha WeaSLey: um final triste não seria tão ruim assim ¬¬ quem sabe neh?! Hauhauhauhauahu! Brigada pela review! Continua ligada na fic!

Bem, eh isso. Obrigada a todos pelos comentários, MUITO OBRIGADA. Eu não seria nada sem vcs Ahhh, outra coisinha! Uma leitora linda fez uma comu pra fic. Quem tiver orkut entra lah! E pode me add tb! ( Continuem mandando muitas e muitas reviews e o próximo capítulo... hehe ¬¬ o próximo capítulo vem super-hiper-mega especial com a viagem! Espero que gostem desse capítulo! Bjokas da LiKa


	13. Bienvenue vers Paris

**Laços de Amor**

Capítulo 13

Bienvenue vers Paris

Gina, ainda adormecida, estava abraçada ao seu travesseiro com um meio sorriso no rosto. Parecia estar tendo um bom sonho como há muitos dias não tinha, apesar da discussão do dia anterior que a fizera demorar a dormir. Sabia que Harry não merecia o que ela estava fazendo, mas não podia simular sentimentos que não tinha. De repente, sentiu alguém balançar seu corpo insistentemente. Abriu os olhos com muita dificuldade, devido à claridade que invadia o quarto pela janela já aberta. Encontrou os olhos grandes da filha sobre ela.

- Vamos, mamãe!! – A pequena gritava, apressando-a. Sacudiu ainda mais a mãe pelo ombro e jogou o peso do corpo sobre o dela, com o intuito de fazê-la se levantar logo. – Draco já chegou e está lá na sala te esperando! Vamos!

- O quê?! – Deu um salto da cama, exasperada, os olhos arregalados. – Como assim "Draco está na sala"?

- Você tava dormindo e ele tocou a campainha. Deixei ele subir enquanto eu te acordava.

- Eu não acredito! – Calçou rapidamente seus chinelos, correu até o guarda-roupas e pegou a roupa que tinha separado na noite anterior. Um _taieur_ discreto, com a saia na altura dos joelhos, sobre a impecável camisa banca. A meia calça era cor da pele. – Meu amor, peça para ele esperar que em 15 minutos estou pronta.

- Está bem. – disse sorrindo e foi alegremente para a sala.

Gina pegou as peças íntimas que usaria e procurou por seus sapatos, _scarpins_ pretos. Lembrou que eles estavam no banheiro. Com tudo que usaria em mãos, ia abrir a porta para sair quando se olhou no espelho. Como atravessaria a sala para ir até o banheiro com aquela cara de quem acabara de acordar e aquele cabelo desgrenhado? Não seria nada demais se Draco não estivesse lá. Riu de si mesma, vendo a forma que pensava, parecendo uma adolescente. Mas mesmo assim não apareceria daquele jeito na frente dele. Abriu a porta levemente e viu pela fresta a filha na frente do homem, que estava sentado no sofá. Ele parecia distraído com a menina, então tinha que ser rápida. Em menos de dois segundos correu até o banheiro, sem nem ao menos olhar para os lados, ignorando o chamado de Draco. Fechou a porta rapidamente, aliviada. Pôs as roupas sobre o cesto fechado e ia encher a banheira quando se lembrou de que não tinha tempo. Lamentou, pois havia planejado um bom banho antes da viagem, mas pelo jeito havia dormido demais, o que, de fato, não era algo ruim já que eram raras as noites em que ela dormia tão bem. Tomou uma ducha rápida e foi se arrumar. Maquiou-se, deixou os cabelos soltos e se vestiu. Por fim, olhou-se no espelho. Havia demorado mais de 15 minutos, mas valera a pena. Estava como queria: discreta, mas bonita. Não iria para Paris com Draco de qualquer jeito, mesmo que fosse apenas no papel de sua secretária. _"Seria maravilhoso fazer essa viagem em outras circunstâncias."_ pensou desanimada ao se imaginar passeando à noite pela bela cidade com o homem ao seu lado. Uma perfeita viagem romântica. Na verdade, um perfeito sonho romântico, afinal, aquilo não aconteceria. Parada em frente ao espelho, apontou para seu próprio reflexo. _"Você é só a secretária dele, Gina. Só a secretária e nada mais. Você não vai se aproximar dele durante essa viagem!"_ ordenava a si mesma. Deu mais uma última olhada na sua imagem e saiu do banheiro. Viu Draco ainda sentado, enquanto contava algo que prendia muito a atenção de Diana. Tossiu levemente para que percebessem sua presença.

- Bom dia. – falou com um pequeno sorriso, tentando manter um ar formal, mas simpático. Aproximou-se deles.

- Bom dia... – Levantou-se para cumprimentá-la e não pôde deixar de reparar em como ela havia se arrumado.

Draco passara grande parte da noite passada tentando se convencer de que deveria se comportar durante a viagem. Sabia que passar aqueles dias com Gina em Paris seria não só difícil, mas torturante também. No entanto, tinha que continuar tentando se manter afastado, pois prometera a si mesmo que não se iludiria novamente com uma possível reconciliação. Já tiveram muitas oportunidades de voltarem a ficar juntos, e se Gina não dera qualquer possibilidade de chance, era porque ela realmente não o queria. Além do mais, estava com Susan e tinha que respeitá-la, mesmo que fosse difícil.

- Vamos direto para o aeroporto? – perguntou a mulher, já constrangida com o olhar tão insistente dele sobre ela, mas não se incomodou tanto, afinal, não era ruim. Diana percebeu a situação entre os dois e disfarçou um pequeno riso exaltado. Tal situação mostrava algo que ela muito desejava, e por isso ficou tão feliz ao saber que a mãe viajaria com Draco. Entendeu perfeitamente que não seria bom ela ir e, além do mais, gostara da idéia de ficar alguns dias com os tios e o primo.

- Sim. Você avisou ao seu irmão que a gente passaria na casa dele para deixar Diana?

- Aham. Deixamos ela lá e depois ele a leva para ao colégio com Josh.

- Está perfeito, então. – afirmou e lançou um olhar muito misterioso para Gina. Um olhar de quem estava mais do que ansiosa com a viagem. – Já pegou suas coisas? – perguntou ao se abaixar até a filha, que já estava arrumada antes mesmo da mãe acordar.

- Já! – gritou e pulou em seu colo ao apontar para uma mochila que estava sobre a mesa.

- E suas malas já estão prontas? – Referiu-se agora à mulher, levantando-se com dificuldade com a menina no colo, que o abraçava carinhosamente com os braços envoltos em seu pescoço.

- Está no quarto, vou pegar. – Correu até o cômodo e pegou a mala que preparara na noite anterior. Quando voltou para sala, Draco pôs a menina no chão e se apressou em pegar a bagagem, que parecia pesada.

- Deixe que eu levo.

- Ah, obrigada. – Sorriu agradecida e tentou ignorar o leve toque da mão dele na sua. – É o Dany que vai nos levar?

- Não, ele tem muito trabalho na empresa. Vamos no meu carro mesmo.

- Ahm... está bem. – concordou um tanto hesitante com a idéia de ir sozinha no carro dele. Lembrou-se da noite em que fora atropelada e do dia em que contaram a verdade para Diana. Aquele carro já tinha histórias demais para seu gosto. – Vamos então?

- Vamos! – Diana gritou animada e correu para pegar sua mochila. Abriu a porta para que Draco passasse na frente.

Desceram até a entrada do prédio onde o carro de Draco estava estacionado. Ele pegou a mala de Gina e a pôs no porta-malas, junto com a sua. Depois pegou Diana no colo e a pôs no banco de trás, como sempre fazia quando saíam. Abriu a porta do carona para que Gina entrasse. Ela agradeceu timidamente e sorriu. A ruiva se sentiu um pouco estranha em estar ali com a filha e Draco. Pareciam uma verdadeira e típica família. Apesar de estranho, trazia-lhe uma sensação boa. Sorriu por dentro.

Pouco tempo depois chegaram na casa de Rony. Gina se apressou em sair antes que Draco resolvesse dar uma de cavalheiro e novamente a deixasse constrangida com seu olhar. Ele percebeu a intenção dela e riu. Pegou a menina no colo e a mulher pegou a mochila. A ruiva foi na frente e tocou a campainha. Torceu para que Hermione aparecesse ali, e não o irmão. Não seria nada agradável um encontro entre ele e Draco naquele momento. Para seu agrado, a mulher grávida abriu a porta.

- Querida. – Sorriu e abraçou Gina com carinho. Fez cara de desgosto ao ver Malfoy atrás dela. – Olá, Malfoy.

- Bom dia, senhora Weasley. – disse em tom provocativo, disfarçando um sorriso debochado. Hermione o encarou ainda mais séria, mas sem perder a calma. Naquelas últimas semanas de gravidez pouca coisa tirava a calma da mulher. – Vá com sua tia. – Ele falou ao pôr a menina no chão.

- Está bem. – Ela concordou e puxou a borda do seu blazer para que ele se abaixasse até ela.

- Vou sentir saudades. Volta logo, tá? – Acariciou o rosto do pai e colocou as mechas do cabelo dele que lhe caíam sobre seus olhos para trás.

- É lógico que voltarei. Também não vou agüentar ficar muito tempo longe da minha princesinha.

- Você vai cuidar da minha mãe?

- Com certeza. – disse ao lançar um olhar intenso para Gina, que abaixou a cabeça constrangida. Ele riu novamente. – Sempre vou cuidar de sua mãe, mesmo que ela não queira.

- É melhor entrar logo, filha. – Gina se apressou em puxar a menina pela mão. Não estava gostando nada do rumo da conversa. Deu um beijo no topo da cabeça da menina e lhe entregou a mochila. – Comporte-se bem e não dê trabalho para seus tios. Faça o dever de casa, tome banho direitinho...

- Lave atrás das orelhas, escove os dentes e não vá dormir tarde. – A menina interrompeu, completando perfeitamente o que a mãe diria num tom de que sabia de cor aquilo que ela sempre repetia.

- Isso mesmo! Aprendeu direitinho, agora vá.

Hermione riu ao ver menina passar por ela na porta como um furacão.

- E então, como você está? – Gina perguntou ao alisar a barriga da cunhada com carinho. Estava ansiosa por ser tia novamente e ver um novo bebê na família.

- É horrível para dormir, e às vezes eu sinto umas dores estranhas, mas Molly disse que é normal.

- É verdade. Eu sentia muito, faltando pouco tempo. Depois acabou parando e só voltou quando estava perto de ganhar Diana.

- Eu me lembro... E você, como está? – perguntou séria ao lançar um olhar direto para Draco, que estava um pouco atrás, próximo de uma árvore, observando sem nenhuma atenção suas folhas. O homem logo percebeu que começava a se tornar o assunto das duas.

- Levando... vai ser difícil. – disse baixo para que ele não ouvisse.

- Cuidado, Gina. Não caia na lábia dele. Rony não gostou nada dessa viagem e ontem Harry esteve aqui. Ele também não está nada feliz com isso.

- Eu sei, ele brigou comigo à noite. Mas Harry tem que entender que é o meu trabalho. Eu não posso simplesmente dizer que não vou. Se pudesse, eu seria a primeira a negar. – indagou-se se aquilo seria realmente verdade.

- Você tem que deixar claro que...

- Ginevra, tenho que falar com você. – Rony aparecera de repente atrás da esposa com o olhar sério. Ao olhar um pouco mais para trás da irmã viu Draco. Contorceu a boca, possuído por uma raiva incontrolável, seus punhos cerrados. – Malfoy... – gemeu e ameaçou partir para cima dele, mas Hermione o segurou e Gina se meteu na frente.

- Pare, Rony. Aqui não, por favor. – Gina pedia na frente do irmão, com as mãos sobre o ombro dele.

- O que foi, Weasley? – Draco indagou se aproximando por detrás da ruiva, provocante. – Quer falar comigo?

- Seu filho da mãe! – Rony tentava passar por Gina, enfurecido, mas a ruiva não permitia que ele se movesse. – O que faz aqui?

- Eu vim trazer minha filha, por quê? Achei que estivesse tudo combinado. – comentou com o olhar sério, mas muito irônico.

- Não se faça de cínico. Você volta do nada achando que tem o direito de se meter na vida da minha irmã como se nada tivesse acontecido. Pois eu te digo uma coisa, ela estava melhor quando você estava morto!

Draco apenas o fitou. Poderia falar muitas coisas e continuar aquela discussão, que poderia se transformar numa briga, mas aquele não era o melhor momento nem lugar para isso. Olhou para o relógio. Tinha que ir embora ou perderiam o avião. E, mais do que isso, não podia negar que a afirmação de Rony podia muito bem ser verdadeira e aquilo era algo que o deixava extremamente chateado. Aproximou-se mais.

- Eu adoraria continuar essa agradável conversa, mas tenho um avião para pegar. – falava com o tom de voz muito calmo. – Tenho não, temos: eu e Gina. – afirmou ao pôr as mãos sobre o ombro dela. Sabia que Rony não gostaria daquilo. Não queria brigar, mas uma provocação sempre caía bem quando se tratava de Ronald Weasley.

- Seu idiota! Por que você não morre de novo? Diana não merece crescer com um pai que foi covarde o suficiente para fugir e fingir que estava morto!

- É muito fácil pra você falar, não é, Weasley? – Começou com a voz muito baixa, os olhos queimando em ódio. Não permitiria que ele continuasse a dizer aquelas coisas. – Você e sua vidinha perfeita. Pois eu não devo explicação nenhuma a você. O que eu tinha pra dizer eu já disse para Gina, que é a única envolvida nesta história. Não te culpo de ter raiva ou ódio de mim, mas eu não vou ficar aqui pra discutir, não mesmo.

Deu as costas e foi em direção ao carro, mas se virou novamente ao perceber que estava indo sozinho.

- Ginevra, temos que ir...

- Está bem. – concordou rapidamente sem olhá-lo.

- Você fica recebendo ordens desse imbecil? – indagou Rony furioso.

- Ele é meu chefe, Ronald! – Gina gritou irritada com toda aquela confusão. – É lógico que eu recebo ordens dele. E páre de se meter na minha vida. Eu agradeço pela preocupação, mas não sou mais criança.

Rony a encarou sério, quase magoado. Sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Você fica do lado desse cara? Quem foi que te ajudou a cuidar de sua filha? – Gina ia responder, mas Rony continuou a falar. – Fomos nós! Quem foi que te acolheu quando esse cara sumiu? Fomos nós! E quem foi o homem que ficou ao seu lado mesmo não tendo obrigação nenhuma? Pois eu te digo, foi o Harry! E foi com ele que você brigou para viajar com esse idiota!? É comigo que você briga pra defendê-lo!? Fomos nós e não ele que te ajudamos em tudo, mas mesmo assim você o defende, ao invés de me deixar enfiar uns bons socos no meio dessa cara branca dele!

- Droga, Rony, é meu trabalho! Eu não quero brigar com você... – Gina se aproximou e o abraçou. – Me desculpe se eu falei algo que tenha te deixado chateado, mas só quero que você entenda que é o meu trabalho, eu tenho que ir. E não quero que Diana veja o pai e o tio brigando. – Soltou-o e o encarou. – Não fique julgando tanto Draco. O que ele fez afetou a mim, deixe que eu o julgue.

Rony suspirou. Não estava disposto a continuar aquela conversa. Sabia que em certos momentos não era inteligente discutir com Gina. Jamais concordariam naquele assunto.

- Cuide-se, Gina. – disse um tanto aborrecido e entrou, deixando a irmã sem palavras, com um olhar triste.

- Não ligue para seu irmão. – Hermione começou, muito chateada em ver os dois brigarem daquela forma. – Você sabe como ele é nervoso. Eu vou conversar com ele depois.

- Obrigada, Mione. Eu tenho que ir agora...

- Vá tranqüila. – Deu um abraço e um beijo na ruiva. – Cuide-se bem e não se preocupe.

Gina sorriu um tanto triste e foi para o carro, passando por Draco, que ainda estava de pé no mesmo lugar, sem nem ao menos olhá-lo. Ao vera ruiva indo para o carro, voltou até onde Hermione estava.

- Obrigado, eh... Hermione. – disse um tanto sem jeito em falar aquele nome, fazendo o máximo para tentar ser educado. – Por ficar com Diana.

- Eu sempre fiquei com a menina quando Gina precisou. Agora não seria diferente. De qualquer forma, de nada.

Hermione viu o homem se afastar, após dar um pequeno sorriso. Não entendeu. Ele realmente a havia chamado pelo nome e depois lhe agradecido? Riu sozinha. Ele parecia ser outra pessoa, ou, no mínimo, estar mudando.

Draco entrou no carro e viu Gina de cabeça baixa. Ela parecia triste e ele sabia o porquê. Não entendia a relação de irmãos, mas podia imaginar o quanto devia ser difícil para ela brigar com o irmão com quem sempre estivera. Com certeza a conversa há pouco a havia aborrecido.

- Me desculpe. – começou com a voz branda. – Eu não queria brigar com seu irmão, mas...

- Tudo bem. – interrompeu-o de imediato. – Vamos logo ou perderemos o avião.

Draco entendeu que ela não só não queria falar sobre aquilo como também não queria aproximação. Respeitaria sua vontade.

Chegaram no aeroporto rapidamente, por sorte, já que o avião estava prestes a decolar. Apressaram-se e conseguiram embarcar a tempo. Gina se impressionou ao entrar. Nunca havia entrado em tal máquina, afinal, nunca precisara. Sabia que seria mais rápido se fossem por pó de flú, aparatando, ou por qualquer outro modo bruxo, mas não podia se esquecer de que estava no mundo trouxa e seu destino era um lugar também trouxa. Como explicariam se aparecessem do nada em uma lareira? O avião era a melhor opção e parecia bem confortável. Seria uma boa experiência.

Os assentos de Draco e Gina eram lado a lado. A ruiva, no canto, à janela, e ele ao seu lado. Viajariam algumas horas juntos, muito próximos. Ela não gostou nada da idéia, mas não havia o que fazer. Mal se acomodaram e o avião começou a decolar. Gina agarrou a mão de Draco num impulso, tomada por um susto repentino. Somente depois de alguns minutos, quando o vôo parecia estável, foi que ela percebeu o que estava fazendo. Soltou-o rapidamente e voltou a mão para si mesma, fingindo não ver o riso dele. Logo depois, uma aeromoça apareceu, perguntando se estavam bem e se desejavam alguma coisa. Gina não pôde deixar de perceber os olhares e a atenção exagerada dela com Draco. Controlou-se. Não deixaria ele perceber que ela tinha ciúmes dele. Além do mais, tinha consciência de que ele era um homem que chamava a atenção, e durante aqueles dias seria obrigada a conviver com aquele tipo de situação. Não levou nem um minuto para que a aeromoça voltasse com o drinque que Draco pedira.

- Tem certeza de que não deseja nada? – Draco perguntou a Gina ao pegar o copo. Não percebeu o olhar fuzilante da ruiva sobre a funcionária da empresa de aviação ao ver a maneira com que ela tentou acariciar a mão de Draco ao lhe entregar o copo.

- Não. – disse e se voltou para a janela para fitar as nuvens que começavam a aparecer ao seu lado.

Draco deu de ombros, sem entender a atitude da mulher, agradeceu à aeromoça e bebericou a bebida. Só queria relaxar.

Durante o vôo, Gina se manteve muito quieta. Algumas vezes Draco falava sobre a viagem e o que deveriam fazer durante os quatro dias do congresso, mas ela apenas concordava, sem dar muita atenção para ele. O homem acabou por desistir de tentar manter uma conversa e achou melhor descansar um pouco. Reclinou o banco e, apoiando a cabeça no encosto, fechou os olhos. Gina, com a revista que pegara para tentar afastá-lo em mãos, olhou para ele de canto de olhou e viu que realmente desistira de falar com ela. Era melhor assim.

Quando o avião pousou e Gina escutou a voz da comissária pelos autofalantes, apenas agradeceu mentalmente e, jogando a revista de lado, retirou o cinto. Estava aliviada por ter chegado em segurança. Ia se levantar quando viu Draco imóvel, ainda dormindo. Bufou impacientemente, desejando apenas sair do avião. Ia sacudi-lo, mas não resistiu em fitá-lo, aproveitando a liberdade que o momento lhe proporcionava. Viu os cabelos dele caírem sobre seus olhos fechados. Era uma figura quase angelical que lhe transmitia uma grande paz. Pôde ver, por alguns segundos, a própria filha dormindo. Sorriu. _"Ah, Merlin, por que ele tinha que ser tão lindo?"_ indagava-se, pensando no quanto era difícil fingir estar indiferente a ele. Poderia ficar ali infinitamente, fitando-o daquela forma tão próxima, mas as últimas pessoas já saiam do avião. Achou melhor chamá-lo.

- Draco, acorde. Já chegamos. – Ela disse docemente, com a voz suave, tocando levemente em seu ombro.

Rapidamente ele abriu os olhos, ligeiramente assustado. Virou para o lado, encarando-a. Depois sorriu.

- Eu estava quase dormindo... – disse sonolento, piscando algumas vezes para despertar. Ergueu o corpo da poltrona.

- Sim, quase. – Encarou-o com um olhar irônico e um meio sorriso. – Vamos?

Ele sorriu novamente, vendo como ela parecia estar com o humor um pouco melhor. Definitivamente não conseguia entendê-la.

Após desembarcarem e pegarem suas malas, foram para a entrada do aeroporto pegar um táxi, que já os esperava. Seguiriam direto para o hotel onde seria realizado o congresso, para poderem se instalar, pois ficariam hospedados no mesmo local. O presidente da Seilansys avisara Draco no dia anterior que os quartos estavam reservados. Ao caminho, o loiro mostrava para Gina a cidade e as avenidas pelas quais passavam. A ruiva não continha o encanto. Tudo era muito bonito. Havia realmente um clima diferente naquela cidade. Não conseguia acreditar que estava ali. Mal esperava para poder conhecer a noite tão famosa do lugar.

Em pouco tempo chegaram no hotel. Ao descerem do táxi e pegarem suas malas, Gina entreabriu a boca, sem disfarçar o espanto. Era enorme. Nem ao menos viu o funcionário do hotel falar com Draco e levar as malas deles para dentro. O homem, vendo como a ruiva estava impressionada, se aproximou e parou ao lado dela.

- Isso porque você não viu as piscinas e os salões. – Ele comentou, fitando a fachada do hotel.

- Viemos realmente a trabalho? – Sem tirar os olhos da construção, ela não segurou a pergunta, afinal era tudo perfeito demais.

- Não esqueça que você é funcionária da DMG's Company. – respondeu orgulhoso, puxando-a pelas escadas acima.

Passando pelas portas de vidro escuro entraram na recepção, que era ainda mais bonita, com um ambiente muito bem decorado. Havia ali muitas pessoas. Algumas pareciam estar chegando, outras, partindo. Estava, de fato, muito movimentado. Draco foi se aproximando da bancada principal, um pouco mais ao fundo, e Gina foi atrás, ainda encarando o lugar e cada um de seus detalhes.

- Bom dia, viemos para o congresso da Seilansys. – Draco, muito educado, disse à mulher sentada à sua frente, enquanto ela mexia em um computador.

- Nomes, por favor. – Ela dizia em um inglês muito estranho, com um grande sotaque francês.

- Draco Malfoy e Ginevra Weasley.

Ela levou alguns segundos para contatá-los. Quando os viu na lista de reservas, sorriu aos dois.

- Sejam bem-vindos. Aqui está o folheto que o Senhor Robert Murray pediu para entregar a todos que vieram para o congresso. – Ela estendeu duas folhas. Draco pegou-as e entregou uma a Gina. Depois ela entregou duas chaves. – Os quartos ficam no quarto andar. Esperamos que tenham uma boa estada e qualquer coisa, é só nos comunicar.

- Muito obrigado. – Ele disse e se voltou para Gina, que estava atrás dele. – Vejo que está gostando do lugar.

- É maravilhoso. – comentou com um sorriso e o olhar perdido no teto todo pintado e desenhado.

Draco sorriu e entregou a ela sua chave. Ao verem os números dos quartos, repararam logo que não só estavam no mesmo andar como também seus quartos eram lado a lado. Passou pela cabeça de Gina se aquilo seria obra de Draco, mas vendo seu rosto também surpreso concluiu que ele não faria aquilo. O rapaz que levava o carrinho com suas malas os acompanhou até o andar certo. Enquanto ele ia na frente, com as cópias das chaves, Gina caminhava ao lado de Draco, sem perder nenhum detalhe do hotel, desde a pintura até o rodapé e os vasos de planta.

- Imagino que aqui é onde ficam as melhores suítes. – A mulher falou sem olhá-lo, percebendo logo o nível do lugar.

- Sim, é verdade.

- Eu imaginei que fosse ficar com um quarto mais simples, com outras secretárias, não sei...

- Na verdade, eu pedi para Robert reservar uma boa suíte para você. Achei que fosse gostar.

- E como eu não gostaria? – Sorriu, sem jeito. – É que...

- Aqui é o quarto da senhora. – O rapaz interrompeu-a sem perceber, parando de frente pra ela, apontando para a porta ao lado, já aberta. Pegou suas malas e entrou no cômodo. Gina lançou um sorriso para Draco e agradeceu. Logo em seguida foi atrás do rapaz. Ao pôr os pés no quarto, olhou em volta, sem ao menos piscar. – Qualquer coisa que precisar pode usar o telefone, a lista de números está ao lado do aparelho. – Continuou o funcionário, mesmo a mulher não lhe dando atenção. Ele pôs as malas ao lado da cama e mostrou o telefone, depois o banheiro.

A ruiva nem escutou o que ele disse antes de sair e fechar a porta. Como poderia prestar atenção em outra coisa senão naquele quarto? Rodou o olhar em volta por mais uma vez. A decoração era toda em vinho e dourado, lembrando-lhe muito Hogwarts, mas era muito mais luxuoso. Observou cada móvel e seus detalhes. A estante com aparelhos eletrônicos, a enorme TV na parede, o belíssimo armário com gavetas, o abajur sobre o criado-mudo, a escrivaninha, a luminária extraordinária, tudo era lindo. Correu e se jogou na enorme cama. Quase pôde se sentir afundar naquela colcha tão macia em meio aos travesseiros. Fechou os olhos. Nunca se imaginou em um lugar parecido, com tanto conforto e luxo. Sua vida tão difícil não lhe permitiria aquilo. Olhou para o lado distraidamente e, vendo a cortina também vinho com bordados dourados, levantou-se. Foi até ali e acariciou o tecido, muito fino por sinal. Se havia ali cortinas era por causa de uma janela. Pensando nisso, abriu as cortinas e sentiu seu queixo cair ao se deparar com a vista. Havia com uma porta de vidro corrente que dava para uma sacada. Apressou-se em abri-la. Ali não só dava para as piscinas do hotel como, mais ao fundo podia ver o Rio Sena e a Torre Eiffel. Era mais bonito do que podia imaginar. Debruçou-se no parapeito da sacada para poder ver melhor. _ i "Magnífico" /i _ pensou excitada. Despertou de seus pensamentos ao escutar batidas na porta. Correu até ela e, ao abrir, encontrou Draco.

- Já arrumou suas coisas? – Ele perguntou amistosamente.

- Ainda não, estava conhecendo o quarto. É belíssimo. – Saiu de perto da porta e se aproximou dele, meio sem jeito. – Obrigada pela surpresa. – Sorriu sem conseguir fitá-lo.

Draco a encarou sério, pensando no que dizer e, ao mesmo tempo, quase se deixando perder no sorriso dela. Aproximou-se ainda mais, quase colando os rostos. Respirou fundo, querendo dizer algumas coisas que tinha em mente durante todo o dia e que estavam presas em sua garganta. Não sabia ao certo o que era e como falar, mas tinha que tentar. Ela levantou o olhar surpresa, percebendo que ele queria falar-lhe tão proximamente. Fitou-o ansiosa em ouvir.

- Gina, eu queria conversar com você sobre...

- Draco Malfoy! – Uma voz de homem gritou ao fundo do corredor. Os dois se encararam, não acreditando que estavam sendo interrompidos naquele momento. Olharam para o lado e viram o senhor Robert Murray, presidente da Seilansys. Deram um sorriso amarelo, tentando disfarçar a raiva por ele ter aparecido, e se viraram em direção ao homem que se aproximava. – Que bom vê-los. Assim posso falar-lhes pessoalmente. Mas, antes, gostou do quarto, senhorita Weasley? – Ele perguntou muito educado à mulher.

- É fantástico. – Sorria um pouco forçada. O quarto era realmente fantástico, mas ele estar ali estava sendo terrível.

- Não pude negar um pedido do meu novo sócio. – falou animado ao dar dois tapinhas nas costas de Draco, que pareceu não gostar muito do gesto. – Desculpem-me a euforia, mas essa é a primeira conferência organizada pela minha empresa e está tudo ocorrendo como planejado. Vai ser magnífico. – O homem, vestido com um terno sem gravata, não conseguia conter o ânimo. – Bem, eu queria falar que hoje à noite vamos jantar no restaurante do hotel, apenas alguns sócios e outras pessoas importantes do ramo. Teoricamente será apenas um jantar cordial, sem fins de negócio, mas sabemos que entre empresários não existe jantar sem segundas intenções, não é? – Terminou dando uma piscadela e mais uma leve cotovelada em Draco. O loiro respirou fundo e Gina percebeu que ele começava a se irritar. Como se já não bastasse ele ter interrompido uma conversa muito importante que mal conseguira se iniciar. – Espero você às oito, no restaurante.

- É necessária a presença da senhorita Weasley?

- Creio que não. Mas será uma honra ter uma mulher tão bonita como companhia. – Terminou encarando a mulher, que abaixou a cabeça com um sorriso, disfarçando o rosto corado.

Draco o olhou abismado, não acreditando no que estava vendo. Não ficaria ali assistindo o homem cortejar Gina.

- Está bem, combinado. – Meteu-se na frente dele e puxou-lhe a mão para um aperto. – Depois nos encontramos então, um bom dia para o senhor. – Após o aperto continuou parado, entre ele e Gina, com o tom de voz claro de que a conversa estava encerrada.

- Bom dia e até a noite. – Terminou o cumprimento e antes de virar-se para ir embora sorriu mais uma vez para Gina.

Draco sentiu vontade de desfazer qualquer acordo da empresa com aquele homem e pular em seu pescoço para enforcá-lo. Como ele poderia ser tão abusado a ponto de tentar flertar com Gina ali, na sua frente? Voltou-se para a mulher ao ver Robert entrar no elevador.

- Bem, eu acho que não vou jantar com vocês. – Ela falou ainda meio sem jeito, percebendo que Draco não havia gostado muito da conversa e da maneira de agir do presidente da Seilansys.

- É melhor mesmo... – Ele falou impulsivamente sem olhá-la, mas ao perceber o que acabara de falar a viu encará-lo surpresa. Não podia falar daquele jeito. – Digo, seria bom que você fosse. – disse em tom vencido, como se realmente não quisesse o que falava. – Vai ser interessante pra você participar desse jantar, onde discutiremos muitas coisas sobre as quais você precisa estar informada, afinal você não vai ser minha secretária para sempre. Não pode se limitar apenas o que sua função de agora lhe exige.

- Como assim? – perguntou confusa, não entendo o propósito dele em falar aquilo.

- Você vai subir de cargo em pouco tempo e...

- Peraí! – Ela o encarou séria, mas, para surpresa do homem, nada satisfeita com o que escutara. – Eu não quero ter benefícios ou vantagens sobre os outros funcionários pelo que tivemos ou...

- Ginevra, não é nada disso. Eu não vou mentir, se você quisesse é lógico que eu te faria subir na empresa. Eu não sou um bom samaritano como você, esqueceu? – Deu um pequeno sorriso irônico e debochado do velho Malfoy e voltou a ficar sério. – No entanto, sei também que você não aceitaria e até se ofenderia com tal possibilidade, assim como parece estar agora. – Ela concordou com a cabeça. – Mas você tem uma aptidão maior que todos os outros na empresa, e como minha secretária, você está num cargo melhor do que os outros. Eu não vou deixar sua capacidade ser desperdiçada te mantendo como minha secretária por muito tempo. Por mais que eu quisesse isso. – Não resistiu em dizer, lançando um sorriso malicioso e ela também riu, muito sem jeito. – Não vou te obrigar nem nada parecido, mas te aconselho a ir no jantar de hoje à noite.

Ela o encarou pensativa, mas um leve sorriso nos lábios. Tentava disfarçar o quão lisonjeada estava pelas palavras que escutara. Adorava quando Draco dizia aquelas coisas que sempre a colocavam para cima.

- Eu vou então.

- Tomou uma decisão inteligente. Passo aqui às 19h45 para irmos juntos, ok?

- Ok. Eu ainda tenho que arrumar minhas coisas e tudo mais.

- Até a noite. – disse, sorrindo meio de lado com um olhar muito profundo.

- Até a noite... – Mal conseguiu responder com aqueles olhos sobre ela. Foi em direção à porta de seu quarto dando passos para trás e quase tropeçou em seus próprios pés, não conseguindo desviar os olhos dos dele. Sentindo a porta em suas costas sorriu mais uma vez e entrou rapidamente, deixando o homem sozinho no corredor, antes que vacilasse mais.

Draco apenas ficou a observá-la até vê-la entrar no quarto, depois foi para o seu. Ignorou as malas perto da porta, na ante-sala, dirigiu-se para a cama e se deitou. Sua suíte era ainda mais luxuosa que a de Gina, mas para ele nada era uma surpresa já que estava acostumado com aqueles quartos tão grandiosos. Pegou um travesseiro para apoiar sua cabeça e, ao fechar os olhos, lembrou-se do que quase dissera a Gina. Aquela ligeira alegria que estava em seu coração pelo momento que passara com a mulher no corredor, sozinhos, abandonou-o. Indagou-se se realmente deveria fazê-lo. Infelizmente, sabia que sim. Sua vida estava tomando uma direção que o levava para longe do que realmente desejava. Não tentaria nadar contra a maré e tentar viver de esperanças. Já tinha sua filha e sua relação com Susan estava cada vez mais estável. A mulher só não havia viajado com ele porque Draco pedira. Ele não queria ter que agüentar Susan falando de Gina, sendo que a mulher não gostava da ruiva por motivos óbvios. E, além disso, também seria uma situação muito constrangedora para ele ficar ali com as duas. Não suportaria. Mas Susan queria estar com ele, sempre mostrava isso, e era algo que Draco precisava: sentir que alguém realmente gostava dele e que queria estar com ele depois de tantas esperanças com Gina. Era isso que tinha que fazer. Dar um ponto final naquilo e esclarecer a sua situação com a ruiva. _"Ela está com o maldito Potter mesmo. Pouco se importa."_ disse desgostoso para si mesmo. Só ele sabia o quanto era difícil confessar que sentia inveja de Harry Potter. E como poderia ser diferente? Só de pensar que Potter a tocava como ele desejava, a beijava como ele desejava, sua cabeça doía e seu coração era tomado de furor. Não podia imaginar as mãos dele sobre ela ou simplesmente os dois lado a lado, como um casal. Apertou o travesseiro com ódio desejando que fosse a cabeça do moreno em suas mãos. Levantou-se tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente. De nada adiantava ficar daquela forma. Para ele, o destino já havia seguido seu rumo. Só lhe restava tentar se encaixar nele e tentar aceitar.

Foi, então, desfazer suas malas, tentando ocupar sua mente até hora do jantar.

Gina estava colocando seu pequeno brinco de pérola quando escutou batidas na porta. Pela hora deveria ser Draco. Deu mais uma olhada no espelho do banheiro, verificando a maquiagem e os cabelos presos em um coque. Correu para o quarto e fitou seu reflexo agora no enorme espelho perto da cama. Seu vestido preto longo estava muito bem. Comportada, mas elegante. Respirou, colocou um sorriso no rosto e foi em direção à porta.

- Boa noite. – Draco a cumprimentou ao vê-la aparecer pela porta. Fitou-a dos pés a cabeça, disfarçadamente. Ela estava muito bonita. _"Vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginei"_ pensou com um sorriso para a mulher.

- Boa noite. – Respondeu com um enorme sorriso. – Só vou pegar minha bolsa e já vamos. – disse e voltou para dentro, deixando a porta aberta. Foi até o criado-mudo, onde deixara a pequena bolsa preta de mão. Dali, olhou para a porta rapidamente e viu Draco distraído olhando para o lado. Ele estava muito bonito. Vestia um terno cinza-escuro com uma camisa verde, a gravata no mesmo tom do terno. Sempre elegante e bonito. Gina voltou a atenção novamente para a bolsa e, pegando a chave, saiu.

Os dois foram, pelo elevador, até o solo e depois se encaminharam para o restaurante. Quando chegaram, encontraram Robert numa mesa mais ao fundo com outras pessoas, em sua maioria homens, com exceção de uma mulher. Aproximaram-se.

- Boa noite. – Draco e Gina disseram juntos e cumprimentaram todos com um aperto de mão.

- Que bom que chegaram. Sentem-se. – Robert disse na mesma animação que antes.

Depois das devidas apresentações, Draco observou rapidamente a mesa e viu que havia dois lugares vazios juntos, entre seu novo sócio e um senhor de aparentemente muita idade. Não pensou duas vezes antes de se apressar em puxar a cadeira ao lado do idoso para Gina e se sentar, em seguida, ao lado dela. Não deixaria que ela ficasse ao lado de Robert. _"Esse velho acha que é rapazinho"_ pensou aborrecido. Gina olhou de rabo de olho, percebendo o que ele fizera. Passara por sua cabeça se ele estava com ciúmes, mas logo ignorou aquela idéia que, para ela, não era possível.

Numa conversa sem nada de especial, comentaram sobre o clube e muitos elogiaram a iniciativa de Robert de promover aquele Congresso. Depois dos comentários triviais, fizeram o pedido. O jantar estava ótimo e a comida maravilhosa. Lógico, estavam em Paris. Somente após a sobremesa a noite chegara ao momento importante. Entre as idéias que tinha para o fim de semana, Robert falou também sobre a associação de sua empresa com a de Draco. Todos conversavam e Gina, que prestava muito a atenção em tudo, fez alguns comentários que deixaram Draco especialmente orgulhoso. A noite havia sido um sucesso e muito proveitosa.

O jantar acabara muito tarde e Draco acompanhou Gina até seu quarto. Pararam em frente à porta dela e ficaram em silêncio. Ela, apoiada na parede, fitando o chão; ele, em frente a ela, fitando as mãos que se moviam inquietas.

- Foi bom o jantar, não foi? – Ele perguntou, incomodado com o silêncio, mas também não querendo ir para o quarto e se separar dela.

- Sim, foi ótimo. A comida estava excelente. – Continuou sem olhá-lo. Mexia no cordão que usava nervosamente. – E os planos são muito bons.

- Sim, os planos são ótimos.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Não tinham sobre o que conversar. Não quando queriam dizer coisas completamente diferentes, que saíam de seus corações, e não tinham qualquer relação com o trabalho.

- Então, até amanhã. – Gina levantou o olhar e o encarou, tentando controlar sua respiração e o ritmo que seu peito, que se movia com o acelerado coração batendo.

- Até amanhã... – Ele a fitou com uma profundidade quase inebriante.

Ela abriu a porta e sorriu para ele, que correspondeu. Virou-se lentamente e entrou, mas antes de fechar a porta deu mais um aceno. Trancou o quarto e suspirou. Era uma grande tortura.

Ele ficou ali parado, sentindo o perfume que ela deixara no corredor. Foi só então que se deu conta de que novamente não havia falado com ela o que queria. Sabia que se não o fizesse o quanto antes, as coisas poderiam sair de seu controle. Mas, afinal, não era aquilo que ele queria no mais profundo de si?

Gina se jogou na cama, com o rosto enterrado entre os travesseiros, como se acabasse de sair do campo de batalha. Guerrear com seus desejos não era fácil. Soltou o cabelo e foi para a sacada do quarto. Abrindo a cortina e a porta de vidro se deparou com uma das cenas mais bonitas de sua vida. A Torre Eiffel parecia ainda mais encantadora à noite. Era incrível. Debruçou-se sobre o parapeito, fitando a Lua que quase se escondia atrás da Torre. Imaginou Draco ali, ao seu lado. Era a única coisa que faltava para que aquela cena se tornasse um conto de fadas. Fechou os olhos e, respirando tranqüilamente, sentiu a brisa gélida bater em seu rosto. Estranhamente, sentiu um perfume forte. Concentrando-se naquele cheiro, reconheceu-o: o perfume de Draco. O perfume que somente ele tinha. Abriu os olhos, procurando inutilmente por ele na sacada. Ele não podia estar ali. Mas por que aquele aroma tão marcante e tão forte? Não sabia, só sabia que era bom e que lhe enchia de algo que não sentia há muito tempo. Uma espécie de satisfação e desejo que não podia explicar. Lembrou-se de quando quase se beijaram no escritório, quando pensava que Draco estava dormindo. Usaria um vira-tempo só para poder beijá-lo naquele momento, não importando as conseqüências que aquilo traria. Seria perfeito poder sentir os lábios dele novamente.

Draco, em seu quarto, tirou o paletó e a gravata e, assim como a ruiva, também foi para a sacada. Não sabia se sentia raiva de si mesmo por não conseguir falar com Gina e acertar a situação deles, ou se ficava feliz por senti-la cada vez mais suave em relação a ele. Ele se perguntava se seriam os ares de Paris que a abrandaram. Poderia ser, mas não importava. Era bom poder se aproximar mais dela, mas que não pudesse e, no final, não desse em nada. Levou o olhar distraidamente para a frente e viu a Torre. Já estivera naquela mesma suíte algumas vezes, mas jamais a Torre parecera tão bonita. Era uma paisagem privilegiada. Tiraria a camisa e se sentar ali para tomar um vinho, mas achou melhor não. Estava um tanto frio e já bebera vinho demais naquele dia. Ia voltar para o quarto quando sentiu um aroma conhecido. Voltou-se para o parapeito e respirou fundo. Um sorriso abriu em seus lábios. Era o perfume de Gina. _"Já bebi tanto vinho que já estou até sentindo o cheiro dela."_ pensou, sacudindo a cabeça. Mas era estranho o perfume dela estar tão forte ali, onde ela nem ao menos estivera. Olhou para o lado, procurando ver se a janela dela estava ali, mas não conseguia. Uma enorme pilastra da construção não deixava que uma janela tivesse acesso à outra. Inclinou-se o máximo que pode sobre o parapeito, mas conseguiu ver somente o meio da grade da sacada, que era em formato redondo. Quando deu por si e viu o que estava fazendo voltou para o meio da sacada. Provavelmente ela já estaria dormindo e , mesmo se não estivesse, não seria possível o perfume dela chegar até ali. Achou muito estranho, mas, mais que qualquer coisa, delirante poder sentir o aroma dela, como se ela estivesse ali tão perto. Fechando os olhos podia sentir ela entre seus braços e se lembrar da última vez em que estiveram juntos. Havia tanto tempo, mas podia se lembrar perfeitamente de cada palavra, cada olhar, o ritmo da respiração de cada um. Jamais poderia imaginar amar alguém daquela forma. Imaginou o quanto tolo foi escutando os conceitos tão idiotas de seu pai sobre aquele sentimento. Às vezes doía como nada e o fazia se torna uma pessoa muito diferente, fraca e vulnerável, mas ainda sim era bom.

Os dois ficaram por muito tempo na sacada, cada um em seu quarto, sem ao menos saberem que estavam tão perto. Somente quando estava bem tarde os dois foram se deitar, ainda sem esquecerem seus pensamentos.

N/A.: Olá!!! Gente, eu sei que demorei absurdos para atualizar a fic. E o pior é que eu nem demorei para escrever, foi mais encontrar tempo para revisar. Infelizmente eu não posso priorizar a fic quando eu estou fazendo vestibular, afinal minhas histórias não me garantirão uma vaga na universidade. Enfim, quem já passou por essa época sabe do que eu estou falando e quem ainda não está fazendo vestibular um dia vai entender. Só gostaria que soubessem que se eu demoro não é por desleixo meu ou coisa parecida, mas sim por necessidade. Eu poderia enviar qualquer coisa escrita ,mas se demoro é por que quero escrever algo bom que realmente valha a pena ler. E saibam também que eu não vou abandonar a fic de jeito nenhum. Ela já está quase acabando e não deixaria ela incompleta. Agradeço a compreensão e a paciência de vocês. Respondendo aos comentários:

miaka: sim! ela eh uma fofa brigada pela review!

Ginny Danae Malfoy: Eh, asc oisas estão dando umas mudadas, hehe. Linda, brigada pela review! Espero que goste do capítulo.

Gla Evans-Dumbledore: todos nós amamos a Diana Harry está sendo embalando em fita verde pra combinar com os olhinhos dele, que ainda não me conformo de serem azuis no filme O.o Acho difícil que ele fique com a Susan, a não ser que ele queira. As greves na facul já acabaram neh? Como tah a situação de vcs lá? Eu tb espero passar o/ hehe

Babi: Querida, que bom que gostou da fic. Tá aí o cap novo, espero q goste

Thaty: Continuei! hehe. espero q goste

Poison Lee: brigada eu tb sou DG assumida! na verdae eu prefiro o Draco comigo neh, mas como naum eh possivel vai com a Gina mesmo :p bem, demorei um pouquinho, mas espero que goste.

Julles: Linda, isso que é acompanhar a fic hein? pelos dois sites xD brigada querida, continua acompanhando!

LElessar: brigada Diana eh fofíssima sim. esper q goste do capítulo!

Mel: Brigada por ler minha fic! Eu nunca vou abandonar! Acompanha sim! Bem, realmente falta um pouco de magia na fic, mas eh justamente por eles estarem no mundo bruxo. No início da fic explica o porquê disso, Draco fugiu e Gina preferiu se afastar depois de tudo que acontecera. Eu também sou tarada pelo Draco! hauahuahuah! O Harry, apesar de eu não gostar muito dele, é um bom moço e não vai ficar sozinho. A amiga da Gina é uma boa opção sim, vamos ver! ;) Brigada pelos super comentários! x)

Lucy Malfoy: Eu sinto muito, mas já expliquei tudo lá em cima ;) Eu só lamento / De qq forma, obrigada por ter acompanhado até aqui! x)

Agradeço a todos que lêem e comentam sempre, na maior fidelidade. Muito obrigada mesmo! Devo muito à vocês! Como sempre, vou dar o melhor de mim para que o próximo capítulo não demore tanto ;) Um grande beijo a todos e espero mais reviews!


	14. C’est Magique!

**Laços de Amor**

Capítulo 14

C'est Magique!

Gina acordou após um tranqüilo sono. Era bom dormir tão bem, e o vinho da noite anterior também havia ajudado. Abraçada ao enorme e fofo travesseiro, quase não acreditava que estava naquela cama maravilhosa. Sentia-se como uma princesa. Só lhe faltava sua filha ao seu lado. Sabia que a menina adoraria estar ali. Levantou-se e foi logo abrir as pesadas cortinas. Deparou-se com o sol delicado, brilhando por detrás da Torre Eiffel. Era um paraíso realmente. Imaginou o quão burra teria sido se tivesse negado ir para aquele incrível lugar viver aquela extraordinária experiência. Como Draco avisara, naquele dia teriam apenas uma reunião à tarde. Era a oportunidade perfeita para conhecer a cidade. Pegou um vestido branco e, como o tempo parecia um tanto frio, pegou também um suéter rosa e foi se arrumar. Caminhou alegremente até o banheiro e parou na porta, olhando para dentro. Aquela banheira não se comparava à de seu humilde apartamento. Na verdade, nada ali se comparava. Então, tinha que aproveitar. Abrindo a porta do pequeno armário, não pensou duas vezes antes de pegar os sais de banho. Naquele clima, a idéia de se mergulhar na água quente era extremamente tentadora. Preparou o banho e, vendo que a água estava na temperatura ideal, despiu-se e rapidamente entrou na banheira, deixou somente a cabeça para fora. Poderia adormecer ali mesmo. Só depois de quase meia-hora saiu. Foi um sacrifício horrível para ela, mas infelizmente não poderia ficar ali pelo resto do dia, por mais que quisesse. Vestiu-se rapidamente antes que congelasse. Pegou a escova de cabelo e voltou para o quarto. Pegou o celular que estava em sua bolsa. Queria muito falar com a filha. Nunca passara tanto tempo longe dela. Ia começar a discar quando escutou um estranho barulho vindo da lareira, logo atrás dela. Virou-se rapidamente e viu uma estranha chama surgir, que aos poucos foi tomando a forma do rosto de Hermione. Aproximou-se.

- Gina! Como você está?! – A imagem de Hermione com um enorme sorriso perguntou.

- Ótima! Eu ia ligar pra sua casa agora.

- Rony ficou com medo de acabarmos errando o quarto, mas conseguimos. Diana quer muito falar com você.

- Eu também! Eu quero vê-la. – dizia ansiosa. Hermione desapareceu e Diana, ainda com os cabelos desarrumados e vestindo sua camisola rosa surgiu, com um gigante sorriso. – Meu amor!!

- Mamãe! Tô com saudades, como você tá? É bonito aí? E o Draco? Cadê ele?

- Calma, amorzinho. Eu também estou com saudades. Aqui é muito bonito sim, um dia trago você aqui. Draco está no quarto dele.

- Fala que eu mandei um beijo, tá? – A menina sorridente dizia, sem conseguir parar de se mexer, quase elétrica. Parecia estar se divertindo muito.

- Ok, eu mando o beijo. Você está se comportando direitinho?

- Como sempre, mamãe.

- Eu acredito. – Fez cara de desconfiada, sorrindo. – Chame a sua tia para mim, sim?

- Tá bom. – Colocou uma das mãozinhas sobre a boca, beijou-a e depois esticou o braço para frente, lançando um beijo para a mãe. – Tchau, mamãe.

- Tchau, anjinho. – Fez igual à filha, mandando um beijo para ela.

- Pode falar, Gina. – Hermione falou ao aparecer novamente.

- Como está Rony? Ainda está chateado comigo? – perguntou, parecendo agora chateada, lembrando do que acontecera no dia anterior.

- Não. – A morena olhou para os lados e pareceu se aproximar mais. – Ontem Harry esteve aqui, os dois conversaram e ambos parecem melhores. – continuou em voz baixa, não querendo que ninguém escutasse. – Você tem que voltar logo. Harry tem grandes surpresas pra você.

- Boas? – indagou, curiosa.

- Bem, – começou, um tanto hesitante. – eu acho que sim, mas só você poderá dizer. Tenho que ir, as crianças nem tomaram café ainda. Fique bem e juízo. – Sorriu, com um olhar mais sério, sabendo muito bem ao que se referia, e Gina também o sabia.

- Eu sei. Tchau. – Deu um leve aceno e a imagem de Hermione, após sorrir, desapareceu junto com as chamas que se apagaram. – Juízo... – repetiu para si mesma, muito pensativa.

Após ter falado com a filha, guardou o celular que a pouco havia pegado e, pegando a escova de cabelo que trouxera do banheiro, foi até o espelho e começou a pentear os cabelos, imaginando a que surpresa de Harry Hermione se referira. Não tinha idéia do que poderia ser, mas, de qualquer forma, só saberia quando chegasse. Terminava de se pentear quando escutou batidas na porta. Colocou a escova sobre uma mesinha e foi abri-la. Ficou surpresa ao ver a figura de Draco, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Bom dia. – Ele a cumprimentou, as mãos repousadas no bolso.

- Bom dia. – Sorriu, vendo o homem que vestia uma calça escura, uma camisa azul e um pesado casaco preto. Para ela, era estranho e ao mesmo tempo agradável vê-lo sem o terno e a gravata que o deixava tão sério, como ela estava costumada.

- Vim te convidar para tomar café em um pequeno restaurante aqui, e depois posso te levar para conhecer a cidade. O que acha?

- Ok. – concordou, sem saber ao certo o porquê. De fato, não seria ruim conhecer a cidade com alguém que já a conhecia, mas passear por Paris com Draco não parecia uma idéia muito sensata. De qualquer maneira, já havia aceitado e não voltaria atrás. Encarou-o por alguns segundos. – Um minuto. – Entrou, deixando a porta aberta. Pegou a escova e voltou para o banheiro. Deu um retoque no cabelo, passou um batom, coisa que antes não pretendia fazer. Voltou, pegando sua bolsa e a chave do quarto. – Vamos?

Ele concordou, dando espaço para que ela passasse primeiro. Os dois desceram pelo elevador até a recepção. Tentaram disfarçar, mas logo no corredor, ao sentirem o perfume um do outro, lembraram-se da noite anterior, cada um ao seu modo. Quando chegaram ao térreo, desceram do elevador e saíram rapidamente antes que algum conhecido os visse e atrapalhasse seus planos.

Caminhando pelas ruas calmas da manhã de Paris, com o Sol tão suave que apenas iluminava, os dois conversavam sobre coisas triviais, como o trabalho e comentários soltos sobre o lugar. Eram palavras quase mal pensadas, afinal, os dois mantinham o pensamento muito distante. Pensamentos que acabavam por se encontrarem na satisfação de estarem juntos em um lugar tão bonito, mas também na tristeza por saberem que estavam tão distantes, mesmo estando tão perto. Era uma situação muito complicada que nem ao menos os dois podiam entender ou explicar.

- É aqui. – Draco apontou para uma pequena locação entre dois grandes restaurantes, onde tinha uma entrada de madeira e algumas mesinhas também de madeira do lado de fora. – É um lugar muito especial. Quando entrar e conhecer vai entender porque, sendo tão pequeno, sobrevive entre dois dos maiores restaurantes da cidade.

Draco abriu a porta para que ela entrasse primeiro e foi logo atrás. Olhando, Gina não achou nada demais. Havia apenas uma bancada com duas moças atendentes e algumas mesas. Viu, mais ao fundo, uma porta de vidro com uma palavra em francês que ela não entendeu.

- Sabe falar francês? – Ela perguntou rindo. – Porque eu não entendo nada e não vou saber pedir.

- Não vai precisar. Venha comigo. – Puxou-a pela mão até próximo da porta, encontrando um velho senhor, com a cabeça muito branca, a pele clara e grandes óculos sobre seu nariz fino. O idoso viu Draco e apertou os olhos, como se fizesse força para poder enxergar melhor e reconhecê-lo.

- Draco Malfoy! – O velho exclamou, passando por Gina e envolveu Draco em um abraço saudoso. – Quanto tempo, rapaz!

- Como o senhor está? – indagou, parecendo mais retido que o homem.

- Feliz em revê-lo. – Olhou para o lado e viu a ruiva, que olhava distraidamente em volta, com os braços cruzados sobre o corpo, sentindo-se constrangida. O velho encarou Draco após fitá-la e levantou os ombros e as mãos, como se perguntasse quem era.

- Ela pode entrar comigo. – afirmou, dando uma piscadela. Gina, voltando a atenção aos dois, não entendeu o gesto. – Esta é Ginevra Weasley.

- Muito prazer, eu sou Frank Marientidis, o dono daqui. Seja bem vinda a freqüentar nossa área reservada. – Apontou para a porta logo atrás, que antes Gina vira, fazendo com que a curiosidade da ruiva só aumentasse. – _Allez de nouveau au travail!_ – O velho gritou de repente para detrás dos dois, que se viraram rapidamente para verem o que era. Gina viu as duas moças, que estavam apoiadas no balcão muito distraídas entre suspiros observando Draco, levantarem rapidamente. Ela as encarou furiosa. _"Bando de oferecidas!"_ pensou aborrecida e voltou-se para o velho. – Sempre é assim. É só Draco aparecer aqui que essas meninas não conseguem mais trabalhar. Mas também, um rapaz tão formoso... E todo rapaz belo sempre encontra uma moça bela. – Referiu-se com uma piscadela a Gina, que, muito envergonhada, apenas sorriu e acenou negativamente.

- Não, Frank. Ginevra trabalha comigo apenas.

- Ahm... – Pareceu um pouco desapontado, mas logo depois abriu um sorriso. – Mas entrem, escolham uma mesa e eu pessoalmente irei atendê-los. – Abriu a porta para que eles passassem.

Gina, ao entrar, ficou muito surpresa. Observou o lugar que por fora mal parecia caber mais de duas mesas, mas era enorme. Havia mais de vinte mesas, com alguns bares em torno e uma enorme bancada principal. Também tinha mais ao fundo mais de quatro lareiras. Já naquela hora do dia estava muito cheio. Metade das mesas estavam ocupadas e muitas outras pessoas estavam de pé, escutando o piano tocar sozinho enquanto alguns elfos corriam para atender todos.

- Entendeu agora por que ele é especial? – Draco perguntou, vendo a admiração da ruiva.

- Com certeza...

Sentaram-se numa mesa próxima do piano encantado. Poucos segundos depois Frank apareceu.

- O que vão querer? – perguntou com uma caderneta na mão e uma caneta na outra.

- Um bom café da manhã com direito aos seus pães para entrarmos no clima da cidade.

- Sei muito bem o que tem em mente. Já volto.

O homem deu uma piscadela e se afastou, entrando por uma porta, onde parecia ser a cozinha. Gina rodou o olhar mais uma vez pelo local. Era agradável estar no meio de tantos bruxos, sem ser sua família, depois de tanto tempo. Observou o piano que tocava uma música animada. Ali era um bom local para se começar o dia. Todos pareciam se conhecer, mas, curiosamente, poucos realmente pareciam franceses. Quando viu na lareira um labareda verde surgir seguida de um homem, entendeu. Todos deviam passar por ali enquanto viajavam. Viu Draco brincar distraidamente com um palito. Quis falar algo, para puxar conversa, mas não tinha idéia do que falar. Sua garganta parecia fechada e seus lábios teimavam em não abrir. Quando sentiu que estava prestes abrir sua boca com as próprias mãos, um elfo se aproximou com duas bandejas flutuantes que pousaram na mesa dos dois. Gina agradeceu mentalmente pelo fim daquele silêncio. A comida havia chegado numa boa hora.

- Aqui está. – O pequeno disse timidamente. – _Bon appétit_.

- Obrigada. – Gina sorriu muito simpática e passou a mão carinhosamente na cabeça do elfo, que sorriu muito feliz também e saiu pulando. Ela sempre tivera simpatia por aquelas criaturas e gostava de vê-los quando eram elogiados.

- Sempre educada... – Draco comentou, sem olhá-la, ao pegar a xícara de café ao lado da cesta de _croissants_.

- Sempre mesmo. – Ela disse e pegou a outra xícara, lançando-lhe um sorriso. Provou o café e, fazendo uma careta, pegou o açúcar e pôs alguns torrões. – Você ainda tem algo contra elfos, Malfoy? – indagou provocativa ao tomar um gole de seu café.

- Nunca tive nada contra elfos, desde que estejam no lugar deles. – Bebericou a xícara e pegou outro pequeno _croissant_, enfiando-o na boca.

- Ah, Malfoy. – Revirou os olhos e também pegou um pão.

Após tomarem o café em silêncio, terminaram de escutar a música que tocava e se levantaram. Estavam se encaminhando para a porta quando Frank apareceu.

- Já vão? – perguntou, quase indignado.

- Sim. Quero levar Ginevra para conhecer a cidade e a tarde ainda temos uma reunião. – Draco falou e meteu a mão no bolso, pegando sua carteira.

- Ah, _non_. Foi por conta da casa. – Frank se apressou em dizer e quando viu que Draco ia contestar, continuou. – Draco Malfoy, vá embora e volte para jantar depois. Aí sim, se quiser, pode pagar. – Voltou-se para Gina e estendeu a mão. Ela fez o mesmo e ele lhe beijou levemente a mão, muito cavalheiro. – _Mademoiselle_, foi um prazer conhecê-la. Espero que volte sempre aqui.

- O prazer é meu. – Ela disse com um sorriso tímido.

- Frank, pare de ser tão galanteador. Ela é muito nova para você. – disse rindo e abriu a porta para que a ruiva passasse, e ele logo atrás.

- E por que só você pode? – O velho brincou, fechando a porta atrás dele. – Não demore a voltar rapaz.

- _Oui Monsieur_. – Apertaram as mãos e depois deram um forte abraço. Gina logo percebeu que pareciam ter um carinho muito grande um pelo outro. Foram em direção à porta. Antes de sair, Draco acenou para a bancada onde as atendentes o fitavam encantadas. – _Au revoir_.

- _Au revoir_, Draco. – As duas disseram em uníssono, com um forte grave na última sílaba de seu nome.

Antes de sair pela porta que Draco segurava, Gina deu mais uma olhada fuzilante para elas. _"Oferecidas!"_ pensou indignada com as francesas, e saiu irritada, andando na frente do homem. Quando ele se aproximou, respirou fundo. Não poderia demonstrar o que sentia. E, além do mais, estava em Paris e a última coisa que queria era ficar chateada. Abraçou a si mesma sentindo um vento frio bater.

- Você é bem conhecido aqui. – Ela comentou, ainda abraçada a si mesma, olhando para um chafariz mais à frente, onde havia duas crianças brincando. Sorriu ao se lembrar da filha.

- Estive aqui algumas vezes, e Frank se tornou um grande amigo. – disse com o olhar perdido, lembrando-se de quando Frank o ajudara com o francês na primeira vez em que esteve na França para fechar um contrato e de todas as outras vezes que o velho o ajudara com tudo que ele precisou. Era bom ter um amigo sincero como aquele. – Bem, onde gostaria de ir agora? – perguntou, parado frente a ela.

- Você conhece o lugar. Diga-me você. – Começou a andar lentamente e ele a acompanhou.

- Imagino que queira conhecer a Torre Eiffel. – Encarou-a e ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, sorrindo. – Amanhã não teremos compromisso à noite e a Torre é muito mais bonita à luz da Lua. – terminou com um tom quase poético e Gina riu. – Tem muitos lugares interessantes para se conhecer aqui. O Arco do Triunfo, o Museu do Louvre, o Jardins das Tulherias e, uma das praças mais belas de todo o mundo, _Place des Vosges_. – voltou com o ar poético.

- Uhm... parece maravilhoso. Se pudesse, iria a todos eles.

- E quem disse que não pode?

- Caminhando não conseguiremos fazer isso apenas pela manhã.

- Mas eu tenho uma idéia que vai ajudar. – falou animado e olhou em volta, procurando por algo. Quando pareceu encontrar, puxou a ruiva até o outro lado da pequena praça. Pararam perto de um rapaz com um uniforme azul, parado na porta de uma grande loja. – Espere-me aqui.

Gina concordou e viu-o se aproximar do rapaz e falar-lhe algo que ela não entendeu. Ele assinou um papel e recebeu uma chave. Quando ela começou a entender, viu o loiro acenar para ela, pedindo para que ela fosse até ali.

- Pronto. – Ele falou apontando para uma vespa preta que o rapaz trouxe de dentro do estabelecimento. – Não é um dos melhores veículos, nem mesmo uma vassoura, mas vai nos ajudar. – Ele subiu na motocicleta, deu a partida e pegou os capacetes que o rapaz lhe entregou. – Vamos?

Gina o encarou com um sorriso hesitante. Sentia vontade de rir da cena. Jamais imaginaria ver Draco Malfoy numa vespa em Paris justamente com ela. Mas, por mais que fosse engraçado, não era o que havia planejado. Aproximou-se dele, mais séria. Ele logo percebeu que ela falaria algo não muito bom.

- Draco, não sei se devemos. Estamos aqui a trabalho e eu, bem, eu não quero que nós...

- Eu já sei o que você quer dizer. – Fitou-a com um certo desânimo e desligou a moto. Olhou para baixo, procurando as palavras certas e depois a encarou. – Eu entendo, mas não se preocupe. Só vamos conhecer a cidade. Eu já entendi que entre nós não pode ter mais nada e que você tem sua vida com o Potter. Não vou tentar fazer nada, não vou te pressionar a nada. Mas não é por isso que a gente não pode se aproximar um pouco. Mais do que seu chefe, eu sou o pai da sua filha. Vamos tentar pelo menos sermos amigos.

Gina o mirou com um sorriso e os olhos marejados. Nervosamente olhou para o lado, depois para baixo, numa tentativa de segurar aquele choro. Não sabia se aquelas palavras a deixavam tranqüila ou triste. Ele desistira dos dois definitivamente e, no fundo, ela se sentia triste por aquilo. Mas era algo que ela havia buscado e tinha que aceitar. Encarou novamente aqueles olhos azuis que pareciam muito sinceros. Agora tinha certeza que, se em algum momento ele a amou, não amava mais. Como ele mesmo disse, deveriam ser amigos. Sorriu para ele, querendo chorar, e estendeu a mão.

- Como amigos? – perguntou com a mão na direção de um dos capacetes que ele segurava.

- Como amigos. – afirmou e entregou a ela o capacete.

Sorriram um para o outro e Gina subiu na moto, acomodando-se atrás dele e colocando o capacete na cabeça com cuidado para não bagunçar os cabelos.

Draco colocou o capacete sobre suas pernas, de um jeito que ele não caísse, e ligou a vespa. Deu-se conta de que havia falado o que tentara falar para ela desde o dia anterior. E nem sabia como o havia feito, apenas que lhe restava agora convencer a si mesmo do próprio discurso. Sentiu os braços de Gina envolvê-lo pela cintura, para se segurar. Perguntava-se como conseguiria ser amigo dela. Não tinha idéia de como faria, mas tentaria.

- Vamos? – Draco indagou, mostrado uma animação um tanto forçada, quase falsa.

- Não vai pôr o capacete?

- Capacete? Tá brincando...

Procurando esquecer o que haviam falado há pouco, dirigiram-se ao Arco do Triunfo. Gina ficou impressionada com a construção. Enquanto Draco falava sobre a obra, Gina observava cada detalhe, encantada. Depois, foram para o Museu do Louvre. Iam entrar, mas sendo o local tão grande, não conseguiriam ver todas as obras em apenas uma manhã. Decidiram voltar quando tivessem mais tempo, mas não deixaram de apreciar a bela pirâmide de vidro na entrada. Contudo, o lugar que Gina mais admirou foi a _Place des Vosges_. Jamais estivera em uma praça tão bonita quanto aquela. O Sol parecia aparecer entre as nuvens para iluminar apenas aquele lugar. Entre as flores e as famílias reunidas sobre o gramado, algumas para um gostoso piquenique, muitas crianças corriam e outras pedalavam em suas bicicletas. Era um local tão familiar que só desejava que Diana estivesse com ela. Draco e Gina caminharam até o centro da praça e se sentaram à beira de uma bela fonte. Quase ao mesmo tempo, os dois tiraram seus casacos, pois, diferentemente do início da manhã, o tempo parecia mais quente. Gina se virou para a fonte e passou a mão distraidamente pela água, brincando com algumas folhas que boiavam. Não percebeu que Draco a observava atento. O loiro ia dizer algo quando uma senhora, segurando uma cesta pelo braço, se aproximou com um enorme sorriso e um grande chapéu na cabeça. Gina se virou rapidamente para ela.

- _Bon jour_! – cumprimentou os dois. Pegou uma das rosas de sua cesta. – _Voulez acheter s'est rose pour vous amour_? – perguntou a Draco, que arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Aliviado, viu que Gina parecia não entender que a mulher perguntara se ele desejava uma rosa para sua amada.

- _Non, non._ – Acenou negativamente com a cabeça e com as mãos.

- O que ela disse? – Gina perguntou rindo, vendo a reação de Draco.

A senhora encarou os dois com um sorriso, vendo que falavam inglês.

- Sabem de uma coisa? – Ela perguntou num tom muito baixo, surpreendendo os dois. – Paris é mágica.

Gina e Draco se encararam com um meio sorriso. A ruiva, simpatizando-se com a senhora, voltou a atenção para ela.

- E por que é mágica? – perguntou interessada, sabendo que a senhora diria algo muito bonito.

- Porque faz discórdias desaparecerem e grandes amores ressurgirem. – terminou com um olhar misterioso. Pegou mais uma rosa e entregou uma para cada um. – Um presente da cidade. _Au revoir_! – disse e, com um aceno, se foi, deixando os dois sozinhos, encarando as rosas que tinham nas mãos.

Draco olhou para o lado disfarçadamente e viu que Gina começava a ficar tão vermelha quanto o seu cabelo. Decidiu que estava na hora do passeio terminar.

- Bem, acho que está ficando meio tarde...

- É verdade. – apressou-se em concordar. Depois daquela senhora, não teria mais cara para ficar perto de Draco num local tão romântico. – É melhor irmos.

Levantaram-se num pulo e procuraram o portão de saída da praça, onde a vespa estava estacionada.

Após a reunião, todos foram para o auditório do hotel, onde haveria uma palestra. Draco sempre detestara aquele tipo de coisa, pois acreditava que era inútil e que ele não precisava de palestras para saber como administrar sua empresa. De qualquer forma, para ser educado, foi com todos os outros. Tal palestra só teve fim à noite. Draco não teria mais nenhum compromisso naquele dia, e a única coisa que desejava, depois daquelas três horas exaustivas, era comer e relaxar. Na saída do auditório encontrou Gina, que havia se sentado próxima de outras secretárias.

- Gostou da palestra? – A ruiva perguntou, segurando uma pasta que trouxera da reunião.

- Péssima... – respondeu, revirando os olhos em tom exausto. – O terno do palestrante era o mais vagabundo possível, a peruca mal cobria a careca dele, e ainda por cima seus dentes estavam sujos. – terminou caminhando em direção ao elevador, seguido pela secretária.

- Nossa... que mau humor. – Gina comentou, mais para si mesma.

- Não me obrigue a ver outra palestra idiota e não me verá mais assim. Eu me sinto como se estivesse na aula de McGonagal ou do Binns. Um grande saco. – Deixou espaço para que Gina entrasse no elevador antes dele e apertou o botão do andar.

Gina apenas o fitou, rindo. Nos últimos tempos ele nunca lembrou tanto o antigo Malfoy quanto naquele momento: chato, mal-humorado e engraçado. Ao chegarem no seu andar, Draco novamente deu espaço para que ela passasse antes. Mesmo mal-humorado, não deixava de ser um cavalheiro. Quando se aproximavam da porta do quarto de Gina, ela se virou para ele.

- Boa noite. – disse com um pequeno sorriso e rapidamente desviou o olhar do dele.

- Não irá jantar?

- Não estou com muito apetite.

- Eu não posso dizer o mesmo. Aulas sempre me deram fome, e hoje não foi diferente. – disse rindo num tom meio debochado. – Se mudar de idéia, estarei no restaurante. – Ela concordou com a cabeça. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Deu-lhe as costas e entrou no quarto rapidamente.

Trancou a porta e jogou as chaves sobre o criado-mudo. Olhou-se de relance pelo espelho e notou um teimoso sorriso em seu rosto. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e seus olhos pareciam brilhar mais. Era difícil admitir, mas passar todo aquele tempo com Draco, sem brigas ou discussões, estava lhe fazendo muito bem. Seria ainda melhor se não fosse como amigos. Ao se lembrar da conversa que tiveram naquela manhã, jogou-se na poltrona e abraçou a almofada. Amigos... Parecia uma grande brincadeira. Infelizmente, sabia que aquilo era o melhor. Viu a rosa, que ela colocara em um copo sobre o criado-mudo antes do almoço, logo que ela e Draco chegaram do passeio. Pegou-a e, aproximando-a de seu rosto, sentiu seu gostoso aroma. Aquela senhora do parque os havia deixado numa situação muito embaraçosa. Olhou para o relógio. Ainda estava cedo para o jantar. Com um meio sorriso, colocou a rosa no copo novamente, levantou-se num salto e correu para o banheiro. Resolveu jantar com Draco aquela noite. Tinha que aproveitar com ele aquele momento tão especial e terminar bem aquele dia maravilhoso. Após o rápido banho, pegou um vestido rosa, um pouco mais casual, e se vestiu. Em pouco tempo já estava pronta e com os cabelos soltos bem arrumados. Após fitar-se no espelho e conferir seu reflexo, olhou o relógio e deduziu que, provavelmente, Draco já havia descido. Resolveu correr. Chegando no restaurante do hotel, viu que estava certa: Draco já havia chegado e estava se encaminhando para uma mesa. Ela caminhou em passos apressados até ele.

- Resolvi vir. – falou, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

- Vai me fazer companhia? – Ele perguntou também com um sorriso animado, seus olhos brilhando. Não podia conter a alegria que queimava em vê-la querendo estar com ele.

- Se não for incômodo. – terminou num tom brincalhão.

- É claro que não. Vamos nos sentar?

- Está bem.

Os dois foram até as mesas perto das enormes janelas que davam para os quiosques e bares próximos das piscinas. Enquanto esperavam seus pratos chegarem, conversaram um pouco mais do que de costume. Pareciam já não ficarem tão incomodados na presença um do outro. Gina comentava que estava com saudades da filha, assim como Draco, mas que estava gostando da experiência de conhecer um lugar como aquele. E, quando começava a se formar aquele silêncio que os envolvia aos poucos, tratavam logo de começarem um outro assunto, mesmo que não importante. E conversaram animadamente até que seus pedidos chegaram. Ao terminarem de comer, um garçom se aproximou, perguntando se eles comeriam alguma sobremesa ou beberiam algo. Draco ia pedir uma garrafa de vinho quando olhou para o lado e teve uma idéia.

- Não, não, obrigado. – disse, e quando o garçom se foi ele se voltou para Gina. – Vamos tomar algo no bar? Os drinques dali são ótimos.

- Está bem. – Ela não podia discordar. Tudo que ele dizia parecia ser especialmente encantador para ela.

Foram, então, para um bar logo ali perto, que ficava bem próximo de uma das maiores piscinas do hotel. O lugar era muito iluminado, com uma decoração um tanto tropical, e uma música agradável tocava. Havia muitas pessoas sentadas nas mesas em volta, e todas conversavam alegremente.

- E então, o que vai beber? – Draco perguntou com um dos braços apoiados sobre a bancada do bar.

- Eu não sei, não gosto de beber. – Gina disse hesitante, olhando para as diversas e numerosas garrafas de bebidas que estavam nas prateleiras do bar. Não estava acostumada com aquele tipo de coisa.

- Gina Weasley, você não muda, não é? – falou rindo após sacudir a cabeça, não acreditando. – Continua apenas nos sucos de amêndoas e nas cervejas amanteigadas? – perguntou, rindo ainda mais.

- Não! – Ela deu um leve tapa no ombro dele e fingiu estar ofendida. – É que eu tenho uma filha pequena e tenho que dar o exemplo. Não vou sair por aí enchendo a cara.

- Está certíssima, mas Diana não está aqui. E além do mais, é só hoje. Posso dar uma sugestão?

Ela encarou-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um olhar desconfiado e suspeito, depois riu.

- A vontade.

Ele sorriu com o consentimento, virou-se para o homem que estava dentro do bar e pediu as bebidas. O homem assentiu com a cabeça e foi preparar os drinques.

- Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia. – Gina continuou receosa, mas sem conseguir tirar o sorriso do rosto. Aquele teimoso sorriso que a incomodara durante todo o dia.

- Ah, Weasley, aproveite a vida por um momento. Nunca se sabe quando será seu último drinque, então temos que aproveitar. – disse em tom quase sábio, mas divertido.

- A sabedoria do bêbado, não é? – concluiu rindo. – Está bem então, vamos aproveitar. – disse sem realmente concordar com aquilo, mas queria de fato aproveitar aqueles minutos. Não sabia quando estaria assim com ele novamente.

- Ah, sim... – Draco falou ao pegar os drinques e dar um para Gina – A noite começa agora. – falou muito animado.

- Draco Malfoy, não vá me embebedar.

- Eu jamais faria isso, ao menos que você quisesse. – Ergueu as sobrancelhas num tom maroto seguido de um sorriso.

- Você não tem jeito... – Ela ria. Encarou a taça em sua mão, com uma bebida branca salpicada com algo em cima e uma cereja a borda, decorando. – O que é?

- Um Alexander. Não se preocupe, não é muito forte. Tem cacau, conhaque e um pouquinho de canela.

Gina o encarou surpresa, maravilhada.

- Eu amo cacau e...

- Canela. – Ele completou com um meio sorriso nos lábios, fitando-a especialmente diferente. – Eu sei.

- É... – Não conseguia deixar de mirá-lo e muito menos conter aquele sorriso na boca. Como ele conseguia se lembrar daquilo e ser tão atencioso? Abaixou o olhar, muito pensativa.

- Vamos nos sentar ali na beira da piscina? – Draco falou, percebendo aquele terrível silêncio se aproximar novamente. – Que nem fazíamos escondidos no lago de Hogwarts?

- Vamos. – A ruiva levantou o olhar novamente e concordou com a cabeça.

Os dois chegaram mais perto da piscina. Gina colocou a taça no chão para tirar as sandálias e mergulho os pés na água incrivelmente quente. Draco se lembrou imediatamente de Diana, no dia em que foram fazer o piquenique à beira do lago. Era incrível como as duas eram tão parecidas. Sentou ao seu lado, mas se contentou em apenas observar a água. Bebericou seu drinque, seguido por Gina.

- É delicioso. – A mulher falou, e deu um outro pequeno gole na bebida. Encarou Draco e viu o loiro beber todo o seu drinque de uma vez, sem tirar os olhos dela. Depois ele fechou os olhos, apertando-os, como se a bebida tivesse descido realmente quente. – Eu disse para você não me embebedar, mas você também não pode.

Ele riu e colocou a taça ao seu lado.

- É apenas um Hennessy Martíni. Nada demais. De forte apenas o conhaque para esquentar.

- O que não é má idéia, já que está começando a esfriar. – Ela falou ao ver os galhos das árvores se balançarem com o vento. Envolveu os braços em volta de si mesma para se proteger do frio.

- Tome. – Draco se apressou em tirar seu paletó preto e colocá-lo nas costas da ruiva.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu, olhando para o homem, agora só com uma camisa verde escura.

Gina levantou o olhar distraidamente e encarou a Lua. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo apenas a brisa bater em seus cabelos e escutando a música mais ao fundo. Não percebeu que Draco não tirava o olhar dela. Um olhar fixo, quase hipnotizado. Só o homem sabia a força que fazia para não beijá-la naquele momento mesmo. Perdendo o controle, ele foi se aproximando até que ela abriu os olhos e o encarou com um sorriso. Ele parou e apenas sorriu de volta, com o ritmo de seu coração acelerado.

- Draco, você não sente falta do nosso mundo? – Gina perguntou sem tirar os olhos de uma estrela. Ele apenas se virou para o lado, muito sério.

- Não. – falou duramente e também encarou o céu. – De alguns confortos talvez, mas me acostumei muito bem no mundo trouxa. – Você sente?

- Às vezes sim. – Sorriu melancolicamente. – Principalmente de meus pais. Queria muito estar perto deles.

- Você tem alguém pra sentir falta. – Ele deitou-se e apoiou a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados. – Eu não tinha amigos e meus pais... nem preciso dizer. Eu não tinha ninguém lá, exceto você. – Olhou para ela carinhosamente. Gina sorriu constrangida e ele voltou o olhar para o céu. – Não me restou nada lá. Frank é o único amigo, quase um tio pra mim; ele é bruxo, mas vive praticamente no mundo trouxa também. Está tudo aqui. Meu trabalho, minha filha...

- A Susan. – disse um tanto chateada, com o olhar perdido na piscina azul, iluminada por luzes internas.

- Quem? – Draco encarou-a confuso.

- Susan.

- Ah sim, Susan... – Voltou o olhar para cima, reprovando-se por ter esquecido por um momento quem era Susan. Passara todo aquele dia e não se lembrara da namorada. Ignorou. Não pensaria nela naquela hora.

- Ela sabe que você é bruxo?

- Não e nem pretendo contar. Não tenho motivos pra isso.

- Você não pode ter segredos com ela, Draco. – disse observando o homem deitado e não pôde deixar de reparar como a blusa e a posição em que ele estava marcava seus músculos do braço e seu abdome. Desviou o olhar rapidamente para controlar o que estava sentindo. Desejava-o mais do que qualquer coisa, e naquele momento estavam tão próximos. Como conseguia ser tão fria ao ponto de dar conselhos para ele a respeito de Susan?

- Ela não se importa. – disse rindo. Virou-se para ela. – Fiquei surpreso por seu amado Potter não ter vindo atrás de mim com uma Maldição Imperdoável por causa da viagem. – terminou com seu sorriso sarcástico, incontrolável ao falar de Harry.

- Ele entende muito bem. Harry é ótimo. – falou rapidamente sem olhá-lo, mexendo descontroladamente os dedos. Não sabia mentir muito bem, nunca soubera.

- Se você diz... Mas acho que se fosse assim seu irmãozinho ruivo não teria dito aquelas coisas.

Ela o encarou com raiva por ele ter escutado aquela conversa, depois sorriu, ignorando. Era lógico que ele ouvira os berros de Rony. E não adiantava enganar Draco.

- Ele não gostou muito, mas vai entender.

Os dois voltaram a encarar o céu, perdidos em pensamentos. Gina terminou de tomar sua bebida, colocou o paletó de Draco ao lado da taça e se deitou ao lado de Draco, do mesmo jeito que ele estava. O loiro, vendo-a, riu.

- A Lua está linda, não? – Ela indagou encarando o céu e sua imensidão.

- Perfeita... – comentou encarando a mulher fixamente.

Draco, não suportando mais ficar ali com ela sentindo apenas o seu perfume, não conteve o impulso de seu coração. Ergueu-se ligeiramente e, chegando mais perto, parou com os olhos na direção dos dela, com os lábios muito próximos. Segurou delicadamente um lado de seu rosto. Permaneceu naquela posição, apenas fitando os olhos castanhos da ruiva. Gina, muito surpresa, sentindo seu coração bater descompassado e sua respiração pesar em seu peito, não conseguiu se mover, nem ao menos piscar. Seu olhar estava preso no dele. Não conseguia reagir. Sabia que deveria afastá-lo e sair dali o quanto antes, mas depois de todos aqueles momentos com o homem, já não tinha forças para resistir e se opor a tudo aquilo que seu corpo e seu coração imploravam. O loiro abriu ligeiramente os lábios, ameaçou dizer algo, mas apenas levou o olhar à boca dela e depois ao seus olhos, quase examinando-a. Viu-a, sem forças, fechar os olhos, com seu peito arfante encostado ao dele, completamente vulnerável. Ele levou seus dedos carinhosamente num passeio pela doce face dela e acariciou seus lábios. Tinha-a completamente. Ia aproximando seus lábios dos dela, as bocas já em um tênue contato, quando se deu conta do, para ele, erro que estava prestes a cometer. Respirou fundo, não acreditando que estava tendo uma crise de consciência justamente naquele momento. Ergue-se, afastando-se dela.

- Está tarde, boa noite. – falou com um enorme pesar que só ele conhecia, e, num salto rápido, pegou sua taça e saiu andando.

Gina arregalou os olhos ao escutar a voz dele. Não o encontrando, levantou-se rapidamente e, virando-se para trás, viu-o deixar sua taça sobre a bancada do bar e se dirigir para a o prédio. Sentiu seu corpo ainda trêmulo. Não acreditou no que havia acontecido. Eles, por muito pouco, não estiveram juntos, e não havia sido por culpa dela que aquilo não acontecera. Passou a mão nervosamente pelo rosto, depois pelos cabelos. Olhou em volta, já não havia quase ninguém no bar e nem na parte exterior do hotel. Com um longo suspiro, levantou-se, colocou as sandálias e pegou o paletó que ele esquecera com ela. Ia embora quando viu sua taça no chão. Não pensou duas vezes antes de pegá-la e se dirigir ao bar novamente.

- Qualquer coisa com muito álcool, por favor. – pediu ao homem do bar ao colocar a taça com força sobre a bancada.

Ele assentiu e, encarando-a de rabo de olho, foi preparar uma bebida com rum e conhaque. Dois minutos depois veio com uma outra taça e a entregou para a ruiva.

- Obrigada... – Ela agradeceu ao desviar o olhar da piscina onde estivera. Ao pegar o drinque viu que sua mão ainda estava trêmula.

Sem nem ao menos ver o que era, tomou toda a bebida de uma só vez, olhando para a entrada do hotel e ver o caminho que Draco fizera ao deixá-la sozinha, daquela maneira tão cruel. Não sabia do que tinha mais raiva: se de ter se deixado levar e estar a ponto de se entregar a ele novamente, ou por ele ter ido embora e não ter terminado o que começara a fazer.

N/A: Oiiiii!!! Gente, tô tão feliz por que consegui postar mais rápido dessa vez! Espero que o próximo capítulo venha bem rápido também xD E por favor, não, não me matem por ter terminado o capítulo dessa forma... mas a verdade é que eu não resistoo xD hauhauhauha! E aí? O que acharam do último livro de HP? Como eu não tenho muito tempo só li o último capítulo e o epílogo hauhauhauh e gostei x) E as fanfics, será que vão continuar firme e forte? Por mim sim porque eu ainda tenho muuuuuitas idéias x) Geeente, minha próxima prova tá chegando, então torçam por mim o/

Lauh'Malfoy: Pode comentar onde quiser, o importante é comentar o/ realmente esse robert ¬¬ hauhauhaua concordo plenamente com vc, nada é mais perfeito do que o draco!

miaka: q bom q gostou do capítulo espero q goste desse tb e continua acompanhando ;)

Thaty: q bom q gostou, continua ligada q logo logo vem o próximo ;)

LolitaMalfoy: brigada pelo comentário! espero q goste do cap x)

Ginny Danae Malfoy: hauahuahuah! É exatamente essa palavra: cabeça-dura, q decsreve esses dois adorei a campanha! eu já tô participando x) bem, tá aí um cap sem muito sofrimento, espero q goste x)

Gla Evans-Dumbledore: Caramba, nem imagino o q eh mais complicado: se vida de vestibulando ou de universitário... de qq forma eu quero a vida de universitária já! hauhauhau! nossos dias poderiam ser de pelo menos umas 40 horas huahuahua! será q eles vão ficar juntos aí? Realmente Diana é um chuchu, mas com um pai super chuchuzão desses neh xD brigada pela review querida!

Rafinha M. Potter: bem, não sei se teve o tanto de action q vc queria, mas espero q goste desse cap xD logo logo tô att de novo

ManDikiNha WeaSLey: eu tb nunca fui a paris, mas imagino um lugar perfeito xD principalmente pra eles dois xD hauahuahuahauhauh!!! adorei esse fim pro Harry, demais! vou pensar nisso, hein? E se for assim pode deixar q ela vai ter o seu nome se vc quiser hauhauha! mas realmente SE harry não ficar com gina, alguem mt especial vai entrar na vida dele. brigada por entender minha demora... bom, quem dera q época de vestibular fosse fodinha... se fosse eu já tava feliz hauhauha na verdade é quase torturante, mas vou passar! fica na torcida aí por mim o/

Ah gente, como eu tenho vontade de conversar com cada um de vcs. Bem, tá aí o meu MSN, pra quem ainda não tem: lilydepp5 (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com. Escrevi td errado assim pra ver se dessa vez o FF não some com o meu MSN como ele sempre faz ¬¬ De qq forma dá pra entender neh, Tô esperando vcs me add x) Muito obrigada por deixarem comentários que me ajudam muito e me dão um ânimo incrível o/ Bem, já vou, logo logo o próximo capítulo tá aí ;) Bjão pros lindos que comentaram e também pros que não comentaram, desde que comentem agora! Hauhauha! Espero MUITAS reviews!!! BjOk'S da LiKa ;


	15. Uma Taça e Um Champanhe

**Laços de Amor**

Capítulo 15

Uma Taça e Um Champanhe

Aquele dia havia amanhecido com um clima diferente do anterior. Não apenas estava frio, como também o céu estava escuro e não havia sinal algum de que o sol fosse aparecer. Gina estranhou, já que na noite anterior o céu estivera muito bonito e estrelado. Parada na sacada, a ruiva permanecia concentrada em olhar para a paisagem sem se preocupar por estar apenas com o robe sobre a camisola, afinal, ainda não tinha ninguém na parte exterior do hotel. Lembrando-se da noite anterior, suspirou. Havia chegado tão perto... Perto demais para se importar com o que pudesse acontecer depois. Para sua sorte e tristeza, aquele seria o último dia deles na cidade. Na manhã seguinte estariam voltando para a realidade. Pelo menos voltaria para perto da filha. Já não agüentava de tanta ansiedade, jamais passara tanto tempo longe da menina. Voltou para o quarto e, depois de pegar sua roupa, viu o paletó de Draco, com o qual dormira abraçada, sentindo seu perfume. Teria de devolvê-lo, infelizmente. Poderia guardá-lo para si por toda a sua vida somente para que, sempre que quisesse sentir Draco mais perto, poder aproximá-lo e sentir aquele perfume... Aquele perfume que pertencia a outra. Fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos, lembrando-se do que concluíra com pesar antes de adormecer: se ele havia hesitado em beijá-la, era porque não seria capaz de trair Susan, ou seja, gostava realmente dela. Mesmo Draco estando com a mulher, Gina ainda guardava dentro de si a esperança de que aquele relacionamento não desse certo. Uma esperança que já não poderia mais nutrir, até porque Harry a esperava.

Após se arrumar, olhou para o relógio e viu que faltava pouco para a primeira reunião do dia, que seria o mais exaustivo de todos. Pegou as coisas de que precisaria, o paletó de Draco e foi em direção à porta. Saindo do quarto, virou-se para trás surpresa e se deparou com o loiro, também saindo de seu quarto. Ele pareceu surpreso ao vê-la.

- Bom dia. – Ele falou educadamente, com um leve sorriso.

- Bom dia... – Ela sorriu e abaixou o olhar, sem conseguir encará-lo por muito tempo. Viu o paletó em sua mão. – Tome, acabou ficando comigo ontem.

- Ah sim. – Pegou o paletó da mão dela. – Já vai para a sala de reunião?

- Sim, você também, não?

- Pode ir na frente, eu vou guardar o paletó lá dentro e pegar outras coisas. Vou logo depois.

- Está bem. – concordou com um sorriso triste ao ver que ele nem ao menos fazia questão de sua companhia. Caminhou pelo hall e chamou o elevador.

Draco viu a ruiva entrar no elevador e, respirando fundo, apoiou-se na parede. Como era difícil agir daquela forma. Entrou no quarto novamente, jogou o paletó sobre a cama desarrumada, onde demorou muito para dormir na noite anterior, e voltou para o hall, em direção ao elevador. Não sabia se odiava a si mesmo ou se estava orgulhoso por não ter beijado Gina naquela noite. No fundo, sabia que havia agido certo. Se a tivesse beijado, provavelmente ela o evitaria pelo resto do congresso, ou teria ido embora na mesma hora. Ela não enganaria seu tão querido Harry e ele deveria fazer a mesma coisa em relação a Susan. Mas, se havia agido corretamente, por que seu coração gritava o quão burro era por não ter aproveitado aquele momento único?

- Finalmente está acabado. Não agüentava mais. – Draco falou ao terminar de cumprimentar todos os executivos que participaram daquela última reunião. Não conseguia disfarçar o cansaço. Após aquele longuíssimo dia de reuniões, em que foram discutidos somente assuntos de negócios, perguntou-se se ainda teria ânimo para o coquetel à noite.

- É, mas tudo ocorreu melhor do que prevíamos. Com eles como sócios, poderemos ter filiais até mesmo na Ásia. – Gina falava animada, vendo aquilo tudo como uma grande vitória, até mesmo pessoal. Estava muito satisfeita em saber que havia conseguido desempenhar bem o sue papel, e ir além do que realmente deveria fazer.

- É... – concordou sem ânimo na voz, e Gina percebeu que ele não estava tão feliz quanto ela. _"Deve estar com saudades de sua querida Susan..."_ ela pensou aborrecida, não conseguindo ver outro motivo para que o homem parecesse não se importar com o que acabara de acontecer e o sucesso que haviam obtido.

Draco e Gina haviam ficado um pouco distantes um do outro. Por sorte, mal tiveram tempo para pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Entre uma reunião e outra, nem ao menos pararam para almoçar. Enquanto os outros executivos foram para o restaurante, eles ficaram discutindo pontos importantes para a reunião que viria a seguir.

- Senhor Malfoy, – Um dos homens com o qual estivera há pouco se aproximou. – permita-me dizer que é um homem de sorte por ter uma mulher tão inteligente ao seu lado.

Gina sorriu constrangida, sentindo o rosto corar. Estendeu a mão para corresponder ao cumprimento do homem. Mesmo tímida, sentiu-se orgulhosa, pois sabia que realmente havia feito um ótimo trabalho. Ele se despediu dos dois e se foi, deixando Gina e Draco, com um olhar muito desconfiado sobre eles, sozinhos no corredor.

- Ele tem razão. – Draco se virou e encarou a mulher, que ainda ostentava um satisfeito sorriso no rosto. – Sua atuação e idéias foram não só surpreendentes para os outros, mas também magnífica. Meus parabéns. – falou enquanto fitava a mulher, que permanecia muito sem jeito.

- Ainda tenho muito que aprender. – Sorriu.

- Eu também... – falou mais para si mesmo, sem tirar os olhos dela. Entreolharam-se durante alguns segundos, até que Gina desviou o olhar.

- Vamos para o coquetel? – Ela indagou dando um passo para trás, para se afastar um pouco dele.

- Eu acho que não vou. Estou cansado demais.

- Mas é importante que vá. Precisa se mostrar mais social, e quanto mais se aproximar deles, melhor.

Ele parou pensativo, refletindo sobre o que ela falara.

- Você tem razão. – disse e a ruiva sorriu. – Nos encontramos no salão daqui a umas... duas horas?

- Está bem.

Gina concordou e, com os papéis e pastas que tinha nas mãos, deu as costa ao homem, que ainda ficou ali conversando com algumas pessoas, e seguiu pelo corredor até o elevador, que estava se fechando.

Chegando ao quarto, trancou a porta, colocou as coisas que trazia sobre a pequena mesinha e foi correndo pegar o vestido que comprara quando foi avisada da viagem. Sabia que surgiria algum tipo de evento do gênero e deveria estar preparada. Pegou também as sandálias prata e pôs sobre a cama, junto com o vestido. Queria ver cada detalhe antes de se vestir. Tinha que estar perfeita. Não seria um ambiente de trabalho, então não precisaria mais usar roupas tão sérias e centradas, poderia se produzir mais. Assim, pegou uns brincos de ouro branco que ganhara de seu pai, quando ainda era adolescente, e também os pôs sobre a cama. Deu uma olhada. Ainda faltava algo. Foi então que se lembrou do que havia trazido. Foi até sua mala e pegou um pequeno saquinho de veludo que deixara guardado. Abriu e jogou o conteúdo sobre o vestido. O cordão que dera à filha há alguns meses, e que estava com ela especialmente para a viagem. O mesmo cordão que ganhara de Draco anos atrás. _"Será que é uma boa idéia usá-lo?"_ perguntou-se ao se lembrar do loiro. Deu de ombros, sem se importar. Tinha que usá-lo com aquela roupa, cairia perfeitamente e, além do mais, imaginou que Draco mal se recordaria da jóia. Estava na hora de um bom banho de espuma para relaxar, após o qual se prepararia para a festa.

Terminou de ajeitar os cabelos e se encarou no espelho. Estava bem, o terno escuro com a bela gravata azul de seda lhe caía muito bem, mas não queira usar aquilo. Sentiu a gravata sufocar-lhe. Num impulso, arrancou-a e a jogou sobre a pia do banheiro. _"Fantástico, agora pareço um garçom."_ pensou ironicamente ao se fitar no espelho com a camisa branca. Teve uma idéia. Foi até o armário onde colocara suas roupas e pegou uma camisa azul e um outro blazer negro. Vestiu-os deixando o primeiro botão da camisa e o blazer abertos. Estava na hora de mudar um pouco, cansava-se de sempre usar terno e gravata. Viu seu reflexo no espelho. Agora sim estava do jeito que queria. A aparência impecável, como sempre, mas ainda assim mais descontraído. Pôs um pouco de seu perfume, feito exclusivamente para ele, o mesmo que usava há anos e tinha que encomendar com um velho bruxo perfumista, um dos únicos bruxos com o qual mantinha contato.

Olhou no relógio, estava quase na hora. Já que estava pronto, resolveu descer logo para o salão. Ao chegar lá, cumprimentou algumas pessoas e foi logo pegar uma bebida. Se era pra começar a noite, começaria bem. Após beber seu Martini, foi para a entrada esperar Gina. Tendo que sorrir e cumprimentar todo mundo que passava, pegou mais uma bebida com o garçom. Já começava a ficar entediado. Não gostava de ter que agir como um simpático homem. Passaram-se alguns minutos quando viu os recepcionistas abrirem a porta e uma mulher entrar. Estarrecido, ficou a encará-la até reconhecer que era Gina. Com seu longo vestido verde bordado e seus cabelos presos com pequenas pedrinhas brilhantes, ela entrou com um sorriso nos lábios e, ao vê-lo, sorriu-lhe timidamente e foi caminhando lentamente em sua direção. Draco não conseguiu controlar o olhar que percorria cada detalhe na mulher. Desde seus pés até seu cabelo, passando pelo leve corte que ia desde abaixo do joelho até o pé, o decote sutilmente sensual, os belos brincos e o colar. Seus olhos se mantiveram presos no colar por mais tempo. Não acreditou que ela o estivesse usando. Um sorriso se abriu sozinho em seu rosto.

- Demorei? – Ela perguntou, ao chegar mais perto dele, sabendo que não havia demorado tanto. Por sorte havia trazido sua varinha, que a ajudou a se arrumar com mais rapidez.

- Não... – disse mais baixo do que pretendia, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela, observando atentamente seu rosto. Seus olhos castanhos muito vivos e iluminados, sua boca levemente rosada. Seu rosto estava angelical. – Você está linda. – Não resistiu em falar.

- Obrigada. – Gina nunca se sentiu tão envergonhada em toda sua vida. Tinha certeza de que seu rosto estava completamente vermelho.

- Boa noite, senhor Malfoy. – A secretária de um dos executivos da reunião com a qual Gina conversara pela manhã se aproximou. Apertou a mão do loiro e se voltou para a ruiva. – Ginevra, gostaria que conhecesse algumas amigas.

- Está bem, Cindy. – concordou imediatamente, vendo a ótima oportunidade de escapar dos olhos de Draco. – Com licença. – Foi junto com ela para próximo do bar, onde se encontrava um pequeno grupo de mulheres composto por secretárias dos grandes empresários que estavam nas reuniões do congresso e no coquetel. Após as devidas apresentações, Cindy, sem cerimônia, apressou-se em tocar no assunto que queria.

- Me desculpe se pareço um pouco atrevida, mas preciso perguntar. – Aproximou-se mais para que ninguém, a não ser elas do grupo, escutasse. – O seu chefe é casado ou tem algum tipo de compromisso?

- Não... – Gina falou, um tanto confusa, esquecendo-se de Susan. Só se lembrou da mulher depois, mas não se importou. Queria saber onde Cindy queria chegar. Ela, como todas as outras, abriu um imenso sorriso.

- Esse homem é maravilhoso! – Uma outra que parecia ser um pouco mais velha que Gina afirmou e as outras concordaram de imediato.

A ruiva olhou para o lado, na mesma direção que as mulheres olhavam, e viu Draco conversando com alguns homens. Não era sem motivo que elas pareciam encantadas por ele. O loiro era lindo e estava ainda mais naquela noite. Sua roupa caía muito bem no físico estrutural, a maneira como gesticulava certas vezes, até mesmo seu andar chamava a atenção. Ele, sem dúvida alguma, poderia ter qualquer uma que quisesse. Mais encantador ainda era como ele passava a mão pelos cabelos quando algumas mechas teimavam em cair sobre seu rosto. Gina poderia ficar a fitá-lo para sempre, mas desviou rapidamente o olhar ao ver que o loiro a viu observá-lo e, com um sorriso de lado, lançou-lhe um olhar extremamente sedutor.

- Você tem algo com ele, não é? – Cindy perguntou novamente, não se importando se estava sendo inconveniente ou não. Por alguns momentos Gina pôde se lembrar de Mary, sua amiga.

- Não! – disse firme, mostrando-se muito séria pelo comentário. – Ele é meu chefe.

- Como se isso não facilitasse as coisas... – Uma outra mulher, jovem e alta, falou com um sorriso maroto e as outras riram. – Eu sei muito bem disso. O meu, por exemplo, – Apontou para um homem moreno, num outro canto do salão. – sempre quando briga com a esposa vem me procurar. Se ele fosse igual ao senhor Malfoy, eu nem pensaria duas vezes. – terminou rindo.

- Mas como você consegue, Ginevra? Ele é um dos homens mais lindos que eu já vi. É tão sério e educado, parece tão misterioso. – Cindy dizia quase suspirando, como se estivesse falando de um perfeito príncipe encantado, sem tirar os olhos dele. – Eu já teria me jogado aos seus pés.

- Com certeza. – Todas concordaram numa só voz. A única coisa que Gina fez foi rir. Tanto da paixão daquelas mulheres por Draco quanto do fato de que mal sabiam elas que ela poderia não ter nada com ele naquele momento, mas já haviam tido muito mais do que um caso. Após outros comentários sobre o coquetel e as pessoas que ali estavam, principalmente sobre os belos homens e as horríveis maquiagens de algumas senhoras, Gina preferiu ficar um pouco com Draco. Despediu-se das outras e foi até ele. Quando se aproximou, ele interrompeu imediatamente o que falava com aquele grupo de pessoas para falar com ela. Recebeu-a com um sorriso.

- Senhores, esta é Ginevra Weasley, minha secretária. – Ele começou, apresentando-a. Gina sorriu e cumprimentou a cada um com um aperto de mão. – Esperem para vê-la muitas vezes. Esta mulher tem um grande potencial.

Ela riu um tanto sem jeito e fitou-o, enquanto ele falava sobre a reunião e o desempenho dela. Ficava orgulhosa pelos elogios, mas era mais especial ouvir aquelas coisas de Draco. Sentia-se ainda mais contente e realizada.

- Bem, vou para o meu quarto agora. – O loiro falou ao apertar-lhes a mão, despedindo-se. – Estou um tanto cansado pelo movimentado dia. Boa noite para vocês.

Gina também se despediu e os dois se afastaram. Um garçom passou por eles e Draco pegou uma taça de vinho, mas a mulher recusou. Ele encarou o copo em mão. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia bebê-lo. Sabia que a bebida fazia com que ele não tomasse decisões muito coerentes e era ainda mais perigoso com Gina tão bela ao seu lado. Decidiu devolver. De repente, viram as pessoas se aglomerarem numa outra parte do salão. Resolveram se aproximar e viram alguns casais dançando, enquanto uma banda, liderada por uma mulher de bela voz, tocava uma música bonita e suave. Draco teve o impulso de pedir uma dança a Gina, mas hesitou. Tinha certeza de que ela negaria. No entanto, após pensar um pouco por alguns segundos, resolveu arriscar. Não custaria nada tentar. E, além do mais, não conseguia se manter indiferente a ela em meio àquele estranho silêncio entre os dois, embalado por uma música tão romântica. Dançarem seria ainda menos constrangedor do que ficarem ali parados, um ao lado do outro, sem conseguirem trocar uma única palavra.

- Gina, – começou, levando o olhar ao encontro do dela. – Quer dançar? – perguntou meio tímido. Vendo que ela relutava, continuou. – Apenas uma dança, por favor.

Como ela negaria se o que mais desejava naquele momento era poder ficar perto dele? Sua resposta foi, com um sorriso, segurar o braço dele estendido para que se dirigissem para o meio da pista. Gina se virou de frente para ele e pôs uma das mãos em volta do pescoço de Draco, que segurou a outra mão dela e pousou sua outra sobre a cintura da ruiva. Com os corpos ligeiramente afastados, Draco percebeu que ela estava muito sem jeito e não conseguia acompanhá-lo. Sua postura estava rígida como uma pedra e ela tentava ao máximo não deixar que seus corpos se tocassem.

- Há quanto tempo você não dança? – Ele perguntou rindo, quando ela acidentalmente pisou-lhe o pé e pediu desculpas muito sem graça.

- Há muito tempo. – falou, sem tirar os olhos dos pés, esforçando-se em não errar, mas novamente pisou no pé dele. – Ah, desculpe-me. É melhor eu desistir.

- Espere. Deixe que eu a conduzo. – disse ao puxá-la para mais perto, até que seu corpo colasse ao dela. Com a boca próxima ao ouvido dela, continuou. – Relaxe... só me acompanhe.

Quando pegaram o ritmo, outra música, ainda mais romântica e melodiosa começou. Movimentavam-se de um lado para o outro, ouvindo a bela canção. Gina soltou a mão do homem e envolveu seu pescoço, permitindo-se fechar os olhos e repousar a cabeça sobre o ombro dele. Draco, surpreso, apenas continuou, levando sua outra mão sobre a cintura dela, deixando ser levado pela música, e apoiou levemente a cabeça sobre a dela, sentindo o aroma de seus cabelos. O mesmo que sentira quando dançaram pela primeira vez num baile de Hogwarts.

- Essa música é linda. – Gina deixou escapar seu pensamento ainda de olhos fechados.

- Linda... – concordou, mal ouvindo a canção, se referindo a mulher que estava em seus braços. Ficou assim durante um tempo até que, pensativo, falou: – Gina, é verdade que era melhor quando eu estava morto? Quer dizer... quando você pensava...

- Draco, – Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou séria, mas com um olhar de ternura. – Não devia escutar o que Rony diz. Saiba de uma coisa: eu jamais vi Diana tão feliz quanto agora. Desde que ela soube que você é pai dela, ela vive tão alegre e completa. Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu nas nossas vidas. – Ela terminou com um sorriso e voltou novamente a apoiar a cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

Draco sentiu seu coração ser envolvido por um calor humano, um conforto diferente. Era ótimo escutar aquilo. Havia sido mais do que esperava escutar. Ela não só se referiu a Diana como a ela mesma. A melhor coisa da vida dela. Não conseguia conter um sorriso insistente que teimava em abrir em seus lábios. Voltou a escutar a melodia e se deixar levar pela música.

Naquele momento, os dois ali juntos, abraçados, sentiram como se fosse somente os dois em todo o mundo. Eles e a música que os embalava da maneira mais envolvente possível. Esqueceram-se dos outros à volta, do passado, das brigas, da distância que tentavam manter no trabalho, de tudo. Eram apenas duas pessoas que, separadas ou não, ainda se amavam.

- Estou ficando com sono. – A mulher disse sorrindo, ao levantar a cabeça e encontrar os olhos claros que amava fitando-a profundamente.

- Eu te acompanho até o quarto. – Pararam no meio da pista, ainda meio abraçados. Foram se afastando aos poucos, sem conseguirem controlar os olhares que se encontravam.

- Lógico, seu quarto fica ao lado do meu. – Ela sorriu e ele fez o mesmo.

De braços dados, saíram da pista e se encaminharam para a saída do salão. Foram caminhando lentamente até o corredor de seus quartos em silêncio. Pararam na porta do quarto dele.

- Você gostaria de entrar? – Draco perguntou, encontrando a única opção para que aquela maravilhosa noite não tivesse fim. Gina arregalou os olhos, muito surpreendida. – Para tomar uma taça de champanhe apenas e comemorarmos o sucesso do dia.

- Não, é melhor não. – afirmou decidida. Com a conversa que haviam tido antes de passearem pela cidade e a noite anterior quando ele a deixara sozinha, Gina já não acreditava que ele ainda pudesse querer algo com ela, mas ainda assim temia ficar perto dele. Draco percebeu o medo dela.

- Eu respeito muito você, Gina. Não só como minha secretária, mas como mulher e a mãe de minha filha. Jamais faria algo que pudesse te deixar chateada.

Gina o encarou nos olhos. Não só sentia como também sabia que podia confiar nele. E, além do mais, não tinha bebido nada durante toda a noite e merecia uma taça de champanhe para finalizar aqueles dias em Paris. Mas, mais do que tudo, também não queria que a noite acabasse.

- Está bem...

Draco sorriu e abriu a porta para que ela entrasse na frente. De repente as luzes se acenderam. Gina encarou o quarto de ponta a ponta. Se antes achara seu quarto belíssimo, aquele era um castelo digno de um nobre. Com certeza seria o melhor e o mais caro do hotel.

- Nada mal para passar uns dias, não acha? – O loiro falou rindo ao vê-la encarar o quarto pasma.

- Eu viveria aqui para sempre.

Ele pegou o telefone e pediu uma garrafa do melhor champanhe e duas taças. Depois, voltou para onde a ruiva estava e lhe ofereceu uma poltrona para que ela se sentasse, sentando-se em seguida ao lado dela. Olhou distraidamente para a cama e viu a blusa, o blazer e a gravata que vestiria para o coquetel, jogadas. Levantou-se num salto e recolheu as peças.

- Não ligue para a bagunça... – falou, rindo sem graça, e jogou tudo para dentro do armário. Voltou até ela e se sentou novamente. – Eu disse que não precisaria de ninguém para limpar ou arrumar o quarto. Acho que estava enganado. – Gina riu e escutou a campainha tocar.

- Deve ser o champanhe. – Draco levantou-se novamente e abriu a porta. O empregado, pedindo licença, entrou e colocou um latão balde com gelo, a garrafa e duas taças sobre a mesa onde Draco indicara e voltou para a porta. Draco, desejando boa noite, entregou uma nota ao rapaz, que agradeceu e se retirou. Depois, pegou a garrafa e foi até a janela para abri-la. Não queria causar acidentes. Com cuidado, retirou a tampa, encheu as taças e levou-as até onde Gina estava. Entregou uma a ela e se sentou, erguendo um pouco a mão.

- Ao dia de hoje. – Ele pronunciou e sorriu, não sabendo se se referia às reuniões bem sucedidas ou a noite tão agradável ao lado dela que estava tendo.

- Ao sucesso da empresa. – falou ao também levantar a taça e brindarem. – Delicioso...

- É o meu preferido – O homem deu um gole, saboreando a bebida que muito apreciava.

Gina, segurando nervosamente a taça, cruzou as pernas e abaixou o olhar em direção ao cristal na mão. Havia uma pergunta presa em sua garganta e não conseguiu segurá-la por muito tempo.

- Desculpe-me perguntar, mas por que não trouxe Susan?

Draco a encarou interdito. Por todo o dia, novamente, havia se esquecido de Susan, o que de fato não lhe importava muito. Não havia gostado mesmo de Gina mencioná-la justamente naquele momento. Não soube o que responder.

- Seria entediante para ela. – falou despreocupado ao dar mais uma golada na bebida. Achou melhor mudar logo o rumo daquela conversa antes que se deparassem com aquele terrível silêncio. – Estou com saudades de Diana.

- Eu falei com ela ontem. – Sorriu ao se lembrar da filha. – Ela também está com saudades e mandou um beijo para você.

- Ontem? – Ele indagou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Você já foi mais eficiente para mandar recados. – terminou brincando. Ela o encarou, fingindo que não havia escutado o comentário.

- Ela deve estar com mais saudades de você do que de mim. – disse em tom quase choroso. – Diana é a apaixonada por você.

- Assim como eu. – fitou o céu pela janela. – Sabe, você não imagina o que eu senti quando a vi pela primeira vez. Parece que eu já sentia que era pai dela. Eu senti um carinho único. Não dá pra explicar, eu jamais imaginei estar passando por isso.

- Está se saindo muito bem. – Ela falou, mirando-o admirada com a forma que ele falava.

- Senhor Weasley me ajudou em algumas coisas...

- O quê?! – Gina indagou perplexa ao engasgar com a champanhe que acabara de bebericar. – Como assim? Você andou falando com meu pai?

Só então Draco se deu conta do que havia falado. Pelo jeito, Diana não havia comentado do passeio que haviam feito antes da viagem quando encontraram Arthur.

- Algumas vezes... – falou hesitante, arrependido por sua desatenção. Para seu alívio, Gina o encarou muito desconfiada, mas não falou nada. Ela rodou os olhos pelo quarto e viu sobre uma das mesas de cabeceira um porta-retrato com a foto de Diana. Sorriu. Levantou-se e pegou-o para ver melhor.

- Ela te deu essa foto?

- Sim. Ela contou que foi tirada em uma festa que ela tinha que cantar e fugiu horas antes.

- É verdade. Ela havia ficado muito nervosa e se escondeu em uma das salas. Puxou de mim isso de fugir e se esconder pelo colégio.

- Ela puxou isso de mim. – Levantou-se também e foi até ela. Pegou o porta-retrato de suas mãos e se sentou na cama. – Era eu quem te induzia a fugir. Você só me obedecia.

- Por favor, Malfoy... – Ela riu debochada, sentando-se ao lado dele e pegando o retrato de volta. – Eu jamais te obedeci. Tudo o que fiz foi por que eu quis. Inclusive fugir daquelas aulas para ficar nos jardins. Pelo menos ela não tem nenhum Filch para vigiá-la.

- Sorte a dela. – Draco foi pegar as taças que estavam em uma mesinha perto das poltronas, encheu-as e voltou para a cama, entregando uma para Gina. – Foram inúmeras as vezes em que ele quase nos pegou. – Tomou um pouco da bebida.

E como se jamais houvessem se separado, mergulhados em nostalgia, recordavam-se dos momentos de juventude em Hogwarts. Entre risadas, deboches e provocações, lembravam dos dias que haviam passado juntos, se divertindo ou até mesmo discutindo.

- Você era tão chato! – Gina dizia rindo, já sem os sapatos, apoiada sobre uma almofada ao encarar Draco deitado à sua frente. – Nunca aceitou que eu, mesmo mulher, jogava melhor do que você.

- Você nunca jogou melhor que eu, Weasley. – Fitou-a com um olhar debochado. – Um dia vamos jogar só nós dois e você vai ver como se joga quadribol de verdade.

- Ah, tá bom! Confesse, Draco; eu era melhor do que você.

- Eu não vou falar nada. Não sou homem de ficar mentindo.

- Malfoy! Eu tinha os melhores planos, eu era a mais rápida pra fugir do Filch, eu jogava quadribol melhor do que você. – Aproximou-se dele e o encarou de perto, com um sorriso. – Confesse, eu era melhor do que você.

Ele a fitou de maneira séria. De repente, ergueu-se e, sentados, um de frente para o outro de maneira próxima, encararam-se.

- Você é melhor do que eu, Gina Weasley. – afirmou sem ao menos piscar e se deitou de novo. A ruiva se voltou para o canto da cama, deu um longo gole na bebida que tinha colocado sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

- Assim é melhor. – comentou, resolvendo levar para o lado da brincadeira o que ele havia dito.

Gina se virou para pegar a garrafa de champanhe, mas viu que estava vazia. Desanimada, deu um último gole no que estava em sua taça. Não falou mais nada, assim como Draco. Um pesado silêncio tomou conta do quarto. De pernas cruzadas, o corpo meio inclinado em quase uma pose, a mulher segurava a taça vazia, fitando concentrada o cristal e o reflexo do quarto sobre ele. O homem já havia deixado a taça vazia de lado e mirava a vista da janela. Começando a se sentir constrangido vendo Gina e ele sobre a cama, quietos, Draco se arrependeu de convidá-la e de ela ter aceito. Os assuntos e as lembranças haviam acabado. Sentindo o peso do silêncio cair sobre suas costas, Gina se levantou. Draco, surpreso pela quebra da monótona cena, ficou de pé, frente a ela.

- Acho melhor eu ir para o quarto. Está ficando tarde. – Ela falou sem fitá-lo, encaixando os sapatos nos pés.

- Está bem. Eu te acompanho até a... – Ele começou e, ao levantar o braço para apontar a porta, desastradamente esbarrou na taça que estava na mão de Gina, deixando-a cair. – Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem.

Os dois se abaixaram rapidamente para pegar os cacos da taça. Enquanto os recolhia, Gina sentiu, muito surpresa, Draco segurar-lhe delicadamente a mão. Encarou-o com os olhos arregalados e a boca quase aberta. Sentiu arrepiar-se por completo com o leve toque. Draco percebeu que ela estava sem ação e, quase que por instinto, ao invés de soltá-la, continuou a segurar e acariciar a mão macia da mulher. Não sabia porque estava fazendo aquilo, só não conseguia evitar. Seus rostos estavam quase colados. Gina piscava sem saber o que fazer, sentindo os dedos dele deslizarem sobre sua mão. Sabia que se deixasse seu olhar se prender no dele tudo cairia por água a baixo e perderia o controle.

- O que nos separa, Ginevra? – Ele perguntou encarando a boca dela com a voz baixa.

- Temos um passado e uma filha. – respondeu ficando de pé, antes que ele fizesse o mesmo. Ainda um frente ao outro, pouquíssimos centímetros separavam seus corpos e menos ainda seus rostos.

- Isso não deveria nos unir ainda mais? – A voz dele quase não passava de um sussurro.

- É complicado...

- O que a vida fez com a gente? Isso não é certo. – dizia aproximando-se lentamente.

- Não adianta falar sobre isso agora. – falou rapidamente, vendo os lábios dele chegando perto demais para que ela pudesse manter qualquer vestígio de razão. Deu um passo para trás, mas sentiu a mão dele puxá-la pela cintura. Aquela inexistência de distância entre seus corpos era muito perigosa. – Não faça isso, por favor...

- Por que, Gina? Por que você não consegue ver que eu não consigo ficar sem você?

- Sei que tem muitas mulheres que estão dispostas a te consolar tanto na cama como fora dela. Susan, não é mesmo?! – Atacar era sua melhor forma de defesa contra ele e contra si mesma. Falava inclinando o corpo para trás, evitando ficar tão perto. Seus olhos exalavam a raiva que sentia ao se lembrar de Susan. Draco soltou-a rapidamente e a fitou de maneira dura. Ela não gostou.

- O que você queria, Weasley? Você está com Harry-Potter-perfeição. Eu também tinha o direito de tentar reconstruir minha vida, não acha? Pois pode ficar feliz porque não está dando certo.

- Eu não fico feliz com isso. Afinal, eu sei como é passar por essa situação. – Gina afirmou mais para si mesma, com o olhar perdido, em tom baixo, mas suficiente para ele ouvir e abrir um sorriso satisfeito. De fato, era uma boa notícia enfim. A ruiva se virou de costas para ele, com os braços cruzados sobre seu corpo, querendo se proteger da fraqueza que estava sentindo. Tentava pensar no que dizer. Sentiu uma respiração próxima de seu ouvido. Uma respiração quente que ela conhecia perfeitamente.

- E então... – Draco aproximou anda mais seus lábios do ouvido dela. Não a viu fechar os olhos, sem conseguir ignorar o delírio que sentia ao tê-lo tão perto. – Se você sabe que não podemos ser felizes separados, por que não cede de uma vez? – disse e levou ao ombro dela suas mãos, que foram descendo suavemente até o braço, onde a segurou forte. – Você não tem idéia do que eu sinto. De como meus lábios anseiam por poder sentir o sabor do seu corpo novamente. – falou e beijou docemente seu pescoço e sentiu-a estremecer. – Não tem idéia de como meu corpo deseja o seu a cada dia e a cada noite.

- Aí é que você se engana. – Ela virou-se e abriu os olhos marejados, encarando-o fixamente. Seu olhar quase como uma carícia, admirando os lábios do homem que pareciam ser esculpidos para beijar. – Eu tenho plena consciência de tudo o que você diz, porque eu sinto o mesmo. – Gina não conseguia fugir do olhar tão envolvente dele. Já não podia controlar as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos. – Por que você não voltou, Draco? Não tinha acabado, nossa relação não tinha acabado. Juntos poderíamos ter enfrentado qualquer coisa. Agora é tarde demais. – Ela ameaçou se virar de costas para ele, mas Draco a segurou firme, para que ela não desviasse os olhos dele.

- Não tinha acabado e ainda não acabou.

Draco, não se importando com mais nada que pudesse atrapalhá-los, aproximou sua boca da dela e sentiu o perfume da ruiva, que sem saber o que fazer completamente envolvida por aquela situação, apenas fechou os olhos e esperou pelo que poderia acontecer.

N/A: Oi gente!!!!! Antes de tudo eu quero pedir muitas muitas muitas desculpas pela IMENSA demora na atualização! O pior de tudo é que o capítulo tão pronto há um tempinho, mas eu tive alguns problemas pessoais e fiquei duas semanas fora de casa... o que acabou me atrasando em muitas coisas, e uma delas foi na atualização da fic. Eu peço desculpas de novo Bem, espero que gostem do capítulo e prometo tentar ir o mais rápido possível pro próximo capítulo! Torçam por mim pra que nada mais venha a me atrapalhar, pq tá dificil /

LolitaMalfoy: Que bom que gostou Tá aí a continuação, espero que goste tb o/

Lauh'Malfoy: que bom que gosto do cap. mas convenhamos, dps de gina dar tantos foras no meu amorzinho, bem q foi bom pra ele se vingar um poquinho hehe! OMG, não viola meu loirinho naum! huahuahuah! Na verdade eu nunca fui a França naum, mas tenho muita vontade de conhecer x) É que eu fiz uma grande pesquisa, pra deixar td bem real e parecido. E Place de Vogues tá escrito certinho sim dps se vc puder veja algumas fotos desse lugar, é uma gracinha Draquinho de vespa é hilário neh? nem sei como tive coragem de criar isso... axu q se JK lesse isso me mataria hauhauhau. bjinho na torre? será? hauhauahuahua x brigada pelo boa sorte xD preciso o/

Ginny Danae Malfoy: Desculpe pela demora, mas como eu expliquei lá em cima, foi meio dificil pra mim as últimas semanas. enfim... realmente eles se aproximaram e esse cap nem falo o qnt neh x) será q a surpresa de harry eh um pedido de casamento? num sei x hehe

Poison Lee: brigada amore eu quero ver o desenho da diana!!! eu vou ficar muito honrada se vc desenhar as fanarts, e lógico vou querer ver todas xD Desculpe pela demora, vou fazer o possivel pro próximo vir rápido.

Shadow's fairy: Ah que amor brigada xD realmente dah raiva ver draquinho se acovardando, ou melhor, tendo crise de consciencia ¬¬ hauhauhauha bem, naum foi do jeito q vc pensou naum eh, mas qnd os dois ficarem juntos vai ser mt romantico sim

MandiKinHa WeaSLey: auhauah viva a tia das rosas o/ bom, a gente tem q fazer um suspense neh ;p naum se preocupe, SE o harry naum ficar com a gina eu dou um final feliz pra ele sim x) será um pedido de casamento de harry a surpresa? quem sabe? Hauhauahua

Nyx Chan: brigada por ler minha fic querida. Continua acompanhando ok? Espero q goste do capítulo! ;)

É isso aí, espero muitas reviews hein! Poxa gente, eu já recebi mais, tô começando a ficar triste / Mesmo que seja pra críticas! Quero REVIEWS! Até o próximo capítulo o/ BjOk'S da LiKa


	16. Apenas o Nosso Conto

**Laços de Amor**

Capítulo 16

Apenas o Nosso Conto

Draco permaneceu com a ameaça de tocar os lábios de Gina, sabendo que era um beijo o que ela realmente queria. Aproximava-se e, quando a via tentar levar seus lábios ao encontro dos dele, afastava-se, em uma provocação que Gina já não podia suportar. Ele apenas ria de sua ânsia. Impulsivamente, a ruiva agarrou a nuca do homem e o segurou forte, olhando profundamente em seus olhos. Já estava perdida naqueles olhos, naquele perfume, naquele clima inebriante que fazia com que ela perdesse qualquer rastro de razão.

- Você me quer tanto quanto eu te quero... – Draco disse muito baixo, quase um sussurro, sem se afastar nem sequer um centímetro da boca dela. Com o olhar preso ao dela, nem ao menos piscava. – Você quer ser minha...

- Eu sempre fui sua... – Ela disse e, fechando os olhos, apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele. – Você sabe, sempre soube que eu sou sua, pra que continuar enganando a mim mesma? – Levantou novamente a face e o encarou. – Eu sou somente sua.

Draco, ao ouvi-la, apenas sorriu, mas ele sabia que aquele simples gesto não representava nada do que ele estava sentindo. Jamais pensou poder ouvir palavras que o satisfizessem tanto e pudesse influenciá-lo a tomar uma decisão tão certa. Não queria ninguém mais a não ser aquela ruiva à sua frente, a mãe de sua filha, a única que sempre amou. Viu os olhos de Gina se encherem de lágrimas. Levou delicadamente sua mão ao rosto dela e a acariciou por, pelo que pareceu a Gina, intermináveis segundos. Em seguida, aproximou-se devagar do rosto dela e beijou-lhe o rosto, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. Gina o fitou confusa. Imaginando que ele fosse fazer a mesma coisa que havia feito na noite passada, quando a provocara e simplesmente a deixara sozinha, cerrou o punho e o encarou duramente.

- Eu te odeio, Draco Malfoy.

- E eu te amo, Gina Weasley.

Sem dar tempo para a ruiva retrucar, Draco agarrou-lhe pela cintura, colando seu corpo ao dela, e beijou-a com toda a paixão que estava presa dentro de si há anos, quando somente desejava tê-la daquela forma, totalmente entregue entre seus braços. E Gina, não podendo resistir ao que também sempre desejara, rendeu-se aos lábios dele.

Não poderiam explicar o que sentiam ao estarem novamente juntos. Em meio ao longo beijo apaixonado, já não sentiam o chão sob seus pés e nem o mundo que os rodeava. Já não havia mais um passado e nem um futuro. Só existia o presente, aquele único momento em que no mundo inteiro só existia os dois e o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. As mãos nervosas de Draco corriam pelas costas da ruiva, que acariciava a nuca dele e o agarrava forte, para que seus corpos não se distanciassem por nem um mínimo de espaço. O homem a pegou no colo, tomando-a nos braços e, sem separar seus lábios do dela, levou-a para a cama, deitando-a com cuidado e se colocando sobre ela. Com um pequeno sorriso, fitou-a nos olhos e acariciou seu rosto, observando de perto cada detalhe de sua face. Admirou a mulher com o peito arfante e seus cabelos vermelhos espalhados sobre o lençol como chamas de fogo que o incendiavam e tornavam aquele quarto tão quente quanto seu coração. A ruiva, que não conseguia nem ao menos piscar, devido àquele olhar penetrante sobre ela, passou os dedos delicadamente sobre os lábios dele. Como conseguira se manter tanto tempo afastada daqueles lábios que desejava mais do que qualquer coisa? Viu-o se erguer ligeiramente e tirar seu blazer, ainda a encarando. Foi então que ela se deu conta do que aconteceria ali, sentindo seu rosto queimar ao imaginar se entregar a um homem depois de tantos anos. Torceu para que não estivesse vermelha. Levantou-se, ficando de frente para ele, e ia dizer algo quando ele a beijou e depois a encarou com um sorriso um tanto malicioso, mas ficou sério ao ver que ela mantinha a cabeça baixa, não conseguindo olhá-lo nos olhos. Draco ergueu o rosto dela delicadamente pelo queixo e se aproximou, fitando-a.

- Se você não quiser, tudo bem. Não quero te pressionar a nada. – falava tranqüilo com um sorriso compreensivo, segurando a mão dela e enlaçando seus dedos. Queria aquilo mais do que qualquer coisa, mas imaginava que não seria tão fácil assim para a ruiva e a entenderia.

- Eu sei. – disse com os olhos molhados. – É que faz tanto tempo, tenho medo de... não sei, de...

- Gina, não se preocupe com isso. Eu amo você. – Beijou-a docemente e a abraçou, acomodando-a entre seus braços com todo carinho. – Você vai ver que uma coisa leva à outra.

Ela, também abraçada a ele, fechou os olhos e sentiu o corpo quente do homem. Quase não podia acreditar que estava ali, no único lugar onde se sentia realmente segura e protegida de qualquer coisa. Ao refletir um pouco, sorriu para si mesma, enchendo-se de confiança. Levantou o rosto, encarou-o com um sorriso e o beijou. Levou as mãos até a camisa dele e começou a abrir os botões, sem conseguir parar de beijá-lo. Draco, entendendo que ela já havia se decidido, sorriu para si mesmo e correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade, ajudando-a a tirar sua própria camisa. Ao terminar, jogou-a no chão, fitando a ruiva que mantinha os olhos brilhando. Ela voltou a beijá-lo, acariciando seu abdome e sentindo cada músculo de seu corpo quente. O homem ia começar a tirar o vestido de Gina quando viu o colar pendurado no delicado pescoço dela. Segurou o cristal com um pequeno sorriso um tanto nostálgico, e ela também sorriu.

- Ele é muito especial pra mim. Jamais deixou que eu me esquecesse de todos os momentos ao seu lado. – Gina dizia, também fitando o cristal e se recordando das noites que passara abraçada ao cordão em meio ao pranto e à saudade. Ele apenas a mirou ainda sorrindo e a beijou delicadamente, segurando seu rosto com carinho.

Draco se posicionou um pouco mais para o lado, de modo que ela ficasse de costas para ele e lhe acariciou os ombros, beijando sua nuca. Sentindo-a arrepiar-se, riu. Começou a abrir-lhe o vestido devagar e cada parte das costas nuas da mulher que se revelava era beijada por ele. Ao abrir-lhe todos os pequenos botões, desceu as alças do vestido, aproveitando para acariciar os ombros nus e os braços arrepiados dela. Abraçou-a por trás e Gina, com os olhos fechados, recostou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, sentindo o calor do corpo dele junto ao seu. Acariciava os cabelos dele enquanto o sentia colar a boca em seu pescoço. A mulher sentiu cada parte de seu corpo responder a carícia tão íntima, que nem ao menos parecida havia sentindo durante anos. Draco voltou a deitá-la e puxou seu vestido por suas pernas, contemplando cada parte descoberta que aos poucos era revelada, até que pudesse ver todo o corpo da ruiva vestindo apenas uma calcinha. Jogou o vestido sobre suas roupas ao chão e voltou a mirá-la com um sorriso encantado na face. Ela, sentindo-se mais do que observada, examinada, começou a ser tomada por um enorme acanhamento. Sentiu todo o seu corpo queimar de vergonha e ficou imóvel. Retraiu-se ligeiramente até que sentiu os lábios de Draco pousarem sobre sua barriga, dando-lhe delicados beijos. Ela fechou os olhos, com uma onda de prazer percorrendo seu corpo. Mergulhou seus dedos entre os cabelos loiros dele, enquanto sentia os beijos subirem até seus seios. Deliberadamente, Gina envolveu o corpo dele com suas pernas e o abraçou, como se não quisesse que se afastasse. Enquanto ele corria sua língua quente pelos seios da ruiva, ela se esforçava para abrir sua calça e retirá-la, o que conseguiu com uma pequena ajuda dele. Em poucos minutos já estavam, os dois, completamente nus e abraçados um ao outro. Gina, tomando-se de um atrevimento que ela própria desconhecia, virou-o, colocando-se por cima dele, e sorriu triunfante, mostrando que estava no comando da situação naquele momento e Draco sorriu satisfeito, vendo-a tão à vontade. A mulher percorreu delicadamente suas unhas por todo o corpo dele, até abaixo do umbigo, onde parou. Vendo-o com os olhos fechados e tomado de prazer, sentiu-se incentivada a continuar. Beijou-lhe a parte mais baixa do abdome e foi descendo, até chegar as partes sensíveis dele, numa exploração cada vez mais íntima. Escutou um gemido rouco vindo do loiro e continuou, movimentando-o provocantemente e arranhando-lhe o peito. Draco, não agüentando mais, puxou-a para cima e novamente pôs-se sobre ela. Beijou-a urgentemente, quase com fúria. Correu suas mãos pelas pernas eriçadas dela e, na altura de seus joelhos, afastou-os um do outro com cuidado e se ajeitou sobre o corpo de Gina. A ruiva, sentindo-o rígido lhe penetrar, abriu-se mais para recebê-lo e cravou as mãos em suas costas largas com força, arqueando os quadris e sentindo uma leve dor que, em segundos, se transformou numa chama de prazer que invadiu todo o seu corpo. Ela, com os olhos fechados e uma mão abraçada a ele, com a outra acariciou seus cabelos molhados que colavam na fronte de seu rosto e, em seguida, abraçou-o pelo pescoço, sentindo em seu ouvido a respiração descompassada do homem forte sobre ela. Movimentando-se por instinto ao mesmo ritmo de Draco, Gina estremeceu ao sentir os lábios dele em seu pescoço e uma mão excitada correr pelas curvas de seu quadril. Sentiu-o vibrar dentro de si em um movimento que fazia seus corpos serem envolvidos de suor e ardor incontroláveis, que foi se tornando cada vez mais rápido. Gina repetiu o nome do amante várias vezes, com a voz entrecortada em meio à respiração ofegante do outro, com a respiração igualmente pesada, permitindo-se emitir gemidos roucos algumas vezes. Draco, por sua vez, beijava-a com volúpia quando a sentia apertar mais as unhas em suas costas. E, tomados por aquele clima inebriante e ardente, quase surreal, sem saberem onde seus corpos se tornavam dois, no máximo do prazer, renderam-se ao clímax daquela noite. Draco, sem forças, jogou-se ao lado dela, com os olhos fechados e o peito molhado arfante, não contendo um sorriso prazeroso no rosto. Gina, sentindo tomar de volta o controle sobre seu corpo, virou o rosto para ver o homem ao seu lado e sorriu. Levou a mão sorrateira até o tórax dele e o acariciou, sentindo sua mão subir e descer no mesmo ritmo do peito dele. Aproximou-se mais e repousou o queixo sobre seu ombro, mirando-o com admiração. O loiro, sentindo-a perto, abriu os olhos e se virou para fitá-la, acariciando os cabelos úmidos e vermelhos. Sorriram um para o outro e se beijaram docemente. Draco a puxou para mais perto de si e a abraçou, deixando as curvas da ruiva amoldadas a sua musculatura. Mergulhou a cabeça no pescoço dela, perdendo-se entre as mechas vermelhas, sentindo o perfume suave dela misturado ao seu. A mulher fechou os olhos, cálida, sentindo os corpos juntos.

- Ainda não acredito que isso é real. – Ela disse com a voz baixa e um sorriso feliz nos lábios, acariciando os cabelos dele.

- Não? – Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso divertido, voltando a beijá-la de maneira profunda e prolongada. Afastou-se minutos depois e a encarou. – Realmente não acredita?

- Passo a acreditar em qualquer coisa. – falou, mirando-o com amor, e voltou a abraçá-lo até que permitiram que o cansaço e o sono os dominasse e , juntos, adormeceram.

Sentindo os raios de sol que invadiam o quarto, Gina despertou, sem conseguir abrir os olhos. Lembrou-se do sonho que tivera com um sorriso. Havia sido maravilhoso. Com aquela memória, resolveu voltar a dormir. Quem sabe assim poderia continuar aquele sonho? Aconchegou-se e apertou mais o que estava abraçando. Há anos tinha a mesma mania de dormir abraçada a um travesseiro, mesmo dividindo a cama com a filha. Mas algo estava diferente. Aquele travesseiro não era tão afofado e macio como os outros que estava usando nas últimas noites. Tateou o volume que abraçava e abriu os olhos de súbito, muito assustada, reconhecendo aquela textura. Deparou-se com um corpo que não era o seu. Levantou o olhar e encontrou o rosto de Draco, a dormir com um sorriso nos lábios de forma plena e tranqüila. Não acreditou. Acariciou-o, querendo confirmar se aquela cena era real e meramente não uma mera lembrança de seu sonho. Não, ele não era uma lembrança. E não poderia ser com aquele perfume tão real. Gina aproximou o rosto do peito dele e sentiu o perfume de sempre, que ela conhecia tão bem. Ergueu-se um pouco e fitou o rosto dele mais de perto. Passou a mão carinhosamente sobre sua face e depois afastou os cabelos que lhe caíam sobre seus olhos. _"Você é meu sonho."_ pensou sorrindo para o homem adormecido. Voltou a se acomodar entre os braços dele. Repousou a cabeça sobre seu peito e o abraçou. Sentindo o corpo dele colado ao seu, deu-se conta de que ainda estava nua. Desceu a mão sobre o outro corpo e constatou que ele assim também estava. Sorriu para si mesma sem jeito, lembrando-se da noite anterior. Como havia sido maravilhoso ser dele novamente, voltar a ser mulher em seus braços dele. De repente, Draco jogou o outro braço sobre ela, envolvendo-a e um abraço. Gina o olhou e viu que ele ainda dormia. Pensou em fechar os olhos e voltar a dormir, mas olhando para o lado distraidamente viu o relógio. Ainda era bem cedo, mas queria arrumar suas coisas com calma e tomar um bom café-da-manhã. Com sacrifício, desvencilhou-se delicadamente de seus braços para não acordá-lo. Levantou-se da cama, pois apenas o vestido e pegou todas as suas coisas. Abriu a porta no maior silêncio possível e, antes de sair, deu um longo olhar para o homem na cama. Arrumaria suas coisas e depois voltaria para acordá-lo. Correu até seu quarto e pegou rapidamente as chaves na bolsa. Apressou-se em abrir a porta e entrar. A última coisa que queria era que alguém a encontrasse com a mesma roupa da festa voltando para o quarto naquela hora da manhã. Jogou suas coisas sobre a poltrona e ia para o banheiro tomar um banho quando viu seu celular sobre a escrivaninha piscando insistentemente. Pensou em se banhar primeiro, mas achou melhor ver o que era. Poderia ser sua filha ou outra coisa importante. Para sua surpresa, era uma ligação de Rony. Estranhou, pois sabia que o irmão não era o maior adepto do aparelho trouxa. Retornou a ligação e ele atendeu, parecendo não muito feliz.

- Ginevra, ontem à noite tentamos falar com você pela lareira, mas não estava no quarto. Onde a senhorita estava?

- Houve um coquetel e eu estava lá. – A mulher não sabia o que mais a deixava nervosa: se a idéia de que Rony poderia ter descoberto o que ela havia feito na noite passada ou o jeito dele de tentar controlar seus passos. – O que você quer?

- Bem, – Ele trocou rapidamente o tom desconfiado por um mais animado. – quando voltar, não passe em casa. Venha direto para cá. Diana está com saudades e quer te ver. E Harry também precisa muito falar com você. – terminou com um leve tom malicioso de quem sabia demais e nada falava. Ela desconfiou.

- Está bem, também estou com saudades, mas você poderia adiantar o que Harry quer comigo.

- Ah, não. Eu não sei de nada. Você que tem que falar com ele.

- Ok. – Não insistiu. Sabia que o irmão não falaria nada mesmo. Era o maior cúmplice de Harry em qualquer que fosse o assunto. – Nos vemos mais tarde, então. Meu avião sai daqui a pouco.

Gina desligou o celular e foi para o banheiro, sem conseguir parar de se perguntar o que Harry gostaria de falar com ela. Qual seria a surpresa? A melhor com certeza seria ele dizer que não queria mais nada com ela. Isso sim seria uma maravilhosa surpresa. Vestiu o roupão, enrolou uma toalha no cabelo e foi arrumar suas malas, deixando separadas as roupas que usaria. Depois de guardar todas as suas coisas, incluindo a rosa que havia ganhado da vendedora da praça, foi se arrumar.

Draco deu um longo suspiro e colocou um sorriso nos lábios, sem nem sequer abrir os olhos. Como um filme em sua mente, lembrou-se do coquetel na noite passada, da música que tocara e das palavras ditas por Gina quando dançaram. Lembrou-se do convite e do champanhe. De repente, a imagem de um beijo explodiu em seu pensamento. Abriu os olhos rapidamente, deparando-se com o teto do quarto. Aquele beijo... Ainda podia sentir o gosto daquele beijo tão apaixonado e com o qual sonhara há anos. O beijo com o qual só aquela ruiva poderia lhe presentear. Com uma enorme satisfação que não poderia descrever naquele momento, e com um calor ainda envolvendo seu coração, recordou-se de que havia passado a noite com ela e que a última coisa da qual se lembrava era de seus corpos abraçados e do ritmo de suas respirações. Olhou para o lado, mas para para sua surpresa não encontrou cabelos vermelhos sobre os lençóis. Ergueu-se rapidamente e olhou em volta, procurando por ela, mas o quarto estava silencioso e sem nenhum sinal de sua presença. Onde ela estaria? Passou a mão pelos cabelos e se levantou com pesar. Desejava ficar na cama. Olhou para o relógio sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Sobressaltado, apressou-se em catar suas roupas do chão. Faltava pouco menos de uma hora para seu avião partir. Guardando suas coisas na mala sem se preocupar em arrumá-las, imaginou que Gina já estivesse em seu quarto fazendo o mesmo. Após arrumar seus pertences, banhou-se rapidamente e se arrumou. Pegou o colar de Gina sobre a mesa de cabeceira que ela parecia ter esquecido ali e o guardou no bolso do blazer. Entregar-lhe-ia mais tarde. Deu mais uma olhada pelo quarto para conferir se não estava se esquecendo de nada. Viu a rosa que ganhara na _Place des Vosges_ sobre uma outra mesa mais ao canto. Foi pegá-la. Não poderia esquecer aquela flor. Colocou a pequena rosa em um outro bolso interno de seu blazer e pegou sua bagagem, que ele mesmo levaria, já que não era muita coisa. Foi até a porta e, antes de sair por ela, deu uma longa olhada pelo quarto. Não existiria outro lugar no qual pudesse ter sido tão feliz. Sorrindo, trancou a porta e escutou uma voz conhecida ao longe. Virou-se para ver quem era e viu a imagem do senhor Robert caminhar até ele.

- Senhor Malfoy, até que enfim! Procuramos o senhor por toda parte. Adivinhe. Nosso vôo sairá mais tarde. – falou com um sorriso e as mãos em movimento, gesticulando a cada palavra. – Já fiz o _check out_ do quarto de sua secretária e do seu, só tem que entregar a chave na recepção. E ainda há tempo para tomarmos algo no bar. – terminou com uma piscadela e deu uma pequena cotovelada em Draco, que não disfarçou o desgosto pelo gesto.

- Está bem. Só vou avisar Gi...a senhorita Weasley. – falou indo em direção à porta do quarto dela.

- Não! – disse balançando as mãos e segurou Draco pelo braço. O loiro o encarou sério. Poderia jurar que se o homem o tocasse novamente, ele não responderia por si. – A essas hora ela já está no avião indo pra casa.

- Como assim?! – indagou confuso.

- Houve um problema com as passagens e tiveram que reorganizar alguns passageiros em vôos diferentes. A senhorita Weasley foi mais cedo com a minha secretária e outros funcionários. Por sorte o nosso vôo foi para mais tarde. – disse e foi apressado em direção ao elevador.

Insatisfeito, Draco acabou concordando e acompanhou Robert e outros executivos até o bar do hotel, mas preferiu não beber nada tão cedo. Mal escutava o que eles diziam, seus pensamentos estavam em Gina e na noite passada.

Gina, logo ao chegar no aeroporto, foi se informar sobre a hora do próximo vôo vindo de Paris. Infelizmente, este chegaria muitas horas depois e ela não poderia esperar tanto tempo, por mais que quisesse ver Draco o mais rápido possível. Resolveu encontrá-lo depois, amaldiçoando mentalmente a mulher que a havia avisado no hotel da antecipação de seu vôo e praticamente a arrastara correndo até um táxi, não permitindo que ela falasse com Draco antes de partir. Pegou sua mala, foi para a entrada do aeroporto, tomou um táxi e se dirigiu para a casa de Rony. No caminho, vendo a cidade pelo vidro do carro, sentia vontade de fugir, pois não queria reencontrar a família depois de viver todo aquele sonho em Paris. Mas, principalmente, tinha medo de encontrar Harry, sabendo que não poderia esconder dele o que tinha acontecido e nem o queria. Não queria mentir para o homem, que realmente não merecia aquilo. Estacionando em frente à casa do irmão, pagou ao motorista, pegou a mala e foi até a porta. Mal teve tempo de tocar a campainha e viu a porta sendo aberta rapidamente por Diana, que agarrou as pernas da mãe em um abraço apertado.

- Meu amor! – A ruiva pegou a pequena no colo e lhe encheu de beijos pelo rosto. – Que saudades...

- Eu também, mamãe. Lá é legal?

- É lindo!

- E Draco não veio com você. – perguntou com os olhos procurando por alguém atrás da mãe.

- Não. Ele teve que voltar depois. Onde estão todos?

- Lá dentro te esperando.

- Gina! – Rony apareceu de repente, abraçou a irmã e pegou sua mala. – Entre, estão todos te esperando.

Entraram e Gina se surpreendeu ao ver toda a família ali na sala. Estranhou, perguntando-se o que estaria acontecendo. Não poderia ser só por sua volta, afinal, não estivera tanto tempo fora. Cumprimentou todos e se sentouao lado de Percy com Diana no colo. Olhou em volta. Todos, incluindo suas cunhadas, permaneciam com um sorriso preso na boca em sua direção. Revirou os olhos. Sabia que boa coisa não estava por vir. Ao se lembrar do telefonema do irmão, sentiu falta de alguém.

- Onde está Harry? Pensei que ele fosse estar aqui. – perguntou ao colocar a filha no chão, que correu para o quintal para brincar com os primos. Viu todos a encararam com um novo risinho. Aquela situação começava incomodá-la.

- Ele foi pegar uma coisa no quarto e já volta. – Arthur falou, sentado em sua habitual poltrona, o único que parecia mais sério.

- Gina, – chamou uma voz por detrás do sofá. A ruiva se virou rapidamente e encontrou aqueles enormes olhos verdes sobre ela. Sentiu um grande aperto em seu peito. Não imaginou que poderia ser tão difícil encarar Harry depois do que havia feito. Sentiu-se culpada como a maior das traidoras.

- Harry... – Levantou-se, e quando ele veio até ela, abraçou-o com um carinho qual jamais havia demonstrado ter pelo homem. O moreno mesmo se mostrou surpreso com seu jeito.

Afastaram-se, com as mãos ainda dadas. Gina não conseguia tirar os olhos dos dele. Uma enorme culpa lhe pesava sobre as costas. Como havia sido capaz de trair Harry? Ele sempre fora tão cuidadoso e respeitoso e ela simplesmente havia sido desonesta com ele. Sentiu vontade de chorar pelo que havia feito, encarando aqueles olhos tão brilhantes e felizes em vê-la. Acariciou o rosto do homem, como se quisesse pedir desculpas. Mal sabia que aqueles pequenos gestos faziam com que Harry tivesse mais certeza de que deveria fazer o que planejava.

- Eu vou pegar uma bebida para todos. – Molly se levantou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e foi para a cozinha.

Harry e Gina sentaram-se lado a lado. Pouco tempo depois, Molly voltou com uma garrafa na mão e copos voando por detrás dela, indo cada um parar na mão de uma pessoa. Passaram um tempo conversando. Gina contava sem muitos detalhes sobre a viagem, a cidade e o hotel. Fleur também falava com saudades do país. Arthur, que permanecia muito pensativo e pouco participava do assunto, viu que já passava muito tempo e queria que o assunto que reunia a família ali fosse logo resolvido.

- Bom, a conversa está agradável, mas há assuntos a serem resolvidos, não?

- É verdade. – Harry concordou e se virou para Gina. – Sabe que eu tenho uma surpresa pra você. – A ruiva acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, muito ansiosa e um tanto confusa. – Mas na verdade são duas. – Ele pegou uma caixa de veludo azul do bolso e a abriu na frente de Gina. A ruiva arregalou os olhos ao ver um anel com uma pedra solitária brilhante e uma chave. Levantou o olhar assustado para ele. – Eu já falei com seus pais e com a família. Agora só preciso saber de você. – Com um grande sorriso no rosto, pegou uma mão de Gina com carinho e entregou a caixinha à ruiva, que a segurou com a mão trêmula e encarou a aliança como se olhasse para um monstro. – A chave é da casa que comprei para nós. É nesse mesmo vilarejo, perto da casa de seus pais, onde Rony também pretende morar. Está tudo mobiliado e pronto para a mudança. Só resta sua resposta. Casa-se comigo, Ginevra Weasley?

Gina olhou em volta e viu todos rirem para ela com um sorriso incentivador. Molly quase chorava de emoção. Já Arthur continuava sério. Tinha medo de que a filha tomasse uma decisão precipitada. Sabia de seus sentimentos e tinha total consciência de que a relação instável e explosiva dela com Draco não permanecia apenas no trabalho. Podia ver nos olhos da filha seu medo e poderia afirmar que havia acontecido muito mais na viagem do que ela havia dito. Disse para ela, apenas movendo os lábios: pense bem. E ela realmente deveria fazê-lo. Mas o que a ruiva poderia dizer? Como dizer a Harry, na frente de toda a família, diante de um pedido tão apaixonado e da chave de uma casa que ele havia comprado para eles? Encarou os olhos de Harry. Olhos animados e esperançosos. Havia um brilho diferente neles. De repente, como a lembrança de um sonho ruim, a imagem de Susan lhe veio à mente. Não só haviam traído Harry como Susan também. Só havia dois caminhos agora: aceitar o pedido de Harry, com quemsabia que teria uma vida estável, ou enfrentar todos para ficar com Draco. Sabia que se escolhesse a última opção, não seria fácil. Sua família inteira seria contra, talvez com exceção de seu pai, mas também teria que esquecer o passado, suas lembranças e mágoas, Susan e, o pior, acabaria magoando Harry. O preço parecia alto demais. Sabia que com o Draco jamais seria estável. Brigariam sempre e, no fundo, sempre iria temer que ele a abandonasse novamente. Arrependeu-se por não ter pensado em todas aquelas coisas na noite passada, antes de entrar naquela suíte. Sentindo o peso do olhar de Harry sobre ela e a pressão de toda a família, apertou forte a mão do homem e, sentindo que poderia morrer ao falar o que pretendia, começou:

- Eu... eu aceito, Harry. – falou sentindo sua cabeça explodir e seu coração e alma serem destruídos. Apesar de tudo, tinha consciência de que não poderia escolher o outro caminho. Viveria sempre diante da ameaça de, a qualquer problema, Draco abandoná-la. E como poderia magoar aquele homem maravilhoso que a todo o tempo estivera ao seu lado?

Toda a família se levantou com pulos de excitação e foram cumprimentar os noivos. Os dois recebiam abraços quentes de todos. Arthur apertou forte a mão de Harry.

- Você é um ótimo rapaz. Cuide bem dela. – falou com um pequeno sorriso, mas o olhar sério.

- Lógico, senhor. Sempre cuidarei dela.

Depois, ele foi falar com a filha. Abraçou-a forte, querendo lhe transmitir força. Viu que ela sorria assustada com lágrimas presas nos olhos.

E daquela forma Gina passou o resto do tempo ali. Com um falso sorriso nos lábios, tentando esconder da família, que se mostrava tão feliz com a notícia, o pavor que inundava seu coração. Permanecia com os olhos marejados querendo chorar e sem poder, sentindo a tarde se arrastar com lentidão diante dos seus olhos, que na maior parte do tempo se encontravam perdidos na paisagem da janela.

- Bem, – Ela se levantou do sofá, onde estava sentada ao lado de Harry, não agüentando mais estar ali naquela cena tão falsa. Jamais poderia ser uma boa atriz. – está tarde e quero ir para casa desfazer as malas. – Foi até o jardim e chamou por Diana. – Vamos, querida! Está na hora de irmos.

Poucos segundos depois a menina correu para dentro, atrás da mãe, sem saber de nada que havia acontecido ali nas últimas horas. Gina preferiu lhe dar a notícia em casa quando estivessem sozinhas. Sabia que não seria fácil para a pequena.

- Eu vou com vocês. – Harry se apressou em se levantar e ir até a Gina.

- Não precisa. Quero ficar sozinha com Diana. – disse com um olhar muito significativo.

- Está bem. – concordou e deu um rápido beijo na mulher, sem que Diana visse.

Gina se despediu de toda a família e foi embora. Preferiu ir caminhando, já que seu apartamento não era tão longe. Além do mais, precisava ver rostos diferentes, pessoas diferentes, respirar um ar puro e assimilar tudo o que havia acontecido.

Ao desembarcar no aeroporto e pegar sua bagagem, Draco foi procurar saber se já havia muito tempo que o vôo no qual Gina voltara havia chegado. Foi informado de que já fazia algumas horas. Descontente por ainda não ter visto a ruiva justamente naquela manhã tão especial, pegou um táxi e foi para o hotel. Pensou que agora, depois de todos os acontecimentos da viagem, poderia procurar um apartamento para morar com a mulher e com a filha que tanto amava. Mas, ao imaginar Diana, pensou que seria bem melhor uma casa, na qual ela pudesse correr e brincar. Ria ao imaginar a pequena correndo pela grama com os primos. Poderia ser ali mesmo, numa cidade bruxa ou em qualquer outro lugar. Pouco lhe importava. A única coisa que realmente importava era que finalmente sua vida parecia se ajeitar aos poucos, e nada atrapalharia sua felicidade. Sorria ao imaginar uma vida em família. Como deveria ser? Provavelmente nada fácil, mas nada que não pudesse ser superado. Podia ver os três sentados em uma grande mesa de jantar, conversando alegremente. E durante todo o tempo em que esteve dentro do táxi imaginava seu futuro perfeito. Na recepção, quando chegou, todos o cumprimentaram e puderam notar uma alegria diferente no homem. Ele jamais havia estado com um sorriso tão radiante. No entanto, quando entrou em seu quarto, deparou-se com uma nada agradável surpresa: Susan, sentada sobre a cama, encarava-o com um sorriso malicioso.

- O vôo atrasou? – Ela perguntou ao se levantar e ir na sua direção lentamente, quase desfilando. – Estou esperando há algum tempo. – Agarrou-lhe pelo pescoço e o beijou. Quando ela se afastou, Draco permaneceu da mesma forma que estava antes: estático. – O que ouve? A gata comeu sua língua? – falou dando uma piscadela e riu.

- Não sabia que estaria aqui. – comentou com um sorriso amarelo forçado. Ela era a última pessoa que pensava em ver naquele momento. Com tudo o que havia acontecido, acabara esquecendo da namorada.

- Eu vim esperar meu amorzinho. – disse ao abraçá-lo novamente pelo pescoço. Ia beijá-lo mas Draco desviou e deu um passo para trás, fazendo com que ela o encarasse confusa. – O que foi?

- Susan, precisamos conversar. – falou sério, puxando-a pela mão para se sentarem na cama.

Após muito falar e dar todas as explicações que achava necessárias, Draco respirou fundo e encarou Susan, esperando qualquer tipo de reação dela. Havia contado que a mãe de sua filha era a sua secretária e que haviam se separado há anos por alguns problemas, os quais ele não explicou, e que havia ficado com ela durante a viagem. Susan escutara tudo com muita atenção e seriedade e em nenhum momento se mostrou alterada ou com raiva. Ela apenas o fitou profundamente. Draco sabia que ela ficara chateada, mas tinha que ser sincero. Não poderia continuar com aquilo. Disse a Susan que ela era uma mulher incrível e que, justamente por não querer magoá-la, tinha que falar a verdade. Começou a se sentir agoniado com o silêncio da outra. Quando ia pedir para que ela falasse algo, Susan começou:

- Draco, essa mulher é a mãe de sua filha e você teve algo muito forte com ela, entendo isso e não te culpo por ter ficado com ela durante a viagem. – dizia com o ar muito sóbrio. – Eu te desculpo e fico feliz por se importar com o que eu sinto. Você realmente está mudando. – Ela disse com um sorriso e Draco também riu mais contido. Era verdade. – Mas sei também que foi apenas uma noite. Tenho consciência de que é impossível te ter só pra mim, mas eu não me importo.

- Você não está entendendo, não foi só uma noite. Eu a amo e quero ficar com ela. Só com ela e com minha filha, formar uma família.

Susan parou pensativa e se levantou, ficando de frente para ele. Encarou-o com um sorriso misterioso e os braços cruzados.

- Você tem certeza de que ela também te quer? – indagou com um olhar superior, tentando plantar qualquer dúvida na cabeça do homem.

- Sim, eu eu tenho. – respondeu firme.

- Está bem, então. – Ela descruzou os braços e sorriu novamente. – Eu tenho que voltar para a América por um tempo, e... quer saber? Sei que você virá atrás de mim.

Draco riu. Ela era muito segura de si e, não podia negar, admirava-a por isso. Ela foi até a escrivaninha, pegou um papel e caneta, anotou algo que deixou ali mesmo sobre alguns envelopes da empresa, junto com um objeto que tirou de dentro de sua bolsa, e voltou até ele.

- Ali está o horário de meu vôo e uma passagem pra você. Sei que vou te ver no aeroporto amanhã e que você vai me acompanhar nessa viagem.

- E como você tem tanta certeza? – Ele perguntou ao também se levantar e lhe sorrir um tanto debochado.

- Porque eu sou a única mulher que quer você exatamente do jeito que você é, sem se preocupar se você ama ou está com outra.

- Se você acha isso... Só não me espere, não quero desapontá-la.

- Não vai me desapontar. – Piscou e, agarrando-o pelas costas, beijou-lhe os lábios.. Draco correspondeu ao beijo. Não era indiferente à mulher com quem passara muitos momentos agradáveis naquele mesmo quarto. Sabia que se não houvesse Gina em sua vida, ficaria com Susan, mesmo que ela jamais pudesse lhe dar uma felicidade completa como a ruiva era capaz de fazer.

Ela se afastou e pegou sua bolsa sobre a cama.

- Adeus, Susan. – Ele disse ao beijar a mão dela.

- Até amanhã, Draco. – terminou com um sorriso confiante, que fez Draco rir, e saiu pela porta.

O loiro respirou fundo, aliviado por ter terminado bem as coisas. E, mais do que tudo, sentiu-se feliz por ter terminado aquele compromisso e estar livre para recomeçar sua vida ao lado de sua família. Resolveu comer algo no restaurante e depois iria até a casa de Gina.

Quando chegaram em casa, Gina deixou a mala no meio da sala e jogou o corpo sobre o sofá, sentindo-se exausta. Queria começar a chorar ali mesmo, mas ainda não podia. Diana se sentou ao lado da mãe e acariciou seus cabelos

- Mamãe, seus olhos estão tristes. – comentou, depois de fitar longamente os olhos da mãe, e apoiou a cabeça sobre o peito dela.

- Não estou me sentindo muito bem. É melhor você ir para o quarto, meu amor. Depois vou até lá conversar com você. Agora preciso ficar um pouco sozinha. – Sorriu e deu um beijo na testa da menina, que também sorriu e foi para o quarto.

Escutando o som da porta do quarto, fechou os olhos. Uma confusão de sentimentos explodia em seu coração. Sabia que a partir daquele dia não poderia mais voltar atrás. Qualquer chance de ficar com Draco havia acabado. Mesmo sentindo parte de sua alma ser arrancada dela, a razão ainda lhe dizia que havia sido a melhor decisão. Não se sentia preparada para tentar novamente, esquecer todo o passado e enfrentar a todos. Além do mais, não poderia magoar Harry. E ainda havia Susan na vida de Draco. Não. Não conseguiria. Sentia-se covarde por escolher o caminho mais fácil e seguro, mas já havia dado sua palavra a Harry. Olhou em volta com pesar. Teria que arrumar suas coisas e sair do apartamento. Quando sentiu que já não podia segurar as lágrimas, a campainha tocou. Gina apenas abriu os olhos, erguendo o olhar em direção à porta. Contrariada, acabou levantando. Caminhou lentamente pela sala até a porta e, ao abri-la, deparou-se com a imagem que, apesar de tudo, não saía de seu pensamento nem por um minuto.

- Gina... – Draco disse com enorme sorriso e, abraçando-a forte, beijou-lhe com paixão. Afastou-se alguns segundos depois e continuou a encará-la com um sorriso.

A ruiva permaneceu com os olhos arregalados, sem qualquer reação, fitando o homem à sua frente. Sentiu alguém empurrá-la de repente pelas pernas e viu Diana pular no colo do pai, que a segurou de imediato.

- Draco! – A pequena segurou a cabeça do loiro e beijou-lhe o rosto. Abraçou-o com carinho e deitou sobre seu ombro. – Estava com muita saudade.

- Eu também, minha princesinha. – Ele dizia fazendo carinho nos cabelos da filha e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, segurando-a. – Mas agora vai ser diferente. – começou ao levantá-la e fazê-la o olhar nos olhos. Não conseguia tirar aquele sorriso tão satisfeito de seu rosto. – Jamais vamos passar tanto tempo longe. Vamos nos ver todo dia e vamos ser uma família de verdade.

- Não! – Gina gritou de repente, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, olhando para baixo. Ele a encarou surpreso e confuso, sem entender a atitude da mulher.

- Gina, o que...?

- Não! – Ela gritou de novo, fechando os olhos com fúria. – Não, não, não! – Pegou a menina do colo de Draco rapidamente e a colocou no chão. – Diana, vá para o seu quarto.

- Mas mãe...

- Vái agora! – Gritou sem qualquer traço de paciência, apontando para a porta do cômodo.

A pequena a encarou com um misto de raiva, confusão e mágoa e correu para o quarto, batendo a porta.

- O que houve com você, Gina? – Draco perguntou ao se aproximar da mulher e colocar a mão sobre sua cintura.

Ela se afastou rápido. Abraçou o próprio corpo e se apoiou na parede, liberando um pranto angustiado.

- Não vamos ser uma família, Draco. Não podemos ser uma família. – dizia com o rosto mergulhado nas mãos. Draco foi até ela e segurou suas mãos com carinho. Ia perguntar o motivo dela estar dizendo aquelas coisas quando sentiu algo diferente em seus dedos delicados. Espalmou a mão dela sobre a sua e encarou pasmo a pedra que brilhava em seu dedo. Ela percebeu que ele havia visto a aliança e seu choro se intensificou.

- Quem te deu isso, Ginevra? – Ele perguntou sem conseguir encará-la, o olhar preso no anel. De repente tudo parecia fazer sentido. – Foi o Potter, não foi?

- Ele me pediu em casamento... – falou chorosa, levantando o olhar banhado em lágrimas.

- Não tem problema. – Abriu um sorriso nervoso, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente. – Você fala com ele, diz que as coisas na viagem mudaram. Se quiser eu falo com ele e...

- Nao, Draco... – Interrompeu-o apenas com um sussurro. – Ele me pediu nesta manhã... e eu aceitei. – Chorando ainda mais, voltou a esconder o rosto entre as mãos, sentindo-se envergonhada por também fazer aquilo com Draco.

O loiro fechou o sorriso e seu semblante se tornou sério.

- Não podemos ficar juntos. Eu não posso... – gemia com as lágrimas já descendo pelos seus braços. Seu coração doía demais. Respirou fundo e encarou o chão, com os punhos cerrados. Secou o rosto e novamente deu um longo suspiro. Voltou a encarar Draco. – Vou me casar com Harry. Sempre pude contar com ele e sei que ele pode me fazer feliz e jamais vai me abandonar. Vamos nos mudar para um vilarejo onde ele já comprou uma casa para nós... Eu não tenho outra escolha.

Draco não conseguia piscar. Mal parecia respirar. Apenas ouvia as palavras da mulher sem esboçar qualquer reação. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Queria abaixar a cabeça e chorar, mas também queria quebrar todo aquele apartamento, queria matar Harry Potter e matar Gina por tudo o que ela estava fazendo com ele. Fechou os olhos com raiva e o punho da mesma forma. Jamais imaginou sentir uma dor tão intensa. Poderia arrancar seu coração para não senti-lo bater, pois a cada pulsar era como uma faca entranhada em seu peito. Parecia que alguém lhe apertava a cabeça com toda a força. Abriu os olhos, sem levantar o rosto. Olhava para o chão. Sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Fez de tudo para evitar aquele choro, mas não pôde segurar uma lágrima caída sobre o tapete. Levantou o rosto e lançou um olhar duro sobre ela. Como aquela ruiva ousava brincar daquela forma com ele? Ou era estupidamente covarde e rancorosa, ou apenas tentava se vingar. Mas se era vingança, por que tamanha crueldade?

Gina permaneceu presa naquele olhar penetrante sobre ela. Viu os olhos do homem marejados e sua boca contorcida de fúria. Nunca o havia visto daquela forma antes, parecia tão... magoado. Sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo e se ajoelhar perante ele para pedir perdão, mas ela mesmo não tinha condições emocionais para fazê-lo. Não poderia vacilar e mostrar o quanto contrariada e triste estava por tomar aquela decisão.

- Eu quero a minha filha. – Ele disse obstinado. Seu peito arfava e sua respiração estava pesada. Parecia tentar manter a calma.

- Como assim? – Gina perguntou confusa.

- Eu quero a minha filha! – Ele gritou com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas novamente. – Você não vai me separar dela! Faça o que quiser com sua vida! Se você quer se casar com aquele merda do Potter, se case! More numa casa fedorenta e tenha muitos filhos que vão se espancar por um pedaço de pão, mas você não vai levar a Diana. Quero a minha FILHA! – gritou tomado de cólera, os olhos vermelhos, quase avançando sobre a ruiva.

- DRACO! – Diana gritou ao abrir a porta do quarto e correr até o loiro, que também foi em sua direção. Ele se abaixou e abraçou a filha, como se tivesse medo de perdê-la. – Por que você tá gritando? – A menina também parecia nervosa. – Draco, não chora... – pediu, percebendo as lágrimas presas no olhar do loiro, cujo rosto acariciava com carinho.

- Diana, vá pro quarto agora. – Gina disse com a voz baixa, mas cheia de autoridade.

- Não! – Draco se levantou com a menina no colo e encarou a ruiva com o olhar duro. – Ela fica comigo.

- Você está louco?! – A ruiva gritou tentando pegar a menina, mas Draco a segurava forte e a pequena abraçava firme o pescoço do pai. – Devolva minha filha!

- Pára, mamãe! – Diana gritava chorando, agarrada ao pescoço do pai, muito assustada.

Gina parou trêmula, com os olhos molhados, olhando para os dois. Não podia acreditar que estava vivenciando aquela cena.

Diana olhava para os dois com um olhar assustado, sem conseguir entender o que estava acontecendo. Draco deu um passo pra trás, segurando a pequena em seus braços. Colocou-a no chão, dando-se conta do que estava fazendo. Não poderia simplesmente levar a filha daquela forma só porque estava tomado por ódio. Deu um beijo na fronte do rosto da menina e sorriu triste.

- Vá para o quarto, Diana. – Ele falou calmo, mexendo no cabelo loiro dela.

- Não, quero ficar com você. – Ela disse chateada, com o olhar triste. Não queria se afastar do pai justamente naquela hora.

- Depois conversamos, pequena. – continuou, tentando passar confiança, mas não tinha sucesso em esconder sua tristeza. Ela concordou contrariada com a cabeça e lhe deu um longo abraço, seguido de um beijo estalado no rosto.

- Amo você, Draco. – falou com um sorriso doce.

- Também amo você, filha. – Tentava conter o choro que queria se libertar. Viu a menina voltar para o quarto e fechar a porta.

Após respirar fundo, voltou a ficar de frente para Gina, a feição séria novamente.

- Nunca mais faça isso! – Gina gritou e, de súbito, enfiou a mão na cara do homem à sua frente. – Nunca mais tente fazer isso! – dizia com os olhos brilhando de fúria e medo. Draco permaneceu apenas a fitá-la, sentindo seu rosto arder com o tapa. – Que direito tem de levá-la assim? Você nunca esteve presente em nossas vidas! Não pode tomá-la de mim dessa forma! – dizia com a boca trêmula de nervoso, o sangue quente correndo rápido pelo corpo. Via o brilho do olhar de Draco muito próximo a ela.

- Você já tomou meu coração, já tomou todos os meus planos! – gritou exaltado. Seus narizes quase se tocavam. Gina, com o olhar arregalado, quase podia ouvir seu coração bater forte. – Pode pegar o que quiser agora. Minha empresa, minhas casas, qualquer coisa, mas não me separe da minha filha. – Suas palavras saíam em tom de súplica. Seus olhos marejados transbordavam a dor de sua alma. Fechou os olhos, impedindo que mais lágrimas caíssem. Parecia cansado. – Eu te amei mais do que qualquer coisa, mais do que qualquer outro homem pode te amar. Eu seria capaz de qualquer coisa pra ficar com minha família, com vocês. Mas não importa mais, agora não importa mais nada.

- Draco... – Tentou colocar a mão sobre o ombro dele, mas o loiro a afastou violentamente.

- Não precisa dizer mais nada. Cada palavra que sai da sua boca é uma dor nova pra mim. Você fez a sua escolha. – Ele deu um longo passo para trás, indo para mais perto da porta, quase caindo. Não mantinha controle sobre as próprias pernas, que pareciam não agüentar durante muito mais tempo. – Apesar de tudo, eu desejo que você seja muito feliz com o cara dos seus sonhos. Afinal, você sempre sonhou com isso, não foi? Sonho realizado, pequena Weasley! Você e o seu príncipe encantado Potter serão muito felizes para sempre, porque o vilão aqui, – disse batendo forte em seu próprio peito, assustando Gina. – tá caindo fora do seu conto de fadas. Adeus, Weasley!

Mal houve tempo de dizer nada. Antes que Gina pudesse segurá-lo, Draco saiu pela porta, batendo-a com força. A ruiva caiu ao chão, chorando intensamente. Definitivamente o conto de fadas havia acabado e a vilã parecia ter sido ela mesma.

**N/A: **Meus amores. Depois de anos eu nem sei se todos vão ler isso, mas eu tô aqui. Primeiro, pedir desculpas e depois pra me explicar. Quem lia minhas N/A's sabia que eu tava em vestibular e eu passei o/ E eu estava um pouco enrolada com as coisas da faculdade, mas bem. Depois de demorar, aqui está a continuação e o último capítulo. Espero que gostem.

Rebeca: Brigada pelos elogios querida x) bom, o bomd e eu ter demorado então foi pq vc deixou review né. Desculpa a demora, mas eu expliquei ali no início.

Juliana: eu não abandonei não. Tá aqui! )

Thaty: continuei querida x)

maitezinha: tá aqui. Desculpa a demora q eu sei q foi absurda! E brigada pela review

Muri: tá tudo ótimo ) que bom q vc encontrou a fic então e tá lendo. Brigada querida.

MandiKinHa WeaSLey: é... esses dois juntos é lindo x) bom. Daqui a fic tem mais coisa e tá aqui. É só ler ;) eu já comcei outra mas só vou postar quando ela estiver toda escrita )

Lauh Malfoy: eu sei. Eu adoro fazer isso de parar nas horas boas ) eu tb ri muito escrevendo meu draquinho numa vespinha hauahuha. Paris é o paraíso pra mim x) sempre tem estilos de mulheres assim! Q gostam de sobras. Mas a susan surpreende no próximo capítulo ;) eu simplesmente AMEI sua review! Muito obrigada!

Ishtar Malfoy: eu não vou amis ser má não. Só no final ;x brigada fofa )

Poison Lee: jura q vc mandou os desenhos? Eu preciso deles! Devem ser lindos!! obrigada linda!

Ginny Danae Malfoy: bem, viu q nada os interrompeu na cena ;)

Nyx Chan: tudo ótimo! Brigada querida x)


	17. Quando É Tarde

**Laços de Amor**

Capítulo 17

Quando É Tarde

Gina não poderia dizer por quanto tempo permaneceu ali, ao chão, sentindo seu coração ser destruído e sua alma lhe abandonando. Jamais imaginou sentir tanta tristeza. Lágrimas corriam livremente pelo seu rosto e já não havia saída. Só lhe restava tentar ser forte por sua filha. Respirou fundo, passando as costas das mãos pelo rosto para secá-lo. Levantou-se com dificuldade. Seu corpo parecia pesar toneladas e suas pernas não lhe obedeciam. Soltou mais um longo suspiro, e foi até o quarto. Abriu a porta hesitante pois não queria contar para a filha. Sabia que ela não se agradaria nada da situação. Viu a menina lhe encarar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, parecendo muito magoada. Gina sentou-se ao lado dela e passou a mão sobre o cabelo da menina que, com raiva, desviou-se e chegou para o lado, querendo se afastar da mãe.

- Você quer me afastar do Draco. – disse chorosa, torcendo a barra do próprio vestido.

- Diana, é o melhor para nós. Vamos ficar perto dos seus avós...

- Eu não quero! Não quero morar com tio Harry, eu quero ficar com meu pai! – Ela começou a gritar, de pé sobre a cama, chorando.

- Eu sou sua mãe e sei o que é melhor pra você e pra mim.

- Mas...

- Não, Diana! – gritou, interrompendo a filha. Não tinha mais paciência alguma para ouvir nada. Já estava sendo difícil demais enfrentar tudo aquilo para ainda ter que ouvir críticas ou qualquer que fosse a opinião contra o que ela havia decidido. – Não estou pedindo opiniões, estou comunicando a você. – Levantou-se mantendo a expressão séria. – Vamos nos mudar em breve, queira você ou não. – terminou e saiu do quarto. Ao chegar na sala, encostou-se sobre a porta, desabando de sua pose de mãe severa. Não queria agir assim com a filha, mas era o único jeito que via para não demonstrar que era tão contra aquilo quanto ela.

Draco mal sabia como havia chegado no seu quarto do hotel. A última coisa da qual se lembrava era das coisas que Gina havia dito e da discussão que haviam tido. E agora estava deitado em sua cama, escutando o distante ruído dos carros pela janela e os batimentos de seu coração. Mas as únicas imagens que tinha em sua mente era a de Diana entrando no quarto com os olhos em lágrimas e Gina gritando e chorando. O que havia acontecido com seu planos? Ele não conseguia parar de indagar a si mesmo e a resposta era bem simples. Todos eles haviam sido pisoteados por Gina. Haviam escoado de sua alma quando escutara aquelas palavras tão duras. Tentava entender o porquê dela agir daquela forma tão covarde e teimosa, quase cruel. Jamais havia se decepcionado tanto com alguém e não poderia imaginar que pudesse doer tanto. Sentir alguém destruir seu sonho em poucos minutos e magoá-lo tão duramente lhe causava uma dor inexplicável. Queria arrancar seu coração só para não senti-lo sangrar daquela forma. Como ela poderia, depois de passar momentos tão maravilhosos com ele em Paris, casar-se com Harry Potter? Como uma cena de terror em sua mente, imaginou uma casa onde ela moraria com Potter e, o que causava-lhe ainda mais horror, Diana. Era exatamente como em seu sonho, mas ao invés dele, Harry ocupava seu lugar. Cerrou furiosamente os olhos e os punhos, sentindo lágrimas incontroláveis brotarem em seus olhos. Não. Havia prometido a si mesmo que não choraria por ela e não poderia fazê-lo. Mas como suportar aquela idéia tão horrível? Não poderia imaginar outro homem ao lado de Gina criando Diana como se fosse seu pai. Ergueu-se num salto e foi até o banheiro procurar algum remédio que pudesse aliviar aquele peso em sua cabeça. Ia abrir o armário quando mirou seu reflexo no espelho. Seus cabelos estavam desalinhados e seus olhos marejados e vermelhos. A imagem de um Draco fraco e destruído causou-lhe um enorme ódio. Em um impulso, após encarar-se duramente, fechou a mão e socou o espelho, espalhando estilhaços por toda parte. Abaixou a cabeça, encarando a pia cheia de vidros e seu peito arfante. Sentiu sua mão arder. Levantou-a e viu gotejar sangue de seus dedos. Havia se cortado. Voltou para o quarto e parou, encostando-se na parede, precisando de um apoio para não cair. Viu a foto da filha em um porta-retrato ao lado da cama. Não poderia deixá-la. Gina havia feito sua escolha e ele não poderia mudar nada, mas faria de tudo para ter a filha ao seu lado. Mas seria mesmo capaz de separá-la de Gina? Furioso, socou a escrivaninha ao seu lado. Como poderia ainda pensar naquela mulher depois de tudo que ela havia feito com ele? Do que realmente precisava era um tempo longe de tudo aquilo. Desejava jamais ter voltado para aquele maldito país. Queria fugir novamente e, por mais que fosse difícil ter de se afastar de sua filha, precisava fazê-lo por um tempo. Se continuasse ali, não conseguiria manter sua sanidade por muito tempo, se é que ainda lhe restava alguma. Precisava pensar no que faria com sua vida e como agiria dali para frente. A única coisa que sabia era que não queria ver cabelos vermelhos na sua frente nunca mais, nem que para isso não fosse voltar mais para a empresa, já que sabia que não poderia despedir a mulher que sustentava a sua filha. E não seria capaz de pegar Diana para morar com ele sabendo o que isso causaria em Gina. Olhou em volta. Tinha que sair dali o quanto antes. Sentou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha e ia apoiar sua cabeça sobre a mesa quando viu o bilhete de Susan, com o horário do vôo para os EUA no dia seguinte. Olhando para aquele papel e lembrando de seu apartamento no país, certas idéias lhe surgiram na cabeça. Já não sentiu-se tão perdido, embora ainda confuso. Encarou sua mão que ainda sangrava. Tinha que dar um jeito naquilo. Procurou sua varinha nos armários, mas não a encontrou, sem lembrar de que ela estava na mala de viagem. Irritado, não estava disposto a ficar procurando por ela. Lembrou do estojo de primeiros socorros que havia no banheiro da suíte. Foi até lá, pegou o estojo e fez um rápido curativo sobre o corte, enfaixando a mão. Na hora da raiva não havia reparado que os cortes em sua mão haviam sido mais fundos do que achava, mas só depois cuidaria do machucado. O que precisava naquele momento era de uma dose dupla de uísque bem forte. Ajeitou rapidamente os cabelos, lavou o rosto e alinhou a camisa e a gravata. Iria para o bar aproveitar sua última noite no hotel.

Quando Gina voltou para o quarto, Diana já dormia. Foi cobri-la e ajeitar seu travesseiro e viu a menina abraçada a uma foto. Pegou-a com cuidado para não acordá-la e viu que era dela e de Draco, provavelmente em um de seus passeios. Os dois sorriam de maneira incrivelmente plena. Como eram felizes juntos... Diana amava o pai verdadeiramente, por isso não conseguia aceitar a idéia de que Gina se casasse com Harry e morassem todos juntos. A ruiva não podia esconder que a idéia era tão assustadora para ela quanto para filha. Ainda tentava se convencer de que ter aceitado o pedido de Harry havia sido a melhor decisão, mas desde que Draco havia saído daquele apartamento e sua filha ter reagido daquela forma explosiva, já não tinha tanta certeza. Balançou a cabeça, em uma tentativa de afastar aquela confusão de seus pensamentos. Resolveu ir dormir antes que enlouquecesse. Ficou deitada na cama por um tempo, revirando-se em seus pensamentos. Quando finalmente sentia suas pálpebras pesarem e seus olhos se fecharem, a imagem de um Draco furioso com os olhos chorosos aparecia frente a ela, o que a fazia despertar rapidamente. Não conseguiria dormir. O jeito era ir para a cobertura do prédio ver a lua, uma das poucas coisas que nos últimos tempos lhe trazia certa paz de espírito. Já podia imaginar as terríveis olheiras que habitariam em sua face no dia seguinte. E estava certa. Ao acordar naquela manhã e se olhar no espelho, viu com pesar sua aparência abatida de quem dormira muito pouco. Com mais pesar ainda viu que sua filha ainda estava chateada com ela, ao acordá-la e a menina simplesmente a ignorar e ir para o banheiro sem lhe dizer uma palavra ao menos. Aquela atitude a machucava, mas entendia a mágoa da menina.

Draco mal conseguiu abrir os olhos naquela manhã. Sentiu a claridade entrar no quarto. Desejou que o dia anterior não tivesse acontecido e que, quando acordasse e abrisse os olhos, ainda estaria com Gina ao seu lado em Paris. Mas infelizmente a dor que ele sentia não podia deixá-lo se iludir. Sentiu sua cabeça latejar, como se houvesse tambores em sua mente. Abriu os olhos com grande dificuldade. Não conseguia se lembrar de muita coisa da noite anterior, a não ser de alguns copos de uísque, vinho e vodca. Não acreditou que fora capaz de misturar tanta coisa. Levantou-se com sacrifício. Apesar da ressaca que estava sentindo, tinha muita coisa para fazer. Arrumou todas a suas malas com certa nostalgia. Havia passado bastante tempo morando naquele hotel e dormindo naquele quarto e ter de guardar todos os seus pertences deixando aquele quarto vazio lhe dava uma sensação incômoda. A sensação de que aquela etapa de sua vida estava terminada e voltaria a viver como há meses atrás, uma vida vazia. Mas ao guardar seus documentos e coisas que estavam na sua mesa de cabeceira e escrivaninha, encontrou a foto de Diana. Sorriu. Sua vida não seria a mesma. Mesmo que estivesse triste com Gina e que desejasse se afastar dela, sabia que não poderia fazê-lo por muito tempo porque aquilo significaria se afastar de Diana e ele não seria capaz daquilo. Mas tinha que ir por um tempo, mesmo que fosse difícil. Beijou a foto com carinho.

- É só por um tempo, querida. – Sentiu uma lágrima solitária cair, pensando com muita tristeza que não iria realizar o sonho de ver sua filha todos os dias, ao acordar, ao jantar, antes de dormir e em todos os momentos de sua vida.

Ao terminar de guardar tudo, separou as coisas de trabalho em uma maleta. Ainda teria de passar na empresa e acertar as coisas. Seu carro já estava indo para o endereço que ele indicara, então faria as coisas que tinha de fazer pegando um táxi mesmo. Chamou o funcionário do hotel para ir buscar sua bagagem e foi para a recepção acertar as contas, não antes de tomar um reforçado café da manhã que o ajudasse a curar aquela maldita ressaca que ainda latejava em sua cabeça.

Quando entraram no carro de Rony para sua habitual rotina matinal, o ruivo logo estranhou a seriedade de Gina e de Diana, tão contrastante com sua felicidade e satisfação pelos acontecimentos do dia anterior dos quais ele tinha conhecimento. Imaginou logo que a sobrinha não havia gostado da noticia do casamento. Resolveu dizer algo para quebrar o gelo.

- E então, Diana? Feliz por que vai morar perto do vovô e da vovó? – Ele perguntou olhando pelo retrovisor do carro para a menina com os braços cruzados que olhava a rua pela janela.

- Não. – Ela disse monossilábica, sem esboçar qualquer reação, muito emburrada.

- Mas você gosta do tio Harry...

- Não. – Ela logo o interrompeu. – Eu odeio ele.

Rony preferiu não tentar mais nenhuma conversa e encarou Gina com um sorriso pesaroso, vendo o quanto aquilo seria difícil. Realmente a vida de sua irmã não era nada fácil.

Gina não podia conter a tristeza diante da indiferença da filha. Torcia para que ela fosse se acostumando com o tempo, pois não poderia suportar aquela situação. Ao chegar na empresa, despediu-se do irmão e da filha, mas da pequena só teve como resposta o silêncio. Respirou resignada e caminhou lentamente até a recepção, mesmo que estivesse bastante atrasada. Ao passar pela entrada de vidro, notou uma movimentação diferente. Viu logo Mary e Dany cochichando um com o outro. Como havia tempo que não conversava direito com os amigos... Sentia falta deles. Aproximou-se dos dois.

- Bom dia. – disse sem muita animação ao chegar perto e parar ao lado de Mary.

- Bom dia! – Os dois responderam em uníssono, animados como quase sempre. Realmente o humor dos dois parecia inabalável.

- E como foi a viagem? – Dany perguntou logo, muito curioso.

- Boa... – respondeu a ruiva dando de ombros, evitando recordar de qualquer momento que fosse em Paris.

- Ih Gina, que desânimo é esse? – A mulher se aproximou e envolveu a amiga com um meio-abraço. – Não sei o que aconteceu com você nos últimos meses, mas seja o que for não está te fazendo bem.

- É verdade, Gina. Não tem conversado conosco, não anda tão animada. Vamos no bar aqui pertinho, a gente conversa, tentamos te ajudar, o que acha? – Dany falava com uma mão pousada sobre o ombro da ruiva. Seu olhar muito fraterno.

Ela encarou os dois que sorriam insentivadores. Sabia que podia contar com eles e realmente não era uma idéia ruim sair dali para conversar. Precisa contar pelo que estava passando para alguém que não fosse da sua família.

- Mas como vamos fazer isso? Estamos em horário de trabalho.

- Ah querida. Isso aqui está uma loucura hoje. Nem vão sentir nossa falta. Miller está como um louco, não quer nem minha ajuda e não vai sair da sala dele por pelo menos um dia inteiro. – Mary cochichava em tom de segredo com um sorriso, observando algumas pessoas correrem até o elevador e algumas outras subindo pela escada.

- Mas o que houve? – Gina perguntou confusa, não entendendo a estranha movimentação da empresa.

- Você não sabe? – Dany perguntou como se aquilo fosse impossível. – Achamos que você já sabia disso até mesmo antes de todos, já que é a secretária do senhor Malfoy.

- Não, eu não sei de nada. – Ficou ainda mais curiosa ao ouvir falar de Draco.

Os dois se aproximaram da ruiva e a puxaram para um canto mais reservado.

- Senhor Malfoy esteve aqui nessa manhã muito cedo e há pouco foi embora. Ele vai vender a empresa e deu um prazo para Miller encontrar um comprador. Já houve muitas ofertas, mas ele está procurando a que seja mais vantajosa, é lógico.

- Isso mesmo. Com o dinheiro ele pode viver muito bem até ele morrer e ainda deixar uma ótima herança para os futuros Malfoys. – Dany completou.

- O que parece mesmo é que ele quer se livrar da empresa. Mas como você não sabia disso? Ele não mencionou o que planejava pra você?

- Não... – Apenas sussurrou, não podendo acreditar no que havia escutado. Ele estava vendendo a empresa. Tinha certeza de que ele não havia planejado aquilo antes de conversarem pela última vez. Ele tinha decidido depois do que acontecera. – Como ele... – Não conseguiu terminar. Estava completamente chocada e mal conseguia falar.

- Vamos aproveitar que ninguém está olhando e vamos sair.

Os três saíram disfarçadamente para não serem vistos por ninguém que pudesse ter a mesma idéia que eles. Gina praticamente fora levada por eles até o bar já que ela não conseguia reagir depois do que ficara sabendo. Os dois estranharam a reação dela. Ao chegarem no bar, se acomodaram em uma mesa.

- Agora fale para nós o que está acontecendo com você. – Dany começou ao pedir uma cerveja, assim como Mary. Gina preferiu não pedir nada.

A ruiva encarou aos dois, pensativa. Depois de respirar longamente e fitar o céu azul, começou a falar. Contou que Draco era pai de Diana e como fora contar para a pequena que na verdade o pai não havia morrido. Disse como não conseguia esquecer que ele a havia abandonado anos atrás e que haviam ficado juntos na viajem, mas que ela havia decidido casar-se com Harry. Ela resumiu toda sua história, omitindo o detalhe de ser uma bruxa e o motivo de eles terem se separado. Os dois ouviram tudo boquiabertos e só quando a ruiva sacudiu os dois foi que eles conseguiram reagir.

- É por isso que ele quer vender a empresa. Por sua culpa! – Dany falou distraidamente, com o copo na mão, refletindo sobre a história inacreditável.

- Muito obrigada, Daniel. – Gina falou muito séria e bebericou a bebida do amigo. – A verdade é que eu o amo, mas não consigo esquecer o que aconteceu.

- Mas lá em Paris você esqueceu, não é, Gininha? – Mary disse com um sorriso malicioso e Dany riu.

- Mary! – Gina a reprovou. – Eu acabei cedendo, mas me arrependo. As coisas seriam mais fáceis se não tivesse acontecido nada lá. Mas Diana não vai aceitar isso.

- Gina, enquanto você não esquecer o que aconteceu, você só vai estar fazendo mal a você mesma, se corroendo com algo que é passado. Vocês eram adolescentes, o cara mudou agora. Achou que você deveria dar uma chance pra sua felicidade.

- Mas e Harry, Dany? – Mary continuou. – Coitado dele. Ele não merece levar um chute depois de Gina ter aceito seu pedido de casamento.

- Isso é verdade...

- Não importa mais. Eu vou me casar com Harry e se Draco quiser vender a empresa, – Bebeu mais um pouco do copo de Dany. – que venda. Não me importo.

- Você mente muito mal, Gininha. – Mary disse e lhe entregou seu copo de cerveja. – Mas você vai superar.

- Agora entendo porque você estava tão estranha.

Gina concordou com a cabeça, bebeu todo o conteúdo do copo de Mary. Realmente era mentira que não se importava. Imaginava o quanto ele estaria chateado para chegar ao ponto de fazer aquilo. Vender algo que ele batalhou tanto para conseguir sozinho não era certo, mas o que ela poderia fazer? Achava que a melhor coisa era não procurá-lo naquele momento. O melhor mesmo era que se afastassem de uma vez por todas.

Draco foi para uma rua mais deserta, próxima ao aeroporto, onde ninguém pudesse vê-lo. Havia uma coisa a mais que ele deveria fazer antes de seguir com seus planos. Deixou suas coisas escondidas com um feitiço e deu mais uma olhada em volta para se certificar de que não havia ninguém ali antes de aparatar em frente a cada dos Weasley. Ao chegar, olhou a enorme e, ele poderia jurar, torta casa. Torceu mentalmente para que não encontrasse nenhum dos irmãos de Gina. A última coisa que queria encarar era um ruivo furioso. Caminhou hesitante até a porta de entrada na varanda tão aconchegante e bateu na porta. Deu um passo para trás esperando que alguém atendesse. Ao ver a maçaneta se mexer, preparou-se para receber um feitiço mortal em seu peito de qualquer ruivo extremamente nervoso, mas deparou-se com os olhos confusos de uma mulher baixa.

- Senhora Weasley? – Ele perguntou para ter certeza de que era a mãe de Gina, já que havia muitos anos que não a via.

- Sim – Ela respondeu um tanto hesitante, mas ao olhar nos olhos do homem e se recordar da neta, arregalou os olhos, muito surpresa. Não havia como não notar a semelhança dos dois. – Draco Malfoy?

- Isso mesmo. – concordou com um sorriso sem jeito. Tentou disfarçar o incomodo de ter a mulher o encarando como se encarasse a um fantasma. – O senhor Weasley está? – Apressou-se em fazer o que queria logo, querendo fugir daqueles olhos sobre ele.

- Si-sim... entre. – Ela gaguejava e deu passagem para que ele entrasse.

- Algum de seus filhos está? – Ele perguntou ao esticar o pescoço para se garantir de que a sala estava vazia.

- Não. Só estamos eu e meu marido.

- Ah sim... – Aliviado, ele entrou, tirou a capa e sentou-se na poltrona que Molly indicara, muito acanhado. Não queria estar ali. Era uma situação muito estranha.

- Vou chamá-lo. – A mulher falou e foi para a cozinha, deixando-o sozinho.

Draco olhou a grande sala, diferente de tudo o que ele havia visto. Ver tantos objetos bruxos juntos fez com que ele se sentisse saudoso de sua época de colégio e ver como era bom ser um bruxo. Sentiu que já estava esquecendo de algumas coisas que havia naquele mundo, do seu mundo que ele em breve abandonaria novamente. Levantou-se e foi até a lareira, onde havia alguns porta-retratos, curioso em ver aquela família na qual sua filha havia crescido. A primeira foto que lhe chamou a atenção foi uma onde Arthur brincava com Diana, que parecia ser bastante recente. Nas outras, viu os irmãos de Gina, alguns dos quais ele se recordava. Na maioria das fotos onde a familia se reunia, Harry também estava. Draco cerrou o punho e mordeu o lábio, sentindo uma certa tristeza e inveja lhe invadir, imaginando que as fotos futuras seriam da mesma forma. Em outras fotografias havia crianças, provavelmente primos de Diana, ou seus tios quando eram crianças. Em algumas outras Gina também aparecia, com um sorriso. Mas a que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi uma onde estava toda a família junta. Diana, ao colo de Gina, ainda era muito nova, por volta de dois anos. Havia mais de quinze pessoas na foto, entre adultos e crianças e todos riam muito felizes. Draco riu, lembrando de que todas as suas fotos antigas de família tinham apenas três pessoas.

- Por isso somos tão diferentes, Gina. – Ele disse para si mesmo, sorrindo melancólico.

- Não são tão diferentes assim, rapaz. – Uma conhecida voz firme, mas terna, encheu a sala e Draco virou-se surpreendido e encontrou a figura de Arthur, com aquele sorriso amigável no rosto, caminhando lentamente até ele. Ele parou ao lado do loiro e fitou a foto que ele via antes. – Ah, esse foi um bom dia. Meu aniversário. E não poderia ter um presente melhor do que ver todos os meus filhos e netos juntos, ao meu lado. Não há como explicar o que se sente. Entre todas as dificuldades e problemas, eles estavam ali, meus filhos todos criados, adultos. Foi a primeira vez que senti que minha maior função estava cumprida. Todos eles se tornaram pessoas de bem. E agora o meu dever é apenas ajudá-los e mimar os meus netos. – Ele terminou com um sorriso, sem desviar os olhos da foto.

- É verdade... – Draco concordou admirado com as coisas que ele falava. Admirava cada vez mais aquele homem tão sábio, que sempre sabia o momento certo de dizer as coisas certas. Desejava ser um pai como ele, mas infelizmente sabia que não teria oportunidade.

- Mas e então? – Arthur virou-se para fitá-lo e o chamou para se sentar. – O que o trouxe até aqui?

- Bem, eu queria contar algo e também pedir uma coisa. – falou, estalando os dedos nervoso, encarando o chão.

- Já disse que pode contar comigo.

- Eu sei. – Sorriu meio triste. Realmente sabia que podia contar com aquele homem e a sensação de ter um amigo era muito boa. – A verdade é que não é fácil. Imagino que o senhor já saiba o que aconteceu.

- Em relação a...?

- A sua filha e se futuro genro, Potter. – falou quase cuspindo a última palavra, fazendo com que Arthur disfarçasse uma risada diante do notável desprezo de Draco.

- Sim, eu já sei. E como você está?

Draco o encarou, preparando-se para se esconder na sua pose altiva e dizer que estava muito bem, mas a única coisa que fez foi respirar fundo.

- Eu vou embora.

- Como assim? – Levou o corpo mais para frente para ouvi-lo melhor. Pensou ter ouvido errado.

- Eu tenho que ir embora. Não posso vê-la casada com aquele idiota, e minha filha... não quero ver minha filha ao lado dele. – dizia rápido, sentindo que tudo que sentia transbordava por sua boca e que se não falasse logo, fosse explodir. – Vou para os Estados Unidos. Tenho um apartamento lá, pensei em vender uma casa que também tenho lá. Vou vender a empresa também. Eu não quero ficar com nada que possa lembrar sua filha. Já aconteceu coisa demais e acho que o melhor agora é eu me afastar por um tempo. É melhor para Gina e para mim também. – terminou ao abaixar a cabeça.

- E para Diana?

- Eu acho melhor não falar com ela antes da viagem, eu não vou conseguir. Mas não vou me manter muito tempo longe. Só preciso pensar um pouco, mas volto logo para vê-la. Por isso vim. Queria pedir para que cuidasse da minha filha e explicasse a ela que tive que viajar com urgência. É a única pessoa pra qual posso pedir isso.

- E eu farei, rapaz. Mas tem certeza de que essa é a melhor solução?

- Eu não tenho certeza de nada. – falou com um sorriso nervoso, balançando a cabeça, pensando em como seria sua vida a partir dali. – A única coisa que eu sei é que preciso me afastar de sua filha o quanto antes.

- Entendo, mas deixe-me dizer algo, rapaz. Vê aquela foto? – Ele apontou para a mesma foto que eles haviam visto sobre a lareira, onde encontrava-se toda a família. Draco concordou com a cabeça. – Se eu tivesse desistido diante dos problemas, jamais teria aquela foto, jamais veria todos eles juntos. As vezes é difícil, mas temos que tentar mais uma vez. O bom de cair é que você se levanta mais preparado. – Arthur dizia, tentando convencê-lo a ficar. Não só por sua neta, mas também porque desejava que ele ficasse com sua filha, mesmo não podendo mostrar essa sua vontade para ninguém mais.

- Mas eu não quero mais cair, senhor Weasley. Eu não aguento mais. Eu tinha certeza de que quando voltássemos da viagem ficaríamos juntos, como uma familia... Eu fiz planos.

- Vocês ficaram juntos em Paris, não foi?

- Sim. – falou um tanto envergonhado afinal estava falando com o pai de Gina e dizer que havia dormido com ela não era algo muito normal.

- Eu imaginei. Talvez Gina tenha tomado uma decisão precipitada e reconsidere futuramente. Ela está confusa...

- Mas eu não. E não posso esperar para que ela mude de decisão, pois essa espera pode levar muito tempo, talvez toda a vida. Eu não posso mais.

- Se essa é sua decisão, eu compreendo. – falou sinceramente. Imaginou o quanto deveria ter sido difícil para o homem saber que Gina se casaria com Harry. – Eu só queria pedir uma coisa a você.

- Nesse momento o senhor pode pedir o que quiser a mim. Eu devo muito ao senhor.

- Me diga por que não voltou quando a guerra acabou. Você não lutou ao lado deles por muito tempo e não me parecia crer mesmo em seus ideais. Me diga a verdade, rapaz.

Draco virou o rosto, fechando os olhos, lembrando de toda a guerra e aquelas cenas apavorantes vindo em sua mente. Como aquilo ainda doía-lhe o peito. Não importava quanto tempo passasse. Sempre sentiria seu peito doer ao lembrar daqueles dias.

- No começou eu achava que Voldemort era o maior bruxo do mundo e que ele estava certo. Mas quando conheci Gina, aos poucos vi que ele estava errado. Mas a guerra chegou rápida demais e eu tive que me juntar a eles.

- Mas você poderia ter escolhido ficar ao nosso lado. Protegeríamos você.

- Mas não protegeriam as pessoas que eram importantes pra mim. – Draco parou por um momento, pensando se realmente deveria contar aquelas coisas que até aquele momento somente ele sabia. Encarou Arthur e respirou fundo. – Voldemort disse que se eu não me juntasse a ele, mataria Gina e minha mãe. Vocês poderiam proteger Gina, mas e minha mãe? Ela estava ao lado dele e não teria tempo de eu fazer nada. Tive que concordar, mas eu não queria. A solução que encontrei depois foi fugir e entreguei aquele maldito pro Ministério.

- Como assim? – Arthur indagou muito surpreso. – Ninguém nunca soube disso.

- Foi nosso acordo. Minhas acusações foram retiradas e o Ministro me deu como morto, era o melhor pra mim e para ele. Eu tinha medo de que algum comensal tentasse me matar por vingança e, além do mais, o Ministro jamais diria que eu contei tudo. Ele com certeza falaria que ele próprio conseguira arrancar as informações de mim. Aquele maldito se achava um grande herói. – Riu debochado. – E eu não suportaria que Gina e todos vocês me olhassem como um ex-comensal, cheios de desprezo. Ninguém acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que tinha sido obrigado a lutar com eles e que tinha entregado Voldemort. Seria minha palavra contra a do Ministro. Na verdade, nem sei se o senhor está acreditando em mim.

- Eu acredito, rapaz. Você tem sinceridade nos olhos e eu posso ver isso.

- Bom, o senhor pediu, eu contei a verdade. Mas não quero mais falar sobre isso. Eu quero esquecer essas coisas que fazem parte de um passado morto pra mim. – Arthur concordou prontamente. – Ah, já ia esquecer-me de algo. – Ele falou ao enfiar a mão no bolso de seu blazer. – Por favor, entregue a Gina por mim. – terminou ao entregar ao homem uma rosa quase murcha e um colar. – Não quero levar isso comigo.

- E não quer deixar nenhum recado pra ela? – perguntou ao colocar as coisas sobre a mesa ao seu lado.

- Não. Tudo o que eu tinha pra dizer eu já disse a ela. Agora eu tenho que ir. – Levantou-se, seguido por Arthur. – O meu vôo é daqui a pouco.

- Está bem. Obrigado por ter estado aqui e ter me dito tudo isso. E saiba que ainda pode contar comigo pro que precisar. – Estendeu a mão para um aperto.

- Obrigado. – Draco se aproximou e apertou-lhe a mão, mas, movido por um impulso ao se lembrar de tudo o que aquele homem já havia lhe dito, abraçou-o. Arthur, muito surpreendido, no primeiro momento ficou sem reação, mas correspondeu ao abraço com carinho. Não escondia de ninguém que gostava do pai de sua neta. – O senhor foi muito mais pai em meses do que meu pai foi em toda a minha juventude. Obrigado por tudo. – Afastou-se meio sem jeito, com um pequeno sorriso.

- De nada, meu filho. – falou ao segurar-lhe pelo ombro. – Venha que eu o acompanho até a porta.

Os dois foram caminhando lentamente até a varanda.

- Não esqueça de dizer a Diana que eu a amo mais que qualquer coisa nessa vida e que cada dia longe dela vai ser... – Não conseguiu terminar, tentando controlar a vontade de chorar ao pensar que se afastaria da filha por um tempo que para ele seria uma eternidade.

- Eu digo, rapaz. – Deu dois tapas no braço de Draco, querendo lhe passar força. – Mande-me notícias.

- Sim, senhor. – Deu um sorriso conformado e pegou sua varinha no bolso.

- Voltando a ser um bruxo, hein? – Arthur falou brincando.

- Sim, mas não por muito tempo. – disse com um meio-sorriso e desapareceu perante os olhos de Arthur, que resignado, voltou para a sala, lamentando a partida do homem.

Molly aproximou-se do marido, já sentado em sua poltrona, que encarava a lareira muito pensativo. Sentou-se ao seu lado, segurando sua mão carinhosamente.

- Ele é um ótimo rapaz, querida. Gina está cometendo um erro. – disse Arthur sem encarar a mulher, que apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Quando aparatou de volta para a rua onde havia deixado suas coisas, Draco olhou o relógio e viu que faltava pouco para a decolagem. Resolveu apressar-se. Pegou sua bagagem e correu até o aeroporto. Próximo ao portão de embarque, encontrou Susan sentada em uma cadeira, lendo uma revista qualquer, com as pernas cruzadas, elegante como sempre. Draco respirou fundo. Já havia decidido e não iria voltar atrás. Aproximou-se dela em silêncio. Susan, ao vê-lo, abriu um gigante sorriso e levantou-se, ficando de frente para ele. Encarou-o com um sorriso triunfante.

- Eu estava certa, então... – Ela falou ao passar o dedo indicador pelo peito dele sobre a camisa verde.

- Sim, você estava certa. – Sorrindo, reclinou um pouco a cabeça e a fitou conformado. – Vamos?

- Mas é lógico! – concordou ao dar um rápido beijo nele e puxá-lo para embarcarem.

Gina, após ser dispensada por Miller durante aquele dia, resolveu ir buscar Diana na escola e depois ir para a Toca. Precisava conversar com seu pai. Ele era o único que poderia entendê-la completamente e lhe dar os melhores conselhos. Além do mais, pensou que seria bom para a filha se distrair e quem sabe esquecer o que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Ao chegar na escola de Diana, foi dar um beijo na filha, mas novamente deparou-se com a indiferença dela, o que não a surpreendeu. Ao chegarem, pela lareira, a pequena correu até o colo do avô, que estava sentado em uma poltrona lendo um livro.

- Minha princesinha. – Ele falou beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça e a abraçando forte.

- Vovó tá aonde? – Ela perguntou ao pegar o chapéu dele e colocar em sua cabeça, rindo.

- Ela está na cozinha preparando um bolo. Vá ajudá-la. – Colocou-a no chão e a pequena correu até a cozinha. Gina aproximou-se de Arthur, pegando a mochila da filha que estava no chão e colocando-a sobre o sofá.

- Papai... – falou sorrindo e abaixou-se para abraçar o pai. Um abraço reconfortante depois de tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Como está, Gina? – perguntou ao colocar os óculos de lado, junto com o livro, e fitá-la. Poderia ver nos olhos dela a resposta.

- Mal. – Sorriu triste, com os olhos marejados. – Diana não fala comigo, mas vai passar. – afirmou tentando convencer a si mesma, tentando manter esperança de que aquilo fosse verdade.

- Querida... – Molly irrompeu pela sala com seu avental vermelho e com as mãos sujas de farinha. Abraçou a filha com cuidado para não sujá-la. – Estamos cheios de visitas ilustres hoje, não? – disse sorrindo, mas ao ver o olhar reprovador de Arthur disfarçou e voltou para a cozinha. Gina a encarou e depois ao pai, desconfiada.

- Quem esteve aqui hoje? – perguntou curiosa.

- Draco Malfoy. – Ele disse ao se levantar. – Conversamos um pouco.

- Como assim ele veio aqui? Por que?!

- Para conversarmos filha, só isso. – falou ao caminhar até a varanda, tentando fugir da filha. Não queria falar detalhes da conversa.

- Desde quando são amigos? – perguntava inconformada em saber daquilo, sem conseguir imaginar o pai e Draco conversando como amigos íntimos.

- Nos encontramos algumas vezes para falar de Diana...

- E de mim, aposto. – interrompeu-o com raiva. Não podia acreditar que jamais havia ficado sabendo disso antes. Lembrou-se do que Draco falara quando haviam conversado em Paris. Ele mencionara que conversara com Arthur. Mas de qualquer forma não estava gostando nada daquela história. – O que ele falou?

- Nada demais, Gina. Conte-me como foi seu dia. – disfarçava.

- Horrível. Draco vai vender a empresa, mas o senhor como é um grande amigo dele já deve saber disso, não é? – Não escondia a irritação de imaginar seu pai e Draco conversando sobre coisas que ela desconhecia.

- Sim, ele me contou. – falava olhando algumas plantas por ali perto e mexendo em suas folhagens, evitando dar continuidade a conversa com a filha.

- Mas o que ele contou, pai? Me fala. – pediu. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo com o homem.

Arthur parou pensativo e depois encarou a filha, muito sério.

- Me contou muitas coisas, Gina. Você quer realmente saber?

- É lógico. – respondeu em tom choroso. Sentou-se no banco no qual conversara tantas vezes com o pai. – Eu preciso saber.

- Por que? – Sentou ao lado dela e segurou suas mãos.

- Porque eu me importo com ele e o senhor sabe disso. – Apertava a mão dele com força.

- Por que aceitou o pedido de Harry, Gina?

- Eu não tive escolha. O senhor viu. Ele comprou uma casa, e aqueles olhos sobre mim, não pude suportar.

- Pensei ter criado uma mulher mais forte. – falou ao encará-la nos olhos. Ela abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

- Eu pensei que eu fosse mais forte.

- Gina, não sei se faço bem, mas vou falar. Não tenho nada a perder. Draco foi forçado a lutar ao lado de Voldemort, em troca dele não matar você e Narcisa Malfoy. Mas foi ele quem deu o paradeiro de Voldemort para o Ministério e depois fugiu, sim, com medo de ninguém acreditar nele. E, infelizmente, sei que realmente ninguém acreditaria, nem eu mesmo. Vinha me tornando amigo dele porque tenho pena dele. Draco é um homem sozinho e você tem consciência disso. E mais. Ele é um homem sozinho que ama você. Ele vai vender a empresa e mais do que isso, ele vai embora daqui.

- Como assim? – Já tinha os olhos marejados por tudo que escutava. Não podia acreditar que aquilo era verdade.

- Ele vai para os Estados Unidos.

Gina arregalou os olhos, lágrimas caíram pelo seu rosto. Sentiu seu peito doer. Ele estava indo embora, para longe dela e pior, por culpa dela.

- Mas... – balbuciava sem conseguir falar uma única palavra.

- Ginevra, esqueça o passado. Tudo o que aconteceu foram forças das circunstâncias. E se alguém errou, quem não erra? Ele errou e você também errou. O único erro dele foi ter medo, e você o condena de forma exagerada. Não tem motivos pra ter mágoas dele. Esqueça tudo isso e recomece. Vocês tem uma filha linda que só deseja ter os pais juntos. Ele a ama muito e você sente o mesmo. Não vejo o que mais pode impedir vocês de ficarem juntos. Esqueça Harry, ele pode superar. Esqueça seus irmãos, a vida é sua. Pense na sua felicidade, no que você sente. Sabe que jamais vai ser feliz ao lado de Harry sabendo que poderia estar com o homem que você ama de verdade.

Gina caiu aos prantos sobre o colo do pai. Ele tinha razão. Jamais seria feliz ao lado de Harry. Magoaria terminar o namoro com ele, mas seria muito pior viver ao lado dele pensando em outro. Lembrou-se do que havia sentido quando estava entre os braços de Draco e de como se sentira protegida e segura. Se sentia-se daquela forma com o homem, por que tinha medo? Jamais deixaria de amar Draco e sabia que ele a amava de verdade. Sentiu seu pai levantá-la.

- Pense bem. Será que realmente ainda não o perdoou ou apenas tem medo de ser feliz, finalmente? Vá agora, antes que seja tarde. – Arthur disse com um sorriso incentivador e Gina, enchendo-se de esperança, secou o rosto, correu até a sala, pegou sua varinha e sem pensar duas vezes aparatou no aeroporto, sem se importar se alguém poderia vê-la. Por sorte havia aparatado em um lugar mais reservado onde não havia muitas pessoas e ninguém a havia visto. Correu para perguntar se o vôo para os EUA já havia saído para uma mulher que trabalhava ali.

- Sim, já saiu faz uns 15 minutos. – Ela respondeu sem lhe dar muita atenção e logo começou a atender outra pessoa.

Gina afastou-se com o olhar perdido e sentou-se no primeiro assento que encontrou. Não conseguia acreditar que ele já havia ido. Havia perdido-o definitivamente em meio a sua última esperança. Mergulhou o rosto entre as mãos e permitiu-se chorar profundamente, sem se importar com quem passava em volta, olhando-a. Nada mais importava. Draco havia ido para longe e ela jamais voltaria nem ao menos a vê-lo. Sentiu fisgadas em seu peito e por um momento sentiu uma tontura que a fez ficar com as vistas turvas, mas logo passou. Fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a na cadeira. Sabia agora que, no fundo, não tinha mágoas dele. A única coisa que tinha era medo de tentar novamente, mas valeria a pena enfrentar aquele medo para tentar ser feliz. Sentiu ódio de si mesma por ser tão estúpida. Havia tido tantas oportunidades, mas só resolvera escutar seu coração na última. E já não havia mais tempo. De repente, sentiu uma mão sobre seus cabelos, acariciar-lhe com carinho. Abriu os olhos rapidamente, sentindo seu coração ser envolvido por uma alegria incontrolável, mas decepcionou-se ao encontrar os olhos de Hermione.

- Seu pai pediu para que eu ficasse com você. – A morena disse ao se sentar ao lado da ruiva e fazê-la apoiar a cabeça sobre seus ombros. Gina a abraçou.

- Ele se foi. Eu o perdi definitivamente e a culpa foi minha, Hermione. – falava entre soluços, com o choro tornando-se cada vez mais intenso. – Eu o perdi para sempre. – Apertou forte a amiga, sentindo que seu mundo desabava aos seus pés.

- Calma, Gina. Tudo vai se resolver. – Ela acariciava os cabelos da ruiva, sentindo seus olhos também marejarem com a dor tão forte da cunhada. Não podia imaginar o que ela estava sentindo, mas podia ver que ela estava sofrendo mais do que qualquer pessoa que já havia visto. – Vamos para casa. – Ajudou-a se levantar e a acompanhou até a saída do aeroporto, onde Rony as esperava. Ele apenas a ajudou entrar no quarto e não disse nada. Não gostava de Draco, mas vendo a irmã daquela forma percebeu que ele era o único que podia fazê-la feliz de verdade. Lamentou profundamente por tudo ter acabado daquela forma. – Vamos para a Toca. Diana está lá...

- Não. – interrompeu sem conseguir tirar os olhos do maldito anel em seu dedo. Como desejava queimá-lo junto com sua dor. – Eu quero ir pra minha casa. Preciso ficar sozinha.

- Está bem. – Acharam melhor concordar. Ela não estava no melhor momento para ser contrariada. Além do mais ela precisava ficar um pouco com seus pensamentos realmente.

Rony deixou-a na frente de seu prédio e perguntou se ela queria que ele a acompanhasse até o apartamento, mas tendo somente seu silêncio como resposta, achou melhor deixá-la sozinha.

Gina, ao abrir a porta de seu apartamento e encarar a sala, deixou o corpo cair ao chão, apoiando-se na parede e novamente voltou a chorar angustiosamente. A dor que sentia era demais para suportar. A idéia de não tê-lo era terrível, mas não poder ao menos vê-lo era desesperador. Precisava daqueles olhos azuis, nem que fosse somente para fitá-los e escutar aquela voz brigar com ela. Levantou-se com muita dificuldade e foi quase que se arrastando para o banheiro. Tirou o suéter quente que vestia, ficando apenas com uma camiseta e sentou-se no box, abrindo o chuveiro e sentindo a água morna cair-lhe pelo corpo, desejando que aquela água levasse com ela toda a tristeza que tinha no coração. Sentiu novamente suas vistas ficarem turvas e tudo em sua volta rodar. Apoiou na parede e fechando os olhos até que voltasse ao normal. Tentou levantar-se, mas não conseguiu e caiu novamente ao chão. Sentiu seu corpo pesado, sem forças para se levantar e sua cabeça rodar.


	18. Nosso Fim

**Laços de Amor**

Capítulo 18

Nosso Fim

Draco olhou pela janela ao seu lado e fitou as nuvens densas no céu. O tempo não estava bom e logo começaria a chover. Bem conveniente com o dia que estava tendo. Recostou a cabeça sobre o encosto da cadeira e voltou a encarar suas mãos nervosas, sentindo-se cansado. Perguntou-se se havia tomado a decisão correta, mas ainda não sabia. Respirou fundo ao se levantar da cadeira e ir até junto da janela de sua sala. Encarou a bela vista. Em todo o tempo que estivera ali trabalhando, jamais havia reparado nos detalhes daquela paisagem. Prestou atenção nas pessoas andando pelas ruas. Cada uma em seu próprio ritmo, com seus próprios problemas, não pareciam se importa com quem estava ao seu lado. O homem riu de si mesmo, pois nunca havia feito aquilo antes, mas observar as pessoas parecia ser realmente interessante quando sua cabeça estava tão confusa e seu coração tão dolorido. Voltou a se sentar e recordou das palavras de Susan antes do vôo. Não poderia esperar tal atitude dela, que o havia encorajado a não desistir, afinal, como ela mesma dissera, ele era um Malfoy e jamais seria feliz longe de Gina e muito menos de sua filha. E ela tinha razão. Ele não poderia fugir, não poderia desistir novamente como fizera anos atrás. Não embarcar naquele avião havia sido a coisa mais certa que já fizera, tinha certeza. Não se importava com o que poderia acontecer. Não desistiria tão fácil da família que pertencia somente a ele e jamais poderia ser de Harry. Tinha que lutar pelo que queria, e ele sabia que o que mais desejava naquele mundo era ter Gina e Diana ao seu lado. Já havia ligado para Miller e avisado que não venderia a sua empresa. Agora o que tinha que fazer era ir atrás de sua família. Mesmo que fosse expulso da casa de Gina e que Harry tentasse matá-lo. Nada o impediria de tentar. Draco deixou suas coisas na sua sala mesmo e foi apressado para a recepção. Ao ver Dany, correu até ele.

- Dany, viu Gina? – perguntou ao rapaz, que ficou muito surpreso pela visível ansiedade dele.

- O senhor Miller deu a ela o resto de dia de folga. A essa hora deve estar em casa...

- Senhor Malfoy! – Mary apareceu de repente atrás dele e pareceu feliz em alcançá-lo a tempo. – Ela me disse que iria para a casa dos pais – falou ao loiro e olhou para Dany com um sorriso animado, ao qual ele correspondeu, contentes em verem que as coisas entre o patrão e a amiga poderiam se resolver.

- Obrigado, Mary! – Draco abriu um gigante sorriso, agradeceu novamente os dois e correu para o hall das escadas de emergência. Ao subir uns degraus para que ninguém pudesse vê-lo ali, tirou de dentro do bolso sua varinha e, sem pensar duas vezes, aparatou nos jardins da casa dos Weasley. Ao ver Diana e Josh brincando com um gnomo, correu até eles.

- Filha! – gritou na direção dela e quando a menina o viu, sorriu-lhe como há tempos não fazia e correu desesperadamente para abraçá-lo.

- Draco... – disse baixo, apoiando a cabeça nos ombros do pai, que estava ajoelhado na sua altura, abraçando-o forte. – Vovô me disse que você tinha viajado.

- Eu ia, mas não pude. Não consigo ficar longe de você. – falou sorrindo, acariciando os cabelos loiros da pequena à sua frente, também a abraçando forte. Seria capaz de não soltá-la nunca mais e permanecer ali com ela para sempre. A menina se afastou do abraço e o encarou com os olhos brilhando de alegria. – Onde está sua mãe, princesa? Preciso falar com ela.

- Tia Mione disse que ela tá em casa.

- Sozinha? – A menina concordou com a cabeça. Ele se levantou e, ao olhar para a frente, deparou-se com Arthur na varanda. Ele pegou Diana no colo e foi até o homem.

- O que faz aqui, rapaz? – Arthur perguntou confuso, mas satisfeito em vê-lo.

- Sou um Malfoy, não posso desistir. – disse com um grande sorriso e os olhos brilhando de esperança. Pôs a filha no chão e disse para ela voltar a brincar com o primo.

- Eu fico feliz, meu filho. Fico muito feliz. – Realmente não escondeu a felicidade pela notícia. – Já encontrou Gina, então?

- Não. Fui até a empresa e me disseram que ela tinha sido liberada e viria para a casa do senhor.

- E ela veio. Conversamos e ela foi atrás de você no aeroporto, mas quando chegou lá o seu vôo já havia partido.

- Ela foi atrás de mim? – Ele indagou ainda mais contente. Quase não podia acreditar que ela havia ido atrás dele. Era um sinal de que a ruiva tomara uma decisão. Sentiu seu coração saltar nopeito. Havia tomado a decisão certa, então. Seria inútil desistir. – Eu não cheguei a embarcar. Onde ela está?

- Hermione a encontrou no aeroporto e a levou para a casa. Ela estava mal e queria ficar sozinha. Vá até lá. Tenho certeza de que ela ficará feliz em vê-lo.

Draco apenas concordou com um sorriso e, sem pensar duas vezes, aparatou imediatamente no prédio da ruiva. Não tinha tempo a perder. Só deseja resolver as coisas de uma vez por todas, e a esperança resultada de saber que a ruiva havia ido atrás dele só aumentava sua ânsia em tê-la novamente. Sem se importar com as pessoas que poderiam vê-lo na portaria, que para sua sorte estava vazia, surgiu exasperado e subiu as escadas correndo, quase caindo a cada novo lance. Chegou em frente ao apartamento dela ofegante, exausto pela corrida. Respirou fundo até se recompor e bateu na porta, chamando por ela, mas não teve resposta. Resolveu bater mais uma vez, ainda sem obter qualquer resposta. Encostou o ouvido na porta afim de ouvir qualquer sinal da ruiva dentro do apartamento, mas nada. Achou muito estranhou. Rodou a maçaneta sem acreditar muito que a porta pudesse estar destrancada, mas para sua surpresa estava enganado. Em meio a satisfação e desconfiança, passou pela porta em silêncio e não a encontrou na sala. Onde ela estaria?

- Gina... – chamou, olhando no quarto e na cozinha. – Sou eu, Draco. Onde você está?

Começava a ficar preocupado com aquele silêncio, quando parou ao ouvir um som próximo ao quarto. Seguindo o barulho, chegou mais perto da porta do banheiro e ouviu o som do chuveiro. Sorriu para si mesmo e abriu a porta com cuidado para que ela não percebesse sua presença. Viu-a sob a água , de costas para ele, abraçada as próprias pernas e com a cabeça baixa apoiada nos joelhos. A cortina do box aberta fazia com que todo o pequeno banheiro ficasse molhado. Draco sentiu seu coração ser envolvido de paixão novamente e tudo o que queria era abraçá-la.

- Eu sou uma idiota. Eu preciso de você. Volta, por favor... Volta. – A ruiva falava sozinha entre os soluços do seu choro, sentindo que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento tamanha a dor que comprimia seu peito apenas de imaginar Draco indo embora. Não sabia por quanto tempo estava ali, sentindo a água percorrer seu corpo frio. Só sabia que nada mais lhe importava sem tê-lo ao seu lado. Não poderia imaginar quem estava logo atrás dela.

Draco sorriu ao ouvi-la e se aproximou ainda mais, sem deixar escapar nenhum ruído. A mulher de sua vida estava ali, confessando que precisava dele, precisando dele. Não haveria nenhum outro momento tão perfeito para se reconciliarem como aquele. O loiro tirou seu blazer e o colocou sobre a pia do banheiro. Abaixou-se e se aproximou do pescoço da ruiva.

- Eu voltei, Gina. Voltei por você... – Ele sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela, pousando suas mãos sobre seus ombros molhados e gélidos.

Gina, ao ouvir aquela voz tão próxima, arregalou os olhos e ergueu o rosto de imediato. Sentiu todo o seu corpo se arrepiar. Por um momento pensou que aquelas palavras haviam sido fruto de sua imaginação, mas a respiração tão quente em seu pescoço não poderia ser ilusão. Virou-se lentamente até encontrar os olhos que mais amava em todo mundo. Olhos que tinham o azul de sua vida. Lágrimas incontroláveis surgiram em seu olhar. Levou sua mão até o rosto dele e o acariciou com carinho, sem conseguir crer realmente que ele estava ali.

- É você mesmo? – Ela perguntou, observando cada detalhe do rosto do homem como se fosse a primeira vez que o via.

- Eu acho que sim – Ele respondeu rindo, encantado pelo olhar tão fixo sobre ele.

- Você tinha ido embora... – tentou falar, mas não conseguiu segurar a vontade de chorar. – Eu, eu...

- Tudo bem. – Draco disse com a voz serena ao levar o dedo sobre os lábios da ruiva e lhe acariciar o rosto. – Eu estou aqui agora e não vou te deixar, não posso. Você querendo ou não, não vou te deixar jamais.

- Você me promete? – Ela indagou sorrindo entre o choro.

- Eu prometo, pequena Weasley. – terminou e beijou delicadamente a boca trêmula dela, depois voltou a encará-la. – Amo você e não vou desistir e nem fugir disso.

Gina, chorando ainda mais de emoção, agarrou-o pelo pescoço e, trazendo-o para debaixo do chuveiro com ela, beijou-o apaixonadamente. Abraçou-o com toda a força de seus braços. Não queria que ele se afastasse jamais. Precisava estar junto dele. Sentindo a água correr por seu corpo e se misturar às suas lágrimas, e o corpo quente dele envolver o seu, fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça sobre seu peito coberto com a camisa molhada. Ele estava ali, finalmente, e ela não o deixaria escapar de novo. Não poderia suportar a mesma dor que sentira horas antes com a idéia de não voltar a vê-lo. Levantou o olhar, sem conter o sorriso bobo.

- Eu amo você, Draco. E só posso ser feliz ao seu lado. Desculpe-me por ter demorado tanto tempo para entender isso.

- Posso te desculpar se você me recompensar... – Beijou-lhe rapidamente, lançando-lhe um olhar malicioso com um sorriso maroto. Ela riu com os olhos ainda molhados.

- E como posso te recompensar por eu ter agido como uma boba? – Perguntou com o mesmo sorriso que o dele, desabotoando-lhe a camisa encharcada e tirando-a sem desviar o olhar.

- Não sei exatamente como, mas está indo pelo caminho certo.

Os dois riram e se beijaram cheios de volúpia. E com a água caindo sobre eles, entregaram-se ao desejo que os arrebatou por um tempo, para eles, infinito, mas insuficiente para tudo que sentiam quando estavam juntos.

Já era começo da tarde e ali estavam eles, em frente à Toca, depois de uma noite muito mal dormida, mas que valera a pena cada minuto. Sentiam-se como se fossem dois adolescentes. Provavelmente toda a família já desconfiava o porquê de não ter tido notícias deles desde o dia anterior. Gina enrubescia com a idéia, imaginando os olhares dos irmãos. Mas não lhe importava mais. Nada poderia ser maior do que aquela alegria tão grande que sentia quando estava com Draco. Ainda se sentia hesitante em falar com Harry, mas deveria fazê-lo imediatamente. Olhou para o lado e encontrou Draco com um sorriso de incentivo sobre ela, já sabendo o que se passava na cabeça da mulher. Apertou-lhe a mão, com os dedos entrelaçados. A aliança estava no bolso. Era a hora. Ela puxou Draco até a entrada da casa. O homem também se sentia um pouco nervoso. Provavelmente toda a família estaria ali e era hora de enfrentá-los. Havia prometido a si mesmo que não provocaria ninguém e faria o máximo para ignorar qualquer coisa que pudesse ofendê-lo. Tinha que fazê-lo por Gina e por sua filha. E imaginar que Arthur estaria ali já era um conforto e o fazia se sentir mais tranqüilo. A ruiva bateu na porta e sorriu para Draco.

- Diana vai ficar tão feliz. – disse apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

- O senhor Weasley também. Sabia que eu sou o preferido dele? – indagou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso convencido. Ela riu.

- É o meu preferido também. – falou e o beijou, mas se afastou rápido ao ouvir a porta se abrir e Rony aparecer, com uma expressão de poucos amigos ao ver Draco. Ela o encarou com um pequeno sorriso, dizendo com os olhos que era somente com ele que poderia ser feliz e que ele precisava entender. Rony revirou os olhos, mas depois sorriu para ela e a abraçou com carinho.

- Fico feliz por estar melhor. – falou e deu passagem para que entrassem. – O pai já os esperava. Podem se sentar que eu vou chamá-lo.

Draco entrou ao lado de Gina, ainda segurando sua mão firmemente, imaginando que, se ele a soltasse, provavelmente teria uma emboscada de algum irmão Weasley que o puxaria para longe e o mataria por mudar o rumo da vida da caçula. Sentaram-se sobre o sofá e logo escutaram passos rápidos que, de repente, pararam ali mesmo na sala. Os dois se viraram para ver quem era e encontraram a imagem de um Harry estático. Gina abaixou a cabeça, mordendo os lábios. Respirou fundo, levantou-se e foi até ele, ignorando a vontade de sair correndo e fugir daquela situação constrangedora. Ao se aproximar, esperou algum tempo para encontrar as palavras certas a dizer.

- Harry, precisamos conversar. – Ela começou muito hesitante. – Aconteceu...

- Eu já sei, Gina. – Ele se apressou em dizer, evitando olhá-la. – Sei de tudo e quer saber? Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Eu já sabia que você não me amaria de verdade, jamais seria feliz ao meu lado e Diana muito menos.

- Eu sinto muito. Eu sei que você queria tentar e eu também estava disposta... – Gina falou, tentando conter a vontade de chorar. Sabia que seria triste terminar com Harry, mas não imaginou que seria tanto. – Gosto muito de você, mas Draco... é diferente. Ele sempre estaria...

- Gina, – Ele a encarou muito sério, mas parecendo compreensivo. – não precisa se preocupar e nem se explicar. Sei que você queria tentar. Se Draco, mesmo morto, sempre foi uma sombra, vivo seria sempre um obstáculo. Você ama esse idiota e não há nada que eu possa fazer para mudar isso. Porque se houvesse, pode ter certeza de que eu o faria. – Ele a fitou e segurou suas mãos com carinho. Não viu Draco cerrar os punhos e encará-lo com fúria. – De qualquer forma, foi bom o tempo que estivemos juntos e disso eu jamais vou me esquecer.

Gina o encarou com os olhos banhados em lágrimas e o abraçou repentinamente. Harry, conformado com aquele abraço fraterno de amigos em uma despedida, correspondeu com pesar. Ao se afastar do abraço, a ruiva pegou a aliança que estava no bolso e devolveu-a a Harry.

- Você é maravilhoso. Não queria te magoar, mas tem coisas que a gente não pode mudar, não é? Eu te agradeço tanto por ter estado ao meu lado quando eu precisei.

- Tudo que eu fiz, eu fiz de coração. Por gostar de você e de sua família. Eu faria tudo de novo, mesmo levando um chute seu. – Riu triste.

- Harry, eu...

- Tudo bem, Gina. – Ele sorriu e acariciou as mãos dela. – Não estou magoado. Vou superar. Mas saiba que eu sempre estarei aqui para te proteger de qualquer um que possa pensar em te fazer mal – terminou olhando sério para Draco, que contava até dez para não voar no pescoço dele e matá-lo. – Sempre poderá contar comigo. – Acabou e, segurando o rosto dela, beijou-a rapidamente. Ao afastar-se fitou a mulher, que sem reação apenas virou o rosto para o lado. Draco saltou da cadeira e ia até Harry para quebrar-lhe o pescoço, quando Arthur apareceu e o segurou com a ajuda de Rony. – Até mais, Gina.

- Até mais, Harry. – Ela disse sem olhá-lo, ainda encabulada com o beijo. Sabia que Draco deveria estar queimando em fúria e nem queria ver sua cara.

Somente quando Harry saiu pela porta, Arthur e Rony soltaram Draco. Gina se aproximou do loiro, que estava completamente vermelho e tremia de ódio. Sorriu para ele.

- Agora está acabado. – falou satisfeita e aliviada, acariciando com carinho as mãos dele, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Como se eu ainda não acabei com ele? – falou fitando duramente a janela pela qual dava para ver Harry indo embora.

- Eu sou sua e você sabe disso. – Ela disse docemente ao abraçá-lo. Ele abrandou a face e correspondeu ao abraço, também sorrindo.

- Eu sei. – Beijou-a.

- Bem... – Rony começou a falar alto, fazendo os dois se afastarem. – Não vão falar com Diana?

- Falar o quê comigo? – Uma vozinha tranqüila e contente falou da cozinha indo em direção à sala.

Quando Diana chegou ali e viu os pais, sorrindo e com as mãos dadas, deu um salto de alegria na direção deles e os abraçou pelas pernas. Sem ninguém falar nada a pequena já havia entendido tudo. Draco a pegou no colo e a abraçou com força. Não poderia explicar o que estava sentindo tendo a filha em seus braços e com a certeza de que a teria para sempre ao seu lado. Acariciou os cabelos tão iguais aos seus com carinho e fitou o olhar alegre da filha. Sua pequena filha.

- Você vai ficar com a gente? – Diana perguntou levando a mão até o rosto do pai.

- Sim, minha filha. Eu vou ficar com você para sempre.

Diana bateu palmas, muito contente, e olhou para a mãe, buscando uma resposta para o que aconteceria dali para a frente. Gina entendeu.

- Vamos ficar juntos. Nós três. – A ruiva falou ao envolver Draco em um meio abraço que fez Diana delirar de alegria. A menina pulou para o colo da mãe.

- Mamãe, desculpe por ter me comportado mal. – começou olhando para baixo enquanto mexia na alça da blusa da mãe, muito sem jeito. – É que eu não queria que você se casasse com o tio Harry.

- Tudo bem, querida. Eu entendo, mas agora isso não importa. – Abraçou a filha e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Viu seu pai logo atrás de Draco lhe chamar discretamente. – Fique com seu pai que eu já volto. – terminou e entregou a menina para Draco segurar. O homem olhou para trás e ao ver Arthur concordou.

- Vamos brincar, filha. – O loiro falou e foi com a menina para o jardim.

Gina se sentou no sofá ao lado do pai e os dois se encararam com um sorriso, aliviados por verem que aquela época ruim de sofrimento parecia ter fim. Arthur segurou as mãos da filha com carinho e a fitou satisfeito.

- Estou orgulho de você. Estou muito orgulhoso. – falou balançando as mãos dela entre as suas.

- Obrigada, pai. Você é o meu melhor amigo e sempre me ajudou. Obrigada por ter falado com Draco e por ter conversado comigo. Sem você não estaríamos juntos.

- Não foi nada. Eu queria que vocês se entendessem e dei só um empurrãozinho. – falou com um pequeno sorriso e uma piscadela. – Diana merece ter os pais juntos e vocês merecem ser felizes.

Gina sorriu e abraçou Arthur com amor. Não poderia ter um pai melhor. Ele sempre estaria ao seu lado. Os dois ficaram na sala conversando até que escutaram Hermione descendo as escadas com a ajuda de Rony. A morena, que andava lentamente, foi até a cunhada e a abraçou pela cintura. Gina acariciou sua enorme barriga, que parecia cada vez maior, e sorriu ao sentir os bebês mexerem. Hermione encarou a ruiva com um sorriso.

- Está feliz? – perguntou.

- Nunca estive tão feliz. – respondeu firme, e sua expressão de felicidade só comprovava sua resposta.

- Então tomou a decisão certa. – Deu uma piscadela e lhe sorriu mais uma vez, satisfeita em ver finalmente um brilho de alegria em seus olhos, que não via há anos.

- Onde está mamãe? – Rony perguntou olhando em volta. Foi rapidamente até a cozinha e voltou para a sala. – Ela não estava lá em cima.

- Acho que está na varanda. – Arthur falou rindo ao sentir, junto com Gina, os bebês de Hermione se moverem novamente. – Vão ser jogadores de quadribol. Eu tenho certeza!

Todos riram com o comentário do avô tão "babão". Ele dizia a mesma coisa toda gravidez de suas cunhadas e de sua filha. Rony torcia para que fosse verdade. Não haveria algo que pudesse trazer tanto orgulho do que ter filhos jogando no seu time preferido.

Os quatro foram até a varanda e viram Molly sentada no banco observando Draco e Diana brincarem rolando pelo gramado enquanto tricotava um cachecol vermelho. Arthur se sentou ao lado dela e também ficou a observar a cena. Rony hesitava em confessar, mas o seu pai tinha razão ao falar que Diana precisava de uma figura paterna perto dela. Não havia como negar. Bastava ver o quanto a menina parecia feliz ao lado do pai e era inegável que Draco parecia amá-la muito.

- Mãe! – Diana gritou ao se levantar da grama, onde estava deitada com o pai, e ir correndo na direção de Gina. – Quando vamos para a casa? Quero ir logo.

- Mas pensei que que fossem ficar para o almoço... – Molly falou em um tom quase decepcionado ao soltar as agulhas de tricô, que continuaram tricotando o mesmo ponto que ela fazia.

- Acho que Draco prefere passar esse dia só com a filha. – Gina falou quando ele, caminhando lentamente, visivelmente cansado, aproximou-se, mas procurou não ficar muito próximo da família. Por mais que tudo estivesse bem, não conseguia se sentir parte deles.

- Ah, fiquem... – A mãe de Gina pedia chorosa.

- Molly! Eles querem ficar sós. – Arthur reprovou a mulher ao olhar para Draco e lhe sorrir cúmplice. – Eles têm o direito de comemorarem esse dia juntos.

- Quem sabe uma outra vez. – Draco falou ao pegar Diana no colo e parar ao lado de Gina. Arthur foi até ele. – Mais uma vez, obrigado por tudo, senhor Weasley.

- Bem vindo à família, meu filho. – disse ao apertar sua mão com firmeza. Gina não acreditava que estava vendo aquela cena. Era tudo o que havia sonhado durante sua adolescência. Ver Draco e seu pai daquela forma. Sentia que sua felicidade era sem limites.

Quando Gina conseguiu convencer Draco a voltarem para casa por Pó de Flú, que era a maneira preferida de Diana viajar, despediram-se todos. Alguns com abraços, outros com apenas um aperto de mão. De fato, sabiam, seria assim por um tempo. Não seria de uma hora para outra que Draco seria tratado como o membro mais querido da família, principalmente por Rony e seus irmãos. Mas isso era o menos importante. Agora ele estava junto de sua família e nada poderia separá-los. Ao entrarem na chaminé, segundos depois apareceram no apartamento de Gina.

- Eu odeio essas fuligens... – Draco resmungava enquanto batia em suas roupas.

- Enfim... – Gina sussurrou ao se jogar no sofá de olhos fechados e Diana fez o mesmo sobre o corpo da mãe. Draco riu. – Cuidado, meu amor.

- Vem também, papai! – Diana pediu rindo, sentada sobre a barriga da mãe.

- Acho melhor nã... – Ele começou distraído, mas calou-se ao se dar conta do que havia escutado. Ajoelhou-se no chão próximo ao sofá, segurou com força as pequenas mãos da filha e a encarou. Discretas lágrimas oscilaram em seu olhar. Gina ergueu-se rápida e colocou a filha sentada ao seu lado. Sentiu seus olhos marejarem ao ver o olhar emocionado de Draco. – Do que você me chamou, Diana? – Ele indagou incrédulo e Diana sorriu tímida.

- De papai, pai. – respondeu levando um dedo à boca e roendo a unha, ansiosa pela reação de Draco.

- Diana... – Draco murmurou ao puxar a pequena para seus braços e abraçá-la de forma intensa. Sentiu seu coração pular-lhe a garganta e não conteve as lágrimas pelo rosto. Não conseguia descrever o que estava sentindo ao ouvir aquela palavra que lhe parecia tão mágica e pela qual havia esperado tanto. – Amo tanto você, minha filha.

- Amo você, papai. – falou com a voz abafada pelo abraço.

Gina emocionada abraçou os dois, as duas pessoas que mais amava no mundo. Os três ali, abraçados, juntos e felizes. Pela primeira vez na vida sentiam-se plenamente completos. Quando um tinha ao outro, nada mais lhes faltava. Apesar de não saberem o que viria dali para frente, tinham a certeza de que seriam felizes enfrentando os problemas juntos. Ainda não sabiam que dali a duas semanas Draco criaria coragem de pedir a mão de Gina em casamento para os pais dela e que duas semanas depois já estaria aproveitando a lua de mel em Paris, com a filha ao lado. Não sabiam que logo Harry encontraria uma mulher que o faria feliz e que Susan mandaria um cartão-postal para a empresa convidando-os para seu casamento com um milionário sueco. Ainda não sabiam que em uma noite chuvosa em meio a uma visita de Rony e Hermione a morena entraria em trabalho de parto de repente e, sem ter tempo de saírem para um hospital, Rony desmaiaria e Draco teria que fazer o parto dela. E que a partir daquele dia o ruivo jamais provocaria Draco novamente. Não sabiam que meses depois do casamento Gina descobriria que estava grávida e que teriam que batalhar com Diana para que a menina perdesse o ciúme do neném, e que tal sentimento da pequena desapareceria logo quando visse pela primeira vez a pequena loirinha chamada Elizabeth. A única coisa que sabiam era que brigariam muitas vezes e que a vida em família não seria fácil, mas seria maravilhosa e cheia de amor até o fim porque os laços que tinham era mais fortes que qualquer coisa.

**N/A:** gente como é difícil falar, mas é isso, acabou. Eu amei escrever essa história. Entre momentos de dificuldades e inspiração fico feliz por ver que eu consegui terminar. Não só quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que leram e deixaram seus comentários como também àquelas que não o deixaram, mas ainda assim usaram um pouco do sue tempo para ler o que eu escrevo. Mas se tem alguém que eu tenho que agradecer é a minha bata que me ajudou sempre. Flá, muito obrigada por sua ajuda, conselhos e conversar e dedico esse último capítulo a você. Espero em breve estar de volta com uma nova história. Um grande beijo a todos!


End file.
